


Raising Granger

by Hermione_LeStrange_2018



Series: Raising Granger [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional Trauma, F/M, Grey Bellatrix LeStrange, Grey Rodolphus LeStrange, Hermione is adopted by Bellatrix and rodolphus lestrange, Multi, Rape trauma, Serial Killers, Therapy, Trauma, angst genre, crime genre, earlier chapters are being rewritten, family genre, not suitable for young readers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 104,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_LeStrange_2018/pseuds/Hermione_LeStrange_2018
Summary: While on a mission Bellatrix stumbles across a young girl traumatised by a horrible event and takes her in. Will this young girl change the way Bellatrix sees the world and could Bellatrix actually fix the broken girl?Belladolphus. Canon Divergent, AU. **Ignores Cursed Child** HIATUSOriginally posted on my Fanfiction account Hermione LeStrange.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/1/Raising-GrangerPlease read the tags and notes first before reading, this story is not for everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story on fanfiction back in 2011. When I wrote the earliest chapters, my grammar and spelling was atrocious so I do apologise for that. I am still rewriting the earlier chapters to fit in with I have written after chapter ten.
> 
> Chapters 4 to 9 have yet to completely rewritten.
> 
> This is a messed up story and it will deal with abuse. I do my absolute best to show the consequences of abuse and recovery. Plus there will be murder scenes described in graphic detail.
> 
> I would like to make it clear that I do NOT support paedophilia, the only reason why it is a part of the story line is to help raise awareness of abuse and encourage people to speak up. 
> 
> After chapter twenty-five it will no longer be a main feature of this story.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER:  
> Rape/sexual assault of a minor. 
> 
> If you or anyone you know is dealing with abuse please check out these help lines. You are NOT alone.  
> https://www.thorn.org/  
> w w w . suicide international - suicide - hotlines . o r g  
> w w w . child help line international  
> w w w . beyond blue . org . au /

Chapter One:

**_ Pretty _ **

 

It was two nights before Easter. The beautiful Spring season made a turn for the worst in the week leading up to Easter. Storms belted the skies above London, rain and lightning hammering the city below. A young witch in her early twenties stalk the streets of Bermondsey. Normally this witch would be embracing the horrid weather but on this night she couldn't.

 

On this night she had a mission; Find Peter Pettigrew, locate the parents of James Potter and report back to her father.

 

This young witch is Bellatrix LeStrange.

 

She hugged her long coat, one that she 'borrowed' from her husband, tightly to her body as the rain pelted her. Her hard to tame curly hair was a mess and soaked, she shivered as she felt the water drip down her back from the damp curls.

 

For about two hours Bellatrix had searched all over Bermondsey for Pettigrew except for one area that she didn't want to look in.

 

The area was littered with rubbish, broken pieces of glass and buildings in decay.

 

She knew that if she didn't attempt to search this last bit of the town there was a chance she could miss Pettigrew and fail the mission but there was something not quite right about the area. She tried to shake the feeling off and made her way through the decaying streets, squinting as the downpour of rain made visibility difficult.

 

Half way through the streets a strong sewage smell made her gag.

 

She tried not to throw her dinner up as she gagged. Bellatrix pushed through the discomfort and ventured further into the depths of the streets.

 

As the streets got darker and more decrepit Bellatrix paused underneath an awning of a run down shop. There was an alley just a few metres down the street from her. She didn't know why but she had this sinking feeling in her chest and a need to investigate it.

 

Without thinking she pulled out her wand and silently made her way to the alley way, the roaring thunder masking her movements. As she reached the corner of the alley way the sound of thunder paused for a brief moment and was replaced by the sound of a young girl screaming out in pain.

 

The thunder resumed as Bellatrix quickly turned into the alley way. She gasped at the sight of a little girl being raped against the brick wall and then thrown to the ground next to two bodies. On instinct, Bellatrix flicked her wand sending the rapist flying into the blackout part of the alley with a hex.

 

She could hear the man scurrying away from the alley.

 

Bellatrix stood frozen in fear, unable to register what had just happened. Her heart thumped loudly in her ears. Her wand was still pointing to where the rapist fled, arm slightly shaking.

 

_"That didn't just happen… what the fuck? Oh my Gods.."_ She could believe what she had just witnessed.

 

What kind of monster would do such a thing to a child?

 

The little girl starting moving and sobbing loudly, snapping Bellatrix out of her stupor. Bellatrix ran to the girl, finally noticing the bloodied bodies of whom she assumed to be the girl's parents and the damaged the rapist inflicted upon the little girl.

 

Bellatrix tried to hold the girl to comfort her but the little girl howled in pain and pushed the witch's hands away.

 

If you were to ask Bellatrix why she was trying to help a muggle girl, she couldn't tell you. She didn't have an answer.

 

The little girl clutched the bloodied man's chest and howled once more in pain.

 

"DADDY!"

 

Bellatrix felt a pang in her chest at the sight. As much as muggles disgusted her, she couldn't bring herself to hate these three in this moment. What happened was absolutely cruel. Children should be off limits.

 

She looked to the woman on the ground next to her and saw, close up, of the horror that monster put the woman through. Bellatrix internally scolded herself for not killing the rapist when she had the chance. She looked to the little girl and the man, her eyes widening when she saw his mouth move.

 

Bellatrix leaned over the man as he let out a raspy breath, blood slowly pouring out of his mouth.

 

He gasped. "It'sss.. okay 'Ermione.. we 'ove you so mush," He looked up at Bellatrix, silently pleading, "'Ook af'er 'er p'ease." He tried to say more but convulsed violently, coughing up more blood until his body laid rigid on the ground.

 

Tears stun Bellatrix's eyes. She never saw a person die before. The little girl was still howling for her parents and Bellatrix wiped away the unshed tears before checking the mother wasn't still alive. She wasn't.

 

Torn between leaving the girl here and taking her with her, Bellatrix chose the latter.

 

The little girl moved to her mother and tried to shake her awake. "Mummy wake up," Bellatrix felt a sharper pang in her chest at the sight and moved carefully to grab the girl, "MUMMY!"

 

The little girl fought against Bellatrix's hands but the witch was stronger. "NOOO!" She screamed.

 

Bellatrix held the girl to her chest and tried to calm her down.

 

"Shh, shh, its okay, I'm here to help you. It's okay."

 

The girl continued to struggle against Bellatrix's hold, crying violently until still went limp in Bellatrix's arms. Bellatrix would have checked to see if she passed out but she could still hear the girl crying.

 

Bellatrix carefully opened up her coat and wrapped both herself and the girl up in her coat. She let out a sharp gasp as the girl's freezing body enveloped her. She readjusted herself and stood up slowly. The girl wrapped her arms and legs around Bellatrix for dear life.

 

The witch ran out of the alley with the girl in her arms, running through puddles and mud. Glass crunched underneath her boots. She had no idea where she was running to nor did she care. She just wanted to leave and never look back.

 

Her muscles ached in pain and her blood felt like it was burning her from the inside out. Her lungs felt like they were going to burst under pressure. She couldn't remember the last time when she ran like this.

 

She continued running until she came across a shopping complex, completely empty except for the awnings extended over a few muggle shops. Bellatrix ran to the closest one to her and leaned against the window, listening to the gentle pitter patter of the rain on top of the awning.

 

Bellatrix finally took a proper look at the girl in her arms and felt her heart break. Blood and dirt stained the girl's white face, her cheeks red and puffy. The girl's clothes had being torn apart, leaving her skin bare to the brutal elements of the weather. Bellatrix couldn't believe how many cuts and bruises littered the poor girl's body. A small part of Bellatrix wished she could see that monster again so she could kill him.

 

Trying regain her breath and energy, Bellatrix gulped down as much air as she could while the girl quietly cried.

 

What could she do now? Leave the girl some place where other muggles were still walking about? Maybe she should take the girl to a healer first and replace her clothes.. she couldn't let the girl walk the streets almost naked.

 

The little girl, her head peeking out from the coat, hid her face in Bellatrix's neck.

 

A strange feeling erupted in the witch's chest and Bellatrix couldn't place what it was. All she knew is that she had to stay with the girl.

 

Bellatrix was about to apparate back to LeStrange Manor when she heard a woman's. Bellatrix hid herself against the shop.

 

"Draco stop jumping in the puddles, I can't keep fixing the water proof charm, especially in front of muggles."

 

Bellatrix was taken aback. What in Merlin's name was her sister and nephew doing in muggle London?

 

She turned the corner and almost bumped into her sister, whom took out her wand pointed it in Bellatrix's face. She lowered in shock when she recognised who it was.

 

"Bellatrix? What are you…" Narcissa's voice faltered when she saw the head peeking out from her sister's coat.

 

The older sister rolled her eyes. "I was going to ask you the same thing, what in Merlin's beard are you doing here?"

 

Narcissa remained quiet, pointing at the girl in her sister's arms. Bellatrix tensed up.

 

"Bellatrix.. what have you _done?_ "

 

The little boy standing next to his mother smiled and waved at his aunt, unaware of what was going on. "Hi Aunty Bella."

 

Bellatrix forced a smile and replied to Draco before returning her attention to Narcissa.

 

"It's not what you think, okay, there was a man and.. he.. look I need to go to St. Mungo's."

 

Hearing the two women speak Hermione removed her face from Bellatrix's neck and looked at Narcissa, whom gasped.

 

"Hermione?" She asked incredulously.

 

The dark haired witch scrunched up her face in confusion and then shock when Draco greeted the girl loudly. "Hi My-oh-knee!"

 

Bellatrix blinked a few times and Narcissa continued to stare at the battered girl in concern.

 

"Cissy," the sister in question looked up, knowing full well Bellatrix wasn't happy, " _How_ do you and your son know this muggle?"

 

Narcissa stared defiantly at her older sister. "My healer recommended to me to see a muggle tooth healer and I brought Draco along with me. I met Hermione a few hours ago."

 

_ "A few hours ago? That could mean the monster had Hermione for…. oh Gods." _

 

The witch shook the thought from her head.

 

"Look I need to get her to a healer now, are you going to come with me or not?"

 

Narcissa nodded sharply and picked her son up, secretly pleased that her sister wasn't going to leave the girl stranded.

 

"Follow me, there's a shop around the corner owned by wizard. We can use the floo from there."

 

The women walked briskly, checking that they were indeed alone. Once satisfied they entered a shop called 'Mythology of the Dead', hidden in a small alleyway. Narcissa led them to the fire place in the corner and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

 

Bellatrix held Hermione tightly and whispered softly in her ear. "Hold on to me and don't let go. You're about to enter the Wizarding world."

 

In a clear voice Narcissa called out. "St. Mungo's." and with a crack the four of them disappeared into green flames.

 

**27/01/2017: This first chapter has been re-written**


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

 

Any one travelling by floo powder or apparating for the first was a horrible experience. Hermione felt like she was spinning and stretching in all sorts of directions. The feeling of not being able to breathe was very common and can be scary for first timers, and Hermione was indeed scared of feeling like she couldn't breathe.

 

She had no idea what was happening. She remembers the fire place but now she couldn't see anything. Everything was slipping away from her.

 

They arrived in the emergency room of Saint Mungo's.

 

The ward was packed with witches and wizards with severe injuries, most from playing Quidditch or trying to tame magical creatures they shouldn't near in the first place. Healers were running around trying to help as many patients as they could.

 

Bellatrix looked at the girl in her arms and saw she was passed out. The witch assumed Hermione fainted from travelling through the floo network.

 

The younger Black sister gawked at Hermione's injuries before trying to flag down a Healer. None took notice. The four of them walked over to the Healer's station and luckily there was Healer nurse sitting at the counter.

 

The woman immediately sat up from her.

 

"What happened?"

 

Bellatrix leaned across the counter, not wanting others to hear. "She was raped and attacked."

 

The woman's eyes bulged out of her head. She called over a female Healer and took Hermione from Bellatrix's arms.

 

The dark haired witch tried not to pull Hermione back to her.

 

"We need to get this girl to the female assault ward ASAP," The Healer nodded, summoning a bed and placing Hermione on to it before pulling the bed with her to the ward, the Healer nurse looked back to Bellatrix, "I'm going to take you all to the ward's main office and have you fill out medical forms. After that I'm going to need you to fill out a witness statement of what happened while I contact the Auror's Department."

 

Bellatrix nodded. The Healer nurse started walking out of the ER, Bellatrix started following her but felt Narcissa grab her arm. She turned to look at her quizzically.

 

"I'm going to take Draco home but I will bring some clothes from Ragnhild's shop for Hermione and then you and I are going to talk."

 

Bellatrix waved her off, looking in Hermione's direction. "Yeah, okay."

 

The Healer nurse called out to Bellatrix and Narcissa went back to the floo network.

 

As Bellatrix caught up to the Healer nurse she could vaguely hear her nephew talking.

 

"Is Her-My-Oh-Knee sick?"

 

_** RG*RG*RG*RG ** _

 

Hermione was in a state of being awake and asleep. She wanted to open her eyes to see where she was but didn't have the strength to do so. Her mind wandered back to earlier tonight, wanting her parents to be with her.

 

She remembers her father Marcus Granger and mother Emily Granger taking her out to dinner in London. They took the bus to Bermondsey but the bus terminated a few blocks away from their apartment. They had to walk through the bad part of town. She remembers hearing someone calling out for help in an alley. Then it all went black.

 

Bellatrix was sitting the desk in front of a different Healer nurse. She tried to explain to the woman that she found the girl, she wasn't Hermione's mother.

 

"Do you know the girl through a family friend or?" The nurse prompted.

 

The witch sighed. "No, I told you that I was walking through muggle London, found the girl in an alley being raped, I saved her, bumped into my sister and then we came here. I have no idea who her family is. Just ask my sister, she probably knows Hermione's surname at least."

 

The nurse fell silent, rummaging through the draws for different paperwork for Bellatrix. Bellatrix watched as the woman took out an even bigger stack of forms for her to sign. She groaned.

 

"Well in that case Mrs LeStrange, if we can't get in touch with the girl's relatives soon we're going to have to release her into the Muggle foster system until someone finds her."

 

Bellatrix's jaw dropped. After everything that poor little girl went through they were just going to ditch her. Bellatrix shook her head.

 

"No, you're not sending the girl out there by herself. I will take care of her until you or the Aurors find the girl's relatives."

 

The nurse sighed and walked over to a filing cabinet and pulled another stack of forms.

 

"The forms are going to take a while to get processed at the Auror's Department but as the law states in these circumstances you can have temporary guardian custody over the girl. Please sign here and here."

 

While Bellatrix was signing all these forms, Hermione was slowly regaining consciousness.

 

She saw an older woman looking down on her, wearing white robes.

 

"Hi Hermione, I'm Healer Elizabeth Taylor. Do you know where you are?" Elizabeth's voice was so soft and kind. Hermione liked her.

 

The little girl shook her head. "No."

 

Elizabeth smiled. "That's okay. You're at St Mungo's hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

 

Hermione scrunched her face up. All she could remember was a person calling out for help and then everything going black. "No. Sorry"

 

Elizabeth patted the girl's shoulder.

 

"It's alright sweetie, you don't have to apologise. Do you mind if I check your ow'ies and make them better?"

 

She shrugged, starting to feel the pain from her injuries. "Okay."

 

The Healer smiled and took out her wand. "Now if you don't like me touching your ow'ies just let me know and I'll stop, okay?"

 

"Okay."

 

Earlier when Hermione was still unconscious Elizabeth changed the girl's clothes and put a patient's robe on her instead. She felt her stomach drop to the floor as she saw all the injuries on Hermione's body.

 

She did the rape kit test while Hermione was still unconscious, not wanting to freak the girl out and cause more trauma.

 

Elizabeth carefully pulled back the robe and mumbled some healing spells on the non-severe injuries.

 

It stun but Hermione didn't make a sound.

 

After using the spells Elizabeth grabbed a small cup and a potion, pouring a small amount of it in to the cup.

 

"Here, this will help."

 

Elizabeth helped Hermione sit up and handed her the cup. Hermione scrunched up her face at the smell of the potion. Elizabeth giggled.

 

"I know it's smelly and tastes a bit funny but trust me it will help a lot."

 

Hermione sipped it slowly and pulled a face. "Eww." Elizabeth made sure Hermione finished it before grabbing medical ointment from the tray next to her.

 

"Now this is going to sting a little bit but it will help make those bigger ow'ies better."

 

Hermione nodded, looking slightly alarmed.

 

_** RG*RG*RG*RG ** _

 

Bellatrix and Narcissa were waiting in a private room next to Hermione's. Healer Taylor told them that they had to wait until she fully assessed Hermione's injuries. Which Bellatrix could deal with even though she wanted to make sure the girl was okay.

 

What she didn't want to deal with was her sister berating her for doing a test mission, given to her by their father, for the Death Eaters.

 

"Are you out of your mind? What if father is doing it to deliberately set you and Rodolphus up for failure?"

 

"Cissy-" Bellatrix groaned.

 

Narcissa cut her off. "I thought you said that you didn't want to be like father, especially after everything he has done to us!"

 

Bellatrix snapped her head to the left, glaring at her sister. "If I wasn't out doing that stupid test tonight Hermione would have ended up dead like her parents."

 

The blonde woman shut her mouth.

 

A heavy silence fell over the two sisters. Narcissa clutching the most muggle like clothing she could find from her friend's shop and Bellatrix clenched her fists together.

 

"I'm not…. Look I don't know why I agreed to the test but for some reason I thought it would keep father from coming to you and Lucius. You and I both know Lucius is terrified of father and he would have signed up in an instant to keep you safe." Bellatrix explained softly, looking at the white tiles on the floor.

 

Narcissa closed her eyes and felt the guilt from yelling at her sister eat away at her. Her sister was trying to protect her and her family. Bellatrix was always trying to protect her from father and mother.

 

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, I should have realised you were just trying to protect us."

 

"Rodolphus too." Bellatrix said, looking at her sister.

 

Narcissa smiled at that. Rodolphus was a sweet and caring man, she was glad her sister married him.

 

"What are you and Rodolphus going to do now?" The blonde witch asked.

 

In all honesty Bellatrix had no idea. Cygnus could come after them and kill them if he really wanted to, regardless if she becomes a Death Eater or not. Then there was the question of how they were going to look after a muggle child. Their world was completely different from the Wizarding world.

 

"To be honest I don't know. I'm not entirely sure if being a Death Eater is the right thing to do but father… and then there's taking Hermione in and looking after her until a family member of her's appears. It is a messed up situation."

 

Narcissa gave her a sympathetic smile and wrapped her arms around Bellatrix.

 

"Regardless of what happens at least Hermione will be safe with you and Rodolphus… I'm glad you're taking her in."

 

Bellatrix smiled. "Thanks."

 

There was a sharp knock on the door before Healer Taylor came in.

 

"You two can come and see her now."

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

Bellatrix sat beside Hermione on the bed while Narcissa sat at the end.

 

The girl had spent the last half hour crying after hearing her parents were dead. Bellatrix and Narcissa held her until she passed out again. Their hearts went out to the girl. Hermione was still sleeping next to Bellatrix.

 

Elizabeth was explaining to them that they would have to bring Hermione in to the ward again tomorrow at lunch, due to the limited trained staff in the facility. St Mungo's had very few trained Healers in sexual assault cases.

 

"Also we did managed to get in contact with the Auror's Department but unfortunately, like us, their unit that deals with sexual assault victims have a limited schedule so they will be here tomorrow."

 

"Okay," Bellatrix nodded "When we can we leave tonight?"

 

"We still have some questions for Hermione after she wakes up. Once she answers them then you can leave."

 

Narcissa sat up from the bed. "I should probably get some more clothes for Hermione then."

 

Elizabeth perked up at that. "Oh if you're looking for some muggle clothes there's a store on the ground floor that sells them. A muggle born named Michelle owns it, tell her that I sent you. She'll give you a discount."

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

An hour later Hermione eventually woke up again and Elizabeth proceed with the questions, occasionally making the girl laugh for the time that night.

 

Bellatrix and Narcissa found out from listening to Hermione that the girl's birthday was on September 19th and she was turning four this year. Making her older than Draco and his best friends by a year. Other than that they notice she struggled to remember certain things, whatever they were neither witches knew.

 

"Well that's for tonight. I will see you tomorrow Hermione."

 

Hermione waved the Healer goodbye as Elizabeth walked out of the room.

 

Bellatrix carefully picked Hermione up and followed her sister down to the floo network.

 

"Thank you for looking after me." Hermione said, looking at both witches.

 

They smiled at the little girl, whose white skin was marred by cuts and bruises.

 

"It's our please sweetie." Narcissa cooed.

 

Once they arrived at the floo networks they apparated to LeStrange Manor, as Bellatrix's home couldn't be entered through the floo network.

 

For the second time that night Hermione experienced the unpleasant feeling of magical transportation.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

They arrived at the large wooden front doors of LeStrange with a resounding pop. This time though Hermione didn't faint.

 

A elf house by the name of Hopkey opened the door. Hermione almost shrieked at the sight of the house elf.

 

"Bella what's that?" She exclaimed.

 

The sisters looked at each other wide eyed. Hermione is a muggle-born. This changes things.

 

Hopkey looked at the girl befuddled. He couldn't understand why the girl was so upset.

 

"Mistress LeStrange, Master has been worried about you. Should Hopkey attend to the guests?"

 

Hearing all the commotion from the living room Rodolphus got up from the leather couch and ran to the front door.

 

"Could you run a hot bath for us please Hopkey." Bellatrix demanded.

 

Hopkey bowed and disappeared.

 

Rodolphus stood in shock as he watched his wife walk in to the manor with a girl in her arms. Noting Rodolphus's presence Narcissa took Hermione into her arms and walked up the stairs to the bath.

 

Bellatrix walked to her husband hesitantly.

 

He was flabbergasted. He didn't know what to make of the situation. He knew Bellatrix was doing a test but he thought she had to find Pettigrew not a little girl.

 

"Who-what…. Bellatrix what the fuck?" He almost yelled.

 

Bellatrix put her hands up. "Rod, babe, I can explain."

 

He looked up the stairs and back down again. "Please do… what in Odin's name happened?"

 

"I trying to find Pettigrew but I came across Hermione in alley way when she was…." Bellatrix felt tears prick her eyes, finally feeling the weight of what happened tonight, "She…" Bellatrix trailed off, wiping the few tears that escaped down her cheek.

 

Rodolphus pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. "Ma cherie?"

 

The dark haired witch sniffed. "She was being raped Rod, I couldn't leave her there." She sobbed into his chest.

 

Rodolphus felt as though someone stabbed him in the chest. Who could do such a thing to child? He held her tighter and continued rubbing her back gently.

 

Everything felt too real now.

 

She tried to remain neutral for Hermione's sake because she hated seeing her cry, muggle-born or not. She wanted it so much to be a dream but it wasn't. She couldn't imagine how Hermione was feeling.

 

"Shh, shh, it's okay now, she's safe now, you're safe." He whispered gently in her ear.

 

As much as he hated Cygnus forcing them to join the Death Eaters he was glad that Bellatrix was there to save the girl.

 

Upstairs Narcissa was helping Hermione was herself in the bath, not caring if water splashed on her. She was quite surprised to see so much dirt after the Healer tended to Hermione. Maybe she didn't want to make Hermione feel uncomfortable, Narcissa reasoned.

 

It was quiet in the bath room except for the occasional sound of water splashing on the ceramic tub.

 

Hermione's thoughts drifted off back to when she and her parents were walking through the decaying streets of Bermondsey.

 

She remembers her father's voice, talking cheerfully about helping making Easter eggs. She couldn't remember who the eggs were for but she knew she felt happy about making them. She remembers her mother laughing at something her dad said.

 

She recalled her dad picking her up and putting her on his shoulders. Her mum playfully warned her dad not to drop her.

 

They had to turn down a dark street and then it started raining. They started running down the street, laughing in the rain but they stopped suddenly. Hearing a man crying.

 

Hermione didn't know why everything went black at that point. She just remembers waking up in the hospital and that her parents died..

 

Tears stun the honey topaz eyes and Hermione burst into tears again.

 

Narcissa tried to comfort the girl but she kept sobbing.

 

A knock on the door startled the young mother momentarily before saying come in. Bellatrix walked in and immediately came to Hermione's side when she saw the girl was crying again.

 

"It's okay sweetie, you're safe now." Bellatrix said soothingly.

 

Hermione hiccuped. "I miss my mummy and daddy."

 

Bellatrix hugged her, not caring if she got wet. "I know you do."

 

The sisters looked at each other, not knowing what else to say to the poor girl. How do you comfort someone who just lost their parents and was raped.

 

Eventually Hermione calmed down again and the witches tended to her.

 

Rodolphus and the elves were prepping the guest room for Hermione. He wasn't too sure if Hermione liked teddy bears but he knew Draco and his friends adored them so he put them on the bedside table, hoping that would cheer up the girl.

 

"Lilly could get the healing and pain numbing potions for me please?"

 

Lilly bowed and summoned the potions with a snap of her fingers. She placed them on the bedside table on the right hand side.

 

"Thank you Lilly."

 

Toby, the second oldest house, bowed before Rodolphus. Rodolphus looked at the elf. "Oui, Toby?"

 

"Does Master want Toby to prepare some tea for young Miss Hermione?"

 

"Oui, and make that three cups of tea Toby, two French Earl Grey and black tea with milk and sugar for Hermione."

 

Toby disapparated to the kitchen to begin brewing the cups of tea.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

Hermione sat on a stool in front of the bathroom mirror, getting her hair brushed by Narcissa while Bellatrix cleaned up the bathroom.

 

Like Bellatrix, Hermione had thick curly hair that was incredibly hard to brush through. Watching her sister try to brush her own hair for many years Narcissa felt grateful that she didn't have the same problem with her slightly wavy hair. She could only imagine the horror of cleaning out lumps of curly hair from the drains.

 

Though Hermione's hair was slightly more tamed than Bellatrix's hair and the colour was different.

 

Hermione had light brown whereas Bellatrix had dark hair. Though it possible Hermione's hair will become darker with age. Maybe her hair will look like Rodolphus's, Narcissa thought.

 

Once satisfied that Hermione's hair was perfect Narcissa announced she was done.

 

Hermione smiled, liking that her hair was neat again. "Thank you Cissy."

 

The three of them walked out of the room and Narcissa had to depart ways because of how late it was. She gave Hermione a hug and told her sister to owl her in the morning.

 

Rodolphus walked out the guest room.

* * *

A/N: So that's chapter two rewritten


	3. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has now been rewritten

Chapter three:

**_ Nightmares _ **

 

It was painful trying to put Hermione to bed, though after what happened a few hours ago it was understandable that the young girl was not up to sleeping. Both Bellatrix and Rodolphus were at their wits end when finally someone suggested reading a book.

 

Neither could remember who suggested the book but it seemed to calm Hermione down enough to relax.

 

Toby the house elf set two of the teas down on the bedside table while Rodolphus took his in the study. He needed a moment to think and breathe. The whole situation was horrible not just for him but for Bellatrix and the young girl, especially for the young girl. 

 

If Cygnus had set up Bellatrix, are both her and the girl still in danger?

 

If not, who was the attacker?

 

So many questions ran through Rodolphus’s mind it made the room spin. He slumped in the chair and massaged his temples.

 

_“This is a terrible, terrible night. What are we going to do?”_

 

He wanted to scream and destroy the study.

 

A sharp knock came from the door before Bellatrix let her self in. There was a hint of worry in her eyes though she stood tall and regal.

 

“We should probably talk.”

 

Rodolphus nodded and took a sip from his now cold tea. Neither spoke first however, the room felt like it was getting smaller and smaller by each passing second.

 

Slowly Bellatrix lost her regal stance, shifting from one foot to the other.

 

Rodolphus licked his lips and looked up, shoulders heavy.

 

“What happened love?”

 

The witch walk to a couch and slumped in to it. “I don’t know babe, I really don’t know,” she ran her fingers through her thick dark curls, “I was on my way to Pettigrew, took a short cut and..” Bellatrix looked down, balling her hands into fists. “And I found Hermione. Her parents dead and I threw the arsehole down the alley.”

 

Rodolphus listened intently, pondering who could have done such a thing to a child.

 

“Did the Healers contact the Auror’s department? What’s going to happen with Hermione?”

 

Bellatrix shrugged.

 

“They said they would but no Aurors arrived and the nurse said Hermione would be released into foster care until someone claims her.”

 

Rodolphus gaped at his wife. “Why in Odin’s name would they send a child in to the world by herself?”

 

“I don’t know, maybe it’s one of the new laws Fudge put in place.”

 

Rodolphus shook his head. _“Eugh, politicians…”_

 

Bellatrix sunk further into the couch, wanting to disappear from the world. Rodolphus watched her, seeing various emotions flicker in her eyes. He felt his own chest strain at his wife’s distress.

 

He got up from his chair and move to kneel in front of Bellatrix, taking her hands into his own. She smiled at him and surprised him by kissing his hand.

 

It had been a long while since they were this intimate. Months had gone by where Bellatrix succumbed to the pressure her mother and father placed on her. “ _Defend the purebloods from the magic stealing mudblood rats, you can marry Rodolphus if you do..”_

 

They were eventually allowed to marry but it came with rules and unwritten contracts. It did not matter how many times they told the story of how they fell in love in their first year of Hogwarts. Rodolphus had to be the right wizard and bring honour to Black family name while Bellatrix had to be the perfect daughter.

 

He hated it. Bellatrix was already perfect in Rodolphus’s eyes and yet his in-laws disagreed wholeheartedly. Was it really that bad to have a daughter who was her own person? Rodolphus tried not shake his head at the thought of the in-laws and their backward ways.

 

Rodolphus led his wife to their ensuite, helping her underdress and running the shower. With a flick of his wand he sent the dirty clothes to the laundry while Bellatrix stepped into the shower, sighing with relief as the warm water washed away her stresses. Moments later Rodolphus joined her under the spray from the large silver shower head that could cover three people.

 

Rodolphus grabbed the shampoo and sleek-easy conditioner. Bellatrix moaned as Rodolphus washed her hair, gently massaging her scalp. He felt his throat tighten as he watched soapy suds trace the old scars on his lover’s back. Long before Bellatrix became the skilled witch she is today, her parents had cruel punishments for misbehaving children. Ironically enough, it was the same way they ‘trained’ their children to resist magical attacks from mudbloods.

 

He was thankful that the shower could wash away his tears before anyone could see them.

 

Many minutes later Rodolphus was done washing Bellatrix’s curly hair and started washing his own. Bellatrix turned around to help which led to them just holding each other under warm spray of the shower.

 

Bellatrix buried her head into her lover’s neck, needing to hold on. With gentle hands Rodolphus rubbed her back, drawing incomplete circles on top of the scars.

 

Outside rain started to fall again, hitting the window panes with soft taps.

 

The house-elves made their rounds around the victorian gothic manor, cleaning away any dust and imperfections while one of them kept the fireplace lit in the master bedroom and main hall.

 

All the while Hermione laid in bed, tossing and turning from a dream.

 

**_RG*RG*RG*RG*RG_ **

 

_The world was dark, thunder shook the ground and lightning lit up the sky while black clouds cried._

 

_Hermione was wet and hiding behind a bin. All around her was broken glass, rubbish piled in flooded gutters. Street lights flickered, sometimes in different colours. The stench from the gutters could make anyone gag except for the shadow down the street, going between alley ways and whispering._

 

_She curled up into a ball, hoping the shadow would not find her._

 

_“Hermione” A voice whispered_

 

_She opened her eyes and look around, expecting someone hiding with her but there was no one else._

 

_“Hermione” it said again._

 

_There was something familiar about the voice, something comforting._

 

_Suddenly there was a loud crack of a can being squashed. Hermione covered her mouth with her hands, muffling her squeaky gasp. There was a person walking down the opposite end of the street, stepping in puddles and on broken glass._

 

_“Hermione”_

 

_This time the voice was closer, calming her nerves. Footsteps faded away and only the sound of rain stayed behind._

 

_Hermione was hyperventilating now, trying to work up the courage to take a peek around the bin to see where the shadow was. The voice whispered her name again except this time she knew who the voice belonged to._

 

_“Mummy..” Hermione breathed._

 

_She squeezed her hands into a ball repeatedly before daring to take a peek around the bin. The world around her was still dark and filthy but no shadow was walking around. Hermione slowly moved into a crouching position, making sure she did not make a sound._

 

_“Hermione”_

 

_This time it was her dad speaking. Hermione looked down the street again and saw a couple near an ally; a man and woman._

 

_A small smile broke out on her face as she ran towards them, hoping to jump up in their arms and carry her away; but they walked away from her. The smile fell from her face._

 

_“Mummy, daddy!” Hermione cried._

 

_Her parents disappeared into the ally, leaving Hermione behind. She ran after them but could not move her legs fast enough._

 

_She stopped at the path leading down the ally way. Hermione couldn’t see anything, it was pitch black. Her body trembled in the cold rain._

 

_“Mummy…daddy?”_

 

_There was no response._

 

_Tears flowed freely now. She spun around hoping that they would be behind her but it was just another ally way. She was alone now, no one was there to help her._

 

_Hermione dropped to the ground crying but noticed something warm and wet. She lifted her hands up to see what it was but all she could make out was a black goo on her hands._

 

_She used the back of her hands to wipe away the tears and rain from her face when a flash of lightening cracked open the night sky._

 

_Blood was everywhere._

 

_Hermione screamed and crawled away from the blood only to touch something else._

 

_“Hermione” Her mother called._

 

_With wide eyes Hermione turned around to see her mother on the ground lying in a pool of blood. Next to her was her dad. Both of them where looking at Hermione, mouths open._

 

_“Hermione” They chanted._

 

_She let out a blood curdling scream._

 

_Hermione turned around and ran. Further down the ally she found her parents again; this time sitting against the wall._

 

_She stopped and dropped to the ground again, hiding her face behind her hands._

 

**_RG*RG*RG*RG*RG_ **

 

Bellatrix was leaning over the sink in the ensuite, staring at her reflection. Rodolphus had gone into their bedroom to get changed and make sure their bed was ready.

 

Her knuckles turned white from the grip she had on the basin. She felt strangely sick after she finished showering. Bellatrix wondered if Rodolphus was feeling the same way.

 

She lowered her eyes and saw many scars from her childhood. Bellatrix grimaced, remembering each moment of when either her father or mother raised their wands at her.

 

There were days when one of them were just in a foul mood and needed a target to hurl spells at.

 

Other days it was their form of discipline, to make sure Bellatrix would become the perfect daughter of the most noble and ancient house of Black. She, Andromeda and Narcissa would enduring hours and hours of ‘tests’.

 

All three sisters had to know the history of their house, why muggle-borns were a danger to society and find a husband to continue their family line.

 

The thought of Andromeda brought a pain to her chest. Bellatrix traced a burn scar where her heart was. The night Andromeda left both of her parents held her down and..

 

Bellatrix looked away from that scar. 

 

She tried to understand why Andromeda didn’t take her and Narcissa with her but the only thing that made sense was what her father said.

 

_“Andromeda doesn’t love this family, she doesn’t love Narcissa and she doesn’t love you!”_

 

Tears escaped her eyes but quickly wiped them away. She cried enough tonight. She needed to be strong for Hermione.

 

Mustering all the strength she had Bellatrix stood tall and proud in front of the mirror. Nothing will stand in her way, not even bad memories.

 

She plucked her wand up and muttered a few spells to dry herself off, to have her hair brushed and dried.

 

In a few moments Bellatrix looked regal again. Buck naked but regal all the same. With her wand in hand she sauntered out of the ensuite and dressed herself in underwear and a night dress Rodolphus laid out for her.

 

Rodolphus was reading a book in bed, fully immersed in the fictional world.

 

Bellatrix smiled at the sight as she made herself comfortable in bed.

 

While in Hogwarts, not long after they started dating, Bellatrix had introduced a book series to Rodolphus and both had become avid fans of the story. They had to be careful about reading the book in public though as it was written by a muggle-born. If anyone in Slytherin House had found out they would have been shunned by every pure-blood elite.

 

Not to mention the fact that her copies of the books were birthday gifts from Andromeda; even after she left Bellatrix and Narcissa would still receive gifts from their sister.

 

It was the closest she could get to her sister.

 

“How far are you into this book honey?” Bellatrix leaned over to see what page Rodolphus was on.

 

Her husband in question looked up, almost in surprise but mostly excited.

 

“I just started the chapter where the muggle-born is planning a secret duelling club at the school but bloody Hardwin is annoying to read about. He keeps complaining about everything and can’t see that his friends are doing the best they can to help him. Ugh, I just want to read about the duelling club.”

 

Bellatrix barked out a laugh. “Yeah I’m not a fan of Hardwin either, I don’t know why the author chose him to be the centre of the story.”

 

They continued dissecting their favourite moments of the book as Bellatrix relaxed into the pillows, watching her husband’s eyes light up about the characters he adores. It felt nice to have a normal moment after today’s events; to put the bad in a corner and forget it exists.

 

Sleep soon followed the couple into an uneasy rest.

 

**_RG*RG*RG*RG*RG_ **

 

“MUMMY, DADDY!”

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus were jolted awake by Hermione’s shrill scream. Both dazed and confused, quickly stumbled out of bed, wands at the ready and ran to Hermione’s room.

 

The candles lit up simultaneously, revealing nothing but a shaking and hysterical young girl clutching a pillow. Bellatrix immediately went to her side, bringing Hermione into a hug.

 

“I want to go home!” Hermione cried into Bellatrix, tears wetting the night dress. 

 

The witch felt a pain in her chest as she gently rocked Hermione back and forth, stroking the girl’s curly hair. “Shhh, darling, you’re safe now.”

 

Rodolphus cautiously walked over, hoping not to alarm Hermione as he checked to see if the bed sheets needed changing. They did.

 

He frowned. _“How could anyone do this to a child?”_

 

House Elves appeared behind Rodolphus, searching for any threat that may be lurking in the manor. Rodolphus snapped his fingers at the elves and gestured to the bed sheets. Immediately they sprung into action and were careful not to scare Hermione.

 

They had practice from the times when Draco would wet the bed.

 

With gentle movements Bellatrix picked up Hermione and took her to their ensuite. Rodolphus trailed behind, summoning new pyjamas for Hermione.

 

Bellatrix sat Hermione on the edge of the bath and began filling the tub with warm water and scented bubble soap.

 

“I want my mummy and daddy.” Hermione wailed.

 

Bellatrix tried to mask her emotions, she really did but she could feel herself breaking. “I know sweetie, I know.” She kneeled in front of Hermione and wiped her tears and snot away with the sleeve of the night dress.

 

Hermione threw herself into Bellatrix’s arms, her sobbing breaking into hiccups.

 

Rodolphus wiped his own tears away before entering the ensuite. “I have new pyjamas for you. It has cats on it.”

 

As soon as Hermione looked up at Rodolphus with those big eyes he was done. He wanted nothing more than to slay the monsters and give her parents back. Rodolphus placed the pyjamas on the bathroom counter and went to leave before a small voice stopped him.

 

“Th-thank you.”

 

He turned to smile at Hermione and left, closing the bathroom door behind him.

 

More tears escaped down his cheeks and quickly chased them away with the palm of his hand.

 

In the ensuite Bellatrix rubbing small circles on Hermione’s back, slowly calming the girl down.

 

“I like cats.” Hermione sniffed.

 

Bellatrix forced a smile, trying to muster strength. “Me too.”

 

The bathtub was filled to a good height and bubbles were everywhere. 

 

“I like the fluffy ones.” came another sniff.

 

Bellatrix pulled up her own sleeve before testing the water with her hand. The temperature was just right. She looked at Hermione, still smiling.  
  
“The fluffy ones are very cute.”

 

Hermione gave her a wet, broken smile and it hurt to see it. While a small part of her was impressed at the girl’s strength, she still kept thinking that no child, regardless of blood, should have to endure this. 

 

To make the pain even worse, all she could see was a young Narcissa’s broken smile after being disciplined; trying to pretend everything was okay at the annual Black family Ball.

 

Still Bellatrix remained composed and helped Hermione out of the soiled pyjamas and into the bath. Bellatrix was careful not to wet Hermione’s hair and helped Hermione when she needed it.

 

Her heart stilled when those big eyes stared into her soul; everything felt frozen for a moment. Bellatrix couldn’t explain it but she felt something similar to the way she feels about her nephew Draco. _“It’s one thing to feel empathy for a child, totally different when you feel the need to protect a muggle-born.”_

 

Hermione slowly but surely reached up to wipe a few tears from Bellatrix’s face. Like Rodolphus, Bellatrix was done for.

 

Steeling herself, Bellatrix pushed these strange feelings away and focused on getting Hermione into the new pyjamas and using magic to clean her own clothes.

 

Hermione watched in awe as the magic glowed from the tip of Bellatrix’s wand and evaporate the snot and pee marks that she left on the witch. The young flushed in embarrassment, looking at the tiled floor.  


“I’m sorry.” She mumbled.

 

Bellatrix looked at Hermione, momentarily confused until she pointed at the spot where the stains were.

 

The witch smiled and shrugged. “There’s nothing to be sorry about, these things happen sweetie.”

 

Though this did little to sway Hermione. The young muggle-born continued to look at the tiles, shifting from foot to another.

 

The dark hair witch frowned.  _“What can I say to make her smile?”_

  
  
Instead of kneeling in awkward silence, Bellatrix picked up Hermione and carried her to the king sized bed where a children’s book was waiting for them.

 

Eyeing the book carefully Hermione realised that it was for her to read. She looked up at Bellatrix with a grin. “Can you read it to me, please?”

 

Bellatrix nodded. “Of course!”

 

_“Where did my sweet husband go to?”_ The witch wondered. _“I hope he isn’t sleeping on the couch.”_

 

The two witches got comfortable on the bed with Hermione sitting on Bellatrix’s left side.

 

“The adventures of Madame Morso’s black and white cat.”

 

As Bellatrix flicked to the first page Rodolphus reappeared, looking slightly disheveled and holding an old grey wolf teddy. “Finally found the bugger.”

 

With a smile he walked over to Hermione, kneeled beside the bed and held out the wolf teddy to her. “My papa gave his teddy to me when I was born. It chased all the bad dreams away and kept me safe.”

 

Hermione gave Rodolphus a big toothy smile and hugged the teddy to her chest. “Thank you Roddy.”

 

His heart fluttered “Your welcome.”

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus met for moment. “I love you.” She mouthed to her husband.

 

Rodolphus blushed and moved around to the other side of the bed, wanting to make sure that Hermione wouldn’t be scared of his presence.

 

Bellatrix continued reading the book to Hermione, putting on different voices for the characters while Hermione found herself settling into Bellatrix. There was a moment where it almost felt like she was back at home in her mother’s arms.

 

Soon sleep overcame the young girl, still clutching the wolf to her chest. Bellatrix slowly moved herself into a more comfortable position and tucked Hermione in. She looked over to her right and saw Rodolphus staring at the ceiling.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Rodolphus blinked and looked at her. “What do you mean?”

 

She brought her hand to his cheek, making him smile. “For getting the book and a teddy bear for Hermione.”

 

The French man grabbed her hand and kissed the inside of her palm. “It was nothing ma cherie.”

 

“It wasn’t nothing Rod, you made her smile after everything that happened tonight.”

 

He held hand, almost frowning. “She should not have experienced what happened tonight, no one should.”

 

Bellatrix quietly hummed in agreement. “What will happen now?”

 

“Besides making sure she is safe, I don’t know.”

 

Rodolphus picked up his wand from the night stand, extinguishing all candles in the room except for one. He pecked Bellatrix’s hand once more and made sure the blankets were covering them both.

 

“One small step at a time?” He suggested, holding her hand again.

 

“One small step at a time.”

 

**_RG*RG*RG*RG*RG_ **

 

Later in the night, when everyone was asleep, Bellatrix was groaning in her sleep. Memories of childhood plagued her dreams for many years in Hogwarts and disappeared after moving into LeStrange manor. Though tonight the memories came back to haunt her.

 

_Andromeda, Narcissa and Bellatrix were playing gobstones in their room. Laughing when one of them would get sprayed by water. The sun shined through the windows, light touching almost everything in the room. The day itself was amazing in Bellatrix’s eyes; no one hit her or her sisters, there was no yelling and cursing; better yet the girls were allowed to fly the brooms in the backyard._

 

_Suddenly, as thought appeared in Bellatrix’s mind, the sun hid behind the clouds and there was a loud crash coming from the kitchen. Druella Black was screaming and hexing the house elves. All the girls looked at each other, panicking._

 

_“Quick, hide!” Andromeda grabbed her sisters and shoved them into a closet and hid herself in another._

 

_The house elves cried out in pain and heavy footsteps soon made its way up stairs._

 

_“Girls, where are YOU!?” Druella screamed._

 

_Bellatrix and Narcissa tried to contain their whimpers as Druella walked into their room, lifting and throwing blankets around._

 

_“Come on girls, you know what will happen if you disobey me.”_

 

_With a snarl Druella walked out, her footsteps receding down the hall._

 

_Bellatrix let out a sigh, thinking she was in the clear when the closet doors burst open. The girls screamed and cried as their mother grabbed Bellatrix by the cuff of her shirt._

 

_Andromeda appeared behind Druella, trying to save Bellatrix._

 

_Druella let go of Bellatrix and pointed her wand at Andromeda. A burst of light hit Andromeda and-_

 

Bellatrix bolted up right in bed, panting and accidentally waking Rodolphus up.

 

“Ma cherie, are you okay?”

 

She looked around the room, praying to the Gods her mother wasn’t lurking in the shadows. There was no one else in the room except for Hermione and Rodolphus.

 

“Bella?” Rodolphus sat up as well, brushing the hair from his wife’s face.

 

“I’m okay,”she sighed. “Just a bad dream.”

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned in earlier notes, chapters three to ten a poorly written and have yet to be rewritten to much the later chapters. There will be confusion between these chapters as I was experimenting back in 2011.
> 
> You can find this story on my Fanfiction account Hermione LeStrange  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/4/Raising-Granger

Chapter 4

 

The room was quiet but you could hear the soft pit-a-patter of rain hitting the windows gently. Hermione woke first and her head was against someone's chest, she looked up to see who she was leaning against. It was Rodolphus, her entire body stiffened. She didn't know what would happen so she snuggled up to Bellatrix. What Hermione didn't know is that Bellatrix and Rodolphus are watching her.

 

Bellatrix wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist in a hugging position while Rodolphus moved his hand to Hermione's face and gently stroked her cheek with the tips of his fingers and thumb. Hermione wasn't fully asleep yet and she could feel a warm hand stroking her face, it reminded her of her father's touch, even though it wasn't her father that was stroking her cheek it was just enough to make her feel as though someone would still care about her.

 

Rodolphus looked at the clock that was behind him, right next to the bed. The clock read 10.a.m. Then he looked at his lovely wife. 

 

 

"It's 10 a.m, should we get up?" Rodolphus yawned, Bellatrix nodded lazily as she yawned. 

 

 

"Hermione, sweetie, time to get up." Bellatrix mumbled and the answer that she received was a soft groan of disappointment. 

 

 

"Come on it's ten."

 

 

Hermione's head shot up."Can I please sleep a little more?" Hermione said tiredly.

 

 

"Sorry but we have company coming over for lunch." Bellatrix answered. 

 

 

"I'll get...up." yawned Hermione as she pulled the blankets over her head. 

 

 

There are three blankets, the bottom and top are a soft, silky fur-like blankets and in the middle is a doona.

 

 

Rodolphus smiled at Hermione's action, he didn't know why he smiled but there was something about the girl he liked about. Bellatrix looked at Rodolphus, he was still  smiling and then he looked at Bellatrix in the eyes and she mouthed "I saw that" and Rodolphus rolled his eyes at her.

 

 

"Come on, time to get up". Bellatrix sweetly said. Bellatrix pulled the blankets down, revealing the upper half of Hermione and her injuries. Hermione looked at Bellatrix playfully and then she looked down at her arms, her playful face fell. For the first time Rodolphus could actually see her injuries, the bruises on her face, the cuts and bruises on her arms.

 

 

Hermione had four stitches on her right arm and her left arm had five stitches, the only identical cuts that were on her is that on both hands and part her wrist was cut from the centre of her palms to her wrists. 

 

 

As she looked at her cuts and bruises she could feel pain shoot up and down her arms but the identical cuts didn't really hurt. Her face was filled with pain, emotional and physical pain. Rodolphus felt sorry for Hermione.

 

 

Hermione sat up slowly, her entire body ached with pain and her face was a dead give away of the pain that she was feeling. 

 

 

"I'll get the Analgesici potion." Bellatrix said, leaving the room. 

 

 

"You alright?" Rodolphus asked Hermione. Hermione felt uncomfortable being in the room with Rodolphus and the fact that he asked her a question made nervous. 

 

 

"Yeah" she said with a brave face. 

 

 

Rodolphus knew that she was lying, her eyes betrayed her face.

 

 

Bellatrix walked in with the Analgesici potion in her hand, Bellatrix sat next to Hermione and offered the potion to her. Hermione groaned but she took the potion willingly. Hermione drank the potion like a shot of tequila and her face lost all skin color, she looked like a ghost. 

 

 

"Does anything in this world taste nice?" Complained Hermione. 

 

 

"I highly doubt that any painkiller stuff tastes nice." Bellatrix plainly.

 

 

"Well where I from there's medicine that don't taste yucky, well some do but not all." Hermione explained. 

 

 

Bellatrix liked listening to the sound of Hermione's voice but she doesn't know why she feels this way about Hermione, that would be another thing she would be asking Narcissa about.

 

 

"What does it taste like then?" Bellatrix asked. 

 

 

"Some taste like bubblegum." Hermione said softly.

 

 

"How come we don't have bubblegum flavour?" Bellatrix groaned with envy. 

 

 

"Life would have been a lot easier for us as kids if we had bubblegum flavoured Analgesici instead of the fish taste." Said Rodolphus. Bellatrix nodded her head in agreement.

 

 

"So to change topics for a second, what do you girls want for breakfast?"

 

 

"Waffles" Blurted Bellatrix. 

 

 

"Wait you can cook?" Asked the confused wife.

 

 

"Yeah...I can do a lot of things like: Drawing, cooking and speak three languages." Rodolphus proudly stated. 

 

 

"How come you never told me about your skills?" Bellatrix asked sounding a bit hurt. 

 

 

"Well one, you never asked and two, I didn't think you cared and lastly, you never took any interest in anything I knew." Rodolphus sounded hurt as well but his hurt is more about Bellatrix not taking any interest in his hobbies. She used to show interest..

 

 

Hermione felt really uncomfortable sitting there, just being right in the middle of their argument, not knowing what to do or what to say so she slowly slid or moved off the bed while they argued some more.

 

 

"Just because I don't ask what you do for fun doesn't mean I'm not interested." Bellatrix argued. 

 

 

"Yeah it kinda does, the fact that you don't ask means you're not interested in what I do or what I enjoy doing. And you can't really talk, the fact that you don't tell me or send me a message about people who are going to be visiting our manor." Rodolphus argued back.

 

 

Hermione eventually got off the bed and again she slowly made her way towards the door and then out to freedom. 

 

 

"Is there anything else I don't know about you?" Bellatrix asked quietly. Bellatrix had never realized until now how much of a bad wife she has being, it hurt her. 

 

 

"Look let's just stop fighting, we'll get nowhere if continue this argument." said Rodolphus. 

 

 

Rodolphus stood up and walked towards the door in a slowish pace. Bellatrix walked behind Rodolphus and then she walked in front of him and the she pulled him into a hug, An embracing hug and she kissed him so passionately it made his head spin.

 

 

Bellatrix was still hugging him. "I'm sorry." she whispered in his ear. 

 

 

It has been years since Bellatrix last apologised. The last time she was this kind and gentle was back in Hogwarts, before her parents pressured her into joining the Death Eaters. Maybe having Hermione in their lives would be a good thing. Rodolphus gave his wife a soft and gentle kiss that felt like pure ecstasy against her lips, she wanted more.

 

 

"Come on, let's make breakfast." He said happily. Bellatrix nodded like she was under a love charm. 

 

 

"Wait, where's Hermione?" She said looking over to the bed.

 

 

Both of them looked at each other and quickly left the room. Rodolphus checked the guest room but no one was there. Bellatrix looked every where up stairs but she couldn't find Hermione so they started to panic a bit.

 

 

Meanwhile, Hermione was down stairs, well to be exact she was in the living room down stairs and admiring the weapons that were mounted up on the wall. After Hermione left the couple in master bedroom, and she did some looking around. 

 

 

The living room was on the left side, from the front door. The staircase was on the left side on the wall, just a couple of steps from the doorway. 

 

 

On the right hand side there was a room with a piano in the middle of the room but the rest of the room had shelves filled with records and books with a few chairs in the room.

 

 

The living room was connected to the dining room. The living room had two 3 seater leather couches and two 2 seater leather couches and coffee table, a fire place and a floo place, big and old windows that gives you a clear view of the front lawn, paintings and mounted weapons. 

 

 

The dining room had a long dinner table that could fit two or three families and lots of chairs and the furniture was a dark ebony color, the entire room had dark wood floor boards, the alcohol cabinet was filled with different types of alcohol from all over the world.

 

 

Hermione couldn't help but admire the stuff that they have, it was just beautiful. The thing that caught her attention was the weapons on the wall, it reminded her of her home except her house could fill up a quarter of the LeStrange's manor.

 

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus headed down stairs hoping that they would find Hermione which they did but they never expected to find her admiring weapons.

 

 

However, Hermione's admiration for the weapons was not the type of admiring that one would do instead the admiring came from memories. Memories of her parents and their unusual interests.

 

 

The world felt bigger without them around.

 

 

"What'cha doing?" Rodolphus asked casually.

 

 

"I-I..umm was just l-looking at those." Hermione stammered. 

 

 

Bellatrix liked seeing Hermione act shy, it was cute to anyone's eyes. Boy or girl it was hard not to admit she looked adorable.

 

 

"So, what do you want for breakfast Hermione?" Bellatrix asked. 

 

 

"Do you have any fruit?" Hermione shyly asked. 

 

 

"Uhh yeah..I think we do." Said Bellatrix, trying to remember if they had some fruit left.

 

 

All three walked over to the dining table and took their seats at the far end of the room cause the door at the end of the room leads start into the kitchen. Bellatrix picked up Hermione and placed her on the chair next to her. "So how did you get interested in knives cause most kids your age wouldn't like knives?". Rodolphus curiously asked Hermione.

 

 

"My mummy and daddy has stuff like that as well." Hermione said quietly, the thought of her parents made her heart hurt. 

 

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus shared a look, both curious about Hermione's upbringing. Though, neither dared to ask more questions in fear that the young girl would start crying.

 

 

"Well we have some apples and mandarins or I could cook something for you". Rodolphus offered. 

 

 

"Can I have the mandarin?". asked Hermione. " Yeah sure". Rodolphus got up and went into the kitchen and the room was left with an awkward silence.

 

 

"So...when's your Birthday?". Bellatrix asked. " _This got to be the most awkward morning ever"_.

 

 

"First of the ninth." Again Hermione's voice sounded so sweet, Bellatrix wished that Narcissa would hurry up and get here otherwise Bellatrix would go nuts if someone didn't know why she liked Hermione so much, trying to guess what the feeling is was killing her mind.

 

 

_"Why do I feel..giddy when she speaks or has that look on her face that makes me want to hug random people or...have a child with my love, Rodolphus."_ Yeah  sometimes Bellatrix thought about having babies but she was scared to ask Rodolphus, she thought he would reject her and not be with her anymore.

 

 

"Can't pronounce September can you?" 

 

 

Hermione blushed a light pink and looked down. "No I can't but I can say knowledge and other hard words". Hermione nervously spoke. 

 

 

Bellatrix started stroking Hermione's hair a bit, something inside told her to do that and now Bellatrix added another thing to the list of questions that Narcissa had to answer otherwise there will be hell to pay.

 

 

After Bellatrix stopped stroking Hermione's hair, Hermione thought what was going to happen to her, would she be staying with Bellatrix and Rod or would she be alone again. Hermione smiled at Bellatrix and she smiled back, both of them staring into each others eyes seeing each others emotions or feelings.

 

 

Hermione couldn't really tell what emotion was in Bellatrix's eyes, it was hard to tell but what Bellatrix saw was a brave face but the eyes betrayed her bravery, pain was stirring in Hermione's eyes, something told Bellatrix to keep a close eye on Hermione or she would never recover from the horrible night she had to experience. 

 

 

It will be hard for her but Bellatrix would do anything to keep well and happy, cause after all Hermione's father did say to look after her...

 

 

"Breakfast is served and Trixie I made you toast cause I couldn't be bothered cooking". Said Rodolphus with a friendly smile. 

 

 

"That the smile you have right now makes you look like Dumbledore." Bellatrix comment, a small smirk gracing her lips. 

 

 

Rodolphus shuddered. "Never compare me with that man again."  

 

 

"How could I not, especially with your hair turning grey?" Bellatrix smiled in jest.

 

 

Rodolphus looked up from his food in a panic, however, when he saw that Bellatrix was merely jesting he rolled his eyes. "Your sense of humour is just as bad as your cousin's

 

 

"Maybe so but it is still way better than your cooking". She smirked, holding up a piece of burnt toast. 

 

 

Hermione moved a few inches away from the couple while she quietly eats her mandarin. 

 

 

"Achoo, sorry I'm allergic to  _connerie_ ." Commented Rodolphus. Bellatrix's jaw dropped while Rodolphus smiled with victory.

 

 

Bellatrix was about to say something but instead she started laughing. "Isn't that what I said to my mum when she found out that we were dating?" Bellatrix asked. 

 

 

Rodolphus chuckled at the memory. "Yes, actually." Then they both started laughing. 

 

 

"Ahh, good times." Bellatrix smiled. 

 

 

Hermione had no idea what was going, she didn't even understand what they were talking about.

 

 

As they ate their breakfast they told jokes to lighten up the mood of the household, which is good because laughter is a great source of healing for every human in the world. But Hermione took most of Bellatrix's attention which Rodolphus got annoyed with, though he liked Hermione it was just the attention that was being taken away from him that made the wizard feel a touch of jealousy. 

 

 

However, it was better then awkward silence. 

 

 

"Where am I?" Hermione asked after swallowing a piece of a mandarin. 

 

 

"Well your in the Wizarding world but your still in England but...okay look the world you came from is called the muggle world and the world we are in is called the Wizarding world and the wizard town we live in is called Kallesbre shire and we live in the LeStrange Manor".

 

 

When it came to explaining locations to little kids Bellatrix was useless. In her 7th year at Hogwarts she gave a group of first years  some bad directions and the kids ended up walking into a classroom where two teachers were having sex on the teacher's desk. The kids could never look at Prof. Slughorn and Prof. Sprout the same way again.

 

 

"Who the hell picked you to find the Potter's when you were working?" Rodolphus teased.

 

 

"What's the dif-f-ference between the muggle world and this world?" Asked Hermione, cocking her head to the side giving her an adorable look. 

 

 

"Well for starters muggle means non-magic folk and in this world you are either a pure-blood or half-blood, and pure-blood in this world means blood with magic on both sides of the family, if your a half-blood it means one of the parents is pure-blood and the other is a muggle". Bellatrix explained as best as she could.

 

 

"So what are you then?". Hermione asked. 

 

 

"Rodolphus and I are pure-bloods but in other words Rodolphus is a wizard and I'm a witch." Bellatrix simply stated. 

 

Hermione's mouth dropped in shock. "You're a Witch?" Hermione exclaimed. Bellatrix nodded. "And You're a Wizard?" Hermione was in deep shock. "Uh-huh" Said Rodolphus. 

 

 

"Then what am I?" Hermione asked. 

 

 

"You're a muggle-born, which means you're a muggle but you're also a Witch, so you can use magic like us but not all muggles can use magic or see magic being performed." Rodolphus answered.

 

 

Hermione pouted and thought for a moment about the whole blood subject but other then that Hermione couldn't believe what they were saying. Rodolphus and Bellatrix waited for her reaction. 

 

 

"How did I become a witch?" Hermione asked softly.

 

 

That had to be one the hardest questions the couple had been faced with but it was a good question, how did muggles become witches or wizards? was there a wizard that knew the answer, and if he did why hasn't he explained how exactly muggles become witches or wizards? was he afraid or did he keep the answer to himself because the answer was so obvious that he knew many would not believe it because they rather think that they are the superior race of mankind and muggle-borns are just impure scum of the earth?

 

 

For the question to have an answer, it would require such skill to not make Hermione feel like she is not important and impure. Or they could do the smart thing and not answer the question.

* * *

 
    
    
      connerie is French for bullshit
    


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/5/Raising-Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/5/Raising-Granger
> 
> Another poorly written chapter from 2011. I promise the writing does improve past chapter ten.

Chapter 5

 

"How did I become a witch?" Hermione asked softly.

 

 

Yes how did she become a witch. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were thinking very hard but alas no answer came to mind. 

 

 

"Hoot-Hoot!". A grey owl flew into the dinning room and landed on the long ebony table, Hermione was startled by this unexpected surprise.

 

 

_"Odd, usually we don't get mail...why does that sound like a bad thing?"_ Thought Bellatrix. 

 

 

Rodolphus reached over to the owl and took the letter from its beak. Once he had taken the letter out of its beak, the grey owl pecked at his fingers. "Oww!" Growled Rodolphus, swearing in French.

 

 

While he began to open the letter, Hermione studied the owl. It's big hypnotic eyes stared back at her, it seemed to be in some kind of trance, like it eyes were lost in the most beautiful sunset it has ever seen. The gray owl had a tiger like pattern on it feathers, the stripes were black and it shined brightly underneath the candle light.

 

 

"What does it say, Rod?" Bellatrix asked curiously. 

 

 

Rodolphus looked at his wife. "We have to visit St Mungo's at 11:45 a.m today." 

 

 

Everyone looked at the grandfather clock, it was currently 11:25 a.m. 

 

 

"I guess we should get ready then." Spoke Rodolphus.

 

 

Rodolphus and Bellatrix stood up from their seats just as the grey owl snatched Hermione's breakfast from her hands, Hermione gave a little yelp and Bellatrix moved to her side in a flash. 

 

 

"Get Out." Rodolphus snarled through clenched teeth. The owl took off faster than you could say 'quidditch'. Hermione sat there to frightened to move.

 

 

"Are you okay Hermione, did it hurt you?" Bellatrix asked a little bit to quickly for anyone to understand. Hermione shook her head. 

 

 

Bellatrix offered her hand to Hermione. "Come on, I'll run you a bath." Hermione looked at witch's hand. Her own hand trembled as she reached for Bellatrix's.

 

 

Bellatrix and Hermione left the dining room quietly, after they had left Rodolphus summoned the house elf. 

 

 

"Yes, master LeStrange?" The old elf asked. The elf had a walrus shaped face and it's skin was a pasty green. 

 

 

"Binks, clean up the mess." Rodolphus ordered and he started walking towards the hall. "Yes of course Master." croaked Binks. "-But the mudblood will clean up her mess." Binks finished in a nasty whisper.

 

 

"What did you say? Did you just call Hermione a mudblood?" Snapped Rodolphus while he gave a sharp turn on the heel to face the creature. 

 

 

"No Master, Sorry Master, 'tis an old habit..but the truth." Binks whimpered while he hid behind his filthy rag.

 

 

Rodolphus took in a sharp inhale and glared at the poor creature while he marched his way over to the elf. "Once you have cleaned up the mess in this house you are to leave and never return to this household unless we move out of this place, is that understood?" Sneered Rodolphus. 

 

 

Binks looked up at his Master, he could see the hatred in Rodolphus's eyes and that caused Binks to break down into tears.

 

 

Rodolphus left the elf and the room.

 

 

Fifteen minutes later Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Hermione walked down the stairs, all three of them were ready to go except for one thing Bellatrix had to do.

 

 

"Rod I need to owl Cissy before we leave." Gasped Bellatrix, as she just remembered that her sister had planned to visit today.

 

 

"Okay..." But Bellatrix didn't hear Rodolphus, she had already ran back up the stairs to find the study room.

 

 

They stood in silence for a few seconds, Hermione seemed pretty interested in her feet and Rodolphus was staring at his collection of weapons on the wall. _"I should probably move them to my study, I wouldn't want any accidents to happen like the last time... last time I played 'Hide n Go seek' with Draco."_   Pondered Rodolphus.

 

 

"So, it's Hermione right," Hermione gave Rodolphus a slight nod, "sorry we haven't been properly introduced, my name is Rodolphus LeStrange and you've already meet my wife Bellatrix." Said Rodolphus, breaking the silence.

 

 

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Said Hermione in a quiet voice. 

 

 

"Just call me Rodolphus or Rod." Said Rodolphus as kindly as possible.

 

 

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Alrighty then, let's go". Said Bellatrix, as she jogged down the stairs.

 

 

Bellatrix held Hermione's hand and followed Rodolphus to fireplace. All three of them stepped into to the pit and Hermione looked at Bellatrix with confusion. "St. Mungo's". Said Rodolphus, his voice was loud and threw the silver green powder right where they were standing.

 

 

**_ "Crack!" _ **

 

 

Hermione felt her body being pulled, squeezed and twisted, she felt as if though she was traveling through a rubber tube. Her stomach twirled, flipped and it felt like it was moving into her throat permanently. She tightened her grip on Bellatrix's hand, fearing to let her go and with her spare hand she clamped it over her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut.

 

 

**_ "Poof!" _ **

 

 

Everything was still except for Hermione's insides. Her eyes were still shut and her hands stayed where they are, she drew in quick breaths through her nostrils and her pulse was speeding like a freight train. 

 

 

"Hermione are you okay? open your eyes sweetie". Bellatrix asked, her concern was noticeable in her voice.

 

 

She slowly opened her eyes, her vision was bombarded with a blinding light that made her squint and look at her feet. Bellatrix pulled her towards a corridor that she vaguely remembers. 

 

 

"Hermione look at me". Said Bellatrix, kneeling down in front of her. Hermione took her eyes off of her feet and stared directly into Bellatrix's eyes.

 

 

"Are you okay?" Bellatrix asked again. 

 

 

Hermione slowly dropped her hand and took in large amounts of air. "I-I I...I feel dizzy." she answered. 

 

 

"It will pass soon." Said Bellatrix.

 

 

"Ahh, Mr and Mrs LeStrange you're here, please follow me." Said Dr Taylor, who just appeared from around the corner. 

 

 

They followed Dr Taylor to her office that was on the fourth floor, next to her office is a room that appears to be..empty.

 

 

They entered the small office and sat down on the chairs that were in front of her desk. Dr Taylor sat in her big grey office and started searching through her desk draws.

 

 

" ** _Knock, Knock!"_**

 

 

"Come in". Said Dr Taylor. 

 

 

A thin build, blonde doctor walked into the room with such grace in her steps. 

 

 

"Good morning Dr Li'Bracchi". Greeted Dr Taylor. 

 

 

"Morning Dr Taylor, Mrs LeStrange do you mind if I do a check up on Miss Granger"? Dr Li'Bracchi asked kindly. 

 

 

"I, uhh-". Bellatrix looked to Dr Taylor for some input.

 

 

"I think it would be best if Miss Granger had a check up now while I will be asking you and Mr LeStrange some questions." Said Dr Taylor. 

 

 

The LeStrange's looked at Hermione who seemed to be a bit frightened. Dr Li'Bracchi walked up to Hermione and held out her hand. 

 

 

"Come along dear, I don't bite.. much".

 

 

_"If she bites, I'll bite her arm off"._ Bellatrix gave a cool glare at the doctor who quickly apologised to Hermione.

 

 

Hermione followed Dr Li'Bracchi out to the corridor with much hesitation in each of her steps. Bellatrix and Rodolphus watched Hermione leave the room in silence. Dr Li'Bracchi led Hermione into the empty room that she saw while following Dr Taylor to her office.

 

 

"Just hop on that bed". Said Dr Li'Bracchi, as pointed to bed that was to her right. The room is the size of a normal muggle medical room, the walls are white and there were at least three windows. The sunlight filled the room, making it feel cosy although since this is a hospitel the word 'cosy' does not exist.

 

 

"I-I c-can't climb up there". Hermione stuttered, feeling ashamed at being weak. 

 

 

The doctor gave her a sympathetic look and picked up Hermione and placed her on the bed. 

 

 

"Dr Li'Bracchi you called for us?". Two nurses entered the room, both of them were the same height.

 

 

"Ahh yes, good both of you are here, Susie do you mind closing the door." Said Li'Bracchi with a small smile. 

 

 

The brunette nurse, named Susie, closed the door with out a second thought. The other nurse had curly blonde hair and deep blue eyes while the other had olive green eyes.

 

 

"Hermione, these two ladies and I are going to be checking up on you". Said Dr Li'Bracchi.

 

 

"Okay". Hermione sounded unsure of what the doctor was trying to get across. 

 

 

"We are going to be some tests to make sure nothing is wrong down stairs." Dr Li'Bracchi explained. 

 

 

"What does that mean?" Hermione looked extremely worried. 

 

 

"Oh boy". Sighed the blonde nurse.

 

 

_ Meanwhile... _

 

 

"Mr and Mrs LeStrange we need to talk about what's going to happen to Miss Granger, cause at the moment we can not find any Granger's in London and especially in Bermondsey". Said Dr Taylor. 

 

 

"Bermondsey?" Asked Rodolphus. 

 

 

"That's the town where Mrs LeStrange found Miss Granger". Explained Dr Taylor. 

 

 

"Now, I already know Mrs LeStrange offered to let Miss Granger stay at your home for the night but we must figure out if Miss Granger will staying with a foster family, an orphanage or-" 

 

 

Bellatrix cut Dr Taylor off. "Orphanage?"

 

 

"That's if no-one will take or foster her," Said Dr Taylor, "Which is why I asked for both of you to come and to perform a proper check up that we didn't get to do last night, due to complications."

 

 

"So what is going to happen to Miss Hermione Granger?" She asked. 

 

 

"I think we are going to need a proper discussion about this, because we might have some problems about the situation". Said Rodolphus, in a very serious tone.

 

 

"Do you mind if we could discuss this in private?" Asked Rodolphus before Bellatrix could get a word in.

 

 

"Of course". Said Dr Taylor and she left the room.

 

 

Both of them didn't speak until the door had closed. Rodolphus grabbed his wand and pointed at the door and said "Muffliato."

 

 

Bellatrix looked at him while he hid his wand in his jacket. "Problems? What do you mean by that?". She asked, clearly angry. 

 

 

"Well for one, if your father finds out that you didn't complete the trial task because of what happened, Hermione could get killed and he will crucio you until your heart stops beating". Growled Rodolphus, the thought of his wife been put through that amount of pain made his blood boil.

 

 

"Look, if my father does come knocking on our door we will hide Hermione from him". Bellatrix tried to reason with Rodolphus. 

 

 

"Please I don't...It's not that I'm against the idea of Hermione living with us due to recent events but we can't risk having her killed, and we can't even take care of a child just look at Draco, how many times has he run around our house and injured himself from our mounted weapons". Rodolphus took a deep breath.

 

 

Bellatrix could see his points but a part of her, the child version of Bellatrix told her not to leave Hermione with anyone else. 

 

 

"And may I ask why you want Hermione to live with us so badly?" He asked quietly. 

 

 

Bellatrix thought about all the reasons why she wanted Hermione to stay with them but it was a hard thing to explain because she didn't know the answer herself, so she picked ones that made the most sense to her. 

 

 

"I guess it's because I never had an adult to look after me, you know very well what my relationship is like with my mother". She sneered at the word mother.

 

 

 

Rodolphus remained silent, thinking about the negatives of leaving Hermione in foster care.

 

 

Bellatrix was having an internal debate over whether or not that they should adopt Hermione or leave her with someone else. 

 

 

"I don't think I could forgive myself if I just forget Hermione and move with my life, she needs us and think about it she could end up in the same type family environment that we grew up in." Said Bellatrix, hoping to come to an agreement with Rodolphus. 

 

 

Rodolphus sniffed. "I completely understand that but if we do adopt her, how are we supposed to take of her, I mean we know nothing of taking care of a child especially a child that has been living in the muggle world and knows nothing about the wizarding world...what do we do?" 

 

 

"Well if she's interested we could tell her the very basics of our world and try to find a simple way of explaining it to her, and if she's ready we can show her around our town." Said Bellatrix, obviously getting a bit excited. 

 

 

"Please don't take this the wrong way but I clearly remembered you hating muggle-borns during our years at Hogwarts, what made you change your mind?" That question caught her off guard.

 

 

 

" I..." She couldn't find the words. All she could think about was Andromeda leaving to marry that Muggle-born.

 

 

"Having an argument inside your mind?" Said Rodolphus, he didn't need her to tell him that, he could just tell by her facial expression. 

 

 

Bellatrix nodded. " Yeah, same here". Both of them sat in silence. 

 

 

"My reason for disliking muggle-borns is because when my sister left, father told me and Cissy that the reason why she did it is because she loved the muggle-born more than us...and you can guess I how I took that". 

 

 

Rodolphus didn't press on, he knew very well why Bella was considered the muggle-born hater of the century. In fact he knew Bellatrix pretty damn well to know why she had done the things that she did.

 

 

"And the reason why Hermione is staying with us is because you feel guilty for bullying the muggle-borns?" Bellatrix felt offended by that, having a child staying at their home just because she felt guilty and somehow saw the child as shot at redemption.

 

 

For a split second she wanted to slap her husband and yell. Though she could understand why Rodolphus went to that train of thought.

 

 

"That's not the reason Rodolphus". Said Bellatrix, anger hiding behind her words.

 

 

"Then please tell me, because I don't know what is going through your mind." Sighed Rodolphus. 

 

 

"The reason why I want Hermione to live with us is because; I'm scared that she will be neglected and a part of me feels like I'll turn out to be just like my 'mother' and I just..". Bellatrix felt her eyes starting to sting from the tears that were forming.

 

 

Rodolphus hugged Bellatrix very tightly, he hated it when she cried..it always made him feel like he was a failure. Bellatrix hid her face in the nook of his neck, she didn't want him to see her crying. Rodolphus kissed the side of her head and made gentle circles on her back with the very tip of his index finger.

 

 

A moment later Bellatrix calmed down. "So I guess we're adopting Hermione then?" Rodolphus asked in a soft voice. 

 

 

"Only if your okay with it...and if Hermione wants to stay with us as well". She said quietly. "I am okay with it, I'm just worried". Bellatrix removed her head from Rodolphus's neck and looked into those beautiful eyes that she loves. 

 

 

"No matter what happens, we will stick together and work it out". Rodolphus was going to say something but Bellatrix kissed him.

 

 

Their lips felt the electricity flow from one person to the other, Rodolphus felt like he could take on the world and Bellatrix felt the love that her heart wanted all this time. Every time they kissed they always felt like that, their love for each other could only be described by a veela that had found it's mate.

 

 

"Let's go ask Hermione then". Both of them got up and straighten their clothes. Bellatrix wore: a black corset and black tank top underneath, skinny black pants and black lace up boots. Rodolphus wore: a dark red collar shirt- long sleeved, black pants and the same style of boots that bellatrix wore. 

 

 

One could easily guess that Bellatrix liked wearing her husband's clothing. With that done they left the room and Rodolphus lifted the enchantment.

 

 

As soon as they were in the corridor Dr Taylor escorted them to the room that Hermione was in. "Hermione we would like to..." Bellatrix didn't finish her sentence because she saw Hermione rocking back and forth in a fetal position on the bed, she looked very scared.

 

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus immediately went to Hermione's side. " What happened to her?" Snapped Bellatrix, Rodolphus gave each of the staff a look that could kill them all. 

 

 

Dr Li'Bracchi stepped forward. "We're gynecologists". She stated. "And we have some results that would most certainly interest you".

 

 

_ " That bitch tricked you, she wanted you and Rodolphus away from Hermione so she could have her minions shove their filthy hands where they don't belong! How dare she keep you and Rod in the dark" _

 

 

"Before both of you start asking questions, I suggest you take a look at the results". Said Dr Taylor, she was very scared about how this will end. Bellatrix looked at Hermione, she was still rocking back and forth. "I'll check the results". Rodolphus growled, he was displeased by the sly action that happened.

 

 

He walked over to Dr Li'Bracchi, who was on the other side of the room, at a fast pace. Dr Li'Bracchi handed him the results which Rodolphus snatched away in a heartbeat. He studied the results very carefully and something had caught his eye.

 

 

Rodolphus looked over to his wife, she was trying to calm Hermione down, and then he looked back at Dr Li'Bracchi. " She can't have kids?" He whispered. "No she can have kids but she lost 80% of her chance, she at least has 20% chance at having a child". Dr Li'Bracchi whispered back.

 

 

"How?" He asked, his voice still in a whisper. " Well the man who raped her was a werewolf, and werewolf seamen can only be accepted into the body if the female is his mate but since Hermione is not his mate the seamen had attacked her reproductive system, and I must say if she was raped any longer she wouldn't be walking away so lucky". Rodolphus glared at her.

 

 

"Lucky?, how the fuck can you say that, she witnessed her parents death and then was brutally raped and then she had to be even more traumatised by you shoving your fingers into her, How the FUCK can you call that Lucky?" His snarled in a loud whisper. 

 

 

"You know what I mean, Mr LeStrange". She snapped back.

 

 

Rodolphus wasn't sure if he did understand what she meant, all he felt at the moment was rage and disgusted. Rage because no-one notified him or Bellatrix about the gynecologists checking Hermione, and disgusted because someone had actually raped a child. 

 

 

Rodolphus strongly believe that people who sexually abuse/ assualt innocent people deserve to die a most horrible and painful death, it sickens him that much.

 

 

"Trixie could you come here for a second". Breathed Rodolphus. 

 

 

"Do you mind if I leave for a second". Bellatrix whispered in Hermione's ear. The girl shook her head, she had tears falling freely down her cheeks. Bellatrix wiped her tears away and told her that she will still be in the room.

 

 

"What is it?" That was the first thing she asked as soon she was at Rodolphus's side. He told her everything. "Oh my Gods, we definitely have adopt her now, there is no where in Hades domain am I letting Hermione live with any other person in the world". Snarled Bellatrix, she was very concerned about Hermione's wellbeing.

 

 

"Well remember we still have to ask her what thinks". Said Rodolphus. 

 

 

"Please don't hate me for this, I already asked and she agreed with much enthusiasm..although it just could've been her rocking back and forth to much". Said Bellatrix. Rodolphus looked at his wife with much relief. 

 

 

"Dr Taylor do you have the paperwork you were talking about, because we've made our decision". Asked Rodolphus in a more calmer tone.

 

 

"I'll go get them then". And then she went into her office, grabbed the paperwork that she was looking for and came back as fast as she could. 

 

"I should tell you it's not full custody until we find a relative that will be more than happy to raise her but if the relative is not capable or there is no other relatives then you will have full custody of Miss Granger". Warned Dr Taylor.

 

 

Rodolphus opened his mouth but his wife spoke first. 

 

 

"Just give us the bloody papers." Bellatrix snatched the paperwork out her hand. 

 

 

"She gets impatient when she is displeased." That was all Rodolphus could say and he went to his wife's side once more.

 

 

Both of them signed the paperwork, Rodolphus handed the paperwork back to Dr Taylor while he looked very pleased with himself, and the couple went over to Hermione's side.

 

 

Someone walked into the room. "Hello, I'm Auror-"


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/6/Raising-Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/6/Raising-Granger
> 
> This is a really bad chapter simply because of the way I wrote it back in 2011.

Chapter 6

 

"Hello, I'm Frank Longbottom from the Auror's department". Said the tall, short curly hair, man. Everyone looked at each other, surprised by the unexpected visitor. 

 

 

"Good afternoon Mr longbottom, how are you today?" Dr Taylor greeted politely.

 

 

"I'm well thanks." He answered. Mr Longbottom entered the room slowly, his eyes taking in everything visible. "Would it be a hassle if I borrowed Mrs LeStrange for a few minutes?" He asked. 

 

 

"No, not at all in fact we're taking a short break at the moment." Dr Taylor said icily- 

 

 

The LeStrange's are giving her the ' I'm-going-to-murder-you' look which is making her quite nervous.

 

 

"Excellent, well if you don't mind Mrs LeStrange could you please step this way for me." He wasn't asking a question, it was an order and all of the sudden Bellatrix felt like a guilty child. She didn't know why she felt guilty, she just did or maybe she's scared that he may find out what she was doing before she met Hermione and that was definitely something to dread.

 

 

Before Bellatrix left with Mr Longbottom she told Hermione that she will be right back and she kissed her husband- it's a habit that she developed on her honeymoon.

 

 

"Do you mind if we borrow your office, cause this is a private conversation we are going to have." Again he wasn't asking for permission, one way or another he was going to use her office. 

 

 

"Go ahead." Sighed Dr Taylor. Bellatrix followed Mr Longbottom into Dr Taylor's office while thinking of any possible explanations as to why.

 

 

Mr Longbottom closed the door and placed a silencing charm on the office. Bellatrix was slowly beginning to panic, her childhood punishments nearly always involved that charm." Quite a bland office don't you think?" He said, trying to ease the tension.

 

 

"I s'pose but hospitals aren't meant to be five star hotels, Mr Longbottom." She said mockingly, trying to hide the panic tone in her voice.

 

 

He smirked at her. " Mrs LeStrange if you are wondering why I came here today, it's not because I want to annoy you it's more because I want to know everything that happened last night and if you don't tell me I do have permission to use vertissim." He said threateningly.

 

 

Bellatrix's POV

 

I watched him carefully as he pulled out his notepad and his pencil from his grey trench coat- His attire was a military officer's look and he looked very intimidating. He asked me why I was in Bermondsey and I told him that I never mentioned anything about Bermondsey or whatever it was called.

 

 

" My team and I checked the floo network last night, one of them had transported a person or people from an antique shop called 'Mythology Of The Dead' to here; Saint Mungos." Said Mr Longbottom with an exasperated sigh.

 

 

" Sorry, I didn't know that and now I do so let's continue." I said, matching his irritated voice.

 

 

" Okay then, now from the research I have done the antique store, Mythology of the dead, is located on Abbey street in Bermondsey and you left there at 8:27pm and arrived here at 8:28pm and the victim; Hermione Granger, was assaulted and raped and also might have witnessed her parents death. That is all I know at the moment and to be honest that's not enough to find out if this was a planned attack or they just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time and we need to know everything that lead up to the event, so if you're ready please tell me how you came across her, starting from the beginning." He sounded like he was debriefing me for a dangerous task.

 

 

I told him that I was going for a walk or sight seeing around the muggle world out of curiosity, he gave me a questioning look. 

 

 

"Why were you leaving your home, by yourself I might add, at 7pm last night? Were you meeting someone or were you looking for someone?" He asked me curiously, I had a hunch that he didn't believe what I had told him.

 

 

" That is private information Mr Longbottom, I do hope you will respect my privacy by not telling you." I told him.

 

 

I don't know why but I felt my heart beating faster and I started panicking a bit. Looking into his eyes I could tell he knew something or he was looking right through me.

 

 

"Forgive me I was merely curious but no matter." He smiled weakly.

 

 

"Could you tell me the last place you were before you stumbled across Ms Granger?"

 

 

"I think I was on..."

 

 

I blocked my mind from getting probed while I remembered a Death Eater giving me a map that marked all the check-points they had made for me. The last check-point I was at was the coffee shop that, the one I leaned against after running 15 blocks from that alley, was on...I think it was...

 

_**RG*RG*RG*RG*RG** _

 

_ Meanwhile... _

 

Rodolphus's POV..

 

 

I was at a loss. I didn't know what to do about Hermione, I mean yeah she stopped rocking back and forth but she was slightly shaking and you could hear a faint whimper every time she breathed. It is hard for me because she wasn't like Trixie when she was in this sort of state, any time Trixie was upset I knew how to cheer her up.. I knew how to stop the tears.

 

 

When Trixie was a kid she wasn't treated like a princess and never had the fairytale life that her parents lead the world to believe. Any time something broke in the house or if something got burnt or whatever, Trixie would get blamed for it and her mother and father would back hand her. That happened a lot of the time because Trixie also took the blame for Narcissa's mistakes- she did that willingly.

 

 

At Hogwarts I met Trixie for first time, she was very quiet but she could be very ruthless at times and no-one would mess with her in our first year. By the second year I found out that her parents beating her like a common house elf for 'allowing' a muggle-born beat her in tests, ever since then I was making sure that I was there for her all the time. I didn't want her to do something stupid or dangerous, I think you can guess what I am talking about.

 

 

I tried to slowly my hand towards Hermione but she flinched away from me. I looked around the room to for some help but no-one was here to give me advice. How do people comfort rape victims? Is it even possible to do so? Please Gods, please Artemis help me to comfort Hermione.

 

 

I wish that Trixie would hurry up and finish the report, I don't want Hermione to be scared anymore, not by me nor anybody else.

 

 

I looked at her solemnly. I wonder what she was thinking, was she thinking about something bad that could happen. I could use legilimens on her but that could possibly freak her out- people having their mind read for the first time can make you feel paranoid during the process and you sometimes get this feeling like you're being stalked.

 

 

I moved my hand slowly to her right shoulder and placed it on her as gently as possible. I felt her tensed up under my palm, she was scared. This action hurt me a bit, I didn't like it when kids thought of me as sinister man or a monster. Yeah I was a kind of a bully in Hogwarts but I really do care for children of all ages.

 

 

_ "I wish I could help her. Take away all of the pain and the memory of what happened to her.." _

 

 

_**RG*RG*RG*RG*RG** _

 

Bellatrix told him where she was without giving to much away, she didn't want to take any risks. She waited patiently as he finished writing down this new information.

 

 

"Okay I think that's enough for the location of the murder unless it took place somewhere else?"

 

 

Bellatrix shook her head. "No that's it, that's where it took place."

 

 

"Alright then but I still need you to answer one more question and I would really prefer that you tell me." He nodded gently.

 

 

"Yeah sure, what's the question?" She asked.

 

 

"What did he look like?"

 

 

"I didn't...I didn't see his face," He drew in a deep breath. "Sorry." She quickly added.

 

 

"No it's okay, I'm just trying to figure out if this guy is related to another attack that occurred last night." He frowned, he looked tired.

 

 

"Who else got attacked?"

 

 

"James Potter's parents." He said gloomily.

 

 

Bellatrix's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She could not believe her luck, the recruits must have found Wormtail and carried out the task without her.

 

 

"My father is going to kill me for not helping."

 

 

"What?" His eyes locked onto her, looking very pissed off.

 

 

"Huh?" She didn't understand what was happening, she was confused.

 

 

"You just said _'My father is going to kill me for not helping'_ , what is that S'posed to mean?" He snapped, quickly drawing his wand.

 

 

Bellatrix didn't say anything, she just stood there, wand at the ready and about to have a panic attack. He pointed his wand at her, daring her to make the first move.

 

 

"Well? do you want to explain or do I have to get it out of you?" He sneered.

 

 

" ** _Da-thump, Da-thump"_**

 

 

She could only hear the sound of her heart beating rapidly. She started feeling consumed by dizziness and her vision was all fuzzy. She felt like she was going to faint if she didn't leave. She lowered her wand and fell into a seat and started gasping for air.

 

 

Mr Longbottom looked confused and slightly worried. He had never seen anyone look so...helpless before and especially Bellatrix, at Hogwarts she seemed cool with being under pressure but now not so much.

 

 

"Ar-are you okay?" He leaned towards her, feeling slightly guilty.

 

 

She let out a loud sob and hid behind her hands, still taking greedy breaths. She leaned forward in her chair, elbows resting on her knees.

 

 

"Why is your father after an old couple?"

 

 

"I don't know, he just said something about finishing off _His_ unfinished business."

 

 

"You don't mean _Him_ , as in _You-know-who right_?" Now he was getting worried.

 

 

She let out a shaky breath. "If I..if I tell you what's going on could you help me?"

 

 

"What? what do you mean?" He was gobsmacked. This information has to go to someone special/ important, someone like..

 

 

"I mean if I tell you, you must keep between us and not tell anyone that can get me chucked into Azkaban because I really don't want to die for my father's insanity." She pleaded, looking as desperate as ever.

 

 

He started thinking about the situation that they were both in, how it could benefit them as well as her. He walked around the desk and sat in the chair across from her.

 

 

"You know, after we all graduated from Hogwarts Lily revealed something very interesting to us, her friends...do you know what she said?" He started slowly.

 

 

Bellatrix eyed him, looking bemused. "No." Her voice so quiet it seemed more like an eerie presence then an actual sound.

 

 

He gave her a look that told her that he felt sorry. "She told us that you and her became friends at the start of your last year at Hogwarts, she didn't tell us exactly how but she said that you were in a horrible situation and you needed someone on the outside to give you comfort...to give you hope." He sounded so sad.

 

 

She looked at the floor like it was a very interesting painting. "Look I'm not exactly sure what has happened between you and your father but-"

 

 

"Mother and father." She mumbled still looking down at the ground. "I do know," He hesitated after continuing "that there are a few remaining Death Eaters out there." 

 

 

Bellatrix quivered at the name, from an early age of twelve her father thought best that she would go into training early, the type of training that required the person to learn Will Power or more commonly known as torture. It was his favourite form of punishment.

 

 

"Can you just promise that nothing bad will happen to me or the people I care about?" She spoke so quietly that he had to lean forwards just to catch a part of what she had said. "Yes I can promise that but I won't do it unless you can promise that you will stay away from your parents and them." 

 

You have to admit he had a plan already forming inside of his head.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

It had been almost fifty minutes since Bellatrix left the room and Rodolphus had just started to worry that his wife might not return from the interview or whatever it was. He didn't know how long Hermione would last been in here with a male and he really doesn't want Hermione to do anything...drastic.

 

**_ "Knock, Knock" _ **

 

At light tapping sound came from the doorway and there stood another doctor, a female doctor. She had slightly wavy brown hair with a few highlights pulled back into a loose ponytail. 

 

 

She wore black framed glasses and had hazel green eyes. "Hi there I'm Dr Victoria Peterson, I'm a children's Soul Healer or in muggle terms a psychologist." She sounded so bubbly.

 

 

"Hullo Dr Peterson, I'm Rodolphus LeStrange and this is Hermione Granger." She beamed at them, looking as cheerful as ever. She walked over to them with a bounce in every step, this annoyed Rodolphus. 

 

 

"Please call me Tori." Rodolphus had to admit, she was the most friendly person he had met today. "Umm, do you mind if I have a little chat with Hermione?" She asked still sounding cheerful.

 

 

"Uhh..," He looked over to Hermione, she seemed distant. "I think you should ask her." Tori smiled and nodded. 

 

 

"So," She kneeled down to Hermione's height. "Do you want to have a little chat Hermione?" Hermione looked into Tori's eyes with the most frightened look on her face. 

 

 

"You're not gunna' touch me, are you?" Tori eyes widened and her jaw dropped, never has any child asked her what Hermione just said. It was the most weirdest and some what disturbing experience ever, not even Rodolphus wasn't expecting that.

 

 

"NO! Wha-what in the world made you say that?" Tori gasped. 

 

 

"The nurses that were in here before were gynecologists." He answered for Hermione. Tori's mouth made a perfect 'o' shape. "I've been working here for four weeks and people still don't tell me the full story, ridiculous." Tori mumbled angrily.

 

 

Silence was the only presence in the room now, no-one said anything for a while until Tori asked Hermione again if she wanted to have a little chat but the idea was refused. So instead of having a little chat with Hermione, Tori explained to the both of them why she was there, the counselling sessions and everything else they needed to know about.

 

 

"Okay then, Mr LeStrange 'ow would you and your wife feel if we met on every Friday for the next few months?" Tori asked as she grabbed her little red leather diary from her inside jacket pocket, and a pencil. "Yeah sure that's okay." Rodolphus agreed.

 

 

"Excellent." She said, writing down the dates and time for the sessions. "What time will you be arriving at?" Rodolphus asked. " 'Bout 2 o'clock." Tori smiled. He just nodded with a weak smile.

 

 

"Alright I need to get going, here's my card and I'll see you on Friday next week." Tori bid them adieu and left. Rodolphus was just about to say something to Hermione when his wife and Mr Longbottom came through the door. "I'm sorry for taking so long, there were a lot of questions." Said Bellatrix as she walked back over to her husband and Hermione.

 

 

"Well normally at this stage we ask the victim, Hermione Granger, what the person looks like," Mr Longbottom started rummaging through his pockets for some small wanted posters. "I have some pictures I want you to look at and point at the one you have seen before." He pulled out the posters he was looking for and held up the first one.

 

 

Hermione stared at the intimidating man standing proudly as he look down at the photographer. Hermione never read the words on the poster but Rodolphus and Bellatrix did and they felt ashamed to even know who was standing proudly in the poster.

 

It said; 

 

**_Wanted:_ **

 

**_ Gabriel Pelletier for the assistance in torturing an Auror, Alice Longbottom, and for several other murders. This man has escaped custody three times and has injured 7 Aurors in the process of escaping. On a side note he has been illegally using youth potions to stay young and has also sold youth potions to other criminals- while selling youth potions he has used the name, Sean Harley, to sell this illegal potion in Knockturn Alley. _ **

 

**_ If you have seen him do not attempt to prosecute him instead contact the Auror's department and tell us where you have seen him. _ **

 

**_ This man has short blonde hair and toxic green eyes, age 46, is married to widow Marsha LeStrange- who is also wanted for the assistance of torturing Alice Longbottom and for Death Eater activities. _ **

 

Hermione shook her head and Mr longbottom pulled up another picture.

 

**_ Wanted: _ **

 

**_ Fenrir Greyback for the kidnappings of '99, 4 sexual assaults, 15 murders and for his assistance in Death Eater activities. Fenrir is known to have a Werewolf gang living in the sewers of muggle London. If you have seen or heard any suspicious activities please contact the Aurors' department by owl or report it in person. Do not approach him by any means necessary. _ **

 

**_ Highly dangerous werewolf. Age 38, long brown hair and rough skin. _ **

 

Hermione stared at the grinning picture of Greyback with wide eyes, it wasn't him but it still looked creepy as hell. She shook her head. "Okay how about this one." As soon as he pulled up the picture Hermione squealed and then quickly hid behind Bellatrix, whimpering as she did so.

 

**_ Wanted: _ **

 

**_ Savage "Klown" Greyback for 21 sexual assaults, 32 murders of muggles and 16 kidnappings. This Werewolf is a Death Eater and has fought along side with the most dangerous criminals of our world. He usually resembles a clown to lure children away from home or parents but during the cycles of the full moon his appearance becomes infected and his eye color becomes fiery. _ **

 

**_ It has been reported a lot that he has assisted his brother in the kidnappings of '99 but no proof has been given at this point in time, if you have any evidence please report it to the Aurors' department. _ **

 

**_ Age is unknown at this point in time. _ **

 

**_ Do NOT approach with any means necessary. _ **

 

 

Mr Longbottom looked at the picture himself and was surprised while Bellatrix internally groaned. When her and Rodolphus were teenagers they had the privilege to meet Savage Greyback through her father, Cygnus Black, at a family dinner party. The experience of meeting him or it was most unlikely to be...friendly.

 

 

Hermione was still behind Bellatrix. "It's alright sweetie." Bellatrix said soothingly as she turned around. Bellatrix held Hermione close to her, like a mother wolf protecting her pups. "Thank you." Mr Longbottom said, tucking the wanted posters away in his pocket.

 

 

"What happens now?" Rodolphus asked. "Well we need to do an autopsy on the parents, sort out a few legal things here and there, and I think we should get some stuff from the Granger's residence for Miss Granger." Said Mr Longbottom.

 

 

"Why an autopsy?" He asked again. "Just to find something that can help us even more." Said Mr Longbottom. Rodolphus nodded. "I think we should go and collect Miss Granger's things while the sun is still up."

 

 

And they did. Mr Longbottom grabbed stuff that would make Hermione feel at home while living with the LeStranges. This year was going to be interesting for both Hermione and for the LeStrange couple.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/7/Raising-Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/7/Raising-Granger
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is about Hermione's nightmares.

_** Chapter 7: ** _

_ One, Two, Freddy's coming for you _

 

Two weeks had gone by so fast but only during the day. At night they are woken up by Hermione's nightmares, one time Hermione accidently hit Bellatrix while in the middle of having a nightmare. That night Hermione had cried herself to sleep because of what she had done even though Bellatrix told her it was alright.

 

 

Only six times during the two weeks had Hermione woken up Bellatrix and Rodolphus by accident, the rest of the nights were eerie because the couple had a gut feeling that Hermione was having a bad dream.

 

 

When Tori came over Hermione said nothing, she just sat in the library staring at the ground. Bellatrix sent an owl to her sister about the emotions she was feeling and in response, Cissy came over and gently smacked the back of her head and told her that it is normal to care for a child. 

 

 

Also Bellatrix started getting interested in what Rodolphus likes, does and how he got into those hobbies .

 

 

Today, Friday, was okay but it wasn't fine. Hermione didn't interact with anyone, this had worried Bellatrix and Rodolphus. But then again Hermione never really talked to anyone, she just kept to herself and only spoke when spoken to.

 

 

Hermione spent most of her time in the guest room where her stuff was and Bellatrix did try to get Hermione out of the room but failed most of the time because of those topaz honey eyes.

 

 

**_RG*RG*RG*RG*RG_ **

 

_ Hermione's Dream... _

 

_ I'm in a school gym standing next to a steel door. I opened the door and I was rudely greeted by a teenage boy, a punk one at that. He told me to follow him and I did. He lead me down into the basement of the gym, I don't like it here. _

 

 

_ The basement looked more like an underground city slum except it only had a few old buildings that were half swallowed by the ash looking dirt. Broken glass and rusty needles outlined the footpath. Small groups of five teenagers were spread out every 7 metres, all huddled around flaming metal barrels. _

 

 

_ I don't exactly know how long we were walking but it was long enough to realize that with each step I took it got darker and darker, and soon only the dim lights of the flaming barrels could be seen in the distance. _

 

 

_ The boy had lead me to a run down movie theatre, almost half of it was swallowed by the earth. Most parts of it was boarded up with cracked wood and weeds. _

 

 

_ I felt a chilled draft drift past me, I froze on the spot. "Get inside and go to cinema room 2, you'll find what you are looking for." After he said that he pushed me through the broken glass door, I am very grateful that someone had already removed the glass otherwise it would have been more painful. _

 

 

_ I walked around lobby for a bit, well actually I was lost. I wandered around for a bit and then I found room 1, a sign above it said "Marilyn Manson's Thaeter". Curious, I went inside room 1 and forgot what the teenager had told me. _

 

 

_ Once I opened the doors I went right, the left was a dead end, and then left. The room was huge, it was like someone had converted the Royal Opera House into a cinema, a poorly built cinema. The once grand red seats were torn, ripped and stained with God knows what. _

 

 

_ But what didn't catch my eye was the seven teenagers, watching a jumpy black and white film with no sound, in the front seats. Instead I noticed a long and deep staircase going even further underground behind row 11. _

 

 

_ I made my way over to the staircase, falling over a few times, despite the room been nearly pitch black. I looked down into the dark tunnel and saw nothing but black. _

 

 

_ I searched my pockets for some sort of torch, in my front coat pocket, and turned it on once I had it in my hand. The light from my torch only went out two metres which is fine I guess. _

 

 

_ I walked down the steps as quickly as possible, not caring how far I went down. The walls were made of the darkest concrete I have seen and steel railings were mounted upon it. The steps were cracked and some edges were rough. _

 

 

_ After while, maybe an hour at tops, I stopped. I turned around to face where I had came but I just saw black after a few steps. I quickly turned to the right and pointed the light directly in the middle, I think. _

 

 

_ A big white sign stuck to the wall by rusty nails and it had numbers and words on it. It said: Floor 36, Welcome to the point of no return. _

 

 

_ My eyes widened with fear. I felt my body trembling, lungs tightening and my heart swelling against the shrinking ribcage. Beads sweat slid down my nose and fell onto the floor. _

 

 

_ "Hey there little girl." A man said who stood behind me, inhaling very deeply. I turned around reluctantly and saw the outline of three men..or so I thought. _

 

 

_ "Come on, say something." The second man spoke, his voice deep. "I'm not s'pose to talk to stwangers." They laughed at me, my trembling voice seemed to have amused them. _

 

 

_ "How about we play my favourite game, Murder in the dark." The third man's voice was strangely familiar. _

 

 

_The next thing I knew was been spear tackled to the ground, I screamed so hard my throat felt raw_.

 

**_RG*RG*RG*RG*RG_ **

 

Bellatrix woke abruptly, her eyes flicking over to the clock. It was only 2 o'clock in the morning. Bellatrix groaned, feeling extremely tired. As she yawned she felt Rodolphus stir next to her and Hermione.

 

 

"Rod, baby you awake?" She mumbled. He yawned. "Yeah...just go to sleep." He slurred. But neither of them did. Call it a mother's instinct but Bellatrix had this feeling that Hermione might not be okay.

 

 

Rodolphus had a similar feeling as well but he felt more like he needed to protect not comfort. They both stared at each other both feeling the need to sleep but then as if on instinct they looked at Hermione, waiting.

 

 

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Hermione's high pitched scream startled them, both are now fully awake.

 

 

They sat straight up. Bellatrix tried gently shaking Hermione to wake her up. 

 

 

"Hermione! Wake up." Nothing happened, Hermione still kept screaming.

 

**_RG*RG*RG*RG*RG_ **

 

_ The men dragged her into a room, a room similar to an insane asylum shower room. Hermione clawed at the ground trying to get away. _

 

 

_ The second man threw her to the other side of the room, away from the door, away from freedom. One of the men closed the big iron door with a nice big metalic clank while the other two pinned her up against the stained wall. _

 

 

_ She tried kicking at them but she missed and they laughed at her feeble attempts. The who closed the door walked over to them as the lights flickered on, this man was someone she knew.. _

 

 

_ "Savage." Hermione whimpered. "E'llo poppet, fancy seeing you here *laughs* did ya come here for another round?" He laughed psychotically. _

 

 

_ "Strip her!" Yelled Savage. _

 

**_RG*RG*RG*RG*RG_ **

 

"No! Stop It!" Hermione cried out. Bellatrix was on the verge of tears and shook Hermione a little bit to hard. 

 

 

"Hermione, please wake up! Please." Rodolphus begged.

 

 

"AHHH!" Hermione howled out in pain.

 

 

The house elves, that appeared a while ago, watched this scene unraveling before them. It was something that made them feel left the room and patrolled around the manor, looking for the source that was causing this.

 

 

Bellatrix burst into tears, she couldn't stand to see Hermione like this. -

 

 

**_RG*RG*RG*RG*RG_ **

 

_ Hermione was pinned against the wall, the men trying to rip her clothes off. Tears fell freely from her face, stinging the open wounds they, the men, have made. _

 

 

_ "And now we are going to have some fun!" Savage walts over to her, dancing like a mad man. _

 

 

_ Hermione thrashed around, kicking and screaming. Some how she broke free of the men's vice like grip and made a run for it. She dodged Savage and ran straight for the door. _

 

 

_ She got closer and closer to the door, her head throbbing painfully. The steel door that was shut some how swung open like it could sense what she needed most. _

 

 

_ Hermione ran as fast as her legs would allow her, step after step and breath after breath. She didn't know where she was going but she kept running turning left, right and left again until- _

 

 

_ "HA-HA! GOTTCHA." Savage laughed as he jumped out in front of her. _

 

 

_ She screamed and then made a run for it, going right into another place, another world. The world she had entered looked familiar. She turned around to see if Savage was following her but all she saw was and empty street, thunder rumbling and lightening flashing. _

 

 

_ Hermione looked around the street she was in. She knows this place, she knows it very well, she was standing in the very same street where her parents were murdered in and where...it happened. _

 

 

_ "HEHE, HAHAHA, HAHA!" The throaty chuckle echoed throughout every dark corner of the street. _

 

 

_ She ran, didn't know why exactly but nonetheless she did. Hermione could still hear his voice and every time she heard it made her look over her shoulder because it sounded so close it was like a whisper in her ear. _

 

 

_ Hermione ran into an alley and stopped dead in her tracks. What she saw brought soo many tears to her eyes, everything seemed frozen in time and the world felt like all of the happiness was sucked out of it. Her parents dead bodies laid there on the ground covered in blood, nothing felt right anymore, nothing felt real. _

 

 

_ "Mum, Dad?" She whispered _

 

 

_ And then something picked her up and slammed her against the brick wall and held her there. Savage had caught her... _

 

 

**_RG*RG*RG*RG*RG_ **

 

 

Bellatrix backed away from Hermione when she started thrashing around. Rodolphus had taken over Bellatrix's attempts to wake Hermione up, he started very gently.

 

 

"Oh Gods, please Hermione wake up." cried Bellatrix, tears speeding down her cheeks like mini trains. From all of the times when Hermione had a bad dream it was never like this at all, she only softly cried a few times and nudged Bellatrix once, that was it.

 

 

"Please, please Hermione!" Rodolphus called out softly. He was so going to kill Savage when he gets the chance, he had a few legal ways of doing so and one of them is being an Auror in the special units department.

 

 

"No!" She screamed again.

 

**_RG*RG*RG*RG*RG_ **

 

_ He laughed in her face as she screamed. With one hand he pinned her arms above her head. Hermione try to squirm out of his death grip but failed miserably. With his free hand he started unbuckling his pants. Hermione looked away, she didn't want to see this. "Look At Me!" He roared, pulling her hair. _

 

_ She slowly moved her eyes on to his face and saw what she now fears, a clown. The sharp crescent shape painted on his face was red as blood, Big navy circles surrounding his eyes and two upside down triangles, blue, painted on his cheeks but what stood out was his big red nose and those eyes of fire. _

 

_ He pulled down his pants and then hovered over Hermione, moving closer to her... _

 

**_RG*RG*RG*RG*RG_ **

 

"NOOO!" Hermione cried, her hips jerking uncontrollably.

 

"HERMIONE!" Both Rodolphus and Bellatrix yelled.

 

She screamed again.

 

Rodolphus shook her again. "Hermione!" He nearly shouted. What happened next brought much relief to both Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Hermione's eyes snapped open and she jumped on to Rodolphus, her arms wrapped tightly around his torso. She started crying in his chest.

 

 

"I want my Mummy and Daddy." Hermione sobbed.

 

 

Rodolphus rubbed her back and held her tightly. "Shhh, Hermione it's okay now, it's over." He cooed. Bellatrix tried to calm herself down before joining in the hug.

 

 

"You're safe now." Bellatrix whispered in Hermione's ear and stroked her head. None of them knew how long they stayed like that for.

 

 

Once Hermione had calmed down herself she quickly let go of Rodolphus. "Oops, s-sorry." She hiccupped. 

 

 

"It's okay." said Rodolphus, gently rubbing her back again.

 

 

"How about we go get something from the kitchens, hmm?" asked Bellatrix. Rodolphus and Hermione nodded their heads in agreement but looked as tired as ever.

 

 

Rodolphus carried Hermione to the kitchens with Bellatrix leaning against him as they walked. Once they were in there they saw the three house elves searching the pantries.

 

 

"What are you guys doing?" Bellatrix asked, sounding extremely tired. The elves lined up in front of them and then Lilly, who was standing in the middle, spoke up first.

 

 

"Lilly, Toby and Hopkey thought it would be best if they find whatever that was hurting Miss Hermione and get rid of it." Lilly was a young female house elf, 100 years old to be exact, and she had big cute tennis ball sized eyes that were a light blue, and her house rag that she wore was a deep red color and lastly she had huge bat like ears.

 

 

Toby and Hopkey were the male house elves and very much older than Lily by 200 years. Their red rags were a lot darker and had black stitchings on the neck line. They had green eyes instead of light blue.

 

 

"Yes well thank you, all of you may take the night off for your thoughtful deed." The house elves looked at their mistress with teary eyes and thanked her for her kindness. The house elves apparated from the kitchen and went where only God knows.

 

 

Bellatrix walked over to the pantries and started rummaging around for something while Rodolphus placed Hermione on a stool next to the counter and then he sat next to her.

 

 

"Trixie what are you doing?" He asked, leaning over the counter. 

 

 

"I'm going to make us the best hot chocolates you will ever taste." said Bellatrix grinning madly. Rodolphus moaned, her hot chocolates were to die for. With a wave of her wand the kettle started boiling.

 

 

Bellatrix grabbed three mugs and three spoons, tablespoons to be exact. Two large, or mountain, scoops of chocolate powder went into each mug and half a tablespoon of sugar went in next. The kettle started whistling.

 

 

She grabbed the whistling kettle poured at least half of hot water into the mugs. Another large mountain of chocolate powder went into the mugs. Bellatrix grabbed the milk from the pantry and poured the milk in until it was 5 mm away from the top. 

 

 

To finish it all off two more large mountains of the chocolate powder went into the along with a few white marshmallows sprinkled with the finest chocolate powder. The chocolate powder is enchanted to taste like the witch or wizard's favourite type of chocolate

 

 

"Enjoy." said Bellatrix as she handed a mug to Hermione and Rodolphus.

 

 

"Thank you." said Hermione and Rodolphus. Bellatrix noticed the sad look on Hermione's face, she almost looked guilty.

 

 

All of them brought their mug to their lips and Hermione had her first sip of the famous hot chocolate. As soon as the warm liquid hit Hermione's tongue she felt like she was in Heaven but from the adults point of view it was like a chocolate orgasm. The liquid was warm and so smooth, the chocolate danced on their tongues and the creamed swirled delicately around their mouths and believe it or not it wasn't as sweet as you would think it to be.

 

 

 

"Better now?" Bellatrix asked Hermione. Hermione looked genuinely happy. 

 

 

"Yeah." She said, sounding like she was cloud nine. Bellatrix smiled and Rodolphus chuckled at Hermione's expression, they found it very cute and funny.

 

 

They sat there drinking until half of the mug was drained and they sighed, feeling relaxed. "So what was happening in your dream Hermione?" asked Rodolphus. Hermione gave a strained look. 

 

 

"I don't re-em...I forgot." Hermione answered quietly and truthfully. Hermione slowly placed the large mug on the counter.

 

 

"You don't remember anything at all?" said Bellatrix looking bemused. Hermione shook her and sniffed. "I'm s-sorry." she said, wiping a stray tear away.

 

 

"Aww Hermione it's okay." said Bellatrix moving Hermione on to her lap and then hugged her as she started crying.

 

 

Rodolphus moved a seat closer to them. Bellatrix and Rodolphus spent the next few minutes trying to reassure Hermione that it's okay that she accidently wakes them up in the middle of the night because of a bad dream, even if it does scare the crap out of them at times.

 

 

Once Hermione calmed down they drank the remaining contents of their mugs Bellatrix cleaned up the mess and went to pick up Hermione but- "I have to go to the bath woom." said Hermione with that 'I need to go' look.

 

 

"You ready for bed Hermione?" said Bellatrix as Hermione held her hand, Rodolphus was waiting for them at the bedroom door. "But I'm not sweepy." Hermione yawned. Rodolphus chuckled.

 

 

"How about a little story before we go back to sleep?" said Rodolphus. Hermione's eyes widened with excitement and had the biggest smile that Rodolphus and Bellatrix had ever seen, heck it was the second smile they have gotten out of Hermione.

 

 

"Can I choose the story, can I please?" asked Hermione, looking up at Bellatrix with those eyes now large as saucepans. Bellatrix felt her heart melt a little, it was so nice to see Hermione finally happy. "Yeah go for it." Bellatrix smiled back.

 

 

"YAAY!" Hermione cheered and running off to her room to find a book. Rodolphus grinned at Bellatrix who seemed to have that wide smile plastered on her face. Bellatrix walked over to her husband and just lean in to him and hugged him, and he hugged her back.

 

 

Hermione came running back with a rather large book in her arms. "You sure we can read all of that?" said Bellatrix gesturing to the book. "Most of it is pictures." said Hermione, still looking cheerful. Bellatrix shrugged it off.

 

 

Rodolphus picked her up carried her to their bed with Bellatrix in tow. "Okay so what's this story called?" asked Rodolphus. Hermione was in the middle looking very snug. "Hugo." said Hermione, looking up at Rodolphus with a little twinkle in her eyes.

 

 

Tonight was the first time Bellatrix and Rodolphus were going to read a muggle book, no they weren't scared just curious to see how different it was going to be from their books.

 

 

The three of them huddled in, lights were dimmed down a bit and Bellatrix opened the book up to the first page, of ' The Invention of Hugo Cabret', and silently gasped. The picture was small yes but the amount of detail was amazing.

 

 

They took their time admiring each picture, that was done in grey-lead, and eventually they reached the first written page. Rodolphus read out all of the male characters sentences, supplying them with french accents and Bellatrix did all of the female characters and did her best with the french accents.

 

 

About a quarter into the book they stopped reading despite Hermione's eagerness to finish the book. "Sorry love but we need to sleep." said Bellatrix. Hermione looked disappointed but Bellatrix quickly promised that they would read more tomorrow night.

 

 

"Do you speak French?" Hermione asked Rodolphus. 

 

 

"Oui, Mademoiselle Hermione." said Rodolphus. 

 

 

Hermione giggled. "That is so cool! can you speak French as well?" asked Hermione, looking up at Bellatrix.

 

 

"Oui je peux." 

 

 

Hermione grinned at her. "I can speak italian!" She said excitedly. 

 

 

"Really, what can you say in Italian?" Rodolphus asked, smiling at Hermione. "Ciao and Amore, that's all I learned." Hermione looked very pleased with herself. 

 

 

Rodolphus and Bellatrix both smiled at Hermione, both thinking the exact same thing; this was the longest conversation and time they had spent with Hermione and they loved every second of it.

 

 

Rodolphus placed the book on the night stand and helped Bellatrix get Hermione tucked into bed. Instead of tucking Hermione in the three of them ended up curling up with each other in the middle of the bed

 

 

Little did they know that this moment would change them all in so many different ways.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/8/Raising-Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/8/Raising-Granger
> 
> This chapter, when I first wrote it, is sort of better but still crap.

Chapter 8

 

 

_ Monday 21st of May _

 

After spending some time to explore the manor Hermione found that it was quite a big place with hidden doors and unseen rooms. She never thought a house could have so many rooms.

 

While it was exciting for Hermione to explore the manor nothing compared to what Bellatrix showed her.

 

Bellatrix was unsure at first when she thought about showing Hermione the library. There were too many books about dark magic and some of the Black family journals from previous members of the family. A lot of them are extremely frail hence Bellatrix's uncertainty.

 

However after seeing Hermione's reaction and timid touches she knew the books would be in safe hands. All that was left was finding some children's books left over from the witch's childhood.

 

Surprisingly enough it wasn't difficult to find a book for Hermione to read. Bellatrix had found one of the children's books next to her new favourite book which made Bellatrix quite excited as well as things were getting serious in the chapter she was reading.

 

The two witches moved to a nearby table and Bellatrix helped Hermione into a seat. The young girl was almost bouncing in her seat when Bellatrix handed the book to her.

 

"This is so cool! It's like Tim Burton's drawings."

 

"Who the fuck is-"Bellatrix was baffled. "Um I'm afraid I don't know who you are talking about."

 

Hermione first looked at Bellatrix like she was from a different planet but then raised her eyebrows in realisation and happily began explaining what she knew of Tim Burton.

 

"Oh! Tim Burton is a umm... a movie director! and he does these really creepy and weird but cool movies and pictures and-"

 

Bellatrix smiled at Hermione's cute ramble. "This Burton fellow sounds interesting, for a muggle anyway... Oh my Gods this is so freaking adorable. Rodolphus so needs to see this. I need to find a way for her to do this more often because this is so much better than seeing her sad all the time."

 

"-as much as I loved Nightmare before Christmas Batman was way better."

 

"I'll take your word for it." The older witch chuckled, despite not paying much attention to her ramble.

 

Hermione gave her a wide toothy grin and proceeded to carefully open the book to the first page. She jumped in shock.

 

"The-the pictures... they're moving!" She gasped.

 

The older witch leaned closer to Hermione. "In the wizarding world we sometimes charm our pictures to move. In fact Rodolphus can do that and also draw like that fellow Tim Burton."

 

Hermione's eyebrows instantly reached her hair line. "Really? That's cool as." Bellatrix couldn't help but grin at Hermione's reaction.

 

"Why don't we sit on the couches over there-" Bellatrix nodded to the leather couches by the window which did seem quite comfy. "And read... unless of course you would rather sit here."

 

The girl bit her lower lip and shifted uncomfortably on the hard chair.

 

"Um can I sit here for a bit please?"

 

"Yeah that's fine, you don't need to ask. I'll just be over at the couches, alright?"

 

Hermione nodded.

 

"Cool... I'll just leave you to it then." Bellatrix took her novel and gave Hermione a small smile before seating herself on one of the couches.

 

The older witch quickly opened up her book to where her book mark was and bit her lip in concentration as she began to lose herself in the book. This novel she is reading is part of a series written by a young witch, J S Tolkien. So far J S Tolkien has written two series, the first series has 5 books (or parts) and the second series only has 6 at the moment but by the winter solstice the 7th book shall be released.

 

Bellatrix has all the books so far and is a third of a way through book 6. Rodolphus is almost finished with the 5th book.

 

Meanwhile Hermione had also immersed herself in the twisted children's book. She hung on to every word like her life depended on it. The book somewhat reminded her of Alice in Wonderland, especially the moving pictures but as the book went on it became more dark.

 

She could feel her hand shaking as she hesitantly turned the page. Once the page had been turned Hermione froze. On the page was a picture of a monster, much like the one who had her pinned to the wall, towering over the hero. She quickly closed the book and carefully climbed down from the chair.

 

Hermione walked quietly towards Bellatrix whose face was about to become one with her novel.

 

"He did not just fucking do that... Oh my Gods he did! Oohoho you are so fucked... C'mon Rachel get him... YES! That's it! GET HIM! Fuck him up Rachel; go on hex the shit out of him!"

 

"Bella?"

 

"OH MY F- bloody Gods!" Bellatrix jumped and almost dropped her book at the sound of Hermione's voice which prompted the younger girl to apologise profusely.

 

"I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

 

Bellatrix, with one hand on her chest, took in a deep breath. "It's okay Hermione, I'm fine just had a little fright is all."

 

The young girl was doubtful of Bellatrix's words. "Are you sure?-"

 

"Hermione I'm fine."

 

Bellatrix gave a reassuring smile to Hermione who still looked uncertain. After a pregnant pause Bellatrix began talking again. "So did you like the book?"

 

Hermione stiffened a bit.

 

"It was good..."

 

The older witch studied Hermione for a bit. "Are you... are you okay? You seem a bit upset." Hermione looked at her slightly surprised and stuttered.

 

"N-no I'm fine, just a little tired I guess..."

 

Bellatrix didn't believe her but she played along anyway. "Oh okay... would you like to take a nap before dinner then?" Hermione nodded, feigning drowsiness.

 

"Yeah"

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

After tucking Hermione in (and reading her a "short" story as per usual) Bellatrix made her way to the study where Rodolphus was mapping out places where Greyback had been sighted.

 

The study was a large room that was recently filled with all the weapons and portraits from around the manor. Many of the portraits had heavy material covering them. There are a few book shelves amongst the weapons, a large ebony desk and a hidden door as well.

 

Rodolphus jumped at the sound of his wife's voice as she opened the door. "What?" He said.

 

Bellatrix eyed him carefully, noting how startled he was. "I said 'Any luck so far?"... are you okay?"

 

"Yeah you just... scaredtheshitoutofme."

 

Bellatrix had to fight the smile that was crawling to her face and the laugh that was building up.

 

"Shut up!" Rodolphus exclaimed, feigning offence.

 

"I didn't say anything" Bellatrix laughed.

 

Rodolphus gave her a pointed looked. "You were thinking it."

 

Bellatrix, not commenting on Rodolphus's victorious smirk and comment, clapped her hands together. ".. So tracking Greyback, how's that going?"

 

Her husband deflated. "I... think I am getting somewhere on a few leads but no luck with the rest unfortunately." He finished quietly.

 

Rodolphus and Bellatrix had recently begun trying to track down Greyback with newspaper clippings that Rabastan sent from Paris.

 

The sudden motivation did not only come from the attack but because of two things. 1) A few days ago Hermione suddenly started talking about her grandmother and cousins which gained full attention of the couple, and also prompted them to owl the Auror's department about it. Plus ever since Hermione had remembered her grandmother and cousins it made her even more depressed.

 

2) Around the same time when Hermione started remembering key stuff, Frank Longbottom swung by to inform the LeStranges that because of the suspicions surrounding the Black family and the Death Eaters Hermione's case will put on hold. For how long Frank wouldn't say.

 

Needless to say the couple were extremely pissed off.

 

Despite not having found the location of Greyback the couple did notice a trend with the crimes and eight victims who remarkably escaped. Three of the victims were children and, like Hermione, were found in an alley way however none of them could recall anyone that they know.

 

All three believed they had no family. In 1986 a young boy named Thomas, age 7, was found wandering about in Diagon Alley in the early hours of the day. Aurors claimed, at that time, the boy couldn't recall if he had any relatives what so ever.

 

During that time a man went to the Auror's department claiming his brother and his family were missing. Almost a month later the boy had begun to recall family members including an uncle.

 

The other two children had similar cases as well, including the memory loss.

 

Knowing this bit of information had increased the feeling of bloodlust in the couple. So many innocent children were probably locked in a basement somewhere believing that they have no family, that no-one was going to save them.

 

Only the Gods would know what horrible things Greyback and his gang are doing to them now.

 

Bellatrix walked over to Rodolphus and hugged him. "Don't worry we'll find that monster soon enough and once we do... that fucker is going to regret what he did to Hermione and every other kid's life he ruined."

 

Their dark, sadistic grins paralleled each other as they pictured what they would do to Greyback.

 

"I can't wait to find him." Rodolphus purred darkly.

 

"Me too" She said matching his tone of voice.

 

Bellatrix slowly let go of her husband and looked over to the desk which was over flowing with parchments, letters, a map, books and what appears to be a small wooden box with an engraving of a snake.

 

"Did Malfoy send more Sleeping Draughts for Hermione?"

 

A while ago Bellatrix mentioned in a letter to her sister that Hermione had trouble sleeping and so Lucius made a very weak Sleeping Draught for Hermione. Narcissa made sure Lucius tested it before sending a small vial over.

 

Rodolphus turned his gaze to the desk as well to see what Bellatrix was talking about.

 

"Oh yeah his owl came in earlier today and so did Tori's owl. She said she can't see Hermione for a bit because of some pink toad, woman thing... I don't really know, her writing was mostly incoherent."

 

The witch gave her husband an odd look. "Pink toad?" Rodolphus shrugged.

 

"That's what she wrote."

 

Bellatrix grimaced. "I hate pink AND I hate toads... Eugh, such disgusting little creatures."

 

Rodolphus nodded his head in agreement. "She also sent some books over to help us with raising Hermione which is kinda pointless now knowing that she has relatives."

 

"Yeah..." She sighed, not particularly happy with Hermione possibly leaving them. The couple were happy that Hermione did have relatives but after spending so much time with her they felt sad that she will soon leave.

 

"There is a letter from Narcissa and Lucius sent a howler along with his parcel."

 

The witch perked up at that. "Okay one, what did Cissy want? And two why the fuck did Lucius send us a howler?" Rodolphus giggled. "Cissy says 'Hi, how is everything?' and 'For the last time Bella Do Not Send your goshawk to deliver messages!' I haven't opened Lucius's howler yet, I wanted to wait for you."

 

Bellatrix gave him smile. "Let's open it!"

 

The couple fell into a fit of laughter as they heard Lucius screaming profanities at them for sending Bellatrix's goshawk. In the background they could hear the goshawk knocking over fragile objects and what sounds like laughter from the goshawk.

 

"I love Mjolnir." Bellatrix said once she regained control of her breathing.

 

"I love her too... when she isn't trying to attack me."

 

There was a comfortable silence between the two after they stopped laughing. Rodolphus moved around the desk to sit on the throne like chair. He was about reach for one of the muggle books Tori sent over when Bellatrix decided to sit on his lap and swing her legs over the left arm rest.

 

Rodolphus gave her a cheeky smile before speaking. "What do you think you're doing?"

 

"Sitting, what does it look like to you?"

 

"That you're too lazy to get a chair from over there." He said wittily, gesturing to the chairs left of the desk.

 

Bellatrix raised a sculpted eyebrow. "Wouldn't that make you lazy as well considering you chose the closet seat to you?"

 

"Touché"

 

Bellatrix purred. "I love it when you speak French."

 

Rodolphus leaned in closely, his lips brushing against her cheek. "Oh vraiment?" His voice dripped with lust. Bellatrix moaned out a 'yes' and stared directly into his eyes which were darkening from lust.

 

They glanced at each other's lips before kissing roughly. Rodolphus licked at Bellatrix's lower lip, begging to enter her mouth which she eagerly granted.

 

Rodolphus groaned when he felt Bellatrix biting his lower lip. She moved her hands towards his head and shoulders while he roughly grabbed her butt. He lifted Bellatrix on to the desk when one of the house elves appeared.

 

The elf bowed not noticing the current position the couple were in. "Lilly would like to inform Master and Mistress LeStrange dinner is ready." Rodolphus cleared his throat. Lilly looked up.

 

Lilly whimpered when she saw her owners' harsh gazes. "Thank you Lilly, you're dismissed... for the night." Bellatrix finished darkly.

 

Lilly wailed and disapparated.

 

"The elves really need to start knocking on doors.

 

Bellatrix inhaled deeply while Rodolphus ran his fingers through his hair. "I guess I'll go wake up Hermione then." She gave him a quick kiss before hopping off the desk and walking towards the door.

 

Rodolphus quickly jumped from the chair and jogged past Bellatrix to open the door for her. "Why thank you Mr LeStrange." She smiled seductively.

 

"No problem L'amour de ma vie... I'll see you downstairs." He added quickly before slapping her butt and strutting down the corridor.

 

He took his time strutting because he knew Bellatrix was checking him out, and she most certainly was. "Damn look at that arse... why did we have to dinner now? Why couldn't the elves wait a bit longer? It's been far too long since we had sex. Fucking arseholes ruining everything..."

 

Bellatrix continued cursing under her breath until she reached the guest room. She knocked on the door thrice before opening the door and gently calling out.

 

"Hermione? It's time to get up. Dinner is- Hermione?"

 

Hermione, who sitting next to the window with a teddy bear in her arms, looked over to Bellatrix slightly teary eyed.

 

"What happened?" The dark haired witch rushed over to Hermione and sat beside her.

 

"I just miss my family." She sniffed

 

"Aww, sweetie come here."

 

Bellatrix pulled Hermione on to her lap and held her tight. "Hermione... I am so very sorry for everything that has happened to you, I wish I could make it better..." Hermione hid her face in Bellatrix's curls.

 

"Can we just hug for a while?" she asked

 

"Sure." Bellatrix replied as she rubbed Hermione's back.

 

The two were doused in silence and stayed like that for a few minutes until Hermione broke the silence.

 

"Bellatrix?"

 

"Yes my sweet?"

 

"I'm hungry."

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

 

Dinner went well for the three. Rodolphus and Bellatrix kept Hermione well entertained with stories from their time at Hogwarts. Most of them involved hexing Lucius on his dates with Narcissa and revenge 'pranks' on James Potter and Sirius Black.

 

 

The couple even bragged about their Quidditch victories, not noticing Hermione's confused expression, and how they knocked Potter off of his broom on the final match of the season multiple times.

 

 

Hermione hanged on to every word and on occasion told funny stories from her life. One of them was when her father started a food fight at his mother's birthday party and in retaliation his mother dumped her entire bowl of spaghetti down his shirt.

 

 

Her mother may have assisted Mark's mother in the attack.

 

 

The meal was one of Rodolphus's favourites, French onion soup with open faced beef sandwiches. Hermione was sceptical at first as she never had French onion soup before but after a few tastes she consumed it in the same manner as Rodolphus; a starving child.

 

 

Bellatrix tried not to stare at the cute sight of Rodolphus and Hermione making the same faces as they consumed the delicious soup.

 

 

Once dinner was finished the trio made their way to the couch in front of the fire place and sunk into the cushions. "That was amazing." Rodolphus said happily.

 

 

Moans of agreement followed almost instantly.

 

 

The trio sighed in contempt, feeling more than satisfied with the meal they ate. In fact Hermione, who was curled up next to Bellatrix, was almost asleep. The couple smiled at her.

 

 

"Looks like, someone is going to bed without dessert." Rodolphus teased.

 

 

Hermione shot up.

 

 

"What, no." She protested. Well attempted to anyway in her drowsy state.

 

 

Rodolphus and Bellatrix laughed. "I was just teasing Hermione."

 

 

She scrunched up her face. "That's mean."

 

 

"Merlin's beard Rodolphus! Don't be such a meanie." Bellatrix smacked her husband's shoulder playfully.

 

 

"Oi!" Rodolphus rubbed his 'wounded' shoulder.

 

 

Hermione poked Bellatrix in the side. "Don't be mean."

 

 

Bellatrix stared at her. "Did you just poke me?"

 

 

The young girl looked at her with big, wide eyes. "Uhhh..."

 

 

"You do know what's going to happen now right?" Rodolphus asked smirking.

 

 

Hermione looked back and forth between the two, watching in horror as their evil grins grew.

 

 

"Uh-oh" Hermione tried to leap off the couch but it was too late; Bellatrix had a tight hold on her. She could feel their fingers gliding over her ribcage as she shrieked with laughter.

 

 

"Stop it! It tickles!"

 

 

Eventually the couple did let up and gave Hermione some breathing space before it became a free-for-all 'death' match. Bellatrix was in the lead before Rodolphus led a sneak attack on the special spot on her neck.

 

 

"Fuck you Rod!"

 

 

The free-for-all death match ended when the smell of apple tart wafted in to the room. There was peace. For now.

 

 

The trio happily munched on their slices, with a few sneak attacks here and there of course. Once satisfied with dessert they returned to the couch and listened to the radio for a while. Bellatrix switched stations when she became bored with the news.

 

 

A voice on the radio could be heard commentating on Quidditch match.

 

 

_ ~The Falcon's beater just knocked out Holyhead Harpies' captain Valmai Morgan~ _

 

 

Hermione's face scrunched up while Bellatrix and Rodolphus were grinning like mad men. "What's that man talking about?"

 

 

"He is describing a Quidditch match between the Falmouth Falcons and the Holyhead Harpies to the United Kingdom." Rodolphus replied. Seeing Hermione's facial expression the couple realised they had completely forgotten Hermione knew nothing of Quidditch and began explaining the sport in immense detail and enthusiasm.

 

 

Hermione looked amazed by the sport until Bellatrix began to delve into how violent it gets. Suddenly she wasn't so amazed.

 

 

After the explanation of Quidditch and a promise to Hermione how to ride a broom, much to her displeasure, the young girl yawned as sleep began to consume her once more. Bellatrix and Rodolphus took her upstairs and prepared her for bed in the guestroom.

 

_** RG*RG*RG*RG*RG*RG ** _

 

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus sunk into the bathtub, sighing at the feeling of warm water covering most of their bodies.

 

 

"Fuck yeah." The witch moaned.

 

 

"This is fucking perfect."

 

 

"It really is Rodolphus, it really fucking is."

 

 

They sighed contently, enjoying the warmth and dim lighting of the bathroom. Bellatrix closed her eyes as Rodolphus massaged her feet.

 

 

"So how far are you now in book 5?" She moaned again.

 

 

"Where that skank tries to get in between Lawrence and Rupert's relationship. I mean seriously why would a guy ditch his boyfriend for a two-faced whore like her?" Rodolphus growled.

 

 

Bellatrix groaned. "I know right?! Oo, right there."

 

 

Rodolphus shook his head. "I'm not the only one who thinks she like that woman from your father's cocktail party, right? What was her name again?"

 

 

He could hear her snarl. "Mrs. Cock-sucking Brown."

 

 

"Yeah her, I fucking hate her." Unpleasant memories of Mrs Brown flashed before their eyes, tainting their minds once more of her drunken lewd behaviour. It made Rodolphus's skin crawl at the memory of Mrs Brown trying grope him and his brother.

 

 

Luckily Bellatrix broke her nose and surprisingly enough her uncle cheered her on while her drunken aunt was laughing at the whole ordeal.

 

 

Seeing his beautiful wife scowling at the ceiling he decided to bring up the punch, knowing full well it would make her smile.

 

 

"That punch you did though, Merlin's beard that was amazing. I reckon it's in your top five greatest hits."

 

 

They both chuckled.

 

 

"By the Gods it was glorious. The way she wailed as every drunk in the vicinity laughed." Bellatrix grinned as she retold the story. "I still remember my uncle patting me on the back and aunt Walburga handing me a drink saying 'I won't tell your father if you don't tell him I gave you this'. Afterward we made out in my room right after you said-"

 

 

"My beautiful warrior" Rodolphus said, finishing her story. They both shared a smile. Not an evil one, just a loving smile only reserved for each other.

 

 

Rodolphus halted the foot massage as thought popped into his mind. "Care to make a wager Mon amour?"

 

 

"Sure." She shrugged.

 

 

"Fifty galleons says Mrs Brown's daughter will turn out exactly like her when she's fifteen." He said smirking.

 

 

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. "100 galleons and a blowjob says eleven."

 

 

Rodolphus, already enjoying the wager, quickly extended his hand. "Deal?" He purred.

 

 

In a bewitching voice she said, as she took his hand "It's a deal Mr LeStrange."

 

 

Feeling satisfied with their little wager Bellatrix decided to change topics and give Rodolphus a foot massage as a reward for the amazing foot rub he gave her.

 

 

"So" She said grabbing her husband's foot. "Isabella trying to get in between Lawrence and Rupert."

 

 

Rodolphus groaned. "Do not get me started on that two-timing slut."

 

_** RG*RG*RG*RG*RG*RG ** _

 

 

It was barely nine o'clock when Bellatrix and Rodolphus settled into bed, already forgetting about a letter one of the elves presented to them as they exited the bathroom. They were extremely tired but couldn't sleep.

 

 

Bellatrix tossed and turned in the dark room. She could barely doze off before feeling like she was awake again. She didn't know why but without Hermione near her she just couldn't relax herself enough to sleep.

 

 

She kept thinking what if Hermione was trapped in a nightmare but couldn't wake up because of the sleeping draught? What if Hermione was awake right now and she's crying in the guestroom?

 

 

Feeling absolutely bad about the thoughts, Bellatrix snuck out of bed trying not to wake her husband and made her way to the... open door...

 

 

Bellatrix quickly looked over to her bed and saw it was empty. Panic settled and all of thoughts in into overdrive. She rushed to the nightstand and grabbed her wand and quietly exited their room.

 

 

The manor was far too quiet and only three candles were still burning in the corridor.

 

 

The door of the guest bedroom was open and shadowy figure loomed near Hermione's bed. Bellatrix ready herself as she pushed the door open.

 

 

"What in Odin's name are you doing?" A voice hissed.

 

 

Bellatrix was taken aback. "Rod?" she whispered.

 

 

Suddenly the candle on Hermione's nightstand burned to life, partially revealing her husband carrying Hermione. "Yes me! Who else would it be?"

 

 

Feeling completely stupid and embarrassed Bellatrix stuttered. "I-I thought you were someone else and I freaked out... I'm sorry."

 

 

Rodolphus looking tired and confused was a loss for words. "Sorry? You're apologising for trying to protect Hermione?" Bellatrix shifted uncomfortably. "Heh 'Brightest witch of our age' my arse."

 

 

Bellatrix scowled before becoming worried again. "Why are you in here? Was she crying or?"

 

 

Now it was Rodolphus's turn to look embarrassed. "Uhh no. I.. I had trouble sleeping because I thought if Hermione woke up from one of her nightmares she would feel alone and scared.. I didn't-"

 

 

He felt arms gently encasing him and Hermione. "I love you my sweet husband."

 

 

"I love you too my beautiful warrior."

 

 

The couple made their way back to their comfy bed with Hermione still sleeping comfortably in Rodolphus's arms.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

_ Tuesday 22nd of May... _

 

_ ~Dear Mr and Mrs LeStrange, _

 

_ I would like to inform you that Mr and Mrs Granger's funeral service will be held on the 25th of May at noon. There will be a man arriving at LeStrange manor at 11:30am precisely to collect all three of you. Please ensure that all members are ready to leave at the pick-up time and appropriately dressed. If any attempt to keep Miss Granger hidden or harmed the proper authorities will be immediately notified. _

 

_ Sincerely,T. Tonks~ _

 

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus kept looking back and forth between the tiny sleeping figure in their bed and the letter they read over ten times.

 

 

An invisible weight pressed down heavily on their chests.

 

 

What the fuck were they going to tell Hermione?


	9. Chapter Nine: The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/9/Raising-Granger
> 
> Please go to my Fanfiction.net account, Hermione LeStrange, for more information on this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/9/Raising-Granger
> 
> Disclaimer: All original content is mine but I do NOT own any of JK Rowling's stuff. This story is simply FANFICTION, like everything else on here and made for entertainment.
> 
> I DO NOT support paedophilia, the only reason why it is a part of this story is to simply raise awareness and hopefully encourage people to speak up if they have experienced it or know someone who has been sexually abused by those monsters. Please speak up if you see something suspicious, you could literally save a child's life.
> 
> IMPORTANT: ANYONE who has or is experiencing abuse of any sort please speak up. You are not alone. Please, please visit these links if you are struggling or if you know someone that needs help.  
> w w w . suicide international - suicide - hotlines . o r g  
> w w w . child help line international  
> w w w . beyond blue . org . au /
> 
>  
> 
> "I'll be there with you"  
>  Hollywood Undead

**_ Chapter Nine: _ **

_ In Loving Memory _

_ of _

_ Marcus and Emily Granger _

 

Life is an interesting journey. You don't get asked to be born but yet here you are. In a normal family both parents will cherish their children and will defend them to the ends of time. Their children will look up to them as heroes and pass on the same love to their own children when they become adults. Repeating the cycle of love and family.

 

In some cases children will grow up to be doctors, teachers, police officers and firemen. That generation will live and experience an interesting life doing good deeds. For Muggles anyway.

 

Some people experience the joys of growing up in a wealthy family.

 

Unless you were Bellatrix LeStrange.

 

A young woman who has grown up in an abusive household, not really knowing what a family is supposed to be like and feeling extremely uncomfortable with the open displays of affection at the Granger's funeral.

 

Ever since Hermione moved in with her and Rodolphus, Bellatrix has felt internal conflicts between her family values and what her sister use to say.

 

Bellatrix never asked to have this life. She never asked to be beaten or abandon by her relatives.

 

And yet, here she was

 

Sitting next to her husband on the leather couch in silence, forced to reflect on everything she was taught and question what is actually good in this world.

 

Andromeda abandoned her and Narcissa for a Muggle-born, so she can't be good.

 

Their parents tortured them but still gave them food. Maybe they weren't that bad?

 

Dumbledore never did anything to stop the child abuse in the Slytherin families. Maybe it's normal?

 

But Rodolphus showed her affection…

 

The LeStranges' told her and Narcissa that they were important.

 

That they deserve love.

 

The Granger's relatives spoke highly of Marcus and Emily and supported each other.

 

They came together and showed love and strength.

 

Especially for Hermione.

 

Is that what a family is supposed to be?

 

Sure Bellatrix could be somewhat affectionate but what was seen today; maybe she wasn't all that good…

 

Maybe that's why Rodolphus sometimes feels neglected.

 

Because Bellatrix was raised on neglect.

 

_** RG*RG*RG*RG*RG ** _

 

_ Earlier that day.. _

 

The sun was almost peering over tall tree tops, illuminating patches of grass and a cobblestone path between the branches of the forest. A gentle cold breeze rustles the leaves and in the distance, between a clearing to the side of the cobble stone path, rain clouds slowly approach.

 

Four people, dressed in black formal, quietly walk on the aged stones.

 

One of the four was leading the others through the forest. A forest which surrounds the small town where Hermione is from.

 

Mr Tonks was the name of the man leading Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Hermione.

 

His light brown, almost blonde, hair was neatly combed and short. Though he looked clean shaven and sharp in his black suit, dark circles underneath his eyes stood out clearly against his pale skin.

 

The other three didn't look so well either. Hermione's puffy red cheeks were stained with tears and her white skin was almost as pale as the exhausted couple.

 

For the last few days Bellatrix and Rodolphus were becoming increasingly stress sick from trying to console a crying Hermione when they told her about the funeral. An unfortunate side effect of revealing that information to Hermione led to more sporadic night terrors and late night consumption of tea and hot chocolate. As much as the couple enjoy Hermione's company they don't have the right skills to look after a traumatised child and what made it worse was they could tell Hermione felt guilty. It really broke their hearts.

 

But what more could they do?

 

The sun peered brightly over the trees, rays of sun light splashed on to their face. Bellatrix almost sighed contently at the warmth.

 

She looked up at the sky and saw two small clouds passing above her. It looked like a witch and wizard transforming into birds with big white wings. The soft white clouds, highlighted by the sun, almost look like were holding each other.

 

The dark haired witch felt something in her chest and, without realising, held Hermione closer; her head resting above Bellatrix's heart.

 

Bellatrix looked away when the clouds moved directly in front of the sun and saw a clearing up ahead of the stone path. Houses and other small to medium buildings could be seen from where they were.

 

A sense of fear and anxiety washed over the pure-blood couple but remained physically composed and stuck their chins up.

 

They would not be intimidated by muggles.

 

Mr Tonks turned to face the couple and tried not to scowl when he recognised the similar expressions he received at Hogwarts. _"Nice to see the Slytherin blood elitist tradition is still going.."_ Tonks thought sourly.

 

"We are at the border of the town.. the Synagogue is just down the road there," Pointing to the west side of the town, a temple like structure stood amongst a field of grass and erect stones. "Hermione's grandmother will meet us before we reach there."

 

The couple gawked while Hermione stared gloomily to her hometown. A heavy heart weighed down on Hermione's chest. Sensing her discomfort, Bellatrix and Rodolphus tended to her instantly while Tonks looked quizzically at them.

 

_ "How do they go from judgemental to paternal in a heartbeat?..." _

 

Hermione buried her face into Bellatrix's neck, sobbing, as the couple try soothe her. Tonks tried to resist going over to Hermione, he hated seeing children upset, and especially ones that he considered family.

 

_ "Maybe Andy is right…" _

 

He shook the thought out of his head before he could be distracted even more. Many people, even his daughter, are waiting for Hermione to return.

 

Tonks cleared his throat, grabbing the trio's attention, but briefly hesitated before speaking softly, regretting not giving Hermione a chance to recover.

 

".. I'm sorry but.. we have to keep moving, Mrs Granger is expecting us."

 

He felt his heart get crushed into pieces when Hermione's big, soft teary eyes looked at him through Bellatrix's curly hair.

 

_ "I really hate myself for doing this…" _

 

_** RG*RG*RG*RG*RG ** _

 

_ Present time… _

 

Bellatrix shuddered at the memory of meeting Mrs Granger. At first she assumed that the friendly face would mean Mrs Granger would be a lovely, doting grandmother like Rodolphus's grandmother. Rodolphus also assumed the same thing.

 

Boy were they wrong.

 

The way Mrs Granger carried herself and spoke would give McGonagall a run for her galleons. Hell she could give Cygnus and Druella Black a run for their galleons. However, the strong personality didn't stop Hermione from accepting the embrace from the Granger matriarch. In fact, Mrs Granger embraced Tonks like an old friend.

 

Mrs Granger remained cold and distant from the couple and looked down on the couple, like McGonagall use to.

 

A few words and moments after that the couple suddenly found themselves alone with, who they assumed to be, the leaders of Granger family clan. Mrs Granger first thanked them for rescuing Hermione before interrogating about why they kept her for so long. One of family members with a thick Italian accent asked if they wanted money.

 

Rodolphus and Bellatrix responded with disgust at the question.

 

After a few rounds of questions, everyone was called in for the ceremony and Hermione instantly latched herself on to Bellatrix and Rodolphus, much to the confusion of the friends and family.

 

Bellatrix barely registered Rodolphus ordering a house elf until the loud pop startled her from her thoughts. Rodolphus was pouring two large glasses of fire-whiskey for the both of them as the house skulked out of the living room.

 

"I thought we could use a strong drink after today." Rodolphus held out the drink for her, giving her a sad smile.

 

She accepted it with a small sad smile of her own.

 

"Thank you."

 

They both gulped down a mouth full.

 

The manor quiet except for the clinking and pouring of liquids.

 

_** RG*RG*RG*RG*RG ** _

 

_ Earlier that day… _

 

Bellatrix didn't know how to describe the atmosphere of being at a funeral. Subtly looking around she saw everyone leaning on each, physically and emotionally, for support. There was so many people in the Synagogue, one might think the whole town was here... maybe it was the whole town. If the couple could be honest as well, they did feel anxious being around so many muggles. They've rarely encounter muggles through their lives.

 

The muggle giving the sermon seemed to have known the Grangers very well, he was crying through half of his speech.

 

The only two people who weren't crying were Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

 

Yes they felt incredibly sad and sorry for Hermione but they never met them. They remained sad and stoic through the speeches people gave and the stories they shared, even Tonks spoke, but when large moving pictures of Emily and Marcus came on…

 

They started crying along with everyone else. It wasn't the young images of Emily and Marcus that made them cry.

 

It was the image of Emily and Marcus crying with tears of joy as they welcomed Hermione into the world. The image of them listening to Hermione's first word, first walk, first birthday, first book, first drawing…

 

It was then when it fully dawned on them that Marcus and Emily would miss so many more important mile stones in Hermione's life. They will never hear her laugh nor see her smile again.

 

They'll never see her grow up.

 

Bellatrix was thankful that they were made to sit at the back because she was a sobbing mess. Both were actually, they held on to each other like the other was a life raft. Bellatrix wanted to run to her sisters and cousins and apologise for her horrid behaviour and Rodolphus…. He wanted to bring his father back to life and hug him one last time.

 

It felt like an eternity before the sermon was over. Well they thought it was over until friends and family in the front row of the pews picked up the coffins and carried them out. For a fleeting moment they were curious of this muggle tradition until they saw Mrs Granger carrying Hermione.

 

They wanted to run over to Hermione but Mrs Granger trailed closely behind the men and women carrying the coffins, followed by many other muggles.

 

They had to grit their teeth as they watched Hermione go by.

 

A few minutes later the large group was in front of a weathered mausoleum. They were at the back of the cemetery with large imposing trees and fences walling them off from the town border. The couple tried not to react to the muggle vehicles carrying the coffins while people followed them close by. It was bad enough that they were gate crashing on the behalf of Hermione's demands, to look odd to the muggles because of their behaviour is worse.

 

Everyone placed flowers around the mausoleum and held a white balloon by the blue string it was tied to. Not being to a funeral before, Bellatrix had no idea what was happening. She just wanted to hold Hermione and Rodolphus.

 

Rodolphus on the other hand, felt oddly touched by the muggle tradition even if it was foreign to him. He also looked around for Hermione but could only see Tonks hugging his own daughter.

 

The muggle who started the sermon asked for a minute of silent prayer before everyone let go of the balloons.

 

Everyone walked together to the Wake not long after.

 

_** RG*RG*RG*RG*RG ** _

 

_ Present time… _

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus couldn't tell anyone how even more heartbreaking the day had come. As much as they wanted to avoid it, they couldn't.

 

Legally it would against the law if they had tried to prevent it. They had no choice. Even with all the good things they had done for Hermione, all the research into finding the Greyback brothers it still wouldn't go in their favour if they thought about taking it into court.

 

_** RG*RG*RG*RG*RG ** _

 

_ At the wake… _

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus sat there in shock silence in the study. Mrs Granger looked down on them firmly.

 

"While you have looked after my granddaughter I do not know either of you. I will be happy for you two visit at Hermione's request but you will not be left alone with her. Now with that been said, I would like everything you took from my son's house in London."

 

_** RG*RG*RG*RG*RG ** _

 

_ Present time… _

 

Rodolphus and Bellatrix finished the last of the fire-whiskey.

 

The manor felt empty without Hermione.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/10/Raising-Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/10/Raising-Granger

Chapter Ten:

_ Something dark had been growing.. _

 

Disgruntled chatter filled a dingy room. The occupants in the room were cramped in, almost sitting on top of each other in the small room. If one were to try and find this room, they would be disappointed as it was hidden away in the depths of the house. Six men and a woman sat around a small fragile table on rickety chairs, very uncomfortable, almost yelling at each other while one old man sat quietly, assessing the situation.

 

"We cannot trust them! It would foolish to even try." One man, tanned skin and hairless, spat.

 

Another rolled his eyes and scoffed. "How could we not take advantage of this? They have direct connections, connections may I remind you that we need to infiltrate-"

 

Three men seated across from him jeered.

 

"Are you mental?! Have you forgotten who her father is? They would turn on us given the chance!" A man almost screamed.

 

The only woman in the room rolled her eyes.

 

"Of course we haven't, that's why we need to seriously consider this option before acting upon it," a short man seated beside her was about to protest but she raised her hand to silence him., "I'm not saying that we should trust them but if we can manipulate the situation into our favour that would give us an advantage over our enemies."

 

The short man glare at her accusingly. "And how do you propose to do that? They're fucking insane, I wouldn't be surprised if she was cheating on her husband. He was always wore the dress in the relationship."

 

Most laughed at the snipe.

 

A bald man with beautiful skin like umber pinched the bridge of his nose and looked to the old man, wondering why he hasn't spoken a word since the beginning of this meeting. The old man caught his eye and smiled like he was amused by the whole ordeal. The bald man felt a twinge of annoyance and slammed his fist on the table, effectively making the room go silent. All eyes were on him.

 

"Enough! If we cannot come to a conclusion about this then there no point in proceeding further."

 

The short man chortled. "Here's a conclusion; kill the two and kill the families."

 

Two other men let out a burst of laughter while the others, excluding the bald man and the old man, chuckled, agreeing with the short man.

 

Not wanting to hear anymore the bald stood up and let left the room, while the others called out to him, almost jeering playfully.

 

He walked outside of the house and walked to the sandy beach nearby. He let out a groan, feeling frustrated with the immaturity of the group. They were good people, the fought against evil before which saved many lives of the community but every once in a while, with alcohol, the could be quite cruel with the tongue.

 

The sound of the waves gently washing against the shore brought a sense of peace to him before it was disrupted by a man walking up behind him.

 

"What do you want?" He asked, sighing.

 

The man behind him snorted.

 

"Just checking that you're on the right side of -"

 

The bald man turned around so fast that the other jumped in surprise. He almost growled at the man.

 

"Excuse me? I have been here since the beginning, fighting evil and protecting not only our world but the muggle world as well. How dare you accuse me of disloyalty!"

 

The man held his hands up in surrender, eyeing the bald man. He eyed the man in return, feeling something was off about his lack of response.

 

The man looked down and then looked back to him before speaking carefully.

 

"I didn't mean it like that. I simply meant that you shouldn't risk trusting them when we know her father was His biggest supporter. Not to mention the fact her mother-in-law did go after Frank's wife."

 

He rubbed the back of his head, internally berating himself for judging his co-worker.

 

"I'm.. I'm sorry, it's been a long night in that cramped room."

 

The other man chuckled. "Yeah I know whatcha mean. Might as well be at work or stuck with the missus."

 

They shared a sympathetic laugh before walking away from the beach. The bald man placed a hand on his co-worker's shoulder.

 

"Don't go after the LeStrange's until we have evidence."

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

Two months had gone by since the funeral. Two months without being able to see Hermione and longer since the night Bellatrix found Hermione in the alley. Bellatrix and Rodolphus had try to find various things to distract themselves from the emptiness of their home. They had babysat Draco and his friends, a bit of a disaster that was, they went on very lovely and romantic dates which led to many hours of fucking, visited the bookshop, attended a Quidditch match, fucked some more, went hunting and fucked again when they got home.

 

They were at their wits end with boredom that they even read the junk mail that would arrive. However, today was a bit different and not in a good way.

 

Cygnus Black had sent a letter requesting their presence at Black manor tonight.

 

Bellatrix felt her throat tighten as she read the letter. Stood shaking next to her goshawk before Rodolphus came upstairs to check on her, he bolted to her side when he saw the tears pouring down her face.

 

"Ma Cherie what's wrong? Is your sister and her family okay? Did something happen to Hermione?" He took her into his arms and held her protectively, trying not to show his fear.

 

Bellatrix managed to speak through trembling lips. "It's my father. He wants to see us." She gripped him tightly, dreading the thought of her father coming after her and her loved ones.

 

Rodolphus's eyes widen with fear for a split second before shoving it away. He has to be strong for Bellatrix.

 

"Ma Cherie, I promise I will never let your father hurt you-"

 

Bellatrix shook her head. "What if he knows about Hermione, he could kill her and you and Nar-"

 

He carefully removed himself from his wife's vice grip and cupped her face in his hands, staring at her with as much love and reassurance as possible.

 

"He doesn't know, I promise you." Well actually Rodolphus didn't know if Cygnus knew or not but a part of him believes that if Cygnus did then he would have already killed them.

 

"Or maybe he does know and he is just baiting us with a trap…"

 

Bellatrix stared at her husband, waiting him to falter and when he didn't, she took a deep breath. Calming down a bit.

 

"You're probably right," she said looking to the ground, "But if we do go it could be a trap… or if we don't go it could be a trap as well." She bit her lip in thought, obviously still scared of what her father could want.

 

Rodolphus stared intently at her, feeling quite frightened himself. Cygnus was a wild card. You could never tell when the man was about to lose his temper and physically hurt you out of nowhere. Which is the reason why Rodolphus did everything he could to minimise the time Bellatrix and Narcissa spent at Black manor once he found out what Cygnus and Druella were like.

 

He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he left them alone with those two psychopaths.

 

Even if Cygnus doesn't know about Hermione, refusing to visit him upon request was a potential death sentence depending on the mood of the man. Druella couldn't care less about contacting her children, let alone inviting them to visit.

 

Bellatrix embraced Rodolphus again, placing her face in the crook of his neck.

 

She knew that they would have to attend, even if her gut was telling her no. She felt her husband hug her tighter.

 

"We'll talk with your sister now and then leave for Black manor. At least they could help us if things go bad."

 

Bellatrix nodded her head in agreement.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

The night was cold and gloomy, the moon peeking out from behind the clouds and illuminating Black manor. When they arrived there they had no idea what to expect and prepared from the worst. They charmed their fighting gear to look like semi-formal attire and had their wands at the ready. What they did't prepare for was a secret Death Eater meeting at Riddle Manor.

 

Cygnus grabbed them by the scruff of their necks and apparated to Riddle Manor as soon as the couple arrived at Black Manor. It took a second for the couple to register what had just happened and their blood ran cold with fear. Cygnus, whom seemed to have a permanent sneer plastered on his face, eyed the young couple with disgust before dragging them into the manor when Fenrir Greyback greeted them with a leer.

 

"Hehehe, I'm surprised to see you here Madame LeStrange. Especially since you screwed up a job."

 

Rodolphus stepped in front of his wife in a protective stance which just made the werewolf howl with laughter and stalk away to the dining hall upstairs. Cygnus growled at Bellatrix.

 

"I cannot believe you embarrassed me like that! I gave you this opportunity to uphold the family name but you just had to fuck it up."

 

Bellatrix gripped her wand and stared defiantly at her father whilst Rodolphus glared at the man. Cygnus snorted at Rodolphus's protective behaviour, not taking him seriously.

 

"Typical French men, weak as usual. You should have learnt by now that women need to be disciplined for their actions, not encouraged."

 

Without thinking Rodolphus took a step forward and towered over the man. Cygnus didn't back down. "I do not care for your backward British traditions. Bellatrix can do as she pleases, no-one owns her." Bellatrix felt her heart swell with love and pride at that.

 

Cygnus looked at Rodolphus with pure disgust and horror. "Are you even a man? How in Merlin's name have the French survived this long…. I should have put an end to your betrothal when I had the chance."

 

Bellatrix was about to speak out when Barty Crouch jr appeared suddenly on the stairwell, Rodolphus's eyes widen slightly as Barty looked down on them. Bellatrix's father took no notice of Barty's presence and continued berating the couple until Barty cleared his throat loudly, effectively grabbing the man's attention.

 

He turned so fast on his heels that he almost stumbled. Barty eyed him with a deranged look in his eyes. Well Barty was already mentally unstable but the way he eyed the man made the couple feel more nervous.

 

Was he going to kill all three of them?

 

"As interesting it is listening to your conversation from the dining hall I would prefer if we got on with this meeting. The Dark Lord may not be here right now but am I in charge until he returns."

 

Cygnus gave him an unpleasant smile.

 

"My apologies Crouch."

 

The deranged man suddenly turned his attention to the couple, looking less crazed than a second ago. "Finally I get to meet the newcomers I've been demanding for. Please, follow me."

 

Barty gestured to the door behind him at the top of the stairs. Cygnus glared at the couple, mouthing 'this isn't over', and stormed up the stairs. Rodolphus quickly grabbed Bellatrix's left hand, trying his absolute best in not letting his fear show. Though, Bellatrix wasn't fairing much better.

 

Barty led the two into the dining hall and had them seated next to him. It was a massive room with an equally long table, filled with Death Eaters. A few of the members eyed them wearily while the others waited patiently for Barty to speak. His face twitched a bit before welcoming the members to the meeting. Rodolphus and Bellatrix had kept their eyes on the table, feeling outnumbered by the Death Eaters.

 

The couple sat silently as they tried to figure out a way to get out of this, ignoring the Carrows boasting their success on their last mission. They heard Barty congratulate the Carrows on their capture of Frank Longbottom which snapped the couple out of their thoughts.

 

They tried to not let their shock and concern show on their faces, smirking instead trying to look like they approved. Upon looking up though, the face of the monster who ruined Hermione's life was sitting at the end of the long table, whispering to Cygnus and Fenrir. Their blood boiled at the sight but unfortunately being stuck in a room full of Death Eaters and werewolves left little chance of killing Savage Greyback.

 

The meeting went on for another thirty minutes, mentions of successful attacks and new missions to seek revenge for Voldemort and find new recruits until Barty brought up Wormtail.

 

"Now as some of you already that young Madame LeStrange here had a trial of tracking down Wormtail in Muggle London so they could scout out the last Potters," A few murmurs of disappointment erupted from the end of the table. Barty ignored them. ", What none of you know is the mission wasn't a success as Wormtail went missing and hasn't returned. Not because Bellatrix didn't find him. Using her initiative, Bellatrix made her way home and remained off the map until further notice. Which was the intelligent thing to do instead of pursuing with the mission."

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus looked at each other, slightly shocked and relieved. Bellatrix hadn't failed the mission, Cygnus cannot use it against her anymore. Plus none of the Death Eaters would be after them. They silently thanked the Gods for giving them such luck.

 

At the end of the table Cygnus glared at Barty, displeased with his apparent favouritism. Eyeing a few allies near him, they all gave slight nods letting him know that they were on his side, not Barty's. Savage leaned over to whisper in his ear.

 

"When do you want to overthrow Crouch? I could kill him later tonight."

 

Cygnus smirked. "As much as I enjoy your enthusiasm, we must wait until you and I are no longer under investigation. I have no doubt in my mind that Aurors saw Bellatrix in London.. we need to wait."

 

Savage rubbed his chin with his claw like hand. "At least she didn't get jumped by one like me. Fucking hurt."

 

"Now before this meeting ends I would like to clarify that we will be training at our usual place three days a week before our group mission." Bellatrix and Rodolphus looked up at Barty, eyes slightly wide as they mentally shit themselves. Barty smirked.

 

"For the newcomers, our big mission is to attack the town near Hogsmead where the captain of the Auror's department resides. That will be all."

 

Everyone except for Bellatrix and Rodolphus got up from their seats and started walking out of the room. The sounds of Death Eaters apparating echoed through the manor. Cygnus gave one last dirty look to the couple before following the Greybacks out. The couple were about the stand up when Barty placed a hand each on their shoulders.

 

"I would like to speak to the both you in private. Follow me please."

 

The couple looked at each other, silently communicating and holding their wands discretely, and hesitantly followed Barty to the study on the ground floor.

 

"Now," He began, closing the door behind him, " I do not trust your father Bellatrix."

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus laughed, not expecting to have this conversation.

 

"I don't blame you, most people don't." She said, staying close to Rodolphus.

 

Barty smiled. "No I suppose they don't," He paused for a moment, seeming somber, "I have acquired evidence that your father plans to remove me… The Dark Lord's right hand man, the ONE who was hand picked by the Dark LORD HIMSELF!" His face began twitching madly as he shouted.

 

The couple tensed up, their hearts racing and blood pumping furiously. Barty gave a tight smile and ran his hand through his messy hair, looking more maniac than normal. He took a deep breath and let out an unhinged giggle.

 

His face twitched again for the umpteenth time that night. With a shaky hand he pointed at the both of them. "I need you to get rid of him. If you get rid of him I will tell the Dark Lord of your service and you will rewarded for your loyalty to the cause."

 

Bellatrix gaped at him, unsure of how to handle a crazy man like Barty. Rodolphus subtly moved in front of her, fearing that Barty will kill them. Bellatrix swallowed thickly before finding her voice.

 

"You want us to..kill my father?"

 

A massive psychotic grin appeared on Barty's face. "Yes! Just think about it for a moment. You could be finally free of him, finally safe and rewarded beyond your wildest dreams for it." He stalked over to them, not caring about personal space. They took a step back from him, unnerved by how close he was.

 

He looked between the two, still smiling through the moment of silence as the two looked at each, both trying to convey how they felt about the request. Finally, Rodolphus spoke first.

 

"If we do it..can we get rid of the Greybacks first?" Though hesitant in asking the question Barty took no time at all in responding.

 

"Sure." He shrugged, not giving a damn.

 

Bellatrix looked at her husband and then look to Barty. A part of her was screaming not associate herself with the Death Eaters and just leave now when she can still do it, if they get caught then that's it. They won't see their loved ones ever again but… after enduring so many years of abuse from her parents and to finally end the Greybacks.. How could she refuse her darkest fantasy?

 

Like much his wife Rodolphus was torn; from walking away while they still could and to struggling with his own revenge fantasies. He used to dream about killing Cygnus and Druella and now Savage. They could bring an end to the paedophile gang tormenting the UK.

 

Letting their darkest fantasies consume them..

 

"We'll do it."

 

Barty grinned.

 

_** RG*RG*RG*RG ** _

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus laid against each other in the bathtub, submerged in the hot water. They could not believe what had just happened. Did they just seriously agreed to being active Death Eaters after caring for Hermione? Not only that but they agreed to murder Cygnus for Barty so long as they got to kill the Greybacks.

 

What the fuck is wrong with them, why couldn't they just walked away and focus on Hermione? Why did they set themselves up for failure. Cygnus may be fucked in the head but he is in no means a weak wizard. A wizard whom is best buddies with Fenrir and Savage. Not to mention the fact that they would have to go after Druella as well because she rarely leaves the Manor.

 

"What the fuck did we just sign up for Rod?" Bellatrix shook her head in disbelief.

 

He let out a nervous laugh. "I do not know Ma cherie."

 

Bellatrix hid her face in her hands and groaned, angry with herself for being so impulsive. She felt her husband rub her shoulders soothingly. "It's not your fault, I was the one who bargained to kill Savage and Fenrir."

 

The dark haired witch laid her head against his shoulder and eyed the open letter that was on top of their clothes. She let out a sigh.

 

"At least we get to see Hermione this weekend."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/11/Raising-Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE BE ADVISED THAT THE FIRST PART OF THIS IS REALLY F-ED UP. IF MORBID AND SCREWED UP THINGS AREN'T YOUR JAM PLEASE SCROLL DOWN TO THE FIRST LOT OF: RG*RG*RG*RG. IF YOU ARE STRUGGLING WITH ANYTHING PLEASE VISIT THE LINKS AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS PAGE.
> 
> I DO NOT SUPPORT PAEDOPHILIA, IF YOU SEE SOMETHING OR EXPERIENCED SEXUAL ABUSE: SPEAK UP AND SAVE A LIFE!
> 
> Rated R for Graphic themes and strong coarse language
> 
>  
> 
> One night of the hunter,  
>  One day I will get revenge,  
>  One night to remember,  
>  One day it'll all just end
> 
> Thirty Seconds To Mars, "Night of the Hunter"

Chapter Eleven:

_The Things We Do For Love_

 

Cygnus swaggered through the hidden underground streets of London. He had been here many times to talk with the most wanted werewolf gang in the UK. The older wizard knew the path to their secret lair like the back of his hand. This hidden route was meant to be a new access point for witches and wizards to get to Diagon Ally without alerting the muggles, however the development was never finished during World War Two and has been forgotten ever since.

 

Until the werewolves discovered it while on the run from the Aurors decades ago and they have claimed it ever since.

 

The underground streets were putrid and crumbling from the lack of maintenance. Cygnus tsk'd at the werewolves' neglect of their lair. They could put all their energy into terrorising muggles, mudbloods, half breeds and blood traitors but couldn't do the same for their own place? It was a shame that he had to rely on them to do the dirty work. Maybe once they dispose of Barty he would remove the werewolves from the picture as well.

 

After all, werewolves are just as impure as mudbloods.

 

The werewolves' howls of laughter echoed through the streets and Cygnus growled at their absence of care. If they weren't mindful of their obnoxious behaviour the Aurors would find them sooner rather than later.

 

He walked through an arch way of a collapsed house and headed down to the basement where the werewolves resided. Savage and Fenrir sat on throne like chairs as their pack members paraded the captured children around, laughing while the children cried.

 

The wizard wasn't bothered by the crying.

 

Savage waved him over and Fenrir got up from his seat, stalking over to a six year boy tied to a table with Scabior tearing his clothes off. Both Fenrir and Scabior unbuckled their pants.

 

Cygnus ignored the boy's shrill screams of pain and sat on the chair next to Savage. Savage briefly rubbed himself at his brother's show before speaking.

 

"So I take it you're not here for pleasure?" Savage smirked.

 

The wizard raised his eyebrow at the werewolf. "You know full well that I have no interest in partaking in your.. 'activities'."

 

The werewolf laughed and slapped the man on the back.

 

"Ah c'mon Black, age is just a number. Who cares if they," pointing at the children, "don't like it. Our pleasure is far more important." He chuckled again as something caught his eye and made the wizard look in the same direction.

 

Cygnus tried not to cringe at the sight of one of the werewolves and a baby in the corner.

 

"Gotta start them young otherwise they won't learn." Savage smiled and turned to look at Cygnus.

 

"Alright so what do you have planned for Crouch?"

 

The wizard grimaced slightly as three of the werewolves surrounded a naked three year old girl that was curled up in a ball. He did not need to see the four of them naked, especially right in front of him.

 

"During the group attack at Ashwood we will-"

 

An hour later of discussions Cygnus left the lair and Savage eyed a little girl with short curly hair, her tanned skin stained with blood and… white stuff.

 

He took off his clothes and stalked over to her, towering over her cowering body.

 

_** RG*RG*RG*RG ** _

 

Mrs Granger, Theodore and Andromeda Tonks sat in the small town's only cafe. It was late at night and Rosetta, the cafe owner and longtime friend of Mrs Granger, let them use the cafe for their private chat. Many private meetings had been held there.

 

Andromeda had been pleading to let Rodolphus and Bellatrix spend time with Hermione for about two hours but the matriarch still had concerns about the two. Ted hadn't spoken a word yet.

 

"Please Rebecca, I know you are worried but I swear to you they mean Hermione no harm. They won't take her away."

 

Rebecca listened and studied Andromeda carefully. She knew that the woman missed her sisters and would like to reunite with them, in fact the older woman hoped they will one day reconcile.

 

What she didn't feel comfortable with is Hermione being a pawn for Andromeda to reach out to her sisters. Not to mention the fact of how much of a threat Cygnus and Druella are to the small town, if they ever find it.

 

"Andy I understand that you miss your sisters but I will not allow Hermione to be a chess piece for you to reunite with them"

 

Andromeda's jaw dropped and Theodore's eyes bulged out from his head. The couple were shocked and insulted at the accusation.

 

The witch struggled to reply. "I wasn't.. I.. Rebecca, Hermione is like my niece. I would never-"

 

The older raised her hand to silence Andromeda.

 

"Forgive me but you haven't placed your argument for sister's visitation rights well. It was hard not to assume that you didn't have my granddaughter's best interests at heart."

 

Theodore bit his tongue. He has known the Grangers since he was a baby and learnt from befriending Marcus and his younger brother Jackson of how protective they were of their family. Although that didn't silence the voice in his head from internally growling at the accusation.

 

The witch looked like she was about to cry and Rebecca felt bad for accusing her. Andromeda was like a daughter to her. The matriarch wanted to slap her own face for being so paranoid."I'm sorry Andy.. I don't know why I thought that… I just.. I don't want to lose Hermione again.. She's all I have left of Marcus and Emily."

 

Andromeda shook her head. "It's okay."

 

Rebecca frowned and reached over the table and held Andromeda's hand. "No it's not. There's no excuse for being a bitch."

 

Andromeda tightened her grip on Rebecca's hand, letting her know that she was still forgiven and gave her a small smile. Rebecca returned the smile.

 

Suddenly finding his voice, Theodore spoke up.

 

"I know you have your doubts about Bellatrix and Rodolphus but if they were truly bad people I don't think they would have taken Hermione in. From what I saw, though short, they do seem to care a great deal for Hermione."

 

Rebecca looked at Theodore, taking in his words.

 

"And she has been asking to see them." She added quietly.

 

The couple perked up at that, pleased that Hermione did miss the LeStranges.

 

Mrs Granger retract her hand from Andromeda's and leaned back in her chair in deep thought. A moment of silence washed over the three while Mrs Granger was still deciding on letting Bellatrix and Rodolphus visit Hermione. Wanting Hermione to see Bellatrix and Rodolphus again Andromeda came up with an idea.

 

"What if," Rebecca and Theodore looked at her, "Bellatrix and Rodolphus integrated into the muggle world, specifically in this town? That way you and the rest your relatives can get to know them while they help out around town."

 

Rebecca could see a glint of hope in Andromeda's eyes and Theodore seemed to think it was a good idea. She wouldn't admit it out loud but Rebecca had been thinking the same thing. Mrs Granger smiled at Andromeda.

 

"Alright, I will let them visit Hermione this weekend after I talk to them about spending more time in this town."

 

A wide smile appeared on Andromeda's face and Theodore smiled as well. He was happy with the decision but he had a feeling that it wasn't going to be easy.

 

Andromeda glanced at her watch and jumped up from her chair. The other two looked at her curiously. She chuckled, feeling a bit embarrassed.

 

"Sorry I have to go pick up Dora from Daniel and LeRoy's. I'll see you back at home Ted," the couple embraced and Rebecca stood up from her seat to hug Andromeda. "See you Rebecca and thank you for reconsidering Bellatrix and Rodolphus."

 

"It's fine m'dear. Give Dora a kiss for me please."

 

The witch smiled again. "I will." She quickly left the cafe, leaving Rebecca and Theodore by themselves.

 

The sat down again and nursed their untouched cups of tea.

 

Rebecca took a swig of her earl grey tea. "Have you found out why the Aurors aren't looking into Hermione's case anymore?"

 

"My contact said they dropped it because of Cygnus and Druella's association with them." He gulped down another mouthful before placing the cup down.

 

The older woman sighed. "Of course.."

 

He stared at her, sensing her doubt about the decision.

 

"From what Andy has told me about her parents they wouldn't dare visit a muggle town, even if Bellatrix and Rodolphus were there."

 

She nodded and took another sip from her tea. "So do we know who killed my son and daughter in law?"

 

Ted shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. Apparently they've been quiet about it."

 

Rebecca scowled into her cup.

 

"I'm sorry Rebecca." Ted frowned, wishing he could do more to help.

 

"It's not your fault dear," She gave him a small smile and drank more tea. "How is your job by the way, saved any more children from paedophile rings?"

 

Ted stared icily into his own cup, remembering the events from earlier today.

 

"Unfortunately the head of our department won't let us investigate the politicians despite the evidence we have and three judges today let twelve paedophiles walk."

 

Rebecca made a sound of disgust. "Oh my lord, what is wrong with the world these days?"

 

He shrugged and let out a humourless laugh. "I don't know but I have to go into work tonight and head off to Spain next Monday to bring a paedophile back to London… where he'll probably get off scott free again."

 

She shook head in confusion. "I don't get the Londoners and other Southerners. They seem like a bunch of wusses in their ivory towers."

 

Ted chuckled. "That's why I am never moving from the North. Southerners wouldn't know what hard work was if bit them on the arse."

 

Rebecca raised her cup. "I'll drink to that."

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

_ Saturday morning, 7 am… _

 

Rodolphus and Bellatrix sat by their radio listening intently to the news, their half eaten breakfast going untouched.

 

_ ~*It has been a week since the disappearance of Auror Frank Longbottom and Aurors are still searching for the man. Three suspects were placed into custody but have since been released. In other breaking news, another child has gone missing from Wellington. If anyone has any information about the disappearance please contact the Aurors department immediately-*~ _

 

Raged filled the couple as more children were announced as missing or found dead in an alley. They couldn't understand why the Aurors weren't doing anything about these missing children. Did they not care?

 

Rodolphus angrily flicked the radio off. He couldn't listen to it anymore.

 

"Rod?" Bellatrix stared at her husband in concern. "Are you okay?"

 

He ran his fingers through his brown curly hair and let out a frustrated sigh. "How could they do nothing while these poor children are been hunted down by these monsters?"

 

Bellatrix rubbed his back soothingly. She felt the same anger towards the Aurors and their inability to do their job. "Because they're useless and self centred.. but you and I are going to change that. We're gonna hunt the monsters down and kill them all."

 

The French man grinned at his wife.

 

"We're going to kill them all." He repeated and they shared an evil grin.

 

Yes, they would hunt them all down and kill every single last one of them.

 

They will bring order to the world.

 

In two hours the couple were supposed to arrive at the town and meet up with Ted at the same spot he apparated took them before the funeral. So that left plenty of time to work on locating the werewolves.

 

The couple took their cups of tea with them to the study. The large map of the UK was now nailed on the wall between two book shelves. Many coloured dots covered the map with strings connecting certain points together.

 

Rodolphus begrudgingly added the recent missing children to the map using blue ink while Bellatrix wrote them on the long list they had made. She walked over to the desk where many different types of poison sat and a small collection of knives laid beside them.

 

The witch was experimenting with crafting a hard to detect poison to use on her father. If it works then that could lead to using it on more enemies.

 

The French wizard connected the old and new blue dots with long strands of blue string. There was over three thousand blue dots on the map and about twenty red dots of potential sightings of the werewolves.

 

He glared daggers at the map. He kept searching for a pattern of some sorts to lead them to the werewolves but he couldn't find one, neither could Bellatrix.

 

The witch got annoyed with the map a while ago and threw her attention into making poisons and buying cursed weapons that she could torture people with. Rodolphus came close to giving up on the map as well but he pushed through the anger and reminded himself that this was for Hermione.

 

A knock on the study's door distracted the couple. A while ago they had told their house elves to knock on the door instead of appearing out of no-where.

 

The decision may have come after an elf interrupted them during sex..

 

"Come in." Bellatrix spoke loudly and Rodolphus returned his attention to the map.

 

Hopkey entered the room and bowed.

 

"Hopkey is sorry to bother Master and Mistress but Master Rabastan and Mistress Emilie and their son have arrived."

 

Rodolphus and Bellatrix both looked at each other. "My brother was supposed to arrive next Tuesday.." Rodolphus said, seeming confused but happy at the same time.

 

The couple left the study and followed Hopkey down to the living room where Rabastan, Emilie and their son Stefan, a three year old, are waiting patiently.

 

As soon as the brothers saw each other they almost ran into each other's arms. The two witches playfully rolled their eyes and greeted each other. Bellatrix gave a small peck to the little boy in Emilie's arms.

 

Emilie was five years older than Rodolphus and Bellatrix but did not marry Rabastan until he turned eighteen. She was a lovely Frenchwoman who can kick your arse in a duel and in Quidditch.

 

"Mon cher frère, c'est si bon de vous voir. Comment êtes-vous ?" Rodolphus greeted excitedly.

 

Rabastan hugged his older brother tightly and spoke in a very thick French accent. "I am very good Rod."

 

The older brother turned to greet his sister in law and nephew. "And how is my wonderful sister and nephew?"

 

Emilie smiled as her son tried to leap in his uncle's arms. Rodolphus caught him before he could fall out of her arms. Rabastan and Bellatrix chuckled at Stefan and greeted each as well.

 

"Nous sommes très bien aussi." Emilie replied.

 

Bellatrix looked between Rabastan and Emilie. "So what brings you two here? We weren't expecting you three until Tuesday."

 

"Oh don't worry this just a quick visit. We came to drop some articles and records for your 'project' and a gift for Pansy. We know her birthday is next week but we didn't want to waste time on Tuesday dropping of the gift." Rabastan explained, taking out small packages from his pants pocket and unshrink them with a wave of his wand.

 

He put the two packages on a nearby table. One of them was wrapped in pink.

 

The four of them chatted for another half hour before Rabastan realised what the time was and had to take his family home back to Paris. He and his wife had part time jobs, Rabastan worked as Quidditch analysts and Emilie worked for France's Aurors department.

 

They said their goodbyes and left the couple to look at the records Emilie got from her work.

 

Unfortunately time wasn't on their side as well and had to leave. If they had just looked on the next page they would have found their first clue.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

The couple sat in the cafe looking confused. They had no idea what type of restaurant this was but it seems to serve a variety of beverages, many they didn't know of, and small dishes to eat. For some reason unbeknown to them Ted had brought them to this place.

 

They had to walk through the town and listen to the odd British accents they've never heard before, unlike the last time they were here and walked along the outskirts of the town.

 

It will probably never be admitted out loud but the couple were feeling extremely anxious waiting for Mrs Granger and Hermione. Ted on the other hand didn't seem to notice and read a newspaper with rapt attention.

 

Rodolphus cleared his throat and spoke to Ted. "Excusez-moi monsieur Tonks but when are we going to see Hermione?"

 

Ted looked up from his newspaper and finally took notice of their anxiety.

 

"Mrs Granger wants to speak to the both of you first before going to see Hermione. I hope neither of you mind."

 

"Oh." They said, looking down.

 

Ted gave them a sympathetic smile. "Sorry.. but I promise it's nothing bad."

 

The couple nodded and Rosetta, a fit short in her sixties, came by with a few menus. The witch and wizard stared at the muggle menus, bemused. Rosetta and Ted quietly laughed at the two. The older woman held out her arms.

 

"Mattina Ted, what I can get for you three this morning."

 

Ted hugged Rosetta and sat back down in his seat. "Good morning Rosetta, uh we will have three cups of tea and some French toast with your Italian flare."

 

The couple looked bewildered at Ted for ordering food for them but then felt their stomachs grumble. Maybe food was probably a good idea.

 

"Excellent breakfast choice if I do say so myself, and what types of tea would you like?" She asked, looking at the two pure-bloods.

 

They quickly flipped their menus over to find the tea choices and politely asked for French Earl Grey tea. Rosetta nodded her head in approval. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who appreciates French tea around here."

 

Ted laughed. "You're the only Italian here who is willing to try French cuisine and drinks. Rodolphus LeStrange is here is French and his wife Bellatrix is French by proxy."

 

Rosetta playfully smacked Ted over the head with the menu and looked at the couple.

 

"I had a feeling you outsiders were French."

 

Bellatrix smirked, feeling comfortable around the older woman. "Did our surname give it away?" She jested. There was a moment of silence and Bellatrix suddenly regretted speaking.

 

Rodolphus groaned internally, hoping the other woman would know wasn't being. Ted raised an eyebrow in amusement.

 

The woman laughed and patted the witch on the shoulder. "I like you, you're a smart-arse." The couple were silently relieved and smiled.

 

"Alright, I'll go make your breakfast." Rosetta walked away to the kitchen.

 

The three of them sat in comfortable silence until both their food and Mrs Granger made an appearance. Rosetta and the other customers greeted her.

 

"Rebecca, how are you this morning? Did Hermione have fun with her uncles and cousin last night?"

 

Rebecca hugged like she hadn't seen the woman in years.

 

"I'm great Rose, and yes Hermione had so much fun seeing Quinn and her uncles again," the two pulled away from each other, "Oh that reminds me they will be joining us in twenty minutes."

 

Rodolphus and Bellatrix perked up at that. They were excited to see Hermione again and they wanted to invite the young, on Mrs Parkinson's behalf, to Pansy's third birthday. But mostly they wanted to see Hermione again.

 

After greeting a few others Mrs Granger knew she sat down opposite of the couple.

 

"My apologies for taking so long. I wanted to make Daniel and LeRoy hadn't forgotten to bring Hermione and their daughter Quinn here."

 

Bellatrix waved her off. "It's fine, Ted kept us company." Rodolphus nodded in agreement and drank some of his tea.

 

Rebecca noticed the food in front of the three. "Oh I didn't realise I interrupted your breakfast, I am so sorry."

 

Ted shrugged and kept reading paper, occasionally taking bites from his breakfast. They laughed nervously. "Honestly it's fine, we're just happy that we get to see Hermione again. How is she by the way?"

 

The matriarch looked down at the table first before meeting their eyes again.

 

"She's doing a bit better each day but the nightmares are still around. I tried to get her to speak to a psychologist but she doesn't want to." They noticed the sad look in her eyes and they felt sorry for her. They remember all to well of the nightmares.

 

Bellatrix chewed on a bit of French toast and washed it down with tea before asking another question. Rodolphus offered the woman a sympathetic smile.

 

"Is her memory getting better then?"

 

Rebecca seemed to had brighten up at the question. "Oh her memory is so much better now. For a while there it was difficult for her bond with my side of the family and the family friends."

 

The French man looked curiously at her and Bellatrix seemed bemused as well. "What about the rest of the Grangers?"

 

Ted looked up from the paper and saw the crestfallen expression on Rebecca.

 

"Hermione is the only one left born as a Granger. My husband passed away along with our youngest son, Jackson, in a car accident and recently… Marcus."

 

Rodolphus and Bellatrix felt like they got punched in the stomach. This woman had lost her loved ones and only had Hermione, the last Granger, left. No wonder why she continuously pushed their visitation back. Bellatrix felt truly sorry for her and Rodolphus understood the woman's pain.

 

On this day, many years ago after Rodolphus turned twelve, his own father dropped dead in front of him. His death broke their mother and plagued the brothers' memories to this day.

 

He could definitely understand this woman's apprehension.

 

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Rodolphus profusely apologised but Rebecca shrugged it off.

 

"It's okay Rodolphus," Rosetta placed a cup of tea in front of Rebecca and left to attend the other customers, "Would you two mind if discuss visitation and some ground rules now?"

 

For the next fifteen minutes Rebecca carefully explained what she expected of the couple while they were with Hermione, no swearing and no sugar, and how often she was willing to let them visit her. The couple nodded and agreed to the set of rules and thought it was fair. However, they felt a tad uncomfortable at the idea of been in town more often in exchange to Hermione more than three times a month but for Hermione; they would do anything for the girl.

 

Rebecca smiled at the couple, looking pleased that they were willing to cooperate. "Thank you for agreeing to everything, especially to helping out around town. It would be nice for me to get to know you two properly and for the town to get to know you two."

 

"It's no problem at all. Hermione is a lovely girl and we would like help out as much as we can."

 

Though still reading his newspaper Ted was quite shocked to hear the LeStranges agree to such terms. He'd assumed that they would have tried to haggle and make their own deal. Maybe it was a good thing that they didn't.

 

A few minutes later Daniel, LeRoy, Quinn and Hermione entered the cafe and greeted the four. Well Hermione actually squealed with joy and jumped into Bellatrix's arms before hugging Rodolphus. The couple introduced themselves to the two men and their.

 

Daniel, Marcus's cousin through Rebecca's side of the family, was a tall man with hazel eyes and short brown hair. LeRoy was shorter than his husband and has blonde hair, which Quinn has as well, and was incredibly friendly and talkative. Quinn was the same age as Hermione, her hair was wavy and had piercing hazel eyes. She was paler than Hermione was.

 

Hermione and Quinn chatted excitedly to the young witch and wizard about what they got up to at their sleepover, and the couple loved every minute of it.

 

"And then we played ninjas, and then Tyler and Dora came over, and then we played Army men-." The conversation went on like for about an hour, occasionally either Daniel or LeRoy will add in a bit more detail for the couple.

 

Eventually Daniel and LeRoy had to take home so they could get to visit one of their many nonna's.

 

Rebecca lead them back to her house and Ted departed ways there.

 

As the older woman closed the door behind her she had a feeling of deja vu when she saw Hermione playing with Rodolphus and Bellatrix with lego sets.

 

Marcus and Emily used to do that all time when they weren't at work.

 

She walked upstairs to grab a camera but stopped when she saw a photo of Marcus and Emily holding Hermione hanging on the wall. She hated that they were gone. She hated even more that the couple downstairs looked so alike to Marcus and Emily.

 

She pushed the feeling away and proceeded to get the camera from her room.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

Rodolphus and Bellatrix were having so much playing Hermione and her strange toys that you put together and make something out of it. Was it called legi or Lego? They didn't care, it was great to see Hermione smiling so much.

 

They couldn't help but grin each time put on a different voice for small blockish people with detachable yellow heads.

 

"Oh no it's the Joker, somebody help us!" Hermione said in a high pitched voice, holding a random lego man. She put on a deeper and supposed evil voice for a lego man that had green hair and a white head.

 

"Ahahahahaha! No-one can help you now."

 

Hermione looked Bellatrix and nodded to the figure in the witch's hand. Bellatrix looked confused. "What?"

 

"You're Batman, you're supposed to save people and stop the Joker."

 

Rodolphus chuckled as Bellatrix said "Oh, sorry. Haha not so fast Joker!"

 

Hermione shook her head and Bellatrix was confused once more, not understanding what she did wrong.

 

"Batman doesn't talk like that," Hermione switched her voice to a deeper but cute tone, "He talks like this."

 

Rodolphus stared at his wife, fighting the grin that threatening to break out on his face. Bellatrix cleared her throat and unwillingly put on a deeper voice. "Not so fast Joker."

 

The French man burst out laughing at his wife's adorable but poor attempt of a man's voice. Bellatrix flicked his ear. "Shut up."

 

Hermione pouted at Rodolphus. "If you're going to be mean you can sit in the naughty corner."

 

Rodolphus's laughter went from being amused to a one of disbelief as he looked at Hermione. Bellatrix smirked at her husband. "Yeah Rodolphus, go sit in the naughty corner."

 

He looked between the two. "But"


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/12/Raising-Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/12/Raising-Granger

Chapter Twelve

 

It had been just over a week since Pansy's third birthday and the couple were happy to be spending more time with Hermione. They would spend everyday with her if it wasn't for the Death Eater training they had to attend. Barty told them that the attack on Ashwood would be happening in a month's time and he was pushing them like crazy.

 

Bellatrix was once again her back after getting hit with a hex and Rodolphus was furious with Crouch because the psychopathic Death Eater was the reason why she was knocked to the ground.

 

Rodolphus threw spell after spell at Crouch. The deranged man blocked most of them except for one that sent him flying across the room. Barty hit the floor with a loud thud and snap, he yelled out in pain.

 

The French man ignored Barty's cries and ran to his wife, helping her stand up slowly and checking for any injuries.

 

"Are you hurt Ma Cherie?"

 

The dark haired witch clutched her side and shook her head. "It's just a couple of bruises, nothing to worry about." She reassured.

 

He wasn't convinced but didn't push her on it. Rodolphus glared at Barty, whom was struggling to stand back up and bleeding from his head.

 

A wet gurgling noise that sounded almost like laughter came from the psychotic wizard.

 

"I'm glad to see that you're improving Rodolphus," Barty spat out some blood, "though your footing could use a little more work."

 

He ignored the wizard and accio'd his leather bag, pulling out a healing potion for Bellatrix. She graciously took it and thanked him for it. Barty limped over to the couple, not caring that his blood was dripping down on to the wooden floorboards. Rodolphus offered a potion to the man but was rejected.

 

Barty stared at the witch skeptically. "I don't understand why you are holding back, you have immense power radiating off of you but you aren't using it. Why?"

 

Not having a clue about what he was talking about Bellatrix looked quizzically at him.

 

"What?"

 

"I sense your power Bellatrix, you are a strong witch."

 

She shook her head in disbelief and looked at her husband. Rodolphus seemed to agree with Barty. "He's right. Magic does roll off of you in waves, I think that's why your parents feel threatened by you."

 

Bellatrix's jaw dropped in disbelief, laughing humorlessly.

 

"No, my parents do not fear me. They have tortured my sisters and I until we left home. I mean for Odin's sake even the teachers and other Death Eaters are more than happy to confront me!"

 

Barty frowned and Rodolphus pouted.

 

She started to walk away from Barty, dragging her husband with her but froze in front the only exit when Barty said something. Something that made the couple feel odd.

 

"Voldemort wanted you both. That's why I have been asking for you two to join us. That's why your father, Bellatrix, abused you more in your teens. He is jealous because Voldemort favoured you both."

 

They slowly turned to face the wizard, doubting what they had just heard.

 

"I'm sorry but I cannot believe for one second that my father is jealous of my husband and I.. it just doesn't make any sense to me."

 

Barty smirked at them.

 

"Then ask yourself this; why did he fight so hard to prove your trial was a fail? Why is trying to stop both of you from becoming Death Eaters?"

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus opened their mouths to disagree but nothing came out. They couldn't think of any reason to prove Cygnus didn't have an ulterior motive. Why did the man try to stop them from becoming Death Eaters?

 

Why did he fight so hard to destroy them?

 

So many question ran through their minds and neither could come up with reasonable answers. There had to be more to the man's hatred for the two instead of just being French and unwanted daughters.

 

Barty spoke again, interrupting their thoughts.

 

"If neither of you don't mind me asking, what did you two do to piss off Cygnus's allies?"

 

The two laughed at the question, remembering what happened at Pansy's birthday party.

 

"We just put them in their place."

 

Barty nodded and didn't push for more detail.

 

The couple left ten minutes later and apparated back home.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

_ Last Saturday.. _

 

Ragnhild Parkinson was a young doting mother and close friends with Bellatrix and Narcissa. From a young age Ragnhild had a way of making friends with almost anyone. Her husband Perseus Parkinson (nee Paptheodorokodmountourogianakopoulos) had been her first best friend when her family moved from Norway to Britain. The Greek man was such a sweetheart and a very talented Quidditch player and to everyone's surprise he broke a sacred British wizard tradition; he took up her family name when they got married.

 

That wasn't the first time he broke traditions. He and his best friend Rodolphus encouraged her and Bellatrix to play for the Slytherin Quidditch team when it was frowned upon for girls to play.

 

Ragnhild smiled fondly as she recalled the many traditions the LeStrange brothers and Perseus broke. Nearly all the teachers hated it and she remembers vividly of how Mr Black would send howler after howler to Bellatrix, demanding her to break up with Rodolphus and stop playing Quidditch.

 

Bellatrix never listened. Bellatrix and Rodolphus became the first duo captains in Hogwarts history. Bellatrix also broke the Black family's Quidditch record for the most beats.

 

Unfortunately all of her favourite moments with her friends couldn't help her in this predicament; her daughter Pansy was struggling to make friends.

 

Draco and Blaise were absolutely lovely and she was grateful that the two boys would often proudly state that Pansy was their sister but no-one else's daughters was interested in being best friends with Pansy. Pansy's only play dates were with Draco and Blaise.

 

Bellamy and Marissa Bulstrode's daughter, Millicent, was a bully. Michael and Audrey King's daughter Rochelle was best friends with her cousins. Calvino and Arjana Silver's daughter Rosalie preferred being friends with boys. The Greengrass daughters were friends with each other. Ragnhild and Perseus felt bad for their daughter, they came close to giving up find a girl best friend for Pansy until Draco uttered a name during their play date.

 

Hermione Granger, the girl who lived with Bellatrix and Rodolphus; according to Draco.

 

Sending out a last minute party invitation to the LeStranges and Hermione, Ragnhild kept her fingers crossed and prayed to both her Norse Gods and her husband's Greek ones. She wanted her daughter to have a best friend.

 

"Honey, the guests are here." Perseus called out from the kitchen and a little girl came running out of the kitchen, bouncing with excitement.

 

"Mummy, mummy, look Dwa-co and Blaise!"

 

Ragnhild smiled with adoration, watching her daughter running to the window and pointing out her friends, no, her brothers.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Hermione arrived at Parkinson manor at three o'clock in the afternoon. They were about twenty minutes late but only because Rebecca wanted to speak to them and let them know what time Hermione had to be home. It was obvious to the couple that Rebecca was still nervous about letting Hermione out of her sight. They felt sorry for the woman.

 

As soon as the three stepped through the door Draco appeared out of no-where and greeted them. Standing behind him was Blaise and Pansy.

 

Hermione remembered Draco vaguely but she had no clue who the other two were. The other boy had amazing dark brown skin, short black hair and brown eyes. He was the tallest out of the three. Like Draco he was dressed in the wizard's equivalent of a suit. The girl who was hiding behind the boy had short dark hair, a cute up turn nose, big emerald eyes and wore a white dress with orange polka dots and an orange belt in the middle. She was the shorter than her friends and Hermione.

 

Suddenly Hermione a bit uncomfortable in her dark blue dress that had a white ribbon belt on the waist.

 

Draco pulled Hermione into a hug. "Hi Her-my-oh-knee," and then Draco hugged Bellatrix and Rodolphus, "Hi aunty Bella and uncle Rod." The couple loved getting hugs from their nephews.

 

"Hi Draco," Bellatrix and Rodolphus looked over to the other children and wave at them. "Hello Blaise. Happy birthday Pansy! We have some presents for you."

 

Pansy, ever so shy, walked over to them with Blaise trailing behind her.

 

The couple kneeled down to her height and handed her three presents: one from them, one from Rabastan and Emilie and one from Hermione. Mrs Granger and Hermione were adamant on buying Pansy a present and Hermione wanted to make the birthday card.

 

Bellatrix looked between the two girls, noting neither of them were willing to speak first.

 

"Hermione this is Pansy, Pansy this Hermione."

 

Finding her voice, Hermione grinned and handed the birthday card to Pansy. "Happy Birthday Pansy, I hope you like the card I made you."

 

Leaning against the arch way leading into the living room was Pansy's parents and Draco's parent's. The four of them couldn't help but smile at the interaction between the girls.

 

Pansy's mouth exploded into a massive smile as she held the card in her hands and pulled Hermione into a bone crushing hug.

 

"ThankyouThankyouThankyou!" Pansy squealed with delight.

 

Hermione flinched at the squealing and looked to Bellatrix and Rodolphus for help. Neither of them helped her, they just shrugged and grinned.

 

"C'est la vie." Was the last thing Hermione heard from Rodolphus before he stood up and walked over to four in the arch way.

 

Pansy finally let go of Hermione and tore open the wrapping paper of her presents. Draco and Blaise helped her.

 

"Please don't leave." Hermione whispered. Bellatrix frowned and pulled her into a hug. Rodolphus looked back and felt a pang in his chest. He quickly excused himself and walked back over to Hermione and Bellatrix. Narcissa and the other three gazed at Hermione with concern. Narcissa also felt a tiny bit proud of her sister and brother in law for looking after Hermione.

 

"Sweetie, you'll be okay. Rod and I will be close by. You'll have fun playing with Draco, Blaise and Pansy." Bellatrix whispered softly into her ear. Rodolphus knelled beside the two and pulled them into a hug.

 

"Is everything okay?" He asked quietly, not wanting to grab the other children's attention.

 

Hermione nodded. "Yeah.. I'm just scared."

 

"Bellatrix and I will be near you through the whole afternoon and we'll play a game with you later."

 

"Okay." Hermione mumbled.

 

"Her-My-Oh-Knee, come play with us." Draco said, tugging on their sleeves.

 

The coupled let go of Hermione and gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking over to Narcissa. Pansy yelled a thank you to the couple and was dragged off to the garden in the backyard by Blaise.

 

Draco held Hermione's hand followed Blaise outside.

 

"We're playing Quidditch with the other boys and we need you to win." Draco told Hermione excitedly.

 

Parkinson Manor was quite big and it took the four children a couple of minutes before they made it outside.

 

The garden was a horse shoe shape, leaving a big patch of grass for the kids to play games. In the patch of grass was six hoops, three at each end. The hoops were short enough for kids to play Quidditch with or without brooms.

 

There was about eight boys running around, throwing a basketball size ball between them, while two girls were waiting for their turn. A bit further away from the game two girls were being chased by another girl.

 

One of the girls waiting on the side line notice the four kids running over to them. She stood up and dragged the girl beside her to meet the new girl; Hermione.

 

"Hi Rosalie!" Draco cheerfully greeted the tall girl.

 

Rosalie was three years older than Hermione. She had dark gorgeous skin like Blaise and wore a smirk. The girl she dragged with her was a year older than Hermione and had tanned skin.

 

"Hey Draco, Blaise, Pansy, who's this?"

 

With a huge smile Draco began introducing Hermione to the girls. "This is Her-My-Oh-Knee, she's one of our friends."

 

Hermione awkwardly waved to the girls. "Hi."

 

The younger girl next to Rosalie held out her hand to Hermione. "My name is Rochelle."

 

Hermione took her hand and shook it.

 

Unexpectedly the boys playing Quidditch stopped and walked over to them. Except for three who glared at Hermione.

 

After five more introductions (Marcus Flint, Graham Montague, Cassius Warrington, Adrian Jr Pucey and Cormac McLaggen) Hermione finally played her first game of Quidditch. Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Rosalie, Graham, Cormac and Hermione were on one team and the opposition was made up of; Marcus, Cassius, Adrian, Rochelle, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe Jr and Gregory Goyle.

 

Draco and Theodore were the Seekers for the match, chasing after a toy snitch around the backyard and Hermione was a nervous wreck on the toy broom. She and Pansy were their team's Beaters and Hermione had no idea what the hell she was supposed to do. So she just copied the other beaters, hoping she wouldn't fall off her broom.

 

Pansy, the incredibly shy three year old, was a natural on the broom and had a good aim as a beater. Hermione was slightly envious of the girl's confidence.

 

Cormac, Blaise and Rosalie played against the other Chasers and scored many goals. Gregory and Vincent were useless as Beaters and kept getting Beat by Pansy and Hermione.

 

Graham was a brilliant Keeper. He held his own against Rochelle, Cassius and Adrian. Marcus, Graham's best friend, was a decent Keeper but he was much better suited to playing as a Chaser. Even though he wanted to play as a Chaser, he decided to let the others have a turn and have fun with his friends.

 

Daphnee, four years old, and her sister Astoria, two years old, sat on the side lines cheering all the kids on. It was their only option to escape Millicent who hid in the garden, waiting for her next target.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

Rodolphus, Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa, Perseus and Ragnhild sat around a large round table in the study, which was next to the back door, happily chatting away.

 

"Thank you both so much for bringing Hermione with you tonight and for the presents. I hope Pansy and Hermione become best friends." Ragnhild gushed to the LeStranges.

 

The two simply smiled at their friend. "It was our pleasure and we're pretty sure Hermione and Pansy will become best friends."

 

Narcissa, looking out the window to make sure the kids weren't fighting, cooed at the sight of Draco teaching Hermione how to be a Seeker. "Awww, guys look! Draco is teaching Hermione how to be a Seeker."

 

Immediately the rest of the crowded around the window and watched Draco guiding Hermione through the steps of catching the Snitch.

 

"Aww that's so cute. Cissy, Draco is such a gentleman." Ragnhild gushed excitedly.

 

Though Bellatrix and Rodolphus didn't verbally agree with everyone, they thought it was pretty adorable. Although on the other hand they were annoyed that they weren't the ones teaching Hermione how fly a broomstick. Well at least it was just a toy broomstick and not the real one. They will be the first ones to teach Hermione how to fly a real broomstick, play real Quidditch and use a wand. No-one, not even their adorable nephews, were going to ruin those mile stones for them.

 

A knock on the study's door broke their attention and looked to the open door.

 

Ethan and Imogen McLaggen, Michael and Audrey King, Nathan and Sophia Warrington all rushed in and closed the door behind them.

 

"What happened?" Perseus demanded, looking at the six that barged in.

 

Ethan McLaggen spoke first.

 

"Bulstrode and Goyle got into a massive argument about something, none of us knows, we only walked half way through, and it is.. it's bad. Really bad. We should probably keep the kids away from them."

 

Lucius scrunched up his in worry. "Well where's the rest of our friends?"

 

The six simultaneously grimaced.

 

"They," Audrey paused a bit, letting out a sharp huff, "did the most stupid thing that only a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff could come up with."

 

The others looked at Audrey in horror and paled considerably.

 

Rodolphus shook his head in disbelief and Bellatrix. "Please us that they didn't..."

 

"They did." The six said at the same time.

 

Lucius face palmed, Narcissa and Ragnhild looked like they were in pain, and Perseus, Rodolphus and Bellatrix let out a series of cussing.

 

"Those fucking morons! Everyone knows not to get involved with Nott and his crew's problems, they're fucking insane." Bellatrix yelled.

 

"Great, now my daughter has to have her cake in the fucking study."

 

"If they somehow make it out alive I'm gonna fucking kill them myself."

 

A loud thud disrupted their complaining. The all look at the door which swung open. Eugenio and Mariam Zabini ran into the study, almost hitting the table, followed by; Henry and Scarlett Flint, Benjamin and Denise Montague, Calvino and Arjana Silver, and lastly, Bjorn and Amelia Greengrass.

 

Benjamin slammed the door shut and leaned against it, looking panicked.

 

Eugenio gasped for air and wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve.

 

"I tried to warn Adrian but," Eugenio laughed cheerlessly, "his father was a Gryffindor, I don't know why I assumed he would listen to reason."

 

Eugenio collapsed on to a chair and Mariam held him in her arms.

 

Looking at the newcomers, Rodolphus huffed. "Does anyone know what happened?"

 

Benjamin raised his hand, everyone rolled their eyes, and stuttered. "I-I was near them when it happened."

 

Perseus threw his arms in the air. "So tell us!"

 

"W-well they were complaining about Bellatrix and Rodolphus over nothing, then Thad Nott and his new wife Heather came over and started talking crap about all of us, Somehow they got on to discussing betrothals and out nowhere the Goyles' start accusing the Bulstrodes' about some deal the backed out on. Adrian tried to get them to calm because this isn't the time to be fighting and then they all turned on him."

 

Suddenly the room was filled chatter, complaining about the four families for being such arseholes. All the while, Ragnhild was silently fuming. She hated the she had to invite such vile people due to work connections. Feeling intense anger, she stood up, knocking the seat over and slammed her fists on to the table.

 

The room fell dead silent.

 

"Perseus," Ragnhild growled, "I want them out of my house."

 

The Greek man was about to agree but a shrill scream came from the backyard. All the parents' in the room ran out.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

One moment Hermione's team was winning and the next minute a girl, whom Hermione didn't know the name, stepped in front of her and grabbed the toy broom. The girl was quite chubby, with a thick nose, small eyes and a permanent scowl on her face. She looked like the girl version of Crabbe jr.

 

"Can you please let go of the broom, please?" Hermione asked politely, frightened by the girl's presence.

 

The girl didn't say anything and just yanked on the broomstick.

 

Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Rosalie, Cormac and Graham appeared at Hermione's side, looking very angry with the girl.

 

"Leave her alone Millicent!" Pansy yelled. Rosalie reached over to Hermione and put her arm around Hermione, just in case Millicent tried to pull her off the broom.

 

Which was exactly what she did right after sneering "Make me." at Pansy.

 

Graham and Rosalie caught Hermione and gently put her on the ground, dismounting next to her.

 

"Mine now." Millicent said, stalking away with the broom in hand.

 

Theo, Crabbe and Goyle all laughed and went to Millicent's side. Everyone else dismounted and went to Hermione's side. Hermione had no idea what she did wrong and apologised to her new friends.

 

"It's okay Hermione, it's not your fault." Rosalie reassured.

 

Pansy was the only one still on her broom, hovering near Hermione. She was so angry at Millicent for being so mean to Hermione. Without thinking she flew over to Millicent, ignoring Hermione's protests, and tackled the girl to ground. The group of kids ran over to Pansy to help her but it was too late.

 

Theo, Crabbe and Goyle pulled her off of Millicent and held her on the ground while Millicent ripped a handful of hair from Pansy's head. Pansy screamed out in pain.

 

None of the kids noticed Millicent's parents and the other three's vile parents coming over to them. The other parents just appeared at the back door.

 

Running on adrenaline and anger Hermione charged across the grass and punched Millicent in the face. The girl collapsed to ground crying, clutching a bloody nose. Draco, Blaise and Cormac charged at the three boys, pushing them to the ground. The older kids tried to pull them off each other.

 

"Don't you ever hurt my best friend again!" Hermione roared at the bleeding girl.

 

Hermione was about help Pansy but was yanked back by Millicent's mother, Marissa.

 

As soon as Hermione felt Marissa grab her by the collar of her dress, she felt like she was back with Savage in the alley. Hermione frozen in fear could only watch as Marissa's hand came closer and closer to colliding with her face. But it didn't.

 

She could vaguely hear Narcissa yell "Bellatrix No" and another woman yelling "Bellatrix YES!" as Bellatrix appeared behind Marissa, pulling the witch off of Hermione and punching the woman in the face repeatedly.

 

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BITCH!" Bellatrix roared.

 

Bellamy Bulstrode pointed his wand Bellatrix, only to get thrown to the ground by Rodolphus. The wizard to get up from the ground but Rodolphus stomped on his head, knocking the man unconscious.

 

Narcissa, Imogen, Mariam, Audrey and Arjana tried to pull Bellatrix away from Marissa but had to settle for getting the children inside.

 

Thad pushed Rodolphus away from Bellamy, screeching incoherently at the French man. Coming to Thad's aid was Trevor Goyle and Vincent Crabbe Snr. Rodolphus rolled his eyes. Perseus appeared next to Rodolphus, ready to help out.

 

Lucius, Eugenio, Michael, Bjorn, Calvino, Benjamin, Ethan, Nathan, Henry and Adrian all tried stop the fight but Rodolphus managed to break from their grasps and easily knocked the three arseholes out by himself. The fathers should have stepped in and stopped Rodolphus but there something cool about Rodolphus beating the shit out of those three.

 

The rest of the wives managed to separate Bellatrix from Marissa, whom laid unconscious on the ground, but as soon as Heather, Chelsea Goyle and Vanessa Crabbe confronted them; they had to let Bellatrix finish them off.

 

If those women were as stupid as their husbands then they definitely deserved to get their arse kicked.

 

Ragnhild was the only woman vocally cheering on Bellatrix and Perseus cheered on Rodolphus while Lucius yelled. "RODOLPHUS NO!"

 

_ RG*RG*RG*RG _

 

All the parents and children, minus the four families that got kicked out of the house, sat around the living room happily eating cake and drinking fruit punch. The children sat around the coffee table chatting excitedly about the Quidditch game they had while the adults sat at the dining table.

 

Narcissa scolded the Parkinson's. "The next time you see them fighting you don't encourage them, you stop them."

 

"We're sitting right next to you." Bellatrix said, slightly amused.

 

The blonde witch turned to glare at her sister and brother in law. "And I'm still mad at you."

 

The brunette rolled her eyes and took a bite out of her piece of cake.

 

"Don't roll your eyes at me Bellatrix LeStrange. You could've frightened the poor children, especially Hermione."

 

Bellatrix groaned. "Hermione is fine, Rodolphus and I have check six times now."

 

"You gotta admit though Cissy, it was pretty awesome seeing Rodolphus and Bellatrix beat the shit out of them. They're like the ultimate husband and wife duo." Eugenio chuckled.

 

The others, excluding Narcissa and Lucius, nodded and murmured in agreement.

 

Narcissa glared at the Italian man. "What did I just say Eugenio?"

 

Eugenio shrunk in his chair and mumbled an apology.

 

"Yep, just like in Hogwarts." Ragnhild recalled, smiling despite her friend's glare.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

Rebecca Granger stared in horror as see saw the bruises on Bellatrix and Rodolphus. The older woman had opened the front door but couldn't find her voice as she took in their appearance.

 

The couple laughed nervously. "It's not as bad as you think."

 

Rebecca still didn't respond.

 

"Can we come in now Savta? I'm cold." Hermione asked.

 

The sound of her granddaughter's voice seemed to have snapped Rebecca out of shock.

 

"Yes of course, come in." Rebecca ushered the trio inside and closed the front door behind them.

 

Hermione led Rodolphus and Bellatrix to the living room where the television was on. Tim Burton's Batman was advertised as the next movie to played after the news report. Hermione giggled excitedly. "Batman is going to be on!"

 

Rodolphus and Bellatrix had no idea what the television was or even its name. They tried to act muggle around Rebecca and sat down next to Hermione.

 

Rebecca stood next to the couch, looking down at all three of them.

 

"What happened?" She asked, trying to reign in her anger.

 

The couple quickly gave her the short story and watched her carefully, praying that she wouldn't ban them from seeing Hermione again.

 

Rebecca breathed in deeply, not speaking for a few seconds.

 

"Okay, okay, here's what going to happen; I'm going to get some ice cream, three glasses of wine and water for Hermione, and then you're going to tell me the story from start to finish because it sounds like a funny story and I want to hear it."

 

Rodolphus and Bellatrix let of a breath they didn't know they held in. They were so relieved that Rebecca wasn't angry.

 

"And Hermione you're grounded."

 

The girl's jaw dropped. "But I have to see Quinn, Tyler, Dora, Santana and Brianna tomorrow!"

 

The three adults looked at her quizzically. "Why?"

 

"Because I want them to have sleepover with my new friends and then all of us can become best friends."

 

Rebecca really wanted to say no but she couldn't, not with Hermione.

 

"Okay fine you can organise a sleepover but you're still grounded."

 

"Dang it."


	13. Behind The Eyes of a Maniac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/13/Raising-Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene at Borgin and Burke's is rated R for graphic violence, viewers discretion is advised and if violence makes you uncomfortable please scroll down til you see RG*RG*RG*RG.

Chapter Thirteen

_"Behind The Eyes Of a Maniac_ "

 

In a cold dark room at Riddle Manor was Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Barty Crouch Jr. The three of sat around a round oak table with a map of the Wizengamont inner city, a marker on top of Knockturn Alley. Barty believed it was time for the young couple to begin engaging in missions before the big attack. Bellatrix and Rodolphus felt a mixture of emotions about this mission; excitement, uncertainty and worry.

 

The idea of getting caught and thrown away to Azkaban, never seeing their families and Hermione again kept them from jumping out of their seat from excitement.

 

Barty promised them a large sum of money for the job as an incentive but they couldn't care less about money. Rodolphus and Rabastan have a trust fund from their mother. The real incentive for them was Mrs Granger asking them to visit Hermione tomorrow and spend time with her at the park while Mrs Granger meets with the Malfoy's, Zabini's and Parkinson's for the first time. Hermione was excited about the play date with the other children and Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

 

The first part of the mission seemed quite simple in theory but tailing an Auror through Knockturn Alley could easily lead to a problematic situation if one weren't careful.

 

"My source tells me that Dawlish will be getting off from his work at exactly seven o'clock tonight and will be spending a fair bit of time in Knockturn Alley. I want you to follow him and gather any information that could be useful in getting rid of the man." Barty, when he wasn't twitching, could pass for a leader with the way he spoke but those wide crazy eyes stopped him from appearing normal.

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus found it quite unnerving at times. Especially now.

 

"I don't know for sure how long the man visits Knockturn Alley on a Friday night but my source tells me he is a frequent visitor to the place. I also want you two to be on high alert as well. There has been a lot of random attacks there, even our own get cornered, so be weary of your surroundings."

 

The couple internally sigh in displeasure. Not only did they have to worry about getting arrested but now they got to watch their backs for dumb fucks jumping them. Terrific.

 

"The second part of your mission, as we briefed earlier before the meeting, is to go to Borgin and Burke's and interrogate them."

 

The second part of their mission was probably going to be a difficult one to do. Borgin and Burke knew their faces from the many times Cygnus and Druella dragged them along in their visits. The shop itself looked like it belonged in Bellatrix's horror book collections, with many traps and cursed items.

 

"Don't take this the wrong way Barty but I don't think Bellatrix and I should be the ones to interrogate them. We've met Borgin and Burke too many times for them to recognise our faces." Rodolphus said carefully, not wanting the man to lash out at them.

 

Barty smiled at the pair, waving his wand to the corner behind him. Two neat stacks of black robes, black leather armour and a dark full face mask hovered over to them.

 

"I know, which is why I am giving you both your official Death Eater robes," Bellatrix and Rodolphus stared in awe of the uniforms, holding them with a hint of pride, " as you two progress I will give you the Dark Mark but in the mean time your uniforms will improve as you work through the ranks."

 

Bellatrix looked at the mask, feeling a sense of joy. Rodolphus slipped on the left leather vambrace, tracing the subtle pattern of the Dark Mark engraving with his fingers. It felt good. A part of her and Rodolphus knew that they shouldn't be enjoying this. They shouldn't be getting involved with the Death Eaters for Hermione's sake but this other part of them, the one had been brewing in secret for years was telling them that this was the right thing to do.

 

This was their destiny.

 

"What information do you need from Borgin and Burke?" Bellatrix asked with a ghost of an evil smile. Rodolphus mimicked her smile, still staring at the faint Dark Mark.

 

The psychotic wizard grinned maniacally.

 

"Apparently they told the Aurors that the Death Eaters were involved in Longbottom's disappearance. I need the both of you to find out if they gave names and convince them to retract their statement before they go in to court tomorrow."

 

Rodolphus peeled his gaze from the vambrace and looked at Barty, cocking his head to the side.

 

"How do you want us to retrieve the information?"

 

The man's grin grew in to a toothy smile.

 

"Whatever pleases you both."

 

Tonight's the night.

 

Everything is about to change for Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus were hiding behind a wall, wearing their uniform. They couldn't explain why it feels so good to be wearing the Death Eater's uniform. It gave them the confidence they never knew they had. They felt like nothing could touch them.

 

Dawlish had been stalking through the aged and battered down the streets of Knockturn Alley. The area itself was like a maze with the layout, very different from Diagon Alley. The Auror peered through windows of certain shops, trying to find something. Normally on a Friday night Diagon Alley was buzzing with hundreds of witches and wizards shopping and eating dinner but Knockturn Alley didn't come alive until after 9pm when all the good people went home.

 

So it was pretty quiet in Knockturn Alley, expect for the few stray animals fighting each other for scraps of food and homeless people walking in and out of abandon houses.

 

The two Death Eaters were about ten metres away from Dawlish, trying to stay out from the few gas lamps in the street they were on.

 

The Auror looked around him, wand in his hand, making sure he wasn't been followed. If any of his co-workers ever found about his activities in Knockturn Alley he would be shunned by them, because Dawlish has a secret.

 

Once satisfied that he couldn't see anyone he turned down a thin alley way, hidden behind large crates. The alley way took any one behind all the shops and away from prying eyes. Many politicians, Muggle and Magical, have often come through here to practice their illicit activities. Dawlish practiced a few that could easily get him sixty years or more in Azkaban.

 

He followed the bend around, walking past a few hidden entrances and a dead end with an open sewer hatch, to his favourite place. The door was charmed to look like a part of the brick building and only a secret brick could grant you entrance to the building.

 

Dawlish tapped on the brick with his foot. The door appeared and he walked in. Bellatrix and Rodolphus watch the door disappear after he entered the building.

 

They looked at each other, silently fuming because neither of them could see which brick he kicked. Both of them have never seen this area before and seeing Dawlish walk through a secret entrance kept them from speaking to each other, so they relied on hand gestures.

 

It is unknown how many secret doors are in this alley and if there are any windows with the same charm. It would be foolish for either of them to try and use Finite Incantatem on the door. Who knows who could be watching.

 

Noticing the dead end next to them, Rodolphus subtly gestures to Bellatrix to the open sewer hatch. As much as they didn't want to walk through the sewers, there was a good chance that there could a maintenance hatch connected to the basements of the buildings around the area. They crossed their fingers that the buildings did have basements.

 

Rodolphus entered the sewers first, not wanting his wife to get jumped if there was someone down here. Luckily there was no-one and there was a few torches in the sewers, illuminating ladders in certain parts. Bellatrix took a quick look around and climbed down the aged wooden ladder.

 

What the couple found odd was there wasn't a bad smell down here. Above them had a slight putrid smell but it seems liked someone charmed the sewers to have no smell. The presence of the torches on the stone walls made them feel incredibly anxious.

 

"It looks like there might access points to basements." Rodolphus whispered.

 

The female Death Eater nodded. "Lets hope that's exactly what it is. I would hate to climb up the ladder and be in a room full of people."

 

Rodolphus chuckled in agreement.

 

The two carefully walked over to what they hoped to be the ladder leading into the same place Dawlish is. There was something about this sewer that freaked them out.

 

"I'll climb up first to make sure its safe." Rodolphus suggested, already climbing up the ladder. Thank Merlin their uniform came with gloves, the ladders were covered in years of grime.

 

Rodolphus pushed opened the hatch above as quietly as possible and climbed into the sub basement. Bellatrix waited nervously at the bottom of the ladder. The small amount of light kept the rest of the sewer in darkness. She couldn't help but wonder what could be lurking down here, watching them. Rodolphus walked around the sub basement, using Lumos as his source of light. There was stairs at the opposite end of the room and a lot of crates with foreign languages on them. He walked back to the hatch and told Bellatrix to come up.

 

She quickly obliged.

 

"So are we going to continue heading up or should we check the crates?" The dark haired witch asked.

 

Bellatrix may not be able to see her husband's face because of the mask he was wearing but she knew the look in his eyes when he was uncertain.

 

"We should keep going up but I don't know how open and exposed the basement is." He said quietly.

 

"How about we check the crates and go from there?"

 

Rodolphus agreed.

 

The spent about ten minutes looking through the crates but all of them were empty. The crates were big enough to fit a few people in them but there was nothing in them. They thought it was strange to have empty crates in the subbasement, next the sewer hatch. The last crate in the room was a medium sized one, pushed right against the wooden wall.

 

The crate had no lid on it and you could see that it was empty. Rodolphus huffed in annoyance while Bellatrix noticed something odd about the wall.

 

"I think there is a crawl space behind the crate."

 

Rodolphus pulled the crate back, not bothering to use magic, and sure enough Bellatrix was right. There was a crawl space.

 

She peered into the hole in the wall and saw a thin stone stair case leading upstairs.

 

"I can see a staircase, we can remain hidden in the walls." She smiled gleefully at Rodolphus. The couple couldn't believe their luck and tried not to feel confident that the first part of this mission would be a success. For all they knew this hidden passage way could lead them to death.

 

Bellatrix took the lead this time and slowly made her way up the stairs. Rodolphus moved the crate back in place and trailed behind his wife. They could hear people talking through the walls and held their wands tight.

 

The stairs kept going up and up until it lead to a thin corridor. The followed the corridor down until it became a dead end. Bellatrix scrunched up her face in anger, annoyed that the crawl space didn't lead any where. She turned around to walk back but Rodolphus was looking through a small hole in the wall.

 

She stood next to him, hoping to see what he was seeing through the hole.

 

Suddenly there was a loud bang of a door hitting the wall. Rodolphus watched a man lead three women in to the room. Neither of them looked like they wanted to be there and he could tell that they were not from around here.

 

The man was tall and broad. He had hairy arms and a large belly.

 

"These three are 'bout three thousand galleons fir the night. Twenty thousand if you want to buy 'em." The man slurred.

 

They could hear a few other men telling the gross man that they just wanted one to share for the night. The man shrugged. "Suit yerselves."

 

Rodolphus and Bellatrix felt their hearts drop to the floor.

 

They wanted to leave. All they could think about was what Hermione went through.

 

The two high tailed it out of there as quickly and quietly as possible. Not looking back. They were half way down the stairs when they heard two men speaking in the main basement. They stood still and listened.

 

"This must be the hundredth time you've been here mate. Are you sure you're not here to rat us out to your friends at the Auror's department?"

 

Dawlish laughed at the man.

 

"Trust me, I ain't here to rat anyone out. Me missus is still pissed 'bout something and I need something to keep the blood flowin', you know whatta mean?"

 

The man sniffed. "Yeah well just don't take too long testing which one you want for tonight. Got some Muggle politicians picking some of their shipment down below in an hour's time and their guards want something to play with while their bosses are busy."

 

Rage burst into the couples veins, flowing through their blood. They wanted to kick the wall down and attack the two but they couldn't, not now at least. They could only hope that Barty would give them the chance to shut down this business. They tip toed down the stairs and made their way back to the main streets of Knockturn Alley where they could finally talk.

 

"What fuck was that?" Bellatrix hissed in anger.

 

Rodolphus growled. "I don't know but I'm going to kill them all."

 

They kept whispering to each other how they planned to kill them and how long they would make them suffer. Completely forgetting about the sewers.

 

About ten minutes later they found themselves on top Borgin and Burke's, looking through the window. The brothers who run the shop were bustling around, getting ready for the costumers coming in an hour. No-one else seemed to be around the shop, in and outside. Bellatrix motioned to the back door and they climbed down.

 

Wands at the ready they snuck in through the back door and split up, picking a brother each to stun.

 

The brothers were too busy to notice black figures moving silently between the rows of clothing and cursed weapons. They stood right behind them as the brothers polished the metal products in their hands.

 

"Stupefy!" They shouted at the same time.

 

The brothers were thrown against the glass cabinets, laying unconsciously in a pile of glass.

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus moved them to two chairs in the back, away from all windows, and tied them up.

 

Rodolphus flicked his in a zig zag motion, casting a spell to awaken Burke from his unconscious state.

 

Burke woke with a jerk, frantically trying to pull his arms from the ropes. He stopped when he saw the masks.

 

"W-w-what do you want from us?" Burke stuttered.

 

Rodolphus cocked his head to the side and spoke in a deep voice that any Batman actor would be proud of.

 

"You betrayed us Burke."

 

Bellatrix didn't know why but Rodolphus's fake voice immediately turned her own. She tried to focus on the task at hand and not take her husband right here. That would be for later tonight.

 

Burke shook his head. "Nononononono! I swear we didn't tell them any names."

 

"You're lying." Rodolphus told Burke.

 

The man started crying. Rodolphus rolled his eyes and slapped the man so hard that he and chair toppled to the ground. Bellatrix suppressed a moan.

 

Rodolphus pulled the man back up. Burke had a massive cut on his cheek from Rodolphus's hand.

 

"WHAT DID YOU TELL THEM?!" Rodolphus roared. The man whimpered.

 

"NOTHING!" The man sobbed.

 

Rodolphus didn't know what was coming over him but he pointed his wand to an axe mounted on the wall behind the brothers and summoned it over to him. He clutched the axe in his right hand.

 

"I'm going to give you one more chance to tell the truth before I make you."

 

The man shook his head. "I can't, they will send us to Azkaban!"

 

Rodolphus looked to his wife for permission, she nodded excitedly. The dark haired witch was filled a dark lust she never felt before and watched as Rodolphus raised the axe in the air.

 

He swung it down, cutting through the man's wrist and lodging in to the arm rest.

 

Burke screamed out in pure agony and kept screaming until he passed out from the blood loss.

 

It's Borgin's turn now.

 

Bellatrix woke the man with a crucio and Borgin howled out in pain. He felt like he was on fire. Many horrible memories of Bellatrix's childhood flooded her mind as sent crucio after crucio at Borgin. Rodolphus watched intently, feeling both a sense of thrill and lust as his beautiful tortured the man.

 

Something dark that was brewing and bubbling away for years was now finally free. They couldn't help themselves, it too good to control. It was now awake for the time and the couple never felt this alive before.

 

A few minutes later Bellatrix stopped crucio-ing the man.

 

With tears pouring down his cheeks he gasped for much needed air, his throat hoarse and damaged from screaming.

 

Bellatrix started laughing, not her normal laugh that people are used to. Something evil and frightening passed her lips, making the man pale in fear.

 

"Aww what's the matter? Don't you want to play with us?" She mocked in a baby voice. Rodolphus grinned as the man begged for mercy.

 

Borgin begged and begged until he saw his brother passed out beside him.

 

"What the fuck did you do to my brother? When the Aurors and I get a hold of you-"

 

"CRUCIO" They screamed in unison. Borgin thrashed against the ropes, almost tipping the chair over.

 

For five minutes they kept torturing the man and then Burke woke up again, looking dazed and confused.

 

"Maybe your brother wants to play with us again." Bellatrix suggested.

 

Borgin could only shake his head and yell at them to stop torturing his brother. Eventually they did stop but only because Burke passed out again.

 

Rodolphus yanked the axe out from the arm rest and Bellatrix leaned in close to Borgin. "Here's how the game is going to be; We'll keep torturing the both of you but if you tell us everything we'll stop. Got it?"

 

Borgin tried to protest but Bellatrix took out a knife and stabbed his manhood, piercing it to the seat. He howled out in pain and Bellatrix cruico'ed him for a few minutes. Rodolphus laughed maniacally, thoroughly enjoying his wife torturing the poor man.

 

Borgin was a blubbering mess and couldn't speak. Rodolphus back handed the man, Borgin's head flinging to the side. Borgin managed to somehow calm down enough to speak coherently through the pain.

 

"Pleasepleaseplease stop, I will tell you everything."

 

Borgin sobbed as he explained that Dawlish and few others cornered them and beat them to the point they revealed the Death Eaters were indeed behind Frank's disappearance. They tried to get more out of the man but Borgin passed out.

 

While both of them were excellent in blocking people from reading their minds, they didn't know how read a person's mind without causing permanent damage or while the target was unconscious.

 

Rodolphus healed their wounds while Bellatrix went around the store destroying anything she could see. Rodolphus had to talk her out of burning the store down, explaining that the Death Eater's may need to still use this place to buy equipment. She begrudgingly agreed and took his hand, apparating the both of them back to Riddle Manor.

 

Barty was incredibly pleased with their findings and praised the couple for their methods of torture.

 

The next day the brothers retracted their statements in court, denying they knew anything and were beaten to forcefully comply with the Auror's demands.

 

Dawlish and the partners involved were suspended from duty for the next three months.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

Rodolphus and Bellatrix spent night before celebrating by having lots of sex, still feeling the adrenaline from the successful mission. Now they were happily playing with Hermione, Draco, Blaise and Pansy at the muggle town's only park.

 

Hermione sat in Rodolphus's lap as they went down the big green slide, making a quick exit from Bellatrix who was 'it' according to Hermione.

 

The six of them were playing a silly muggle game were one person had to chase down someone else and tag them so that they are no longer 'it'. As silly as it was the six of them were having a lot of fun playing the game. Bellatrix and Rodolphus alternated between being 'it', letting the kids win the game. If there was a way winning the game.

 

As soon as Hermione's feet hit the ground Pansy immediately grabbed her hand and the two girls ran away, leaving Rodolphus to get tagged by Bellatrix who slid down the slide, laughing as she did it.

 

Because it was lunch time on a Saturday, the park was filled with muggle families. A few of the parents were cooking delicious meats on the park's barbecues and some either sat on picnic blankets or the benches scattered across the park.

 

Near by on one of those benches was Mrs. Granger talking to; Lucius, Narcissa, Eugenio, Mariam, Perseus and Ragnhild. This was the first time the pure-bloods ever spoke to a muggle and visited the muggle world, excluding Narcissa and Draco. The adults were quite taken aback how the muggles lived and how different this entire town's accent was compared to London.

 

They were literally expecting to see the muggles living in shacks and wearing scraggy clothes, ready to lynch them but it was the opposite of what they thought it was. Everyone in this town was incredibly kind and caring, even if their Northern accents disarmed them for a bit.

 

Bellatrix had mentioned through small chats at their last family dinner that Mrs Granger seemed to be quite strict and tough but only because Hermione was the last one related to her husband, sons and daughter in law. Narcissa felt sorry for Mrs Granger.

 

Narcissa though was taken aback of how polite and nice Rebecca was. Rebecca had brought lunch for everyone to eat and drink and lots of snacks for the kids.

 

The one thing that probably the most surprising was how easy they got along with Rebecca. Narcissa couldn't understand how Bellatrix and Rodolphus managed to have a tense relationship with the woman when they met her.

 

"So the other parents will be here soon?" Ragnhild asked, smiling as she took a sip from her drink.

 

Rebecca nodded. "Yes they should be here in five minutes. They are just helping out my cousin, Gregario, with an errand."

 

Lucius smiled. "You guys must be really close then if they are helping out your cousins."

 

Rebecca laughed. "Yes we are pretty close. In fact, everyone in this town knows each other pretty well. You guys are the only ones here that are new."

 

The pure-bloods smiled at the thought of a close knit town. None of them ever grew up in a town where people knew each and were friends. The closest thing they had to that was in Slytherin house.

 

Hermione laughed loudly as Rodolphus picked her and swung her around playfully. They smiled in adoration at the LeStrange's playing with the children.

 

Rebecca smiled too though she couldn't help but remember how her son Marcus would do that. She missed her family.

 

"So how are Bellatrix and Rodolphus doing in this town? My sister mentioned they were helping out." Narcissa asked, curious to see if her sister and brother in law were indeed changing their ways.

 

Rebecca smiled proudly at the two in question before looking to adults seated around her. She noticed that the curiosity was rolling off of them in waves.

 

"They have been a great help around here. I haven't heard anything but praise from the people they helped."

 

Narcissa internally sighed with relief, happy to hear that Bellatrix and Rodolphus had put the Death Eater stuff behind them. If only she knew the truth.

 

"Rebecca!" A Spanish Texan married couple called out cheerfully, appearing near the group. Trailing after them were six other adults. Their children, the same age as Hermione, ran towards the girl calling out her name excitedly.

 

Rebecca got up from the seat and greeted them. The pure-bloods gave polite smiles and waved to the new muggles, unsure if they should get up from their seat to say hello to them. Daniel and LeRoy took the initiative to introduce themselves to the pure-bloods while the others were still hugging.

 

"Hi, I'm Daniel and this is my partner LeRoy," Daniel greeted, shaking their hands. "Our little girl is Quinn, she's the one hugging Bellatrix."

 

Not believing for one second that Bellatrix was hugging a muggle child, they looked to the right and saw Bellatrix doing exactly that; hugging a muggle child. Bellatrix didn't seemed to mind and was happily chatting to Quinn before introducing her to the pure-blood children. Rodolphus was also helping Hermione with introducing her muggle friends to Draco, Blaise and Pansy.

 

They couldn't believe their eyes.

 

"Ah yes," Rebecca exclaimed, grabbing everyone's attention. "Lucius, Narcissa, Perseus, Ragnhild, Eugenio and Mariam these are the close friends I was telling you about."

 

Rebecca introduced the Spanish couple first. "This is Rainerio and Carmelita Ibanez, their daughter is Santana."

 

Rainerio was a tall man with well groomed short hair and tattoos on his forearms. He was well dressed like his wife. Carmelita was a bit shorter than Rainerio and had her hair up in a ponytail.

 

Standing next to them were two shorter people, a man and a woman, with blonde hair. There names were Bartel and Klara Hartman, proud parents of Brianna Hartman whom had her long blonde hair in a plat.

 

Next was a brunette couple with skin more pale than Bellatrix and Narcissa. Their Russian accents blended strangely well with the Northern accent of this town. Mikhail and Nadezhda Pukher were the tallest couple there and their son Tyler had thick dark hair.

 

Rebecca Granger and Daniel Stahl began mediating the group discussion of where, when and how the sleep over for the children.

 

Bellatrix was 'it' once more as Rodolphus came out of no-where and tapped her on the shoulder. She was about to chase after when she noticed that Pansy stuck on the monkey bars and Hermione and Quinn were trying to help her.

 

She called out to her husband that the game was paused and jogged over to Pansy. Rodolphus ran over as well.

 

Pansy was hanging on for dear life of the bar. She wanted to climb across it like Hermione and Quinn did but didn't know how to do it.

 

The little girl stared at Bellatrix with tears in her eyes.

 

Hermione spoke to Bellatrix while Quinn tried figure out how help Pansy down. "She got up but she can't get down now."

 

Bellatrix smiled and shook her head as grabbed Pansy in her arms and gently placed her down on the platform.

 

"Are you okay?" Bellatrix and Rodolphus asked simultaneously.

 

Pansy sniffed and nodded. "Thank you Bella."

 

Bellatrix pulled the girl into a hug while Rodolphus checked on Hermione and Quinn, making sure they were fine as well.

 

Who would have thought that a muggle playground could get the best of a pure-blood child?

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

After two hours in the park all the kids and parents went home. Hermione was spending the afternoon with Quinn's family, leaving Bellatrix and Rodolphus to run some errands for Mrs Granger.

 

The first time they visited her dental practice they were astounded by all the muggle gadgets and their jaws dropped as Rebecca explained what a dentist does.

 

The dental practice had been in the Granger family for over fifteen generations. Every Granger, no matter what their talents and interests were, always became a dentist to carry on the family tradition. Rebecca had trained her son and daughter in law and sent them off to the dental clinic in London to help out with surgery. Unfortunately that lead them into their demise in Bermondsey.

 

Neither of them would admit out loud but this muggle health practice piqued their interest. So they were more than willing to help out Mrs Rebecca run her business.

 

Rebecca gave them a list of packages they had to pick up from the small postal office next to the police station. Rebecca had ordered some new equipment for the dental practice.

 

They've bumped into Rainerio a few times on their way to the postal office. Rainerio Ibanez was a police officer.

 

Arms full of wrapped boxes the couple set out back to the dental practice when Bellatrix almost dropped everything to the ground.

 

"Andy?"

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

Around the same time at a hidden location, the loud shouting of a group of people resounded against the kitchen walls.

 

Molly Weasley, a middle aged mother of seven unruly children, sat at the end of the long dining table, unsure what to make of the situation. Apparently the three Order members have a witness statement 'proving' that the LeStranges were to blame for Frank's absence, despite news reports saying that it could be the same people kidnapping those children.

 

She didn't hate the LeStranges and Black family per say but it didn't mean she liked them. Their blood prejudice and association with Voldemort proved that they were bad people however, hearing from Remus how badly treated Sirius Black was before he was sent to Azkaban for the death of the Potters she couldn't help but feel sorry for the children. Including Bellatrix.

 

A part of her reasoned that maybe the reason why Bellatrix was such a bully in Hogwarts was because Cygnus was beating her at home and Bellatrix didn't know how to deal with it.

 

Unfortunately though no-one else besides her husband shared those thoughts. The rest of the Order never believed, including Remus, that there was any good in the children. They were all born evil in their eyes.

 

She prayed her children don't pick up the Order's biased opinions of the world.

 

"Well of course Bellatrix and Rodolphus where behind the attack. They used bully James like there was no tomorrow." Remus exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Mrs Longbottom, Neville's grandmother, was furious and rightly so as the Aurors couldn't find any trace of Frank. "We should just go around to the manor tonight and beat them until they confess!" She growled, slamming her fist on the table. The was a few murmurs of agreement.

 

At times like this Molly wished that Dumbledore or at least Snape was here to keep the peace. She mentally scolded her husband for been stuck sick at home with the kids. He could at least restrain himself calling out their stupidity.

 

For the first time that afternoon Molly spoke up, slightly irritated with Order.

 

"If you go over there and attack them you'll be sent to Azkaban, not them."

 

Mrs Longbottom glared at her.

 

"Then what do you suppose we do? Twiddle our thumbs while they get to live a happy and normal life? I think not Molly Weasley, I want justice for my family."

 

Had her children spoke like that to her Molly would have unleashed hell upon them.

 

"All I am trying to say is that a witness statement isn't enough evidence to go and attack them. I completely understand that you want justice but we cannot take the law into our own hands."

 

As soon as those words left Molly's mouth she regretted it. Nearly all the members turned against her, verbally attacking her despite the fact she used logic.

 

She felt like she was back brunch at her favourite shop with Lacy Brown and her stuck up friends, criticising her and the way she looked.

 

The tiniest part of may have wished Rodolphus and Bellatrix would actually break in right now and attack the Order.

 

Maybe then they would stop criticising her. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/14/Raising-Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> n my shoes, just to see
> 
> What it's like, to be me
> 
> I'll be you, let's trade shoes
> 
> Just to see what it'd be like to
> 
> Feel your pain, you feel mine
> 
> Go inside each other's minds
> 
> Just to see what we find
> 
> Look at shit through each other's eyes
> 
> But don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful, oh
> 
> They can all get fucked.
> 
> Just stay true to you
> 
> Eminem "Beautiful"

Chapter Fourteen

_ "Beautiful" _

 

Bellatrix and Andromeda stared at each other, unmoving for a few moments. It had been so many years since the sisters last saw each other. Ted and Rodolphus stiffly nodded at each other, not knowing what to say or do.

 

Andromeda felt elated to see her younger sister after so long. Bellatrix however felt a string of emotions, most of them unpleasant. She remembers the night when Andy left her and Narcissa with the worst parents in the world. Though she still loved her sister she felt immense anger towards her for leaving. She wanted to scream at her sister, let her know how she felt after so many years pain and torment she endured.

 

She wanted to breath fire.

 

The older sister started speaking, telling Bellatrix how much she missed her and Narcissa. Bellatrix couldn't hear her. Her heart pounded against her ear drums and her hands trembled with anger.

 

When Bellatrix didn't respond to anything she said Andromeda took a step back from her sister, fearing what could happen.

 

Rodolphus tried to get his wife's attention but Bellatrix was so fixated on Andromeda and all of the horrible memories of her childhood.

 

She put the boxes down on the ground, glaring at her sister.

 

"You left us!" Bellatrix growled.

 

Andromeda flinched, expecting her to run at her but she never moved from her spot.

 

"Bella please-" Andromeda begged.

 

"DON'T call me that. You left us, for over ten years we beaten and tortured and you left us! Why didn't you take us with you, didn't you love us?" Bellatrix half yelled, tears pricking her eyes.

 

Rodolphus quickly put the boxes in his arms down and moved closer to his wife. He knew it would be futile to try and hug her when she was in this state but Andromeda didn't know that.

 

Andromeda took a step forward to hug her sister but Rodolphus shook his head and Ted quickly grabbed her arm.

 

"It wasn't like that Bellatrix, I swear I only had the best intentions-"

 

Bellatrix sneered. "Oh bullshit! You left us because you didn't care what would happen to us."

 

Andromeda started crying and telling her that it wasn't true. Bellatrix shook her head in disbelief.

 

"No Bellatrix, please, you don't understand. If I took you two with he would have killed all three of us. I thought you two would be safe because I over heard Voldemort telling father that he wasn't allowed to do anything to you both. He-he wanted you two join him."

 

Rodolphus's jaw dropped and Bellatrix couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. She actually started laughing in disbelief.

 

"Are you that fucking stupid? Just because father wants to suck the Dark Lord's cock doesn't mean he's going to start pulling flowers out of his arse just because the Dark Lord said so."

 

Andromeda stood there in silence because she did believe Cygnus would listen to Voldemort. Oh how wrong she was. Bellatrix threw her hands up in the air and scoffed. "For fuck's sake you actually believed father would treat us better because the Dark Lord said so? No fuck this, I'm going."

 

Bellatrix picked up the boxes and walked passed Andromeda who tried to reach out to her but recoiled when Bellatrix told her to fuck off. Rodolphus followed Bellatrix, not glancing at Ted holding a crying Andromeda.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

Bellatrix stormed into Rebecca's office, startling the older woman. Rodolphus was quiet about his annoyance with Andromeda and now the couple had some questions for Rebecca.

 

Rebecca stared questioningly at the couple, wanting to know what upset them.

 

The dark haired witch roughly placed the packages on a near by table and turned to look at Mrs Granger in fury.

 

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?!" She yelled.

 

Rebecca blinked. "Tell you what?"

 

"That my sister Andromeda lives in this town!"

 

Rebecca's mouth formed a perfect 'o' and Rodolphus didn't know what to do. He was torn between yelling at Rebecca and calmly asking why she didn't inform them that she knew Andromeda.

 

Mrs Granger internally scolded Andromeda for not dealing with this sooner. Yes she loved the woman but sometimes Andromeda's need to avoid conflict always came back around to bite her on the arse; specifically Rebecca's.

 

Bellatrix continued ranting and raving at the older woman, calling her some colourful names that would make a sailor blush. She tried not to smile at the more amusing names Bellatrix called her.

 

What could she say? She has spent a decent amount of time around Australians in the past to become desensitised to cuss words.

 

The lack of response, both verbal and physical, from Rebecca infuriated the witch even more. She didn't know why she felt angry that Rebecca wasn't standing up for herself. She was letting her scream at her without any consequences. Rodolphus stood frozen, watching Rebecca take insult after insult like it was nothing to her.

 

"And why the fuck aren't you screaming back at me? Why are you just sitting there?" Bellatrix screamed.

 

Calmly, Rebecca stood up and walked up to Bellatrix. The two had forgotten how tall the woman was. Rebecca towered over her and Bellatrix thought she was going to slap her. But Rebecca never raised her hand.

 

"Because you are allowed to feel angry Bellatrix. Andy should never have left you and Narcissa with your parents. I'm sorry that you had endure such a horrible childhood."

 

Bellatrix was at a loss for words and Rodolphus's eyebrows disappeared in to his curly hair. The witch couldn't remember the last time someone said that to her, if at all.

 

This isn't what she wanted, she wanted to argue. She half expected for Rebecca to ban her from seeing Hermione or at least slap her for the things she called Rebecca. Why was this woman treating her with respect? Didn't she know who Bellatrix was?

 

"Why aren't you yelling at me or at least slapping me across the face? I called you a-" The words fell silent from Bellatrix's as she felt Rebecca cup the side of her face gently, stroking the witch's cheek with her thumb.

 

"You're allowed to vent your feelings. You have every right to be angry."

 

Bellatrix blinked repeatedly, feeling like she was about to cry.

 

"I didn't mention your sister because it is Andromeda's job to bridge the gap between you and Narcissa, not mine. Though in hindsight I probably should have warned you. I'm sorry that I didn't"

 

Tears fell down her cheeks before she could stop them. Bellatrix felt horrible for yelling at Rebecca, it wasn't her fault Andromeda left her and Narcissa.

 

Rebecca wiped all the tears away as Rodolphus approached them. He needed to be there for Bellatrix.

 

"I guess the other reason why I didn't tell you is because Andy has had years to come to terms with what happened and got professional help for the abuse. You and Narcissa haven't."

 

Bellatrix looked into Rebecca's soft brown welcoming eyes and saw nothing but empathy. Rebecca pulled her into a hug and Bellatrix collapsed into her arms, letting out years of pain and torments in uncontrollable sobs. For the first time in her life, Bellatrix completely opened up.

 

"Why do my parents hate me, what do I wrong?" Bellatrix cried into Rebecca's chest.

 

Rebecca rubbed her back soothingly and Rodolphus started to cry as well. It broke his heart to see his wife in so much pain. He wrapped an arm her and held on to her like she might apparate away.

 

"You did nothing wrong Bellatrix." Rebecca whispered softly against her ear, though it seemed Bellatrix didn't hear her.

 

"Why wasn't I good enough for them? Why do they hate me so much?"

 

Rebecca grit her teeth and tried her best not to cry as well. It felt like she holding Emily all over again. Hermione's mum, like the Black sisters, had a troubled childhood as well and it took her years before she could open up to anyone.

 

"Bellatrix you ARE good enough. Your parents are the ones who aren't good enough. They've probably grew up with so much hate in their lives that don't know what a good thing is. And listen to me Bellatrix LeStrange; You ARE a good thing, you are such a great person, with a husband that loves you with all his heart, nephews who adore you and sisters that love you. Your parents don't know how lucky they are to have such beautiful and amazing daughters."

 

Bellatrix cried harder. Rebecca was the first person besides Rodolphus to have said that her. She wanted so much to believe all the good things Rebecca told her but after so many years of abuse she couldn't help but doubt her.

 

All the times her parents forgot their birthdays, every single fist colliding with their bodies, every single crucio, every bit of vile things they were told; battled against the words Rebecca spoke.

 

She just wanted her parents to love her.

 

Was that too much to ask?

 

To feel like she was wanted, not a regret like they told her.

 

Why wasn't she good enough?

 

Bellatrix felt her legs give out from under but Rebecca managed to keep her from falling to the floor in a heap. Rebecca eased them down to the floor.

 

"I don't care how badly you see yourself Bellatrix, my granddaughter believes you're a superhero and do you know what she told me the other day? She said she wanted to be a superhero like you and Rodolphus."

 

The couple felt like someone tipped a bucket of ice on them. They couldn't let Hermione become like them, they've tortured Borgin and Burke for Odin's sake.

 

"No, Hermione can't be like us. I did horribles things." Bellatrix wailed.

 

"Whatever you've done I've done worse, I promise." Rebecca said calmly.

 

Bellatrix shook her head. "No you don't understand, I was bully in school, I tortured someone."

 

"I deliberately killed a man."

 

And just like that all the air was sucked out of the room. Rodolphus gazed in to the woman's eyes not believing her but…. he could tell she was speaking the truth.

 

Rebecca Granger has killed a man.

 

He wanted to ask who but he was scared of the answer.

 

Bellatrix managed to sit up on knees and looked at Rebecca with wide eyes.

 

Rebecca swallowed thickly. "It was a long time ago, that's all you need to know."

 

A heavy silence crept over them, the sounds made were emitted from the fluorescent light bulbs and the machinery in the other rooms. Feeling uncomfortable with the silence she told them that she going to make some tea for them.

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus looked at each other, tears still fresh on their cheeks.

 

The dark haired witch tackled her husband in a hug, crying again.

 

"I love you so much Rodolphus."

 

He held her tight crying along with her.

 

"I love you too Bellatrix, I love you so fucking much."

 

They held each other, letting out all their emotions that kept bottled in for so long. Bellatrix's fear of never being good enough for anyone and Rodolphus's fear of losing everyone he loves, just like when he watched his father die right before his eyes.

 

Neither ever felt like they were in control. They wanted so much to be in control of everything, to stop every bad thing.

 

To make her parents love her and her sisters.

 

To keep his father alive and not watch his mother develop an alcohol problem.

 

Rebecca was right; neither of them have had the chance to process all the horrors they witnessed. None of them knew how to cope with the pain and move forward.

 

Maybe that's why the idea of being a Death Eater appeals to them.

 

Because it allowed them to be in control.

 

Rebecca returned with three cups of tea on a small tray, a tray used by dentists, and sat next to the couple on the floor. They took the cups of tea graciously and took a sip. The tea was French Earl Grey.

 

"French Earl Grey is both of your favourites, right? Hermione said it was." Rebecca asked, hoping she got the right tea.

 

Their hearts swelled at that. Hermione knew their favourite tea.

 

"Yes it is." Bellatrix smiled with a tear rolling down her cheek.

 

Rebecca returned the smile and wiped the tear off. Bellatrix didn't realise she was still crying.

 

"Thank you… for everything." Bellatrix said quietly.

 

The older woman shrugged it off. "It's okay. Both of you are a part of the family now.. and the town."

 

They grinned at Rebecca. They couldn't believe how badly they misjudged the woman. Though they still had one more question for the woman.

 

"Rebecca," Rodolphus started, getting the woman's attention, "How much do you know about us?"

 

Rebecca ran a finger around the brim of the cup. "I know about your world and what has been happening there."

 

The couple paled, half expecting a lynch mob to come out of nowhere and burn them at the stake.

 

"And you're okay with us being.. magical?" Bellatrix asked hesitantly.

 

Rebecca laughed. "Oh honey, I've known for a long time that the magical world existed."

 

Rodolphus scrunched up his face. "How did you find out?"

 

"My husband Ezekiel, God rest his soul, and his friends invited me to go to France for a camping trip when we were teenagers. On one of the nights Ezekiel and I went for a walk around a forest and we somehow stumbled across that flying sport your people are so fond of. Then somehow Ezekiel managed to sneak us in to the stadium and we watched the match until it ended."

 

Witches and wizards on flying brooms was the wizarding world's worst kept secret and the couple couldn't help but laugh about how true it was.

 

"Merlin's beard." Bellatrix chuckled.

 

Rebecca laughed along with them, recalling how the trip went after that. "Yeah and then Ezekiel spent the rest of the trip gloating that he was right all along 'Magic does exist'. Then when Marcus found out Ted was a muggle-born I did not hear the end of it."

 

Bellatrix cocked her head to the side. "Ted's a muggle-born?"

 

The older woman nodded. "He was the one that got in contact with the Auror's department and found out you two had Hermione… which reminds me, I haven't actually thanked you both for looking after Hermione. Thank you for that."

 

The couple were taken aback. They just assumed Ted preferred living in the muggle world. That means their niece is a half-blood. They weren't quite sure how to process that information. Rebecca took a long sip from her tea, enjoying the flavour of liquorice mint.

 

"Did Ted tell you Hermione is a muggle-born as well?"

 

Rebecca almost choked on her tea, sputtering. "Hermione is a muggle-born?" she asked incredulously.

 

Bellatrix nodded.

 

"Well then I'm glad Hermione has you two to show her the wizarding world." She said, taking a sip from her tea.

 

They internally sighed with relief that Hermione was lucky to have an accepting grandmother.

 

Rodolphus took a large sip from his tea before chuckling. "I guess now is a good time to tell you Hermione has been invited to watch the Quidditch semi finals."

 

She smiled at the French man. "Hermione can go, she needs to spend more time out of her room."

 

Bellatrix didn't know why she raised her hand to get Rebecca's attention but she did it anyway.

 

"We also got her a book on magical creatures."

 

The woman laughed. "That's fine, I don't mind you two teaching her about the Wizarding world."

 

Checking the clock on the desk, Rebecca stood up and pulled a spare house key from the top drawer. She threw it over to Rodolphus who caught it.

 

"Unfortunately I have to finish up my work before I head home. Do you two mind picking Hermione up from Daniel and LeRoy's and take her home?"

 

"Of course not." They said a bit too happy.

 

Rebecca laughed. "Do you remember where they live?"

 

Bellatrix furrowed her eyebrows. "22 Slingsby Street?"

 

"That's the one. I'll see you three at dinner."

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

Hermione sat between Rodolphus and Bellatrix on the couch as they read the new book they got her; 'Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them'.

 

The young girl squealed with excitement as they handed her the book. She instantly demanded that they read it to her. Which is what they were doing right now. They smiled as Hermione mouthed the words along with them, almost bouncing on the couch from joy.

 

They were happy Hermione loved the book. Their nephews didn't seem to have the patience to read a book, let alone read a page.

 

"Kneazle, Ministry of Magic Classification: XXX. The Kneazle was originally bred in Britain, though it is now exported worldwide. A small cat-like creature with flecked, speckled or spotted fur, outsize ears and a tail like a lion's, the Kneazle is intelligent, independent and occasionally aggressive-"

 

Hermione let out a large squeal when the drawing of the Kneazle came to life and jumped across the pages, chasing a billywig.

 

"It's so cute!" Hermione exclaimed, trying to touch the drawing. The couple laughed.

 

"Yeah it is cute." Rodolphus said, looking at Hermione.

 

They got back to reading 'Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them' once Hermione stopped trying to catch the Kneazle. They got up to the part about Hippogriffs when Rebecca came home.

 

Hermione jumped up from her spot and ran over to her.

 

"Savta, Savta, look at what Roddy and Bella got me!" She grabbed her arm and tugged her over to the couple on the couch, whom are holding the book in question.

 

"It's about fantastic beasts and where to find them."

 

The adults laughed at Hermione's antics. "And there's this chapter about this cute cat called a kneazle. Can we get a kneazle savta? please, please, please?" Hermione begged

 

Rebecca grinned and shook her head. "Not until you're older."

 

She looked over to Bellatrix and Rodolphus. "Are you two staying for dinner?"

 

Hermione broke out into an even bigger smile and looked at them with those big honey topaz eyes. How could they say no to that.

 

"Definitely."

 

Hermione jumped on the two, hugging them and cheering. Thank Odin that they didn't get up from the couch because they were pretty sure Hermione would have taken them to the floor.

 

"Good because I'm making spaghetti tonight."

 

Rebecca changed out of her work clothes in her bedroom before heading down stairs to make a start on dinner.

 

She was happy to see that trio were still reading the new book as she walked past them to the kitchen.

 

"Anything we can do to help?" Rodolphus called out to her.

 

"Uh.. I guess you guys can set the table if you want." Rebecca suggested, looking back at them before getting the mince meat out of the fridge. Hermione directed the two to where the square bowls were in the cupboards.

 

With a wave of their wands the bowls flew gracefully to the small dining table, along with the forks Hermione took out from the top drawer of the kitchen bench.

 

Hermione stared in awe of the display of magic. "That's so cool!"

 

They grinned at Hermione but noticed Rebecca shaking her head at them despite looking amused. "God you two are lazy." She laughed.

 

They laughed as well, because they were indeed lazy.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/15/Raising-Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/15/Raising-Granger
> 
> As you probably have noticed by now this story is slowly becoming darker with some happy moments.

Chapter Fifteen

 

 

It was early morning at the Granger's house, Bellatrix and Rodolphus were reading the Daily Prophet Rebecca gave them and they felt sick to their stomachs as they read the front page.

 

_ ~"BREAKING NEWS: Auror Frank Longbottom has been found dead in Knockturn Alley. The cause is still unknown at this point but the Auror's have released a statement that they have a list of witches and wizards they would like to question. The list includes: The LeStranges, The Carrow siblings, The Black family, and many more families with ties to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The Prophet's source also claims that Sirius Black, murderer of the Potters, will be investigated for this case to make sure that the murderer did not secretly put a hit out on Frank Longbottom."~ _

 

They couldn't believe what they were reading. They were suspects in Frank's murder. The only explanation that they could come up with was Borgin and Burke gave the Aurors their names, but why? Did someone pay them off to falsely accuse them when the Aurors interrogated before they, the LeStranges, tortured them?

 

Though this wasn't the only problem they have now.

 

Rebecca gave them the newspaper and told them to read the front page.

 

They looked at her, expecting her to throw them out but once again, she did nothing of the sort.

 

"We didn't kill him." Bellatrix said quietly.

 

Taking the couple by surprise once more the woman laughed. "I know you two didn't. The man went missing after lunch on the twelfth."

 

They blinked, not understanding where Rebecca was going with this. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

 

"You two were here on the twelfth, remember? You spent the entire day with Hermione and helping me out with work. I wrote it in my calendar."

 

They let out a breath of relief, not realising they held their breath.

 

"You two need to invest in a calendar, you have the worst memory."

 

The couple resumed eating the breakfast Rebecca made, feeling a lot better now that they could prove their innocence if the Auror's tried to throw them in jail. Thank god for Rebecca's muggle habits.

 

Rebecca checked the time on her watch and groaned. "I am far too tired to be working this early."

 

Rodolphus washed down a bit of french toast with his tea before talking to Rebecca.

 

"How many patients do you have today?"

 

Skolling down her coffee, she grimaced at the number of patients she has. "My first patient is at 6:30 this morning and then after that it's about fifty odd people."

 

Rodolphus and Bellatrix cringed. That was way too many patients for one person.

 

"Jeez, I'm sorry that this is going to be a long day for you." Bellatrix said sympathetically.

 

Still grimacing, Rebecca shrugged. "At least it help pays the bills. Plus it's all the local farmers just outside of the town's forest border. They don't get much help from anyone so I'm happy to give them a discount for it all."

 

They looked at Rebecca curiously, wanting her to explain what she meant by the muggle farmers don't get much help. The older woman caught on to their confused faces.

 

"The muggle government doesn't really care that much about the citizens outside of London. All the best paying jobs and houses are in London. Plus they get all the good products and merchandise."

 

The couple almost snarled at that. "That's bullshit!" Bellatrix growled.

 

"Is that a common thing around the rest of the Muggle world?" Rodolphus asked, while Bellatrix continued fuming about stupid the Muggle British government was.

 

"Unfortunately yes. None of the muggle governments give a shit about the poorer towns like ours. We have to work harder and make a lot of sacrifices for our families, sadly it involves leaving school early to work. Which is why everyone in this town helps each other out, we don't want our kids to give up school."

 

They were furious to hear that. They couldn't understand why the government would only focus on making the city better. London is already good, everyone there is living the wealthy privilege life with stable jobs and a decent education. Why can't the poorer communities have that as well? Why leave the majority of the population to fend for itself? It's so selfish.

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus looked at each other, thinking the same thing. "We could over throw the government for you."

 

The older woman laughed. "Thanks but revolutions have caused more problems than solving them." She grabbed her last bit of french toast and an apple, savouring her breakfast as best she could, knowing that her lunch break will be a short one.

 

Rebecca checked her watch again and sighed, it was 6:10am.

 

"As much I would like to bag out the Southerners, I unlike them, have to work. LeRoy said he will be here at 11:30am to pick you three to see that 'Emperor's New Groove' movie. My work number is next to the telephone, the spare key is in the key bowl next to the door and the money for today is in the key bowl as well. Don't let Hermione have too much sugar. I will see you guys tonight."

 

The three hugged each other and said their goodbyes.

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus sat on the couch and looked at the television, it was off.

 

After the few times they've been here it took them a long time to wrapped their minds around the television. They asked Hermione in private what it was and, Hermione being the bright girl she was, explained the gist of it. Though she didn't know everything about it.

 

They felt embarrassed asking a child to explain all the muggle contraptions.

 

Though they would never ever tell anyone they asked a three year old for help. That they would take to the grave. They could picture Ragnhild and Perseus laughing at them for the rest of their lives if they found out.

 

Rodolphus picked up the remote from the coffee table and vaguely remembered Hermione explaining that the on/off button was the red one. He turned on the television and tried to find the cartoon channel Hermione was so fond of.

 

Okay maybe Rodolphus and Bellatrix were the ones fond of the muggle cartoons.

 

So what.

 

As soon as he found the channel the opening credits to the cartoon Pokemon started playing and they could hear Hermione running down the stairs.

 

They snorted with laughter as Hermione planted herself in front of the television, singing along with the theme song.

 

"You'll teach me and I'll teach you!" Hermione sung excitedly.

 

Bellatrix shook her head, smiling, and looked at her husband who was mouthing the lyrics. She started laughing uncontrollably.

 

"What?" Rodolphus asked.

 

"Nothing, you're just cute." She said, snuggling up to him. He rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around her.

 

In today's episode Ash Ketchum and his friends were battling psychic pokemon. It was an alright episode but Hermione seemed happy with it and that's all that mattered. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were about to get up and reheat the french toast for Hermione when Dragon Ball Z came on.

 

This may or may not be Bellatrix's favourite of the cartoons.

 

No-one has proof.

 

In the pure-blood's eyes Dragon Ball Z was an amusing show. The characters having a weird type of magic they used in fighting and seemed to do a lot of yelling with that one powerful spell they couldn't remember the name of.

 

The main character Goku was trying to become a super saiyan three for the first time and they laughing so hard at all the screaming he was doing to become one.

 

They couldn't believe how dramatic the scene was just watch him grow even longer hair.

 

Muggles are a funny lot.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

They spent about an hour playing Lego with Hermione until the girl got bored with it and said she wanted to play something called the N64. Whatever that was.

 

Hermione set up the the muggle device to the television and picked out a game called 'Conker's Bad Fur Day'.

 

Not knowing anything about the game they said nothing and watched Hermione play it. As the game progressed they were slowly starting to realise that maybe this particular muggle game probably wasn't meant for children Hermione's age.

 

As Hermione entered the Sloprano level they knew right then that this wasn't for children at all but did they stop her? Nope.

 

They were too busy laughing at the big piece of shit singing.

 

That was the level.

 

A singing poo you had to kill.

 

_ ~*Now I'm really getting rather mad, You're like a niggly tickly shitty little tag nut, When I've knocked you out with all my bab I'm going to take your head and ram it up my butt-*~ _

 

They had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard. They could not believe that this was an actual song. Out of all the things the saw in the game this would be the one part that would stick with them for the rest of their lives.

 

Unfortunately for Hermione her character died after that and didn't feel like playing the game anymore.

 

Hermione picked out another game called '007: Golden Eye' for the three of them to play. That game was ridiculously difficult. None of them knew how to progress the game pass the second level.

 

Why was 'Golden Eye' such a hard game? The game with the alcoholic squirrel was more fun than this game.

 

The three of them stopped playing the game after sixth time they died and with a couple hours left before LeRoy and Quinn were suppose to pick them up, Bellatrix asked if they could listen to muggle music to pass the time.

 

Hermione happily agreed and skipped over to a large book shelf in the rumpus room, opposite of the lounge/dining room, and grabbed a big box full of vinyls, cassette tapes and CDs.

 

Both Rodolphus and Bellatrix assumed muggle music wasn't good, because it was never on the wizarding world's radio stations, and prepared themselves to hear something awful.

 

Oh they were so wrong.

 

As soon as Journey's 'Don't Stop Believin' started playing they had, what a muggle would call, an eargasm. Never have they ever heard music like that before. They fell in love with the song.

 

"What is this?" Rodolphus asked in awe.

 

Hermione grinned at the wizard. "This is Don't stop believing by Journey. It's one of my mummy and daddy's favourite songs."

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus wanted to ask Hermione another question but the girl was dancing and singing along with the music. They smiled at her cute awkward dancing.

 

Hermione pulled Rodolphus over to her so they could dance together and Bellatrix laughed her head off. She thought it was the cutest thing; seeing her husband and Hermione dance together.

 

Once the song ended Hermione played another band's song. It was Joan Jett and The BlackHearts' 'I Love Rock n Roll'.

 

"I love rock n roll, so put another dime in the jukebox baby!" Hermione was singing at the top of her lungs and Rodolphus managed to get Bellatrix to dance with them.

 

The couple never a woman sing a song like this and they loved it. The radios in the wizarding world only had men singing rock type songs and the women sang love songs.

 

If only they had muggle music in their teens.

 

Hermione put another vinyl on the record player and this time it was the ultimate song from the legendary British band of the 70s; Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody.

 

Why couldn't the wizarding world have cool bands like the muggles did? Why couldn't they have songs that weren't about dancing hippogriffs?

 

"I see a little silhouette of a man-"

 

Hermione may be singing off key but at least she knew the lyrics to the songs.

 

Rodolphus picked the next song for them to listen. This time though he read the song booklet for this one because he wanted to sing with Hermione.

 

"My father yells 'Whatcha gonna do with your life?' Oh, daddy dear, you know you're still number one, but girls, the wanna have fun." Rodolphus and Hermione sang off key together, still dancing like nobody's watching.

 

Bellatrix wished she had a camera right now, she wanted to have a photo of this.

 

Half way through the song all three of them were singing off key together without a care in the world.

 

"Oh, girls just wanna have… That's all they really want.. Some fun!"

 

Bellatrix picked the next band, Nirvana, and for a brief moment her and Rodolphus thought that the man singing was beautiful. The band struck a chord within them, feeling like they had songs that understood them.

 

Hermione picked the next band, Poison, and sung along with the song 'Nothin but a good time' with them, as the married couple read the lyrics from the booklet.

 

Rodolphus picked the last song they could listen to before the had to get ready for the cinemas.

 

'Rock You Like A Hurricane' by the Scorpions.

 

The one thing the two pure-bloods would admit out lout to anyone that asked; Muggles had better music.

 

Okay maybe not to anyone but a small group of people that needed to know good music existed.

 

Like their friends and no-one else.

 

Or just Perseus.

 

For the first time in their life Bellatrix and Rodolphus wore real muggle clothes and they wouldn't dare admit that jeans felt comfy or the bras didn't cut in to Bellatrix's chest like her corsets did.

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus both wore jeans that hugged their legs and butts perfectly. Bellatrix tried not ogle at her husband's arse. Key word being 'tried'. They wore black converse shoes.

 

Rodolphus wore a Nirvana t-shirt, mentally thanking Rebecca for her good taste in shirts and music, and a red flannel long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

 

Bellatrix had a dark blue v neck shirt and a leather jacket that was short, in length, around the waist.

 

Her husband thought she looked hot. Like really hot but he had to contain himself from mounting her in front of Hermione.

 

They had a feeling Rebecca deliberately picked out these clothes to make them sexually frustrated throughout the day.

 

LeRoy was bubbly man that the couple thoroughly enjoyed the presence of and Quinn was a lovely girl that often said something to make them laugh. They did like the other Muggles but they haven't spent as much time with them as they did Daniel and LeRoy. Daniel and LeRoy both worked at the small hospital in the town.

 

The three of them got into the muggle contraption known as a car. It was quite a big thing that some how moved across the road without horses or magic.

 

It took the married couple a while before they could near one. They thought it might eat them.

 

Bellatrix may have ran to the front passenger seat calling out 'dibs' like the muggle child they saw a week ago. Rodolphus laughed at the childish antics.

 

Apparently they had to travel an hour and half to get to the cinema because the town was isolated by forests and farms. Luckily Bellatrix discovered the car had a radio with ten times more stations and thousands of songs.

 

She switched stations until she came across one that was playing the top twenty hits.

 

_ ~* And we'll paint by numbers, 'Til something sticks, Don't mind doing it for the kids, (So come on) jump on board, Take a ride (yeah), (You'll be doin' it all right), Jump on board feel the high, 'Cause the kids are alright*~ _

 

Rodolphus and Bellatrix had no idea who these singers were but they couldn't deny that this song was awesome.

 

LeRoy, Quinn and Hermione sang along at the top of theirs, dancing in their seats. They were quite impressed with how well LeRoy could sing, he pretty decent.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

'Emperor's New Groove' was surprisingly funny. Rodolphus and Bellatrix thought it was a pretty good Muggle cartoon. After the movie Quinn and Hermione spent about half an hour quoting the movie and laughing amongst themselves.

 

They were on their way home listening to Robbie William's 'Rock DJ' when the girls saw a library.

 

So of course they had to stop and visit the library.

 

Hermione dragged the couple through many aisles of books, pointing out which ones were her favourites and the ones she wanted to read. LeRoy was carrying a stack of books on pirates for Quinn as he followed his daughter around the history section.

 

Rodolphus and Bellatrix absolutely adored Hermione's love for books. Being big bookworms themselves they carried a stack each of the books they wanted to read. For light reading purposes of course. Hermione picked out a few books as well, mostly by one author that had weird titles for her books; JK Rowling.

 

Two hours later they managed to get back to the town with the car boot full of books.

 

Rodolphus, Bellatrix and Hermione walked in to the Granger house carrying a stack of books each. Rebecca looked at the with a raised eyebrow, feeling a slight dread of having to read more books to Hermione. Don't get her wrong, she loved reading to Hermione but with old age her eye sight was deteriorating and her energy was slowing down.

 

She was incredibly grateful that she had Rodolphus and Bellatrix to keep up with Hermione but she felt a tremendous amount of guilt for becoming slower each day.

 

"So I take it you three had lots of fun today?" She asked, grinning.

 

The books in their arms reached up to their noses so they had to tilt their heads to the side to speak.

 

"Yes! Savta you should have come with us, the movie was really funny and then we had ice cream afterwards, and then we went to the library, and we sang in the car, and Quinn saw a bird poop on a man, and-"

 

Rodolphus and Bellatrix may have let Hermione have a bit too much sugar.

 

Or was it a lot?

 

They couldn't remember.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

Rodolphus and Bellatrix returned to the manor after reading Hermione a bedtime story. Well actually it was three and a half but the couple didn't care.

 

They were currently laying on the leather couches in front of the fire place, basking in the warm glow because the day went from hot to bloody freezing, and lazily flicking through the Auror articles and reports that Rabastan gave them a while ago.

 

Neither of them had the time to continue their research into the Greyback clan because they were busy with all the Death Eater training, the second mission where they had to stake out an old guy, doing errands around the Muggle town and spending time with Hermione.

 

It was about 1:20am and they tried to push through the sleepiness that was making their eyes droop. They probably should have gone to bed a while ago considering the Quidditch match and sleep over were happening tomorrow. Well today.

 

Bellatrix yawned, feeling her body go limp. Instinctively she moved her body into a more comfortable position and started to fall asleep.

 

Rodolphus skimmed over one last page, trying to read the words as sleep enveloped him.

 

Til he found the first clue.

 

He sat right up on the couch with wide eyes.

 

The most common thing the French Aurors found was that the victims were found near sewer access points.

 

The last victim the British Aurors found was around the corner from the sewers hatch Rodolphus and Bellatrix used.

 

The Greyback clan was using the sewers to get around.

 

Rodolphus jumped up from the two seater couch in joy and was about to tell his wife when he saw that she was asleep.

 

He didn't know if he should carry her to bed and let her sleep or wake her up and tell her.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/16/Raising-Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/16/Raising-Granger

Chapter Sixteen

 

 

For the first time in Hermione's life she was wearing witches robes and attending her first Quidditch match. The stadium was unlike anything she ever saw. Most of the stadium had be underground to avoid muggles stumbling across it, though the last twenty levels of seats were above ground so there was still a good chance of it being discovered.

 

The hoops were big and tall, like really tall. It was just over half the height of the stadium, stopping in the middle. The large rings the Keeper had to protect had padding on the edges to lessen the damage if the Keeper hit the ring.

 

Tonight's game of the semi finals was the Falmouth Falcons and Puddlemere United. Ethan McLaggen was an upcoming star Chaser for the Falcons, Bellatrix and Rodolphus's favourite team.

 

The Falcons had a reputation for being a violent team and would often start fights on the pitch.

 

So it was only fitting for Bellatrix and Rodolphus to adore the team.

 

Ethan McLaggen had invited all of his close friends which a very large group of people. In the private Falmouth Falcons sky box was: The Malfoy's, The Parkinson's, The Zabini's, The Bletchley's, The Warrington's, The Flints', The Silver's, The King's, The Montague's, The Pucey's, The LeStrange's, and the wife and son of Ethan.

 

If the Falcons win this match they would have to play the Tutshill Tornados. Winning that match will put them in the Grand Final against the Holyhead Harpies, the undefeated all female team that has won the Cup five years in a row now.

 

At least this year the Chudley Cannons won't be finishing bottom on the leader again. This time out of the nineteen teams they will finishing second to last with the first match won in over thirty years.

 

It was only five minutes into the match and a fight already broke out between the two Seekers.

 

A lot of the crowd jeered at the Falcons Seeker and nearly everyone around Hermione were cheering on the Seeker punching the Puddlemere player. Hermione couldn't understand why those two started fighting, none of them were even near the Snitch to start shoving each other. The head ref flew over and gave a penalty card to the Falcon Seeker, forcing the woman to sit in the penalty box until her team scored.

 

"Oh come on that was barely a scratch!" Bellatrix complained loudly in her Falcon fan shirt.

 

The Malfoys being Tornadoes fans weren't fussed either way about the penalty, they came to support their friend.

 

Though everyone else, excluding Hermione and Pansy, are die hard Falcon fans and Lucius and Narcissa tried not flinch at the loud screaming around them.

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus stood by the railing with the children, yelling at the head ref for the penalty. Obviously the ref didn't hear them.

 

Ethan was ahead of his team, flying towards the hoops with the Quaffle in his arm and dodging all the bludgers the Beaters sent his way. As he came within throwing distance of the hoop one of the Falcon beaters managed to sneak around the back of the hoops and knock the Keeper off his broom with the Bludger, allowing Ethan to score the twelfth point for the Falcons.

 

The Falcons fans stood up and cheered while the opposition jeered.

 

Hermione was impressed by the Beater. She would never have thought to sneak around and Beat the Keeper while he was distracted by Ethan.

 

"Whoa! That was so cool." Pansy exclaimed in her Chudley Cannons witch's hat.

 

Hermione was the only one that wasn't wearing any fan gear as she didn't have a favourite team yet.

 

Though more impressive moves like that by the Falcons she might have a favourite team soon.

 

The Puddlemere had possession of the Quaffle and control of the Bludgers. They took a V formation as they charged to the hoops. The Falcons held their position in a protective formation around the hoops, daring the opposition to back down.

 

The opposition Beaters smacked both Bludgers towards the Keeper. One of the Falcon Beaters managed to block one of the bludgers but the other one hit the Falcon Keeper, knocking him unconscious and leaving the hoops exposed. In a quick decision Ethan threw himself onto the Quaffle before it reached the left hoop, falling to the ground with the ball in his arms.

 

Everyone in the sky box stood still as they watch Ethan get closer and closer to the ground. Everything fell silent and time seemed to slow down for him and his family.

 

One of the assistant refs near the hoops flew down to stop Ethan from hitting the ground.

 

Ethan's foot was five centimetres off the ground before the ref caught him. The other refs caught the Keeper as well.

 

All the Falcon fans around the stadium started chanting Ethan's name as he sat up on his broom with the Quaffle in his arms. That had been the most daring save of this season and his son Cormac, whom was hanging off the rails cheering along with his mum, looked at him like he was a hero.

 

Cormac will never forget that moment when his father risked is own life to stop the other team from scoring. No-one in that stadium will.

 

"Holy shit!" Bellatrix and Rodolphus yelled in unison as the commentator spoked. That was the coolest thing they ever saw in Quidditch.

 

Narcissa hissed at them. "Bella, Rod, there are children here!"

 

The couple looked at Narcissa and shrugged, not seeing the problem with swearing in front of the children. "And?"

 

"It's not appropriate for children to hear such language."

 

"The commentator gets to swear." Bellatrix pointed out.

 

Narcissa groaned. "I don't care what the commentator gets to say, you're supposed to be setting an example for Hermione."

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus rolled their eyes and went back to watching the game. Hermione was snickering at Bellatrix and Rodolphus getting in trouble.

 

"Fine I take it back- HOLY FUCK THAT WAS AWESOME!"

 

"BELLATRIX!"

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

It was halftime for the match, leaving the audience and Quidditch players to have a short break to get refreshments and go to the bathroom.

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus took Hermione to the bathroom first and then took her to the merchandise store. Hermione's jaw dropped in delight. There was so many cool bits of fan gear ranging from apparel to home decor; Flags of the UK teams ranged in many shapes and sizes, there was Winter and Summer gear, cups, plates, knives and forks, Plush toys of the teams mascots and toy Quidditch gear with different team logos, Bedding and bags.

 

Anything and everything to make a die hard Quidditch fan jump for joy.

 

The store was a lot bigger than the Manchester United's fan gear at the football stadium.

 

Hermione didn't know where to start looking so Bellatrix and Rodolphus took her hands and showed her around the shop, ignoring some of the glares people were giving them. Obviously the whole country knew by now that Bellatrix and Rodolphus were suspects in Frank Longbottom's case. Narcissa and the other adults did ask them questions about it but they told them the truth that they didn't do it. They've been spending their days with Hermione in her hometown.

 

Eventually Hermione spotted a Falcon's pennant flag, a sweater that she liked the look of and a toy broom. Though she wasn't sure if she wanted to go flying again. Bellatrix and Rodolphus bought the three items for Hermione, despite her saying that they didn't have to.

 

"Hermione it's fine, we want to buy them for you."

 

The couple would have bought all Falcon merchandise for Hermione if the little muggle-born liked all the fan gear.

 

On their way back to the sky box they bought some snacks to eat. Hermione didn't know any of these Wizarding lollies; Bertie Bott's every flavoured beans, exploding bon bons, liquorice wands, pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes and Chocolate frogs.

 

Bellatrix got Hermione to open up the small individual packet of chocolate frog but had to catch the jumping frog because Hermione didn't know the sweet was charmed to move like a real frog.

 

Unfortunately it made Hermione almost cry because she thought it was a real frog and didn't want to eat it.

 

"Hermione I promise it's not a real frog. Wizards used a spell so it would jump once, see it looks like a normal chocolate now." Bellatrix would have laughed if Hermione didn't have the sheer look of horror on her face.

 

The muggle-born girl continued staring at the chocolate frog, expecting a real frog to shed itself from the coating of chocolate and flee to safety.

 

Hermione was also in Rodolphus's arms because the wizard has been trying to calm her down from the shock of seeing moving chocolate.

 

Bellatrix broke the chocolate in two ignoring Hermione's protests and showed her the pieces, proving that the frog was just solid chocolate.

 

"Oh." Hermione frowned, feeling a bit silly crying over chocolate that she thought was a real frog.

 

"I'm sorry sweetie I should have told you." Bellatrix apologised, kissing the top of Hermione's head.

 

Still holding the small packet in her hand, Hermione noticed a card. "What's this?"

 

Rodolphus peered over to look. "That is a collectable card. Every chocolate frog comes with one."

 

The two watched Hermione pull out the card and smiled when the girl squealing happily.

 

"I got Newt!"

 

On one side of the card was a small description of the wizard's work and a brief biography. On the other side was a photo of him from the 1920s, before he went to America. The LeStranges thought he look liked a bit of a typical nerdy looking Hufflepuff before his big break but they could guess that Hermione had a bit of a crush on the wizard so they didn't say anything bad about him.

 

What was it with witches and their romanticism of nerdy Hufflepuffs becoming heroes?

 

Didn't they know that the lowest scoring house in Hogwarts was Hufflepuff?

 

Ah well, not much they could do about Hermione's crush. Except maybe kill all Hufflepuffs….

 

The trio returned to the sky box and surprisingly they were the first ones back.

 

"So are you excited for the sleepover?" Bellatrix asked, already knowing the answer.

 

The sleepover was taking place at the only manor in the town. It sat by itself on top of the hill surrounded by a large fences and hedges. Apparently it was built by the Grangers a few centuries ago in 1600 A.D. The couple asked why Rebecca didn't live in the manor and the woman replied that she didn't want to live in a museum and the cost was far too expensive for dentists to afford.

 

The Manor was a lot bigger than the LeStrange's home and contained a lot of family history of the Grangers and the town. The Manor hasn't had a family live there for over a century, it's only being used to host parties for the whole town.

 

So Granger manor had been left mostly untouched, collecting dust.

 

The LeStrange's thought it was a waste of the beautiful manor.

 

Hermione nodded her head enthusiastically. "I can't wait for Draco, Blaise and Pansy to meet my best friends 'cause then all of us can be best friends and we can play games together."

 

They loved how Hermione wanted to be friends with everybody. She was such a sweet and caring girl. Hermione spent the next few minutes telling the couple how her and all of her friends were going to have all these wonderful adventures together til the Malfoys and Parkinson's returned.

 

Draco and Pansy immediately sat beside Hermione, telling her what they got from the shop and all the lollies they got for tonight.

 

The parents thought that was the cutest thing.

 

One thing that Bellatrix and Rodolphus noticed though when Draco and Pansy sat beside Hermione, Draco immediately held on to Hermione's hand which is something that Pansy would do.

 

In fact, Draco has been trying to be next to Hermione the whole evening ever since Cormac told Hermione he liked reading books too.

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus looked at each other, silently communicating through subtle facial expressions.

 

Neither of them knew how this made them feel. Was it a good thing or was it a bad thing?

 

Maybe it will go away…

 

What if Pansy had the same thoughts as Draco and that's why she always held Hermione's hand? Wait, did that mean Cormac had the same intentions as them?

 

They tried to shoo the thought away, it was making them incredibly uncomfortable. They were just kids, it could only be an innocent thing.

 

Soon enough the sky box was filled once more and game continued.

 

Though Bellatrix and Rodolphus couldn't shake the thought from their head, adding another thing to list of everything that made them question the British Wizarding World's views on Muggles and Muggle-borns.

 

A large part of them knew deep down that it didn't matter. Cygnus was the problem not Hermione.

 

Bellatrix picked Hermione up so the girl could see the match properly and when Hermione looked at them with those beautiful honey topaz eyes and the biggest smile they've seen; They knew for sure that it didn't matter if Draco or Pansy or Cormac like like Hermione.

 

Love is love.

 

And they were starting love Hermione too.

 

_ RG*RG*RG*RG _

 

The parents and Mrs Granger sat around the dining table at Granger Manor watching the kids play with the Lego sets, building castles and 'pretending' that the lego people were magical.

 

To no-one's surprise the kids got on like a house on fire.

 

Pansy loved the fact that Hermione's female friends, Quinn, Santana and Brianna wanted to play with her. She used to feel sad that none of the girls she knew wanted to have play dates but now she was having the time of her life with her new best friends.

 

Unlike his parents, Tyler Pukher was a chatterbox and happily played with everyone.

 

The pure-blood parents watched in silent shock as Bellatrix and Rodolphus spoke to the muggle parents like they had been friends for years. This could not be the same couple from Hogwarts who were the biggest bullies from years one to three. Not that they were complaining, they were relieved to see how much they've changed since they met Hermione back in April. It was almost August.

 

Rebecca was laughing to herself at the purebloods' subtle expressions of shock. She knew exactly why they were shocked.

 

Marcus may have been a very gentle, sweet and loving husband but he also a rebellious side to him like Rodolphus and Emily might as well be Bellatrix's long lost twin because she struggled to learn how to feel and understand her emotions.

 

As soon as Hermione came along everything changed, especially for Emily.

 

Rebecca could see that Rodolphus and Bellatrix were going through a similar thing, putting their old ways behind them and growing into their own persons.

 

This was probably the first time in their lives that were finally making choices for themselves, to actually live life the way they want to. Rebecca was quite proud of them.

 

Eyeing the pure-bloods carefully, she wondered if she should make a bet with her friends to see if these newcomers would freak out if Bellatrix casually spoke about magic in front of everyone.

 

That would be very amusing to see, considering Narcissa seemed to be the one who over cautious about everything and to her lose her mind at Bellatrix would be funny.

 

Rebecca briefly looked over to Rainerio, a man with the American werewolf specie in his bloodline, and the man mouthed "Fifty quid."

 

She guessed the bet was on then.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

It was a late Tuesday night and the couple were on another Death Eater mission. This time is just for reconnaissance. Barty wanted them to scout out Ashwood to find the best vantage points to attack the Auror Commissioner, which didn't require their Death Eater robes.

 

Though they wish they were wearing them.

 

A few local witches and wizards going for late night walks glared at them. One of the wizard's even had the guts to ask them if they were here to kill another Auror. They told the man to fuck off and the wizard stalked away, occasionally shouting something their way.

 

Ted took Rebecca into the ministry to prove that the LeStrange's weren't responsible for Frank's death. The wizard appointed to lead the case check her memory to see if any magic has tampered her thoughts and sure enough it wasn't. So the ministry and Auror's department had to publicly remove the LeStrange's from the suspect list.

 

Which the Daily Prophet took full advantage of and claimed that the Auror's department was just randomly targeting families they didn't like to close case instead of actually doing their jobs. It wasn't the first time the Daily Prophet has been on the attack. Every week there would be at least one front page criticising the Auror's inability to track down whoever was kidnapping and killing children.

 

Though many people still did not like Bellatrix and Rodolphus LeStrange because of Cygnus Black.

 

Ashwood was a lot smaller than Hogsmead, with a population of twenty-eight people living there in total.

 

The town looked like shit compared to Hermione's hometown. The wild life over ran the place, with vines and weeds everywhere. Animals roamed freely and not in that Disney way. It was wild animals fighting for food and chasing away anything that came close to their territory.

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus doubted that the head Auror lived here and were seriously wondering if Barty had been lied to.

 

If this was the town the Auror was living in then the forest would provided the best cover from been seen.

 

They kept walking around after coming to that conclusion and stopped to sit on top of a boulder far away from unwanted ears.

 

"Have we made a mistake by doing all this Rod?" Bellatrix whispered, looking up at the stars.

 

He thought for a moment, not saying anything as he looked at the moon which was golden brown tonight "Just like Hermione's hair." He thought, smiling up at the moon.

 

"In all honesty we probably have made a mistake by doing all this for Barty but on the other hand… without the training, the missions and all the tactics we wouldn't be able to protect Hermione."

 

They laid back on the boulder and snuggled close to each other.

 

"Rod?" Bellatrix leaned on her right side, her hand holding up her head.

 

Rodolphus grinned."Oui?"

 

"Hermione's nose looks like yours."

 

He laughed and put his arm around Bellatrix.

 

"She has your smile."

 

Bellatrix laid her head on Rodolphus's chest, listening to his heart beating. She loved moments like these with her husband.

 

Though the moment was ruined when they heard the sound of something metallic scrapping across stone. The couple got off the boulder and hid among the trees, crouching as they tip toed over to the sounds of people talking where the other sound came from.

 

Luckily for them they on top of a very large hill so they could look down and not be seen by the people talking.

 

They hid behind a boulder close to the edge of the hill, which became a miniature cliff, and peered down where there was three men arguing. Right next to a massive muggle storm drain pipe.

 

"I want to get a boy Scabior, not a girl!"

 

"We have plenty of boys, we need a girl this time!"

 

Scabior raised his hands to calm the other two werewolves. "Gents please, Fenrir doesn't mind if bring back more than one."

 

Rodolphus and Bellatrix looked at each. Their sewer theory was right. The Greyback clan were actually using them to get around undetected. They would have celebrated right then and there if they didn't have to stop those child rapists from kidnapping more children.

 

"Fiendfyre!" They screamed.

 

A gigantic demonic wolf leapt from the tip of Rodolphus's wand following Bellatrix's monstrous creature. Darkness turned to light in Ashwood and everyone from Hogsmead to Hogwarts could see the ferocious orange light.

 

The three werewolves ran back to the storm pipe but only Scabior made it to safety. He watched in pure horror as his two pack members glowed red and turned to ash, including their bones.

 

Scabior turned around and ran for his life.

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus quickly extinguish the spell and apparated back home.

 

Though, for whatever reason, they ended up the Granger's backyard and not the manor; which they usually thought of when thinking about home.

 

The couple were too elated to worry about that.

 

They successfully casted Fiendfyre and it was awesome.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/17/Raising-Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/17/Raising-Granger
> 
>  
> 
> Fuck what you know,
> 
> You need to forget about what you know,
> 
> that's your problem,
> 
> Forget what you think you know about life,
> 
> Stop trying to control everything and just let go,
> 
> Let Go!
> 
> Chuck Palahniuk.

Chapter Seventeen

" _Just Let Go"_

 

Bellatrix sat at the end of the table feeling a mixture of emotions as she watched Narcissa and Andromeda reconcile. She didn't know why she agreed to try and talk it out with Andromeda. She couldn't understand how Narcissa managed to put aside the fact that Andromeda left them.

 

Narcissa said that barely remembers Andromeda leaving.

 

She was too young to remember Andromeda being around, apparently.

 

Bellatrix tried, really tried to put her anger aside and listen to Andromeda's reasons for leaving but she wasn't Narcissa. She couldn't accept that Andromeda was stupid enough to believe Cygnus would try and kill all three of them if Andy took them.

 

If Andromeda took them to Hermione's hometown when they were little then Bellatrix wouldn't have done all those stupid things in Hogwarts and Rodolphus wouldn't have to give up his French culture to adapt Cygnus's prejudice ways.

 

Things could have been a lot better for them if Andromeda actually grew a pair and stood up to Cygnus.

 

It made her so angry that Andromeda could feel like she can waltz in and think everything will be okay after years of torment and abuse. Bellatrix spent years wondering if Andromeda even loved her, if she was worth anything.

 

Yes Rodolphus's family was very forward thinking and the French wizarding culture was more socialist than the British one but they couldn't always be there for Bellatrix and Narcissa because they had their own families to tend to.

 

Lucius parents had quite a few socialist values themselves but they spent a lot of time having what muggles would call 'Swingers parties', so they weren't always in the picture.

 

Bellatrix often felt abandon by the people who were supposed to give a damn about her. The only thing that was there by her side was Rodolphus and sadly Cygnus's prejudice.

 

She felt so lost and confused… she still feels lost but more angry at the people who left her behind.

 

She did want to reconcile but the memory of Andromeda walking out on her and leaving her bear the brunt of the abuse…. it hurt too much.

 

How could Andromeda think that it would be okay to act all lovey dovey with her and Narcissa after leaving almost ten years ago.

 

Bellatrix hated the fact that Andromeda got to decide that she didn't hurt her.

 

Her back was littered in scars from Cygnus and Druella's abuse.

 

She had far too many memories of her father towering over her, yelling crucio over and over and over. Druella would ban the house elves from giving her any food if the woman decided Bellatrix wasn't a good child.

 

Andromeda escaped but they didn't.

 

Andromeda didn't see them cry themselves to sleep every night, just wishing they would wake up dead.

 

Andromeda didn't see Bellatrix getting chained up in the basement because she joined the Quidditch team.

 

Andromeda didn't see Narcissa getting punished for giving Bellatrix food in secret.

 

Andromeda wasn't there.

 

She left.

 

And now she wants to reconcile because realised she made a mistake but didn't hurt them because it 'wasn't her intention.'

 

Get fucked.

 

Bellatrix wasn't having none of that.

 

She stood up abruptly from her seat not looking at her sisters. "I'm sorry I can't do this right now."

 

Bellatrix stormed out.

 

Andromeda went to get Bellatrix back but Narcissa held her back.

 

The brunette woman looked panicked "Cissy I have to-"

 

Narcissa shook her head and frowned. "Andromeda… she's still hurting…," Narcissa let go of her sister's arm. "I am too… even if I don't remember much."

 

Andromeda felt her heart break. She honestly did have the best intentions but the fear of their father made her take a path she should have never taken in the first place.

 

"I am willing to reconcile but you have to give us time Andy… we only left home after I got married because Bella didn't want to leave me alone with them… that was three years ago…"

 

_ RG*RG*RG*RG _

 

Rebecca was walking home at nine-thirty at night with a six pack of cold beer, courtesy of her cousin after helping him out with something, when she Bellatrix walking across the street. Bellatrix was crying.

 

Feeling a sense of dread Rebecca picked up her speed and caught up to the witch.

 

Luckily Hermione was sleeping over at Santana's house and Rainerio was showing Rodolphus around the police station.

 

"Hey, hey, what's wrong? What happened?"

 

Bellatrix looked at Rebecca, wiping the tears off her face. "Andy.. she's just."

 

What the hell did Andromeda do now? Rebecca thought sourly.

 

She did love Andromeda like she was family but sometimes… sometimes family can be real pain in the arse.

 

"C'mere." Rebecca wrapped her free arm around Bellatrix and took her to the old '69 Camaro, which had a lot of problems, in front of the Granger's house. She put Bellatrix in the front passenger seat, the beer secured in the back seat and drove them to an abandoned factory twenty minutes away.

 

Bellatrix didn't notice the car was moving until she felt the car turn onto the factory's empty car park.

 

"What are we doing here?" Bellatrix asked with tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

Rebecca gave her a small smile. "We are going to smash the rest of the windows here by hitting golf balls into them."

 

Bellatrix looked at her blankly, not knowing what a golf ball was.

 

Rebecca helped Bellatrix out of the car, got the witch to hold the beer and lead her inside in one of the factory's small offices where her son hid a secret stash of golf clubs and golf balls.

 

This used to be one of Marcus and Emily's favourite places to visit.

 

Rebecca and Bellatrix stood in front an area where there still some windows and light bulbs to break. Rebecca demonstrated how to swing the golf club and sent the ball flying into the air, breaking a tiny window that would have been hard to aim for.

 

Bellatrix was impressed at the woman's aim.

 

"Wow.."

 

Rebecca walked over to Bellatrix and took two beers from the six pack. She put the other four down before opening one of the beer bottles for Bellatrix and passed it to her.

 

Bellatrix took a sip and sputtered, not particularly enjoying the bitter taste of beer.

 

"This taste like piss!"

 

The older woman laughed. "You don't drink it for the taste, you drink to get shit faced. Now c'mon, you're up."

 

Bellatrix walked over to where the golf clubs and balls were, and picked an orange ball to hit. She just missed the window she was aiming for but got a light bulb instead.

 

"Not bad LeStrange." Rebecca nodded approvingly. Rebecca stood up to her imaginary plate and hit the next ball into another small window.

 

Bellatrix took another swig of the beer and grimaced.

 

The witch waited for Rebecca to start asking questions she wasn't ready to answer. The questions never came. So Bellatrix asked her one.

 

"Aren't you going to ask me to talk about what happened?"

 

Rebecca shrugged. "Nope."

 

Bellatrix furrowed her eyebrows. "Why not?"

 

The older woman looked at her knowingly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

 

Bellatrix took another sip and looked at the ground. "Not really…"

 

"Then I'm not gonna be nosy." She said, turning around to take another swing.

 

For some unknown reason that made Bellatrix less tense and feel relaxed. She did want to talk about it but for now smashing windows was helping a lot.

 

The resounding of glass shattering echoed through the empty factory.

 

Bellatrix finally broke a window and she felt so much better.

 

"Nice one LeStrange! but I am still in the lead by eleven windows."

 

"Not for long, you won't." Bellatrix challenged playfully.

 

Rebecca raised eyebrows. "Oh is that a challenge? Yeah, okay I accept. If I win you owe me a new six pack of beer."

 

Bellatrix smiled and thought about her prize. "If I win I get to use Granger manor as a holiday house."

 

The older woman smirked. "You're on LeStrange."

 

With one ball Rebecca somehow managed to hit two windows. Bellatrix didn't back down though, she proudly walked up to the invisible plate and broke a window and a light bulb.

 

Rebecca ended up winning with six broken windows in lead.

 

Rebecca took them to a bottle shop not to far from the factory and came back with a new six pack of beer.

 

They sat on the curb next to the car with a beer each and talked about random crap until a comfortable silence came over them. It was a beautiful night with all the stars out and the full moon providing light.

 

It was at this moment Bellatrix started venting without even realising it. She felt so comfortable with Rebecca and it all just came out.

 

Rebecca didn't say anything, she just listened.

 

"I don't like the fact that Andy feels like she waltz and pretend everything is okay."

 

Bellatrix paused, wiping the tears from her eyes.

 

"I spent so many years hating myself because I believe there's something wrong with me, 'cause I don't know why my parents hated me… and I thought Any hated us too because she left us… All I ever heard from father was that 'muggles and muggle-borns are scum of the Earth' and 'You're the biggest regret of my life'… I tried so hard to get my father and mother to love me… When father told me to join the Death Eaters I felt elated and scared…. elated because I thought this was my chance to get father to love me.. scared because I didn't want Narcissa getting bullied into doing something bad and get thrown into Azkaban.. that's why I agreed to becoming a Death Eater…. but I feel so confused now…"

 

Bellatrix froze, realising what she just said but before she could properly explain things Rebecca finally started talking.

 

"I feel like you are self destructive because you think you aren't good enough. Maybe that's why you still hold on to that tiny part of prejudice, because you're scared that if you let yourself be happy something bad might happen."

 

She didn't know what to say, Bellatrix just looked at Rebecca. Feeling like for the first time that someone finally understood her and said things out loud that Bellatrix had a hard time admitting.

 

"From everything you've told me this half hour it does sound like you're holding on to the prejudice because it has been the one thing that has stayed with you, it always been there and it's your security blanket. It's something familiar to you but the idea of being loved and cared about is only something you've experienced with Rod and Narcissa. I do feel like you are resisting change and a lot of good things because you don't think you deserve it so go back to the dark part of your life 'cause it's something you know and you know what to expect from it."

 

Bellatrix put her beer on the ground, her eyebrows knitted together.

 

"How can you be okay with me being a Death Eater?"

 

Rebecca wrapped an arm Bellatrix and squeezed her shoulder.

 

"Have you ever thought to yourself that being a Death Eater is what you wanted?"

 

Bellatrix shook her head.

 

"Did you seek out the Death Eaters yourself?"

 

"No but-"

 

Rebecca waved her off with the beer in her hand. "No, no, I'm not done. Okay so you didn't go out and join it because it's something you wanted to do, who got you involved then?"

 

"My father.." Bellatrix said quietly.

 

"And considering how much of an arsehole your father is, who told him to get you involved?"

 

"Another man." Bellatrix looked at Rebecca, feeling confused about everything.

 

"And why did you really agree to it in the first place? Because I know there is a lot more to it than just wanting your parents love."

 

Bellatrix sniffed, wiping all the tears that were flowing again down her face. "Because everyone thinks I'm evil and it's the only job I could get at the time."

 

Rebecca pulled Bellatrix in closer and rubbed her back soothingly. Bellatrix rested her head against Rebecca's shoulder, crying her heart out.

 

"And why are you doing it now?"

 

The witch hiccupped, trying to stop herself from crying. "Because the training will help me and Rod protect Hermione and my sister and her family."

 

Rebecca put her beer down and hugged Bellatrix properly.

 

"If you were truly evil Bellatrix, you would not be saying all this. You wouldn't dare think for one second that you are evil. Evil people don't know that their actions are evil, they think that everything that do is the right thing. That's why rapists are repeat offenders, they don't believe that they are bad…. Have you made some mistakes? yes but you know what, at least you know that you have and you own it. You actually acknowledge it unlike so many other people. I know that you know deep down that the prejudice is a load of bullshit; because if you truly believed in it, then why did you take in Hermione?"

 

"Because no-one deserves go through what she went through." Bellatrix sobbed.

 

Bellatrix continued to cry into Rebecca's shoulder and the older woman held her, doing whatever she could to sooth the witch.

 

"The voice in your head that tells you all those horrible things… would you say that to Rod or Cissy?"

 

"No." Bellatrix replied, her voice muffled by the older woman's top.

 

"Would you say it to Hermione?"

 

"No!" Bellatrix almost yelled.

 

"Then why would you say that to yourself?"

 

Bellatrix didn't say anything… because she didn't know why she did say it to herself. Rebecca is right, her father and mother were cruel people. How could those two know what love is when they don't even realise how horrible they were? Why did Bellatrix believe them when they told her she was a fuck up? Why did Bellatrix go back to the prejudice when she knew it was wrong?

 

Why did she let Rodolphus give up his culture for her father's backwards one?

 

"How old are you Bellatrix?"

 

"Twenty-three.."

 

"Bellatrix you have barely lived your life, how can you be so hard on yourself when you haven't seen the world? making mistakes is a normal process of growing up, it's how we learn about the world and ourselves. Hell even I still make mistakes, nobody is perfect. Making mistakes doesn't make you a bad person Bellatrix, killing an innocent person or raping or molesting someone makes you an evil person. Do I feel uncomfortable with you and Rod being Death Eaters, yes. But I'm not going to criticise you for making a mistake or tell you that you're idiot. I'm not you, I don't know what's best for you. Only you know what's for you."

 

Bellatrix felt so guilty for being a part of a group that wanted to kill people like Rebecca, she felt she was betraying her, Hermione and the whole town. Not once have the muggles treated her like shit. Everyone has been so welcoming and kind, her and Rodolphus felt like they had a place they belonged to.

 

"And if you need forgiveness for being a normal human being, I forgive you and I am so sorry that you feel the need stop yourself from being happy. Because Bellatrix you deserved to be happy. Same with Rodolphus and Cissy and her family and your friends. I forgive you… and being apart of this family means I will always have your back."

 

Bellatrix cried harder.

 

She always wished for a parent to love her.

 

And now, she had Rebecca.

 

Why couldn't she have being born a muggle or a muggle-born.

 

At least the muggles loved their children.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

It was almost one o'clock at night and the two women were still at the factory breaking shit.

 

Rodolphus was getting worried that Bellatrix wasn't at Rebecca's house but Rainerio assured him that she was fine and had a general idea of were the witch could be.

 

Rainerio showed Rodolphus around the police station and introduced him to the other officers there. Rodolphus thoroughly enjoyed the tour despite not being able to go into the lieutenant's office. The wizard also learned a bit more about the town's people, including Rainerio who admitted to being a werewolf.

 

The Spanish Texan man was a different type of werewolf from the British species. The American werewolves take on a giant wolf formation instead of the lycan form that the British werewolves do. The American and other European species of werewolves consider the British specie to be feral dogs because they lacked control other themselves on full moons.

 

Rainerio drove Rodolphus to the factory where Bellatrix and Rebecca were. Rodolphus sighed with relief and thanked Rainerio for the lift.

 

Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rebecca had a chat about what happened and Rodolphus was upset because his wife was upset and he wanted to help her.

 

The witch didn't want to leave the factory just yet so Rodolphus was told to hit golf balls with the women. He graciously accepted and enjoyed how relaxing it was.

 

And just like before, without saying much, Rebecca got Rodolphus to open up about his insecurities and how he feels torn between holding on to his country's open and progressive culture and adapting to the backwards part of the British culture Cygnus feels so fond of.

 

Rebecca handed Rodolphus a beer.

 

"For fuck's sake, you two really like to make life shit for yourselves. Okay from now on, if I hear or see self hating bullshit I'm gonna smack you both over the head with a newspaper."

 

The couple laughed at Rebecca, who broke three windows with one ball, and hugged each other.

 

It was strangely comforting to finally be open and honest with each other. It felt like they had a massive weight taken off their shoulders to finally admit to each other how they felt about themselves; and they became closer because of it.

 

They felt like they didn't have to keep secrets anymore.

 

All because Rebecca gave them a chance to show the world who they really are.

 

Who would've have though breaking shit could be so therapeutic for the soul?

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

Molly was once again at an Order meeting because Arthur wanted to catch up with his best friend, Amos Diggory, whom had just come back from Germany. Of course Molly told Arthur to go and meet up with his best friend, she wasn't going to be one of those women who control their husbands' lives. What kind of person does that anyway?

 

Amos went over to the Burrow and brought his son along and Molly was here.

 

Listening to the Order members arguing that the LeStranges imperio'ed that muggle woman or they paid off the judge. Molly was fairly certain that if the muggle woman was cursed it would have come up in the search and the truth potion.

 

Molly would admit it was a bit odd to hear that is a muggle who confirmed the LeStranges weren't involved. A part of her felt like maybe she judge Bellatrix and Rodolphus too harshly because of the connection they have with Cygnus Black.

 

Maybe they were running away from the prejudice like Andromeda did.

 

The short, plump ginger mother sat quietly at the end of the table, nursing her cup of tea.

 

She wondered if she should reach out to the LeStranges and help them stay clear from the prejudice.

 

* * *

"Only after disaster can we be resurrected. It's only after you've lost everything that you're free to do anything. Nothing is static, everything is evolving, everything is falling apart."

 

Chuck Palahniuk


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/18/Raising-Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/18/Raising-Granger
> 
>  
> 
> You ain't never gonna break that glass
> 
> The windshield's too strong for you
> 
> I said yeah baby sing that song
> 
> It's the last song
> 
> You'll ever get the chance to sing
> 
> You sexy little thing
> 
> Show me what you got
> 
> Give it your all
> 
> Look at you bawl
> 
> Why you cryin' to me
> 
> Same song and dance
> 
> Eminem "Same Song and Dance"

Chapter Eighteen

 

_ Five days until Ashwood…. _

 

Rodolphus and Bellatrix were sitting at Rainerio's desk with Rainerio and Ted. Though things may have been tense between the sisters, Bellatrix tried to be civil with Ted. Though a part of her thinks Ted stole her sister from her and Narcissa, even if Rebecca did reassure that Ted thought Andromeda leaving the sisters behind was a bad idea; Ted still didn't voice his concerns because of the mental state Andromeda was in. Though Bellatrix doesn't know that he didn't.

 

Rainerio was assisting Ted in the muggle-born's work. Ted worked in a branch of the National Crime Agency that specialises in sexual assault crimes; ranging from child exploitation to human trafficking. The long hours and the small amount of convicted criminals going to jail for twenty years, or over, is disheartening.

 

Many paedophiles, molesters, rapists and human traffickers tend to get a slap on the wrist and walk free or they get a jail sentence shorter than those who rob houses.

 

Most agents spend time behind desks monitoring these criminals and being told not to go after them until they've 'committed' a crime.

 

As if theses monsters haven't committed any crimes.

 

Ted's current case was monitoring a few British citizens who have moved to Bulgaria, escaping conviction for gang raping a child and trafficking children and babies.

 

Ted didn't know how to handle this case and turned to his friend for some advice, which just happened to be at the same time Bellatrix and Rodolphus were speaking to Rainerio.

 

When Ted arrived at the small town's police station he almost dropped his files as he looked at the couple in shock and extreme concern.

 

Their bodies was littered in injuries from their most recent job.

 

The job that made them really question how insane Voldemort and Barty are.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

_ 4:55am that morning… _

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus had to get Barty explain the mission again, they could not believe their ears. It was the most befuddling mission they ever heard of and it was incredibly hard to believe because of how… how ridiculous it sounded.

 

"You two will be going with Antonin Dolohov to check on a locket at a secret location."

 

Out of all the things they could have been assigned to, they were the ones who got assigned to check on a bit of jewellery.

 

A fucking locket.

 

It wasn't a hidden weapon or recruiting allies for the cause like the other Death Eaters got to do.

 

They had to check on a locket.

 

Barty Crouch Jr interrupted their training to tell them to check on jewellery.

 

The locket better be cursed with something otherwise the couple would walk away now and just join the muggle world.

 

Antonin Dolohov appeared in the study, not bothering to knock on the door.

 

"Ah Dolohov, I'm glad you're here. I was just briefing your new apprentices on the mission."

 

Dolohov was an Albanian wizard who moved over to Britain with his family when he was a little boy. His face was rugged from previous injuries and a scruffy beard. His had the same piercing look as Ted Bundy's. In fact, if Dolohov cleaned himself up a bit he could pass for Ted Bundy.

 

Dolohov ignored the couple's presence and focused on Barty. "Good, when do you want us to leave?"

 

Barty grinned and summoned a small chest, handing to Dolohov. "Now would be a good time. The port key is in the chest, don't lose it otherwise you won't be able to come back here."

 

The Albanian wizard barely made a sound like he understood, nodded to Barty and left the study leaving the couple behind. Bellatrix and Rodolphus had to jog to keep up with the wizard.

 

He didn't stop walking until they reached the far end of the manor's backyard. The whole manor had this eerie feeling about it, like someone was watching their every move. They passed a lot of Death Eaters training the newcomers. The Carrows were training Bellatrix and Rodolphus before Barty interrupted them.

 

The entire backyard was over grown and it was difficult to walk through as you could not see what was in front of you. The only reason why Bellatrix and Rodolphus knew they were at the far end of the yard was because they reached the large stone wall that kept people from walking on to the property.

 

As Dolohov took out the port key, a muggle ballroom mask, Bellatrix and Rodolphus couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone else here. A large willow tree loomed over them, blocking the night sky as it slowly became dawn.

 

"If you two could stop looking over your shoulders and get on with the mission at hand, we will be able to go home sooner."

 

They looked at Dolohov, whom was kneeling in the dirt in his uniform, slightly embarrassed and held on to a section of the port key.

 

They felt their bodies getting stretched through a tube, spinning in all sorts of directions.

 

A sharp pop echoed and suddenly they felt they were falling to ground. They could smell the ocean and heard nothing but waves crashing on to the rocky cliff face. They could see the grass beneath as their eye sight returned. Using a bit of magic to slow their fall and cushion the impact, they looked around.

 

They had no idea where they were. All they could see was grass, rocks protruding from the ground and the ocean. They must have been high up because the waves didn't reached the grass as it crashed against the cliff face.

 

The three of them landed softly on the ground and suddenly the couple wished they were wearing their uniform, the boots would have provided protection against the rocks.

 

"Come on, it's this way." Dolohov didn't even bother to look back to see if the couple were listening.

 

Luckily they were listening and once more they had to jog to keep up with him.

 

Out of all the places for Voldemort to hide a locket, it was somewhere around in a place like this?

 

"Was it a magic locket? Could it cure cancer?" The couple thought sarcastically.

 

Dolohov lead them down a rocky stairwell, concealed by magic, to a cave. The cave was exposed to the elements around it but a powerful dark type of magic stopped the waves from crashing into the cave, bouncing off an invisible wall. It was weird watch the wave come close to them without hitting them. It felt like they were back in the Slytherin common room late at night, when the merpeople would try to break the glass but never succeeding.

 

"Do you two often stray from missions to go sightseeing?" Dolohov's rough voice startled them.

 

They quickly walked over to him, mumbling apologies.

 

Neither of the two could see a locket anywhere in this cave. Dolohov was facing a wall of the cave muttering something as he cut his hand.

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus looked at each other, wondering if this was a trap to kill them both. Did Barty not like them anymore? Or was it Cygnus who set the trap for them. They pulled out their wands, holding them to their sides, waiting to see if it was indeed a trap.

 

Fortunately though it wasn't a trap; for them at least.

 

The rock wall shifted and crumbled apart, revealing an entrance to a bigger cave. It was pitch black in the real cave. "Stick close to me and don't touch the water." Was all Dolohov said before casting Lumos and walking in to the pitch black cave. The couple trailed behind carefully and casted lumos as well.

 

Neither of the three could make out much except for the ground and a weird wet sound they couldn't quite place.

 

The ground didn't look like a normal rocky surface. Hexagon shapes and incantations were etched in to the ground, a few hexagon pillars seemed to be a barrier for the invisible path they were walking on.

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus assumed that the incantations scratched into the ground and the pillars was some sort of dark magic. What type of dark magic, they couldn't say. The restricted section in the library didn't have all the spells associated with dark magic.

 

They reached a bank of some sorts, the water lapped at the odd rocky floor and there was a chain coming out of the water, laying on the ground.

 

"Don't use any magic besides lumos." Dolohov whispered, grabbing the chain and pulling it.

 

The couple looked at each before looking at Dolohov curiously. "Why not?" Bellatrix asked quietly, not understanding why they were whispering.

 

He didn't answer. Dolohov kept staring at the water like something was about jump out of it. The couple took a subtle step back from the water when they saw the look on Dolohov's face. There was something in the water and Dolohov wasn't telling them what it is.

 

They probably should have turned around left. They should have done a lot things in that moment but for whatever reason they didn't leave Dolohov's side.

 

A part of a boat started appearing out of the water and what they saw in it freaked the shit out of the couple. A dead body was on it, half leaning out of it. Dolohov stopped pulling the chain and immediately let go of it.

 

"We need to leave now."

 

As the three turned around to run out of the cave they heard a deep growling noise and they felt the magic in their wands draining, the light of the spell dying from the tip of their wands.

 

They ran for their lives to the only exit in the cave and this dead creature dropped from the ceiling, eyes glowing red and blocking the only way out.

 

In all of their lives Bellatrix and Rodolphus never anything like it.

 

It let out a terrible shrieking noise and ran at them. They tried to use defensive spells to knock it out of the way but none of the normal magic was working. Dolohov, the only one of the three to have encountered such creatures before, muttered a spell and suddenly the whole cave was enveloped by flames.

 

The creature turned to ash before their eyes and Dolohov ran out.

 

The couple chased after him and made it back to where the port key was but Dolohov grabbed the port key before them and teleported back to Riddle manor, leaving the couple behind.

 

"That son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill him." Bellatrix screamed.

 

Rodolphus looked behind them and saw a dozen undead arms clawing at the edge of the cliff face.

 

"RUN!" He yelled, grabbing his wife's hand and ran down the hill to where they saw an abandon town.

 

They didn't look back to see if the creatures were chasing, they just kept running until they were half way through the abandon town. They could hear the faint shrieking sound and still couldn't recast lumos to light their way.

 

Something about this area was stopping them from using magic and being pure-bloods raised on magic and having magic to do everything for them; they didn't know what to do.

 

None of them knew how to light a fire without magic so they just kept running through the town, never looking back.

 

The early morning sun was up and hiding behind clouds before they stopped running. They had fallen over a few of times on rocky surfaces, causing multiple injuries which neither really felt because of the adrenaline rush.

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus doubled over, gasping for air. For some stupid reason they ran into a thick and heavy fog and now they were more lost than before. It took them a while to regain their breath and before either could talk to each other about what happened they heard someone whistling.

 

They felt the colour drain from their face.

 

A while back on the muggle news a person escaped being murdered on an abandon lot. The thing that stood out in the bizarre case was that the murderer was whistling before he tried to grab the teenage boy.

 

They were currently on unknown land, kneeling on the ground with no magic and hearing a person whistle.

 

As if this day couldn't get any worse.

 

They didn't know what to do. They couldn't make out where that whistling noise was coming from so running down the gravel road they were on was probably a terrible idea and unfortunately waiting for the fog to clear was also a bad idea.

 

They have to move, they have to escape.

 

Still holding to his wife, Rodolphus made them go into a very long ditch on the left side of the road. They were crouching as they walked in the ditch and they could still hear that fucking whistling that was making them more and more anxious as the minutes passed.

 

They didn't know how long they followed the ditch for until they saw a car slowly driving through the fog. They quickly ducked down, looking only around them to make sure they weren't being followed.

 

The car stopped abruptly and the couple could only hide in horror. They still couldn't cast a spell because of that god damn cave and now a woman was calling from her car.

 

"Excuse me sir, is this right way to… sir?"

 

Tears silently fell down their cheeks as they heard the woman scream out in pain and everything fell silent.

 

Fighting wizards in hand to hand combat was easy because no pure-blood wizard knew how to fight properly. Put a muggle and a wandless wizard in the boxing ring, the muggle would come out victorious.

 

They could hear the muggle killer pulling the body out of the car and then it went silent again before they heard the man speaking.

 

"Come out, come out wherever you are. I know you two are here somewhere, I saw you both running into the fog here. Why don't you come out now and make this easier for yourselves."

 

The couple metaphorically shit their pants. Did he know they were hiding in the the ditch? Do they run or should they stay still? What the fuck do they do?

 

"You know… most people like you hide in the ditch, thinking I wouldn't check there."

 

That was all they needed to hear before sprinting off down the ditch away from the murderer. They could hear him laughing and starting up the woman's car.

 

They knew they couldn't out run a car so they had to duck underneath a fence and ran for their lives again. They could hear the car following them, breaking through the fence.

 

Still holding on to each other, Bellatrix tried to apparate them, the car getting closer and closer.

 

"Come on you stupid wand!" She cried.

 

Nothing came out the wands and the car was just a few metres behind them.

 

They jumped another fence, this time made of steel, and ran down the road. The car stopped and the man jumped over the fence, laughing as he chased after them.

 

"You think there's only one of me?"

 

That sent a cold sensation down their spines. If there is more than one person committing these murders… does that mean there is more than one person chasing them?

 

Obviously neither stopped to check and kept running down the road, the man close behind.

 

The fog was starting to clear up ahead and they could just make a sign for a town. They ran faster than before and made it out of the fog.

 

The man was nowhere to be seen.

 

A police car pulled up to the couple and they cried with relief. They were covered in dirt, their own blood from jumping the fences and many cuts and bruises from falling over the rocks.

 

Two police officers, a man and a woman, both with brown skin, got out of the car. Bellatrix and Rodolphus almost collapsed to the ground crying.

 

"What happened?" The female officer asked, not caring about the two odd shaped sticks in their hands.

 

"A man was chasing us, he killed a woman and took her car."

 

The two officers looked at each other, knowing already it was the same murderer from the last fifteen cases.

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus had to spend the next two hours at the town's local police station, explaining that they got lost on their trip and found themselves getting chased by a crazy man.

 

The police never asked about the sticks in their hands, they just assumed the couple picked them up for safety reasons.

 

They were released from questioning at 8am and the couple got a map of the area they were in.

 

Dolohov had left them near Seaford.

 

He left them in the south.

 

That mother fucker.

 

Fortunately though they felt their magic slowly return and walked down an empty road towards London.

 

Five minutes into the walk they returned to Hermione's hometown.

 

Which brings them to where they are now, sitting at Rainerio's desk explaining what happened to Rainerio until Ted walked in with a stack files, gawking at the couple's appearance.

 

"What the hell happened to you two?"

 

Rainerio laughed loudly in his office. "These two got ditched by some guy in the South, got chased by zombies and ran into that fog murderer on their way home."

 

The couple probably would have been laughing with Rainerio if their near death experience wasn't the stuff at nightmares. So they settled for a light glaring at the tanned skin man.

 

Rainerio puts his hands up in defence. "Aw c'mon, it's pretty funny considering just how unlucky you have to be to go through all that shit."

 

The couple shrugged and went back to tending to their wounds. They might one day laugh about the event.

 

"So what can I do for ya Ted?" Rainerio said, looking back at the man.

 

"I got stuck with trying to figure out how get these paedophiles from Bulgaria back to Britain without using force."

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus looked at Ted, wondering what sort of muggle job was that.

 

Rainerio whistled, unintentionally making the couple tense as he looked at Ted with sympathy.

 

"Well that sounds like a shit job."

 

Ted nodded gloomily, knowing already he wouldn't be able to finish case that was given to him.

 

"Well pull up a chair, I'm sure the four of us could come up with something."

 

An hour of assassination plans from Bellatrix and Rodolphus, a drug bust idea from Rainerio led to Ted slumping in his chair, wondering how he was supposed to bring these four monsters back to London without breaking international laws.

 

He needed a miracle.

 

And a miracle was what he got when the couple returned to Barty to report back on their mission.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

At first the couple were furious with Dolohov for leaving them behind and then they mentally shitting themselves for the fifth time today.

 

Apparently those undead creatures were created by Voldemort himself. He used dark magic to protect the locket but this type of magic was unique in its creation which is what scared the couple.

 

The dark magic only vanishes if the caster is dead.

 

Voldemort wasn't dead and after explaining the creatures chasing them out the cave only meant that Voldemort was slowly gaining strength, returning from only God knows where.

 

Long story short the wizarding world was fucked once more and the couple knew they had to leave the Death Eaters sooner rather than later, hoping not many would remember their faces when Voldemort returns.

 

"Now I need you two to go with Dolohov," Barty waved them off before they could protest, "I already dealt with him but I still need you three to go to Bulgaria and bring Igor Karkaroff here. He has agreed to assist us with the Ashwood plan. You'll be needing your uniforms for this."

 

And just like that the three Death Eaters were off on another mission. The couple would have been excited travelling to Bulgaria for the first time if they weren't so exhausted and frightened from this morning's events.

 

This time the port key was a hand crafted walking stick from the early nineteen hundreds.

 

All three stumbled upon landing on a hill covered in trees. They were somewhere in the forest near the small muggle town of Kostel. Hidden amongst the trees was a crypt which lead to the underground magical town.

 

The couple followed Dolohov wearily. The Albanian man never spoke a word to them since this morning. The couple gathered that he did not care about leaving them behind.

 

They were walking down a small stone path and in the distance they could make out a castle like manor hiding behind the trees. Dolohov stopped and turned to face them.

 

"Unfortunately the manor is protected by magic and it only allows certain people to pass through it. I suggest you two wait in the muggle town."

 

The couple scoffed.

 

It was easy to tell that the man was lying.

 

"Look if you're going to ditch us again don't fucking lie to us." Rodolphus growled.

 

Dolohov gave them this weird smile that made Barty seem normal. They took a step back from him.

 

"The only reason why I don't want you to around me is because I know Cygnus wants me dead for my loyalty to Crouch."

 

Bellatrix a face of disbelief and anger. "Hang on a fucking second, you think that my father, a man who has only tortured me, told us to kill you?"

 

Dolohov tilted his head to the side. "He hasn't told you to kill me?"

 

"No, he doesn't even like speaking to us."

 

Not taking any chances Dolohov turned around and made his way to the manor. "We'll see about that LeStrange."

 

Holy fuck, the man was leaving them stranded in another fucking country. They didn't even know how to speak the language. Dolohov leaving them in the South of England was fine because they could go to a police station and get some help from the officers but here they couldn't.

 

They turned around walked in the direction they hoped where the port key was.

 

Unfortunately they found themselves at the border of the muggle town Dolohov mentioned. They've never apparated from country to country before and from what they could remember in their year six class, international apparition drained a lot of magic from the user and some countries blocked the use of international apparation because of wars.

 

They were going to walk back in the forest to try and apparate when Bellatrix recognised one of the faces from the photos of Ted's case.

 

"Rod, that's the paedophile Ted was talking about." Bellatrix whispered, pointing at the man whom was leaning against a run down house. He couldn't see them but they could see him.

 

He was talking to a local about something and they noticed in one of the windows the other three and some children.

 

They were not the Greyback clan but they were close enough to those monsters.

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus moved down to the left, hiding in another ditch and stalking around the property. They couldn't understand what the men where saying but with the children involved and the recent gang rape case, it was easy putting the two together.

 

They crept up behind the house and silently opened the back door. One of the captured children noticed and mouthed words to them, pleading to be rescued. The other three men seem preoccupied with the radio, trying to get it to work. Bellatrix and Rodolphus behind a wall in the room waiting for the fourth man to come back in.

 

As soon as he did and walked over to his friends, they leapt from their hiding spot and let out a string stupefies, knocking the four men unconscious. Bellatrix and Rodolphus immediately went to the children, releasing them from their binds.

 

The kids ran out of the house.

 

They both looked at each other, unsure if they should kill them or not.

 

They made a compromise and tortured the four paedophiles to near insanity and used imperio for the first time, telling the four of them to confess everything to the police and give up any names involved in their work.

 

A part of them reasoned that the human trafficking business must be operating on a large scale and to kill them without gaining information for people like Ted.. who knows how many more children will be become victims of human trafficking.

 

The next problem they encountered though.. the town heard the screaming and gathered outside with weapons. Bellatrix and Rodolphus bind the four paedophiles with magic and just by sheer luck they apparated to London.

 

It wasn't home but it was good enough for the couple.

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus decided to leave them in the back street they apparated to and went back to the Granger's house, changing out of their uniform first of course.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

Hermione was asleep in Bellatrix's arms. They told Rebecca what happened in private and they let all of their worries out. Neither of them felt relaxed enough to go back to LeStrange manor so they called for one of their house elves and told them to bring some spare clothes.

 

They were going to sleep over at the Granger house.

 

After such a shit day of almost dying and rescuing children from paedophiles and magic exhaustion, they just wanted to stay with Hermione and Rebecca.

 

Rebecca was understanding and was more than happy for the couple to spend the night. The four of them had a quiet night and Hermione was ecstatic.

 

Rodolphus, Bellatrix and Hermione were on the couch reading to Hermione when fell asleep. The couple let sleep over come them as well and that's how Rebecca found them when she returned from the kitchen with some tea.

 

The older woman placed a fluffy blanket over the three and kissed them on the head.

 

Rebecca slept upstairs with her husband's rifle ready to use if something happened.

 

The next morning they would hear on the news that the four paedophiles would be going to court for their crimes. Whether they would go to jail or not was another story, because the courts rarely do their job in keeping repeat offenders off the streets.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/19/Raising-Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/19/Raising-Granger
> 
> This chapter is a bit ridiculous and violent, you have been warned.

Chapter Nineteen

 

_ Three days until Ashwood…. _

 

For the last two days Bellatrix and Rodolphus had been living at the Granger's house, still shaken up from everything that happened with the Death Eater missions, the fog murderer and the paedophiles in Bulgaria. Rebecca didn't mind the couple staying at her house because she didn't have to organise a babysitter for Hermione. Though she was very concerned about what they had told her; if they both died on the job it would destroy Hermione and if Rebecca was honest… she too had grown an attachment to them, so bury them alongside her family… she would be guttered.

 

Her concern for the couple reached an all high last night when the news reported that a child was found dead in an abandon underground train line just over an hour away. They never let Hermione out of their sight and the whole town was on high alert. Bellatrix and Rodolphus rarely slept and it was starting to take a toll on their bodies.

 

Rainerio and his best friend/ fellow police officer Bartel were patrolling the town with every other officer at the police station.

 

A few farmers and their families outside of the town moved into the town temporarily. Rebecca insisted that the farmers stay at Granger manor until the other police stations give the all clear and Ted… Ted was immediately assigned to the case due to his location and he was working himself to death over the case.

 

None of it made much sense.

 

No child was reported missing in the general area and the child's face didn't match any of the missing persons reports in the UK. The head of Ted's department was demanding answers but there was nothing to give. So they had to contact international police departments to hopefully put a name to this child's face.

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus knew it would be futile because the child wasn't a muggle. How do they know that one might ask? Because according to Rainerio this particular abandon train line was originally meant to be a connection to a town's sewer line but the local government changed their minds last minute.

 

Which could only mean a possibility for a maintenance hatch into the sewers.

 

It was nine o'clock at night and Hermione has been asleep for quite a while now. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Ted and Rebecca were having some tea while discussing the current situation. Well the couple were just venting their anger about the lack of care by the muggle government and the Auror's department when it comes to missing children.

 

Rebecca understood their anger but when the next few words left Bellatrix's mouth… she felt a rage like no other.

 

"Hermione was what?" She almost screamed.

 

She couldn't believe it… no Hermione couldn't have been raped. The Auror's said that Bellatrix found Hermione wandering the streets alone.

 

It felt like the world was falling from her feet. She's heard so many stories about children being raped but like so many people she'd never imagine it would happen to her own family. Surely God couldn't hate her family that much, could he? Wasn't Emily's suffering in her childhood enough for the sadistic God. How can this world be so cruel? Why was it so cruel?

 

Why did the human race have to be made from evil? Was it really hard not to be evil?

 

She felt sick, angry and a deep sadness. She could barely make out Ted's voice questioning Bellatrix and Rodolphus about the night Hermione was raped, everything was muffled by the sound of static and a buzzing noise. Her hearing disappeared when finally tuned in to the sound of Rodolphus explaining that Hermione was rendered infertile by Savage Greyback.

 

Rebecca covered her mouth as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks and she let out a sob. The other three immediately turned to her, comforting the woman.

 

"No, no, please tell me you're lying, please." Rebecca begged, crying in to her hands.

 

It was heart breaking to see her cry. Bellatrix and Rodolphus felt so guilty to be the cause of this woman's pain especially after everything she has done for them.

 

"I'm so sorry Rebecca." Bellatrix apologised, her voice cracking.

 

Rebecca shot up from her seat and went straight up to her bedroom, locking the door.

 

Ted, Rodolphus and Bellatrix stood at the bottom of the stairs feeling a sense of defeat. Neither of them said anything for a while, they walked outside for some fresh air.

 

"So the Aurors are seriously going to do nothing about the Greyback's?" Ted asked with a twinge of annoyance.

 

Bellatrix looked up to Rebecca's bedroom window and Rodolphus nodded.

 

"So they're just going to give up on these children? Does the law mean nothing to the world?" Ted continued growling, so many years of watching paedophiles walk free fueling his anger.

 

Still looking at Rebecca's window a thought popped into Bellatrix's head, giving her a new sense of purpose.

 

"Fuck the law," She looked at her husband, grinning "We can solve that child's case and give justice to his family…. No one will recognise us in our Death Eater uniform, they won't have a clue who avenged the child."

 

Rodolphus stood up taller and smiled at his wife, agreeing with everything she just said while Ted looked slightly alarmed.

 

"Whoa, whoa, lets think about this a bit more.." The words fell on deaf ears.

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus started walking away from Ted, looking for Rainerio and Bartel. Ted stood there, unsure if he should stop them or stay here to make sure Rebecca was fine.

 

Rebecca was sitting against the bedroom wall, next to the window listening to the three below. She felt conflicted about agreeing with Bellatrix's and wanting to tell her killing won't bring anything back, but she couldn't find it in herself to go after the witch.

 

It didn't take long to find Rainerio and Bartel. The two officer's were standing at the town's only entrance/exit, which was a bridge leading to the empty dirt road that led to the freeway.

 

While Bellatrix was telling Rodolphus they should things their way, Rainerio and Bartel just happened to be discussing something similar so it didn't take much to convince the two officers to ditch their post and go to the crime scene to investigate it themselves.

 

The four travelled down the freeway in the cop car, going faster than the speed limit. The witch and wizard had their uniforms inside a pouch which had an extension charm on it. It took them about 45 minutes to get to the crime scene and the couple got changed into their uniforms.

 

Rainerio and Bartel were a bit confused but they thought they looked pretty badarse in their Death Eater gear.

 

They entered the underground train tunnel and started searching everywhere; the Death Eaters looked for the sewer maintenance hatch and the two police officers looked for more evidence. Thank god the other town's police weren't outside otherwise they wouldn't have been able to get in, the Death Eater couple wouldn't.

 

It didn't take long for Rodolphus to discover the hatch that was concealed by a shitty concealment charm.

 

"Rainerio, Bartel, over here, we found a sewer hatch." Bellatrix called out.

 

The two officers looked at the open hatch in question, befuddled that there was a hatch from the early construction of the sewers.

 

Cautiously the four entered the sewer and were instantly alarmed with the mounted fire torches on the stone walls, all of them were still lit and burning. The whole sewer was illuminated and they could see make shift bridges connecting the walk ways up and down the tunnel. Rainerio was about to make a comment about the lack of smell when the scent of a feral werewolf caught both his and Bartel's, a Dutch werewolf, attention.

 

"There's werewolves down here." Rainerio growled quietly.

 

Rodolphus and Bellatrix quickly glanced at each other, feeling a sense of excitement and a dark desire for revenge. Rainerio took the lead and followed the scent, the others trailing behind close.

 

As they walked further down the tunnel, bones of many children started to become a common sight and the sound of werewolves laughing echoed.

 

They could see some sort of room up ahead and lots of light coming out of it. Rainerio and Bartel silently removed their guns from the holsters, already loaded and ready to use.

 

"I can't wait to go home and see little Susie, she's got a tight pussy for a two year old." One werewolf said, grinning.

 

Another werewolf beside nodded enthusiastically. "She sure does. You better let me have a go again, the little boy I got feels looser after Fenrir had a round."

 

The others laughed before sniffing the air, finally noticing a different scent wafting over.

 

"Does anyone else smell that?"

 

The four werewolves got up from their seats and walked outside of the room where they almost shat themselves.

 

Rainerio and Bartel's eyes were glowing with a deep amber, bones cracking and reshaping as they transformed in to two big monstrous wolves. Bellatrix and Rodolphus stood between the two police officers as the sound of bones breaking resounded in the tunnel.

 

The only difference that Dutch and American werewolf species had with the Feral British werewolves was that they could transform from the first half moon to the end of the full moon. And unfortunately for the British werewolves, it was only the half moon.

 

The Death Eaters had their wands pointed at the four werewolves.

 

"Run." Rodolphus told the predators.

 

And they did.. well actually they tried to. Rainerio and Bartel jumped on two of them and started ripping them to shreds while Bellatrix and Rodolphus unleashed their most powerful cruciatus curse upon the other two.

 

Maybe one day this curse will be their speciality.

 

The two screamed in agony, feeling like they were being stabbed, burnt, ripped, electrocuted, choked and bones breaking all at once.

 

They writhed on the ground, unable to control their limbs. Bellatrix and Rodolphus stalked over to them, walking around the police officers as they bit off limbs.

 

Once the couple were towering over their victims they let up with the curse. They cocked their heads to the side as the victims begged for mercy.

 

"Did either of you stop when the children you raped screamed in pain?" Rodolphus asked, in which Bellatrix calls the 'Batman' voice.

 

One of the foolish werewolves spoke. "There's nothing wrong with having sex with children, they can learn to like it." He sobbed.

 

Oh that poor fool, he knew nothing of the psychological development of children.

 

Hearing that was all they needed to confirm that these four were indeed responsible for that child's death.

 

"Crucio!" The couple screamed.

 

The two officers killed their victims and watched with curiosity as Bellatrix and Rodolphus tortured their 'toys'; hoping to get a confession of where the clan is.

 

This was the first time they would torture someone to insanity.

 

Rainerio and Bartel would later find out that these werewolves were a part of Greyback's clan and that Hermione was raped by Savage Greyback. So they told no-one of this night. Their inbred pack nature and need to over power lesser werewolves stopped them from thinking that torture was bad. On their primal animalistic urges, they felt a sense of respect for the two Death Eaters.

 

Rodolphus and Bellatrix snuck into the ministry with the four predators and left them tied up in front of the Daily Prophet headquarters with a note.

 

The note read: _'The Auror's may be lazy but we are not. We are coming for all you paedophiles and rapists, run all you like but we will find you. We will kill you. WE are the bringers of death._

 

_ You have been warned.' _

 

This made international headlines all over the wizarding world and within the next few months there would be a following of witches and wizards taking the law into their own hands as well.

 

Rodolphus and Bellatrix were honest with Ted and Rebecca about what happened. Though Rebecca disagreed with their methods, and told them why they shouldn't be doing it, she couldn't help but feel a sense of… silent approval for the justice they gave to that little boy's family.

 

Because she knew deep down the courts would have just let the criminals walk, just like the muggle courts did with the four paedolphiles that came back from Bulgaria.

 

She agreed that something had to be done about these criminals.

 

Though she wasn't sure what was the right way to do it.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

Fenrir Greyback clutched the newest edition of the Daily Prophet, staring at the headline. 'Four werewolves, two dead and the others tortured into insanity, were found this morning at the Daily Prophet's headquarters. This attack was not random, it was a retaliation to the kidnappings of magical and muggle children from all over the UK. Obviously the vigilantes who did this know more than the Auror's Department. We've asked the Auror's Department to give a statement on this but no response has been given as of yet.'

 

The werewolf looked at his brother, struggling to speak. Savage didn't look as concerned as his younger brother.

 

"Don't worry yourself brother Cygnus will be able to help us."

 

The Greyback clan used to have twenty-eight members and now they had twenty-two. All the werewolves felt the pain of their losses. Fenrir couldn't be as calm as his brother, someone was coming for them. He couldn't wait for a wizard to come and save them, he had to act now to save the rest of his clan.

 

"Fuck the bloody wizard Sav, he only cares about himself. We have to leave now." He threw the newspaper into a burning fire pit.

 

Savage growled at his brother. "Don't walk away from me brother! I know Cygnus will help us, he needs us to overthrow Crouch and then when Voldemort returns we will finally be living like kings!"

 

Fenrir turned around and almost charged at his brother. "Are you that fucking stupid? Don't you remember how Cygnus ran those protests against werewolves? He thinks we are no better than mudbloods!"

 

Savage scoffed. "Those were all for his image! Cygnus has shown me great things brother, he can lead us to Voldemort and we will take over the world, fucking as many children as we want. Don't you want those things too?"

 

The younger brother threw his arms up in the air. "Of course I want those things but I don't trust Black. Barty seems to have a better idea at running things than he does."

 

Savage glared at his brother. "You would trust a politician's son over a Nobleman?"

 

"Yeah I would, at least I know Barty supports equal rights for werewolves."

 

The older brother shook his head. "But he doesn't support who we fuck."

 

That started a fist fight between the two brothers. Both were torn between the pack instinct and loyalty to one wizard. Fenrir overpowered his brother for the first time and growled at Savage until the older brother submitted. All the remaining pack members were watching intently, some feeling a pull to the younger brother while the older members remained loyal to Savage.

 

"Fine then! LEAVE! Run like the coward you are!" Savage roared.

 

Fenrir backed off from his brother and stalked out of the decrepit house.

 

Scabior and the rest of the young pack members followed Fenrir out of the underground base. Scabior ran up Fenrir's side, waiting to be given an order.

 

"What are we going to do now?" Scabior asked, almost excited.

 

Fenrir growled. "We're gonna go to Eastern Europe and raise an army to avenge our fallen brothers," The younger werewolves howled in agreement "Then we are going to infect the entire wizarding world with Lycanthropy. We're gonna kill the whole world."

 

Savage watched his brother walk away with half of the remaining twenty-two and snarled.

 

"Do ya wan'us to git 'em?" One of the werewolves asked, glaring at the traitors.

 

Savage shook his head. "No, we shall wait for Cygnus."

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

_ Two days until Ashwood… _

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus finally managed to convince themselves to get out of the Granger's house and look around town for things to do. Hermione wanted to spend the day with Quinn and Tyler. They were quite satisfied with the public support in the wizarding world about the four werewolves being served justice by them.

 

They spent about twenty minutes wandering around until Rainerio ran up to them

 

"Two police officers found another dead kid on Rochdale Rd in Warland, wanna check it out?"

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus glanced at each other. "Sure, just let us tell Rebecca first."

 

Rainerio grinned. "Already taken care of."

 

The three of them set off down the road again, driving for almost two hours to the new crime scene. It was a few suburbs away from Manchester city and the town felt empty, excluding the police presence. They rolled up to an officer in the police car and Rainerio immediately began speaking to her, asking what happened.

 

"Sorry Ibanez, I can't tell ya what 'appened. The Sergeant would go ballistic if I told any outsiders."

 

Rainerio frowned. "Can we at least have a look?'

 

The female officer shook her head before checking to see if anyone was watching her. There wasn't. She leaned in to whisper.

 

"One of the staff sergeant's sons was drink-driving and hit the kid on his way home from a party."

 

The Spanish man's eyebrows shot up into his hair while they couple felt sorry for the poor kid. "Jesus…."

 

The female officer looked back to the other officers who were still focusing on the crime scene.

 

"If ya lookin' for somethin' to do Ibanez, call up the Southerners from Seaf'id and ask 'bout the fog murders. They need an extra pair of hands if ya interested."

 

"Sure, if they pay for my accomodation." Rainerio replied sarcastically. The female officer laughed and returned to her post.

 

The trio returned back to their home town a couple of hours later, pulling into the police car park. Bellatrix and Rodolphus followed Rainerio in, listening to his stories about how he and Bartel caught a couple of burglars who thought the best way to avoid capture was to strip off naked.

 

One of the ladies who worked at the front desk of the station waved them over.

 

"Mrs Granger is in your office Ibanez, she says she wants to speak to them two alone."

 

Both Rodolphus and Bellatrix looked at the muggle woman in slight confusion, not understanding why Rebecca wanted to speak to them in Rainerio's office. Couldn't Mrs Granger wait for them to go back to the house? Rainerio had a slight idea of why Rebecca wanted to speak to the couple privately.

 

He remembered when Rebecca berated her cousin, Raul Salvatore, for his choice in lifestyle because the man constantly put himself in harms way without a second thought. Not to mention the stuff he had done that would make a sane person question why his family still talks to him.

 

Hell, Rebecca even told him and Bartel off for taking Bellatrix and Rodolphus to the crime scene last night. He tried to reassure her that Bellatrix and Rodolphus were only torturing the paedophiles to get information out of them but they couldn't control the curse enough to prevent the predators from becoming insane.

 

Rainerio looked back at the couple, noticing they seem unsure. "You two should probably go and see her now, she might be wanting to talk about last night."

 

Quietly they walked to Rainerio's office, wondering why Rebecca wanted to talk about last night. Did she wanted to talk about what happened to Hermione or was it the torture of those two paedophiles?

 

Rebecca was sitting in Rainerio's chair behind the desk, looking at the recent kidnappings cases and a file of children who've been raped and killed. She looked up from the file when she heard Bellatrix and Rodolphus coming in, closing the door behind them.

 

The couple sat in the spare seats and waited patiently for Rebecca to speak first.

 

Rebecca inhaled, looking back down at the file. "I know said that something does need to be done about the repeat offenders but… I don't want you two getting involved in this vigilante stuff."

 

Bellatrix opened her mouth to speak but immediately closed it when Rebecca held up her hand to silence her.

 

"I know you both have the best intentions and you want to help people… but I don't think this is the way to do it, killing and torturing them…what happens if you two get thrown into jail or die? Better yet, what happens next if you accidentally kill an innocent person who has falsely accused? I don't think Hermione could handle losing you two… she needs you both."

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus looked down at the ground. They did feel some internal conflict about burning those two werewolves alive and torturing the others into insanity. At first they felt good about what they had down but then after a while… they weren't to sure themselves if what they were doing was the right thing.

 

Bellatrix was thinking, after all the things Rebecca has done to care for her, maybe this was a part of the self destructive behaviour the older woman was talking about. Rodolphus knew deep down that killing people was wrong but both he and Bellatrix agreed that they had to do something to keep the predators off the streets. They wanted the predators to turn themselves in, that's why they left the note for the Daily Prophet. It was to scare them out of hiding.

 

But that dark side of the couple… the one that rejoiced in the brutal violence made them feel confused about good and bad..

 

Was there really good and evil?

 

Or is it subjective to the individual?

 

"We don't want to hurt Hermione." Rodolphus spoke softly.

 

Rebecca could see that the two were confused about their actions which made her a bit happy. To see them question morality and their own actions was a great indication that there is good in them. Rebecca did absolutely adore the couple and she was grateful to have such caring people looking after Hermione but the hatred they grew up with magical Britain still made an appearance. Not in the shape of prejudice this time, it was cruel punishment for criminals.

 

"I know you both don't want to hurt Hermione… I'm.. honestly I'm scared that you two are going to end up dead because of those Death Eaters and hunting those predators. I know Hermione doesn't want to lose you both and..," Rebecca wanted to tell them she didn't want to lose them either but struggled to find the words, "You two have made good impact on this town with all the help you two have given, the whole town would be upset to lose you both as well."

 

The couple felt like shit for making Rebecca worry about them so much. They didn't realise how their actions would have impacted negatively on her.

 

"I'm sorry we've made you worry." Bellatrix said quietly, not meeting Rebecca's eyes.

 

The older woman got from the seat and walked around the desk to kneel in front Bellatrix. Rebecca gently grabbed the witch's hand and Bellatrix finally met her eyes.

 

"Don't apologise, you're not in trouble. I'm just worried about you two." She said, looking at Rodolphus as well.

 

Bellatrix felt even more confused. Normally when a teacher wanted to speak to her they would always make her apologise and tell that she was a troublemaker. Why wasn't Rebecca doing that?

 

"I know you both said that neither of you can leave until the Ashwood mission is finished because of that crazy man but as soon as that is done I don't either of you doing anymore missions or tracking down the Greyback clan. It's too dangerous. Promise me you won't do it anymore."

 

"We promise." Bellatrix and Rodolphus said simultaneously.

 

Rebecca sighed with relief and stood up.

 

"Thank you… there is however something else I want to talk to you both about."

 

They looked at her anxiously, wondering what else could there be to talk about.

 

"Hermione is going to be starting kindergarten in September and I've told the carers there that only the three of us are allowed to pick up Hermione. Are you two okay with taking on that parental role with Hermione?"

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus, though taken aback with the gesture, grinned and nodded widely. "Yes of course!"

 

Rebecca smiled. "That's good to hear, Hermione is going to be really happy about this."

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

Cygnus looked around at the remaining werewolves. He was quite displeased with what happened but remained quiet for a few minutes, assessing the holes in the plan. The Carrows, Nott, Goyle and Crabbe flanked his sides, glaring at the werewolves through their masks.

 

"Well then this certainly changes things quite a bit."

 

Savage shook his head. "We can still handle the mission Black. We are ready to jump Barty at Ashwood."

 

"For your sake I hope that you are ready. Dolohov and his friends are intent on protecting Barty, which is something your brother was suppose to take care of."

 

Savage sneered. "I can handle it Black. None of them will see what's coming."

 

"Good, because I plan on killing Barty and taking my rightful place by the Dark Lord's side."


	20. Ashwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/20/Raising-Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/20/Raising-Granger
> 
> Lots of gore and violence ahead!

Chapter Twenty

 

_ "Ashwood" _

 

Tonight was the night. All the Death Eater's crowded around the long dining table in Riddle Manor, listening to Barty going over the plan once more before dividing them into groups.

 

Dolohov would be leading the main attack on the Auror's house with; The LeStranges, The Carrows, Yaxley, Rookwood, Avery Jr, Jugson and Macnair.

 

Rosier Snr would be leading the attack from above with; Selwyn, Mulciber Jr, Evan Rosier, and a few new recruits Bellatrix and Rodolphus didn't know the names of.

 

Cygnus would take a small squad to attack the back of the property with; the werewolves, Nott Snr, Crabbe, Goyle and Bulstrode.

 

Barty would take the remaining Death Eaters; Igor Karkaroff, Mulciber Snr, Thorfinn Rowle, Travers, Wilkes, Avery Snr and a few Bulgarians that travelled with Dolohov and Igor.

 

The plan was to swamp the Auror's house, taking the man by surprise and then killing him and his family.

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus were thankful that no one could see their faces underneath the masks. They were shitting themselves. They were thinking about what Dolohov said about Cygnus and him wanting Barty dead. Who were Cygnus's allies and were they going to kill Bellatrix and Rodolphus as well for being Barty's favourites? The worst part of this all was they could hear Rebecca's voice telling them to leave.

 

They couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong about tonight and it wasn't about killing the head of the Auror's department. Though that could actually be beneficial for the UK and someone who right for the job could step in and actually protect the citizens of the country.

 

No there was something else afoot and the longer Bellatrix and Rodolphus sat there, waiting to apparate to Ashwood, the louder Rebecca's voice got.

 

Dare they abandon the mission and just go to the muggle town they've become so fond of?

 

"That is all my comrades. Now, let us avenge our Master and kill them all."

 

A sea of black uniform and dark metallic masks marched out of the dining room, heading down stairs to the front yard. Bellatrix and Rodolphus held each other's hands, trailing close behind Dolohov whom yet put his mask on.

 

All at one the Death Eaters apparated to the forest near Ashwood, black streaks of their apparition made it look like a storm was coming over head the small town of Ashwood.

 

The groups split up, taking their positions and waiting for Barty to give the signal to attack.

 

Dolohov pulled Bellatrix and Rodolphus aside away from everyone else.

 

"I'm going to give you two this one chance to leave now," The couple looked at Dolohov quizzically, the man shrugged. "I'm not Crouch, I can tell you two don't really want to be here. So just go."

 

The memory of the drain pipe flooded Bellatrix's mind before Rodolphus could even utter a thank you. "Wait no, we can't leave. My father is going to use the storm drain behind the house to ambush Crouch."

 

Rodolphus and Dolohov looked at her, looking more pale than usual.

 

"Shit." Dolohov muttered.

 

The Albanian wizard apparated to where Barty was, leaving the couple again once more.

 

"A goodbye and maybe a thank you would be nice." Rodolphus said to no one but himself. Bellatrix giggled at her husband's witty behaviour until she felt a presence behind them. The couple turned around to the sight of the other Death Eaters pointing their wands at them.

 

The Carrow sister took off her mask, revealing her oddly shaped face. "You two support Crouch, do ya? Well Black said to git rid of any traitors."

 

Oh shit.

 

This wasn't good.

 

Before either of them could cast a hex a big massive streak of blinding white light enveloped the town and then the next thing they heard was a small Army of Auror's all shouting stunning hexes.

 

Red bolts of the hex hit all the trees next to them. The Death Eaters ran off into different directions, ducking and weaving between the trees.

 

Rodolphus and Bellatrix held on to each other as they ran for the lives.

 

"If it ain't the fog murderer it's the fucking Aurors chasing us." Rodolphus laughed, not believing their bad luck.

 

"Don't forget the undead sweetie!" Bellatrix replied, laughing as well.

 

Hot on their tail was two Aurors and a stray Cygnus loyalist who hasn't noticed the Aurors. The three enemies threw as many spells as they could at the couple but Rodolphus and Bellatrix blocked them.

 

They heard another Auror shouting out to the two Aurors and then suddenly the LeStranges were left to duel Yaxley.

 

One would assume that the two could easily smite Yaxley but the blonde man had a lot more experience from fighting in the first Wizarding War.

 

He sent a string of unknown curses at them, breaking through their protection shields and sending them backwards. Rodolphus hit a tree and Bellatrix landed in the grass beside him. Hitting the tree fractured some bones in Rodolphus's and he yelled in pain, rolling on to his side.

 

Bellatrix tried to help him up but Yaxley flicked his wand in a slashing motion, tearing open Rodolphus's body at random spots. Blood spurted on to Bellatrix's mask and clothes. She shrieked in horror and Rodolphus blacked out from the pain. Yaxley laughed. "What's the matter love, 'aven't you seen blood before?"

 

Her heart thumped widely against her chest. She wasn't going to let her husband die. Bellatrix didn't even remember standing straight up and knocking Yaxley to the ground with a powerful 'crucio maxima'. She didn't remember how her anger turned the curse into reddish purple streaks of lighting, wrapping around Yaxley's body and burning him at the same time.

 

Three other Death Eaters came to Yaxley's aid. Still in an uncontrollable state of blind rage, she laughed maniacally at them.

 

Hexes and curses flew past her, hitting the tree around her as she stalked over to them.

 

She flicked her wand at the Death Eater on her left, creating a hangman's noose out of magic and yanked him up off the ground, squeezing every last breath out of him. You could hear the bones in his neck breaking one by one.

 

Yaxley was still on the ground being tortured as the bolts from the curse continued melting through his skin.

 

Bellatrix looked to the Death Eater on her right and yelled "Expulso Maxima!"

 

A bright blue light shot out from her talon like wand and hit the man square in the chest, his body coming apart as if a grenade hit him. The last remaining Death Eater in front of Bellatrix ran for his life. Bellatrix let out the Fiendfyre curse and the her fiery monstrous beast chased after the man.

 

Rodolphus came to just as his wife killed the Death Eater with the explosion curse. Slowly he got himself into a kneeling position and watched in pure amazement as his wife kicked arse. Looking over to his right he saw a Death Eater sneaking up to Bellatrix.

 

Acting on instinct he quickly pointed his wand at the Death Eater and yelled. "Avada Kedavra!"

 

The green bolt striking the Death Eater jolted Bellatrix out of her crazed state and quickly turned to face her husband, happy to see he was okay.

 

"Rod!" She almost cried with joy, running over to her husband.

 

The French man was drenched in his own blood, the open wound on his face kept bleeding though a bit less now.

 

"We need to leave." He groaned, feeling weaker by the second.

 

Bellatrix carefully wrapped an arm around him and eased him up. They made it about five metres before the Aurors started casting a shield charm to keep everyone in. They looked up in horror as the white walls crept over the town.

 

They wouldn't be able to apparate underneath the magic because it would just pull them back in. They started running as fast Rodolphus's body would let him.

 

Meanwhile Dolohov and Barty were battling Cygnus and the werewolves at the storm drain pipe.

 

"Do you think the Dark Lord actually cares about you Barty? He comes to me for recruits. He comes to me for everything! I should be his most trusted servant, not you!" Cygnus screamed, casting killing curse after killing curse in Barty's direction.

 

"Pah! The Dark Lord does not need you anymore Black, he has your daughter now and when he returns she shall be at his side along with me."

 

This made the wizard go ballistic. He unleashed a fire storm around them, incinerating any near by Aurors trying to get close to the Death Eaters.

 

Savage looked on to the battlefield before him and saw that there was no way to outrun the Aurors. Three Aurors appeared behind Savage, trying to subdue him but tonight being the full moon he was immune to most of their hexes. The full moon shined down on him and the Aurors immediately backed off as he transformed into a beast.

 

Savage charged at the Aurors, ripping one of their throat's out with his teeth, crushing a head with his hands and tore open the chest of the last Auror, tearing his organs out one by one.

 

Dolohov narrowly escaped one of the werewolves' who lunged at him and the Auror behind him got killed instead. All around him he saw the Death Eaters getting rounded up by the Aurors, a giant beast made of fire eating the town away, civilians running from the horror, a white light covering the sky and werewolves chasing after him.

 

One of the eleven remaining werewolves got killed by an Auror by sheer accident. The Auror was suppose to be going after Dolohov but the Albanian jumped out of the way.

 

Barty sent a crucio Cygnus's way, knocking the older wizard to the ground. Cygnus grunted in pain and Barty towered over him.

 

"It ends now Black, Avada-" A bright orange light threw Barty across the field of grass, his leg snapping in two as it hit a tree.

 

A few Aurors ran towards Cygnus but the wizard was dragged into the drain pipe by Savage. The Aurors ran into the massive pipe and quickly got lost in the network's maze design.

 

They heard a deep rumbling growl before six werewolves came out of no where, tearing their arms right out from their sockets, skin and muscle pulling apart in a cobweb like pattern and blood spewing out to paint the walls.

 

An Auror managed to flee and came so close to escaping the drain pipe when a claw shot out from behind, punching through his back, ribs breaking and being pushed aside as finger latched on to the beating heart. The hand then moved upwards, tearing his throat apart and the hand appeared out of the opened wound.

 

The wizard gagged and gasp for air but it was no use as he died a second later.

 

The werewolf dragged the body back into darkness, leaving the wizard's wand near the entrance of the drain pipe.

 

The Carrow siblings and Jugson were cornered by Aurors and a burning house. Jugson flicked his wand in a slashing motion and the Auror he was pointing at, her torn open from the inside out, he clothes falling off of her as her organs spilled out from her stomach. The Carrow siblings cheered but then suddenly the the Death Eaters were sent flying through the burning house, their bones snapping on impact.

 

Rookwood and Rowle were running through the forest, being chased by ten Aurors. They foolishly tried to apparate and were yanked back by the magic shield. Rookwood's thigh was impaled by a broken tree and Rowle's arm was stretched out so much that the bones broke in to three dozen pieces, his muscle and skin looked like a bloodied cobweb.

 

A curse from an Auror sent Bulstrode's left eye flying from the socket and the eyeball was stepped on by another Death Eater. Nott lost an ear and a piece of his jaw, Mulciber Snr accidentally set himself on fire and killed himself.

 

Ashwood became a bloodied battle scene.

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus struggled to keep out running the white wall which was getting closer and closer to the ground. Spells flew over their heads as they deflected the Aurors' advances.

 

They were so close to escaping they just needed to keep running.

 

Getting sick of falling behind the Death Eaters one of the Auror's apparated a few feet in front of where the wall will be touching down.

 

Panic flooded the couple. This was it, they were going to go to Azkaban and never see Hermione again.

 

Bellatrix tried to cast Fiendfyre again but nothing came out. The Aurors had them surrounded now, there was no way they were going to make it out of the barrier now.

 

Until that it is, the fiery beast Bellatrix created earlier started making its way over to the couple.

 

The Aurors yelled to run as the beast began chasing the closest Auror to it.

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus immediately bolted outside of the zone, just making it out alive.

 

Rodolphus collapsed to ground, struggling to breathe and Bellatrix almost started crying with relief. They made it out of the zone, there's no way the Aurors could contain them now. She was just about to say something positive to Rodolphus when her fiendfyre started eating the magical barrier, her face dropping as the white light flickered and cracked like glass.

 

"Rod get up!" She urged, already helping her husband up.

 

Rodolphus was sickly pale and she knew if she didn't get him to a hospital soon, he was going to die.

 

Aurors ran after them as Bellatrix and Rodolphus made their way down the hill. This time they didn't trip over rocks.

 

Once Bellatrix they were far enough away to apparate, she took them to the muggle hospital in Hermione's home town, landing dead centre in a room full of doctors and nurses.

 

Daniel was immediately at their side, calling out orders left right and centre. Rodolphus had passed out again and this time there was a very high chance he would never wake up again.

 

The doctors and nurses took Rodolphus away to surgery while the remaining staff took care of Bellatrix.

 

"No I wanna be with my husband, RODOLPHUS!" Bellatrix shrieked.

 

She collapsed to the floor sobbing.

 

"Don't let him die, I love him!"

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

Rodolphus spent the next two weeks in hospital in an induced coma. Between the muggle medical staff and Lucius applying healing potions, the French man should be waking up soon. Though the injuries he suffered would leave permanent scars on his face and body. The healing potions should shrink the width of the scars on his face, leaving thin lines instead of the thick ones covered in stitches.

 

Bellatrix rarely left his side. Rebecca would sometimes convince the witch to come home with her and Hermione to eat something and have a shower.

 

Hermione was absolutely distraught over Rodolphus's state. Every time she would visit the little muggle born would either be in Bellatrix's lap or sitting on the bed next to Rodolphus, reading him the stories he used to read to her.

 

Narcissa, Lucius and Draco would often visit with their friends. They were quite startled by the muggle machinery in the hospital room. The friends they made here in the muggle town would stop by and leave flowers, a change of clothes for Bellatrix and food for her. Even Ted dropped by.

 

Ever since Rodolphus has been in hospital Bellatrix had forgotten about Crouch and everything else that happened at Ashwood. Almost losing her true love broke her and she finally understood why Rebecca had been so concerned in the first place. Their naiveté of believing nothing bad happening to them made them vulnerable. It was too fucking dangerous to be doing what they were doing.

 

It was a few days away from Bellatrix's birthday, August 19th, and all Bellatrix wanted was for her husband to get better.

 

If Bellatrix did try to spend a bit more time outside she would have found out that the synagog was holding sessions to pray for Rodolphus's recovery. Rebecca and Hermione attended those sessions, praying in Hebrew that Rodolphus will be okay. Though Rebecca, coming from a Judo-Roman Catholic family, prayed in Latin.

 

Draco drew some pictures for his uncle with his cousin Stefen which were hanging off the railings on Rodolphus's bed.

 

Rabastan collapsed to the floor, crying when he saw his brother in the hospital bed.

 

He wasn't dead but it felt like he was, his unmoving body slightly cold, a faint heart beat on the heart monitor and donor blood bags hanging off of hooks. Bellatrix didn't know whose blood it was the helped her husband in the early stages but according to Daniel it came from people in this town.

 

She laughed at the bitter irony one late night. The blood they used to think was impure was the one thing that probably saved Rodolphus's life. No, not probably, it actually did save his life.

 

Oh Cygnus would have flipped his shit if saw the muggle blood mixing with pure-blood.

 

Though looking at the colour of the muggle blood and talking to Daniel about how blood works…. she had literal evidence that there is no such thing as 'pure-blood'. Just rare genetics that carried the gene to activate the magic in human DNA.

 

She started crying after Daniel left.

 

All the half-bloods and muggle-borns she had bullied in the name of blood supremacy… blood supremacy didn't exist. It never existed. Her father and mother lied to her. And now she sat in the darkness of the room in the middle of the night, thinking about all the children she had hurt out of her own self hatred.

 

Bellatrix fucking hated herself for being such a cruel child.

 

She wished she could take it all back. She wished she could take all of the pain she had caused in the name of blood supremacy and the need for approval from her parents.

 

How could she be so selfish? After all the pain her own parents inflicted upon her… why would she make others feel what she felt? How dare she justify her own cruelty by using her parents abuse as an excuse?

 

She looked up to the stars outside of the room's window and kneeled in front of the window. She started praying to the Viking Gods, begging to spare her husband's life and apologised for all the horrible things she has ever done.

 

Rodolphus has always been there by her side. He was her first boyfriend and he never ever once thought she was a freak. Unlike the other students who made fun of her in their first year. Rodolphus has always had her back on everything. She remembers the time Rodolphus threw himself in front of Cygnus's enraged state and took the blows for her.

 

Though Bellatrix desired familial love, Rodolphus gave her a love that she never once thought she would find.

 

And now he was laying unconscious in a hospital bed, all because he agreed to do this last mission with her.

 

She blamed herself for the state he was in. Her father's hatred for her reached out to Rodolphus and now he was here.

 

Bellatrix broke down in tears in the middle of praying. She tried to be strong for her husband but she was too broken from her shit life. She dragged herself over to her husband, pulling herself up so she could lay next to him.

 

"Rodolphus please come back to me… I can't do this without you." She sobbed, stroking the scars on his beautiful face.

 

"Remember the first time we met? I bumped into you by accident but you apologised instead of me? Or how about when you asked me out.. you-"

 

"I brought you to the garden and gave you a silver bird skull necklace." Rodolphus whispered groggily.

 

Bellatrix stared wide eyed at Rodolphus, thinking she was dreaming. Rodolphus slowly opened his eyes and smiled at his wife.

 

"You're so beautiful Ma Cherie." He spoke hoarsely, reaching out push her dark curly hair out of her face.

 

Bellatrix sunk into him, crying against his shoulder.

 

"Don't cry.. you're gonna make me cry." He tried to joke, wanting to cheer up the love of his life.

 

Bellatrix managed to sit up a bit and started kissing Rodolphus repeatedly, speaking between each kiss.

 

"I -*kiss*- love -*kiss* -you -*kiss*"

 

Rodolphus felt her tears falling on his own cheeks. With weak arms he reached out to hold her.

 

"I love you too Bellatrix."

 

Bellatrix rested her forehead against his, still crying tears of joy.

 

"I missed you so much.. please don't ever leave me again."

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

Somewhere in the middle of France Cygnus was waiting outside a cave as Savage raping a child and her baby sister.

 

They had been on the run for two weeks now and Cygnus was furious that his plan didn't work. He was so sure that they would have dealt with Crouch before the Aurors arrival but then again his informant Dawlish was suppose to be in charge of the Aurors during the Ashwood trap.

 

He hoped that Barty would be getting the death sentence. He made sure to pay off Igor to defect and to give evidence at the trials.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

_ The next morning…. _

 

Barty Crouch Snr stared in disgust at his from his seat in the court. All the Death Eaters that were captured at Ashwood were all chained in seats in the middle of the courtroom, Dementors circling above them; trying to get close enough to suck the souls out of them.

 

The other ministers, the jury and news reporters were all gasping and talking about Barty Crouch Jr.

 

No one could believe that a minister's son took over the Death Eaters in the name of Lord Voldemort.

 

Photographers snapped every shot of the Death Eaters in court, the light reflecting from Barty Snr's glasses. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his wife pleading to let their son go.

 

He couldn't.

 

Ever since their son had been born, the child was nothing but a constant problem for Barty Snr. He would constantly use the imperious curse to control his son's behaviour and actions, which often left empty spaces in the child's mind and would forget a lot of things.

 

The curse, unknowingly to Barty Snr, impacted on Barty Jr's psychological development growing up, leaving half of his brain still stuck in a child like state while the other half was a fracture adult mind that didn't know the difference between right and wrong.

 

It was because of Barty Snr that his son turned out this way.

 

Barty Jr's mother tried her best to protect him from her husband but Barty Snr was unafraid to Imperio his wife when he felt it was needed.

 

Every witch and wizard leaned in close to their radios as Barty Snr finally delivered the sentencing.

 

Barty Snr cleared his throat and glared at his only son, regretting ever having children in the first place.

 

"The jury finds you all guilty of conducting a terrorist organisation, the death of many muggles and I hereby sentence all of you ten life sentences."

 

The court room filled with chatter and Barty, whom looked like he had been crying throughout the whole hearing, puffed up his chest and looked straight in to his father's eyes.

 

""The Dark Lord will rise again, Father! Throw us into Azkaban; we will wait! He will rise again and will come for us, he will reward us beyond any of his other supporters! We alone were faithful! We did his bidding!"

 

Draco looked at his parents with his big grey steel eyes, seeming confused about what the man said on the radio said.

 

"Mummy who's the Dark Lord?"

 

Narcissa immediately switched the radio off and Lucius picked up his son.

 

"He's just a nobody. Come on let's go play some Quidditch." Lucius said reassuringly, glancing at his wife who seemed frightened.

 

Bellatrix confessed to Narcissa that her and Rodolphus were Death Eaters but only to protect Hermione. So naturally Narcissa worried for her sister and stayed as close as possible.

 

None of the sisters knew about Cygnus and Savage running off together though. None of the Aurors could confirm who was and who was't there but they captured the majority of the Death Eaters and that was good enough for them.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

Hermione and Rebecca came into the hospital early in the morning to check up on Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Daniel gave them a call this morning informing them that Rodolphus is awake now but still sore from his injuries. Hermione drew a picture for Bellatrix and Rodolphus, it had; Hermione in the middle with Marcus and Emily on the right and Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

 

Underneath Marcus and Emily it read: My Mummy and Daddy. Underneath the drawings of Bellatrix and Rodolphus it said: My Superhero best friends.

 

As soon as Rebecca opened the door Hermione came bolting in, rushing to Rodolphus's side.

 

"Roddy!" She squealed happily, trying to jump on to the bed with him. Rodolphus pulled her up and hugged her.

 

Rebecca and Bellatrix grinned at the sight of Hermione telling Rodolphus how much she missed him and the picture she drew for them

 

"See, now where ever you two go we will always be together."

 

Rodolphus wiped a stray tear from his cheek and smiled at Hermione. He didn't think being unconscious for two weeks would make him miss any one. Rodolphus kissed Hermione's cheek in a fatherly way and thanked her for the picture.

 

The French man looked over to Rebecca and gestured to walk over to him. Bellatrix gave up her seat for Rebecca and sat next to Rodolphus on the other side.

 

Rebecca almost started crying because seeing the three of the sitting together like reminded her of the day Hermione was born. It scared her and broke her heart to see how identical Rodolphus was to Marcus and Bellatrix to Emily.

 

"Long time no see Rebecca." Rodolphus said, still grinning.

 

She smiled back, trying not to see the resemblance between him and Marcus.

 

"Yeah, long time no see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post the remaining chapters from Fanfiction.net later today/night.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/21/Raising-Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/21/Raising-Granger
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains sexual themes and violence. Viewers discretion is advised.

_ Chapter Twenty-One _

 

Rodolphus was discharged from hospital just in time for his wife's birthday. He was happy to be out of that bed though he was still quite tender from the injuries and still had bruises from hitting the tree. With the doctors resetting his ribs and the skele-grew potion the fractures healed a lot faster than it would have with just the skele-grew.

 

To Bellatrix's surprise the whole town sent her birthday cards wishing her a wonderful birthday. She almost started crying when Rebecca delivered the town's cards and explained everyone wanted to wish her well. Bellatrix did actually cry when Rebecca and Hermione gave her birthday presents; vinyl records of the muggle bands she loved. Her own parents never bothered with presents and rarely acknowledge her birthday.

 

Hermione made her a birthday card as well. Both Rebecca and Hermione wrote in it and when Bellatrix read what Rebecca wrote she pulled her in to a hug.

 

_ ' Dear Bellatrix, _

 

_ I know your own parents never gave a damn but I want you to know that I'm your mother now and I will always cherish the day you were born. You and Rodolphus have brought a happiness to this family in our darkest hour. I promise to love you like a mother should and I will always remember your birthday and you will always receive presents from me and Hermione. _

 

_ Love Mum' _

 

Rebecca held her tight and whispered I love you into Bellatrix's ear. Bellatrix never felt so happy to have a mum for the first time in her life.

 

Bellatrix pulled Hermione into a hug as well and kissed her cheek in a motherly way and thanked her for the card.

 

Hermione drew Bellatrix as a superhero fighting the Joker and wrote that she was Hermione's best friend.

 

Rebecca and LeRoy made a birthday cake with Hermione and Quinn for Bellatrix's birthday. You could tell Hermione and Quinn decorated the cake because of the poorly drawn icing picture of Batman fighting the Joker. When Rebecca and LeRoy brought out the cake and everyone started singing Happy Birthday, she started crying again but not in sadness.

 

She was happy to finally have a family that loved her.

 

Rodolphus held her and kissed her cheek. He knew she was crying happy tears because he may have been crying happy tears as well.

 

Hermione told her that she had to blow out all the candles in one go for her wish to come true. All the adults laughed. Bellatrix blew out the candles but didn't make a wish.

 

Hers already came true.

 

She has a mum that loves her and her mum is Rebecca Granger.

 

Later in the evening the party was in full swing and muggle music was playing in the background. Rebecca was going around taking photos of everyone while Rodolphus and Bellatrix were off to the side with Narcissa and Lucius. The four of them were gawking at how well Rainerio and Carmelita got along with Perseus and Ragnhild. It was almost like watching long lost relatives reuniting. It was kind of scary how alike they were.

 

"It's like there's two of them!" Narcissa whispered, gesturing to the adults in question.

 

Lucius was eyeing the four curiously, nodding in agreement with his wife. "You don't think they could be twins, do you?"

 

The LeStranges laughed. "If they are it would explain it."

 

They didn't know for sure what the four were talking about but Rodolphus had a sneaking suspicion it was about sports.

 

Narcissa continued to talk but Bellatrix's attention was drifting away from her younger sister when she spotted Rebecca taking a group photo of the children. Hermione, the only muggle-born child, was smack dab in the middle of her friends; muggles on the right and magical children on the left. Bellatrix grinned at the big toothy smile Hermione had.

 

It was funny how last year the witch wouldn't dare to think about associating with muggle-borns and muggles and now, here she was. Hermione bridged the gap between her and the muggle world. Bellatrix couldn't help but think that was exactly what Hermione is doing now by sitting in the middle of her friends, bridging the gap between the magical and non magical.

 

She couldn't wait to get a copy of that photo for her and Rodolphus.

 

Rabastan and Emilie were more shocked than Lucius and Narcissa when they found out how well Rodolphus and Bellatrix were integrating into the muggle world. Rabastan and Emilie weren't in any means racist towards the muggle world however, being young and still learning about the world, a part of them were worried about muggle-borns and any one foreign in France changing their country's culture. They are more than fine people holding on to their own cultures and beliefs but France, in their eyes, should alway remain French.

 

So to see Rodolphus and Bellatrix only keeping the socialist value of the French wizarding culture and adapting to muggle Britain it was quite a shock.

 

Though they would never tell Rodolphus and Bellatrix how to live their lives, after all everyone is born with free will.

 

To force someone to change in order to get them to live their life like yours is wrong which is something the French witches and wizards always told their children. If you wouldn't give up your socialist values for a conservative one, why should you expect a conservative to think and live life like you do? How do you know what is actually right for the world, bad people think what they are doing it right so how do you know if you're not the villain?

 

After talking to each other in private and reflecting on their French culture, Rabastan and Emilie decided that if Bellatrix and Rodolphus were truly happy to live their lives in the muggle world, who were they to judge? It is their right to choose after all.

 

One thing they would admit though, Hermione and Rebecca were a good influence for Bellatrix and Rodolphus. They couldn't be prouder to see them break away from biased views.

 

Standing a few feet away from Bellatrix and Rodolphus was The Zabinis talking to Daniel and LeRoy, Eugenio and Mariam seemed to be interested in whatever the couple were talking about.

 

The children crowding around the television were playing the Nintendo 64. Draco, Blaise and Stefen were apprehensive about the muggle device but Pansy… Pansy was loving anything muggle she could get her hands on. Hermione had pulled out a game that does four player co-op and all the kids were taking in turns playing it; the old tradition of 'if I die you play'.

 

A few of the parents near the children walked over to the side, watching them play the game.

 

Lucius peered over his wife, furrowing his eyebrows. "What in Merlin's name is that?"

 

Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Narcissa followed his line of sight and two things happened; Narcissa almost squealed, Bellatrix and Rodolphus leapt over to the tv to watch the game.

 

Lucius and Narcissa continued to eye the tv, wondering what sort of magic could trap people in a small box. Was this a muggle's way of trapping wizard folk?

 

Hermione scrunched up her face as her character died. Blaise had managed to get a hang of the game when he realised it wasn't real. Blaise looked over to Hermione apologetically. "Sorry Her-my-oh-knee."

 

The muggle-born smiled brightly and shrugged off her loss. "It's okay Blaise."

 

Hermione handed the controller to Draco, who was seated next to her, but the little blonde boy shook his head. Seeing this as an opportunity to play the game Bellatrix reached out for the controller. "I'll play."

 

About ten minutes later it was everyone versus Pansy. The muggle adults were red in the face from laughing so much as they watched the magical adults lost every round of Mario kart against Pansy.

 

The funniest thing about the whole situation was Pansy didn't know you could use weapons and just kept going around in circles on the track, trying to avoid obstacles. Pansy was just happy to see her character, Princess Peach, drive.

 

It was only five minutes later when Perseus knocked Princess Peach off the track and Pansy almost started crying because she thought Peach was actually hurt. Perseus stopped playing to comfort his daughter and apologised profusely while Ragnhild hit her husband with a paper plate.

 

Rebecca took a lot of photos of those fifteen minutes, ignoring Rodolphus's earlier plea not to take photos of him. The French wizard was feeling self conscious of the scars on his face.

 

The older woman's favourite photo she took of Rodolphus that night was of Hermione sitting in his lap while they both played Mario Kart together, capturing the moment when Hermione cheering as finally won a race and Rodolphus kissing the top of her like a proud father would.

 

The Malfoys never once picked up a controller. They were terrified of the muggle device. Rebecca shook her head, smiling at the three's apprehensiveness. She thought it was pretty cute and ironic. The three could handle the weirdness of magic and the existence of dragons but put them in front of a tv and N64 and they became chickens. Obviously Rebecca never said anything to tease them, she knew it would take time to adjust to the muggle culture; considering the Black sisters upbringing.

 

The last round of Mario was Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rainerio and Carmelita racing around the track, using every weapon they could get.

 

Pansy had fallen asleep in her mother's arm and Blaise was drifting off in his father's arms. It was only eight o'clock but being a three year old it felt like it was twelve.

 

Bellatrix and Carmelita were neck at neck when Rainerio accidentally killed his wife's character. "Babe what the hell?" Carmelita exclaimed just as Bellatrix finished first.

 

"Yes!" Bellatrix cheered while high five-ing her husband. Carmelita glared at her husband.

 

Rainerio raised his hands up defensively, slightly frightful. "I'm sorry, Rod pushed my character to the side."

 

Carmelita raised her eyebrow, slightly smiling, and her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Suure babe."

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus turned to look at Hermione, hoping to celebrate their victory with the young girl but she was passed out in Rebecca's arm. Rebecca gave them an approving nod, letting them know she was proud of them.

 

Rebecca cleared her throat. "As much as I would like for this party to continue I think it's time for the children to go to bed."

 

As fun it was playing Mario Kart the parents knew it would be unfair to make the kids stay up late. All the parents reluctantly agreed and slowly they said their goodbyes.

 

The last ones to leave was Rabastan and his family and the Malfoys. While the adults were hugging and kissing each other on the cheek the children groggily said their goodbyes to each other. Despite not knowing Stefen very well Hermione still gave him a hug. The little French boy awkwardly returned the gesture. He rarely ever hugged anyone.

 

The hug between Hermione and Draco lasted as long as Bellatrix's embrace with her sister.

 

"Bye Her-my-oh-knee." Said Draco, rubbing one eye tiredly and using the hand to wave goodbye.

 

"Bye Draco." Hermione grinned while her eyes were drooping.

 

Rebecca eyed the two children. Not in a menacing way but a curious way. She wondered if Draco, when he was older, would still embrace the muggle world for his new friends.

 

Eventually it was just Rebecca, Hermione, Bellatrix and Rodolphus left in the house.

 

"Come on Hermione, it's time for you to have a bath and then it's off to bed." Rebecca tried to pick up Hermione again but it seems Hermione had different plans instead of getting ready for bed. Hermione moved away from her grandmother and stomped her foot.

 

"I don't want a bath!"

 

Rebecca rolled her eyes and sighed. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were taken aback with Hermione's sudden change in behaviour. In all of the time when Hermione was living with them she never once acted like this.

 

"Hermione I'm not going to tell you again." Rebecca warned.

 

To the couple's surprise Hermione stuck out her tongue and ran off. Rebecca closed her eyes and rubbed her temples while the couple looked at her in shock. Did Hermione, the very nice and well mannered child, seriously disobeyed someone? Hermione Granger, the goody two shoes in the group of slightly misbehaving children, who said no to a bath?

 

Were all children this temperamental?

 

"Rodolphus would you mind getting the bath ready and bringing Hermione's pyjamas to the bathroom?" Rebecca did not sound like she was in the mood for a misbehaving child tonight.

 

"Sure." and with that Rodolphus was out of the room faster than you could say Quidditch.

 

Rebecca calmly looked at a nervous Bellatrix. "You might want to prepare yourself for this."

 

Bellatrix blinked, not knowing what Rebecca was talking about. "What's going to happen?"

 

Well a lot of things happened in that half hour.

 

Bellatrix tripped and fell over the coffee table trying to catch Hermione, Rebecca tripped on the stairs trying hold on to Hermione. When they finally managed to catch Hermione they took her to the bathroom to get her undressed when… Hermione ran out of the bathroom stark naked and Rodolphus was absolutely horrified at the sight. As Bellatrix and Rebecca chased after the naked girl, Rodolphus was literally washing his eyes out with soap. Which he would regret as it stung his eyes and wounds.

 

They didn't know how but Hermione managed to get four feet out the front door before Rebecca picked her up and took her inside.

 

Hermione kept on howling that she didn't want a bath but Rebecca managed to finally get the girl in the bathtub. Bellatrix locked the bathroom door and Rodolphus sat outside of the bathroom, leaning against the door for extra security. Rodolphus was almost rocking back and forth, feeling sick to the stomach of the sight of a naked child. He tried not to throw up.

 

It was less than five seconds when Hermione splashed the two women, soaking their clothes with the soapy water.

 

Rebecca looked pointedly at the girl who was submerged in the bath water up to her eyes, peering through the bubbles. If this was the ocean and if Hermione was a shark, it would have been scary to witness but when you've covered in bubbles.. it's too frickin adorable to have anyone remain mad at you.

 

Bellatrix stared at Rebecca, completely baffled by the whole event. "Does this always happen?"

 

The older woman laughed as Hermione disappeared in to the wall of bubbles on the left side of the bathtub.

 

"Not always but it keeps you on your toes."

 

It was a struggle but Bellatrix and Rebecca were doing their best to get Hermione clean. Every ten to twenty seconds Hermione would 'accidentally' splash them with water as she played with the bath toys. Bellatrix didn't realise her breasts were covered in bubbles and that half of her hair was wet.

 

At some point Hermione managed to draw a bubble moustache on the two women. As a sort of revenge attack on Bellatrix's behalf, Rebecca made a monocle and moustache on Hermione. Bellatrix started snickering as Hermione tried to get the bubbles off of her face but she gave herself a long beard in the process.

 

The two women burst out laughing and Hermione scowled at them. Rebecca handed Hermione a toothbrush, bristles wet first, with some toothpaste on it, telling Hermione to brush her teeth. Brushing her teeth seemed to be the only thing Hermione enjoyed doing willingly.

 

About five minutes later Hermione was finally ready for a bedtime story. Rodolphus tried not to look at the bubbles on his wife's breasts and discreetly, much to his own disappointment, told her. Embarrassed, she quickly cleaned herself off before grabbing a book to read to Hermione.

 

Bellatrix had randomly grabbed King Arthur but Hermione wanted to read Peter Pan. So putting her foot down and not compromising…. They read Peter Pan to Hermione.

 

Okay so maybe Hermione had all three of them wrapped around her fingers, so what? They can say no to her.

 

Sometimes…

 

Maybe once in every ten years…

 

Luckily for the adults Hermione had worn herself out from resisting a bath so much that she fell asleep within two minutes instead of the usual ten to twenty minutes of story time.

 

All three of the gave Hermione a kiss on the forehead before leaving the bedroom.

 

Rebecca smiled at the two, silently thanking them for their help. She was about to go to her own bed to sleep when she suddenly remembered the gift Andromeda gave her yesterday to give to Bellatrix. "Before I say goodnight to you both there is one more present I need to give you Bellatrix."

 

Before the couple could respond Rebecca had left for her bedroom and returned with a medium sized box, covered in old wrapping paper that seemed to have been there for over ten years.

 

A long thin piece of yarn was wrapped around the present to keep the wrapping paper from falling off and there was a small tag attached to the bow.

 

Bellatrix carefully took the present from Rebecca and immediately tensed when she noticed her sister's name on the tag: ' _To Bella, From Andy.'_

 

The dark haired witch almost stared daggers in to Rebecca's eyes but realised the older woman's face looked almost sad. Rodolphus rubbed small circles on Bellatrix's lower back soothingly.

 

"I'm not trying to push you to reconnect with your sister or anything like that. Whatever you choose to do with the gift is completely up to you.. but remember Andy is like family to me as well and would anything for her like I would anything for you two."

 

Rebecca and Bellatrix shared a smile before the older woman bid the couple goodnight and went in to her bedroom, leaving the couple in the hallway.

 

"Ma Cherie?" Rodolphus wrapped his arms around his wife's waist carefully, resting his chin on her shoulder.

 

"I can't believe she remembered my birthday after all this time." Bellatrix felt a mix of sadness and happiness.

 

Her father and mother use to tell her and Narcissa that Andromeda didn't care about their birthdays and that she'd forgotten them… but holding the gift in her hands.. she knew that her parents lied to them. Despite how depressed it made Bellatrix to know her parents lied to her, she did feel a little bit of happiness knowing the truth.

 

Carefully she undid the bow and pulled off the wrapping paper and with wide eyes she gasped, covering one hand with her mouth.

 

A few months before Andromeda left home, the Black family were out shopping in Diagon Alley, a rare event, and Bellatrix had come across this old vintage Falmouth Falcons plush toy. She remembered her parents sneering at the toy and scolded her for 'trying to waste the family money' on it.

 

There was only a few left for sale at that time which means Andromeda had bought in secret.

 

After all this time Andromeda held on to that plush toy in hopes of giving it to her sister. A few tears escaped down her cheek but she quickly wiped them away.

 

"My love, what's wrong?"

 

Bellatrix shook her head and laughed lightly. "Nothing… it's just… there's only a few of these teddy's in existence and my parents told me off for wanting to have one…. Andy must have bought it in secret later that day because these don't exist anymore….after all this time she remembered I wanted this."

 

Rodolphus was secretly pleased that Bellatrix's sister was trying to reconnect. He knew how much Bellatrix missed Andromeda, even if she was still angry at her for leaving. Plus even he was touched by the gift. He thought it was very sweet of Andromeda to give Bellatrix a gift the dark haired witch had been wanting ever since she was a little girl.

 

Holding the plush toy in her hands Bellatrix felt a moment of clarity and happiness. She started thinking about her sister, wondering if she was ready to move on. Deciding it could wait later, she started thinking about her husband and moving in to house in this small muggle town.

 

They stayed like for a few more minutes until an idea popped in to the French man's head.

 

"You know I still have one more gift to give you." Rodolphus whispered. Bellatrix turned around in his arms, smirking at the wizard. She raised an eyebrow.

 

"Really?" She purred, hoping it would be a 'fun' gift.

 

He gave her knowing grin, thinking the same thing as her. "Oui."

 

He walked over to the bathroom while Bellatrix quickly put the present in the guest bedroom the two had been living in for the last two days.

 

Bellatrix placed a silencing charm over the bathroom, making sure no sounds would be escaping the room while Rodolphus turned on the shower head and set the right temperature.

 

Bellatrix came up behind her husband and reached around to unbutton his shirt. He spun around and started pulling of his shirt while Bellatrix yanked off her own. Within the next few seconds Rodolphus had Bellatrix pinned to the shower wall, water falling on them as he kissed down her neck, leaving a trail of hickeys behind.

 

The dark haired witch fisted her fingers in his curly hair and moaned.

 

The combination of Rodolphus's hot mouth nipping down her chest and sucking her nipple while feeling the warmth of the water on her skin was intoxicating. Out of all the places they've fucked in, the bathtub or the shower was Bellatrix's favourite. Especially at the prefect's bathroom during their time at Hogwarts.

 

Rodolphus shifted his leg between Bellatrix's thighs, teasing her with friction against her core. Bellatrix hissed in pleasure as she grind against his thigh. "Fuck!" Bellatrix moaned, picking up her pace as continued humping her husband.

 

To her dismay Rodolphus removed himself from his wife's hold. Bellatrix was about to protest when he got down on both of his knees and leaned in, his mouth brushing against her thigh.

 

"Happy Birthday Ma Cherie." He husked.

 

As soon as his mouth made contact Bellatrix let out a strangled moan as she tried hold herself up against the shower wall, her hand gripping Rodolphus's wet curly hair while the other hand searched for something to keep her steady.

 

Rodolphus's fingers trailed up softly, his right hand inching closer to her opening.

 

Her breath hitched.

 

Happy Birthday to Bellatrix indeed.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

As Bellatrix and Rodolphus put on their pyjamas Bellatrix noticed a piece of paper folded neatly on the pillow. Curious, she picked it up and went red in the face as she read it.

 

_ 'Please keep your sex fest at your own house, from mum.' _

 

"Oh my God."

 

Maybe the silencing charm wasn't as strong as she thought it was…

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

It was early in the morning at Malfoy manor. Narcissa and Lucius had a pleasant night of sleep and the house elves announced that bacon and eggs were to be this morning's breakfast. Lucius excitedly walked down to the dining hall and Narcissa went to her son's room to wake him up.

 

What she didn't expect to see in her son's room was her own mother holding Draco by the neck and pointing at wand at him, all the while she was glaring at Narcissa.

 

"Mummy!" Draco wailed, his small fingers trying to pull the woman's hand off of him.

 

Narcissa let out a shriek and Lucius came running upstairs with his wand at the ready.

 

"Lower your wand boy or I'll snap his precious little neck." Druella threatened.

 

Lucius reluctantly lowered his wand and spoke to his crying son. "Draco it's okay, mummy and daddy are here, everything's fine."

 

Druella scoffed. "You've always been a terrible liar Malfoy."

 

Narcissa took a step forward, burning holes in to her mother's gaze. "LET MY SON GO!" she roared.

 

Lucius reached out for his wife and Druella laughed at her youngest daughter.

 

"Don't try Cissy, you're not very scary."

 

The blonde wizard glared at his mother in law. "What you do want you wench?!"

 

While this was going one of the four house elves watching the event snuck away to send a letter asking for help.

 

Druella cackled and mocked the young couple while Draco was still crying.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

_ Meanwhile… _

 

Rebecca took Hermione to Daniel and LeRoy's house so the two men could babysit Hermione. Rodolphus was quite interested in learning about dentistry and asked Rebecca if he could tag along with her to work.

 

The older woman agreed and asked Bellatrix if she would like to tag along as well.

 

Politely she declined as she wanted to see if the police station needed help.

 

A few moments after Rodolphus and Rebecca left Bellatrix was getting into Dragon Ball Z when she heard banging on the front door.

 

Bellatrix quickly got up from the couch and answered the door and her mouth dropped. It was Andromeda but she looked frightened.

 

"What-?" Was the only thing that came out of her mouth before Andromeda spoke over her.

 

"There's no time to explain, Cissy is in trouble."

 

Without thinking Bellatrix pulled out her wand and apparated the both of them to Malfoy manor when a house elf quickly ushered them in.

 

They could hear yelling and glass breaking up stairs. The two sisters bolted up the stairwell and ran down the corridor where they saw Lucius getting flung back by a hex.

 

Narcissa and Draco both screamed while Druella cackled.

 

Bellatrix ran to Narcissa's side, pushing the younger sister behind her while Andromeda helped Lucius up. Druella narrowed her eyes at Bellatrix.

 

"Come to join in the fun have you?"

 

Bellatrix growled at her 'mother.' "Let my nephew go!"

 

The old woman with curly hair more untamed than Bellatrix's threw her head back, letting out a terrifying laugh.

 

"Oh you want to play don't you sweet child." She mocked in a baby voice.

 

Andromeda appeared at her sisters side, her wand drawn and pointing at the old woman.

 

The mocking smile left Druella's face. All was silent, except for Draco's tears, for a few brief moments as Druella slowly recognised her first born.

 

"You left us for a mud-blood Andromeda." There was a glint of a type of rage the sisters had not seen since they left home. They paled, fearing for Draco's life. They knew that rage all to well.

 

As fate would have it though, Draco bit Druella's finger and the older woman shrieked, releasing her grip on the little boy.

 

Draco ran straight to his mum.

 

Druella let out this inhuman sound and they backed away from her.

 

"Cissy get Draco and Lucius out of here, we'll handle this." Bellatrix ordered, staring down her mother.

 

Lucius didn't need to be told twice but Narcissa hesitated.

 

Andromeda looked back at her youngest sister and barked at her. "Now Cissy!"

 

Lucius pulled his wife away and the three fled to the muggle hospital Rodolphus was in, not wanting any chance of the Daily Prophet finding out about this.

 

"Why are you here Druella?" Andromeda demanded, returning her attention the woman.

 

"Crucio!" Druella shrieked, pointing at Andromeda. Before the curse could hit her Bellatrix pulled her sister out of the way, almost toppling to ground.

 

"You think you have a right to speak to me you filthy blood traitor! Wait till I find Cygnus, then you will regret leaving us."

 

Druella sent another curse their way and the sisters moved out of the way and ran out of Draco's room. Druella chased after them and continued to throw curse after curse at them. Druella may be bat shit crazy but she was a better duelist than Cygnus could ever be.

 

Bellatrix had a death grip on Andromeda's arm, pulling her to fire place connected to the floo network with Druella hot on their heels.

 

Just as they start activated the floo Druella grabbed Andromeda's other arm and the three witches battled for control over where they be apparating to.

 

For some reason Bellatrix thought of the fog murderer and the three witches landed in an empty farm field, the fog surrounding them.

 

Druella had lost her grip Andromeda and landed a few feet away from her daughters.

 

Andromeda didn't land correctly and injured her leg, yelping in pain. Bellatrix was the only one of the three who landed on the ground safely and pulled Andromeda up off the ground.

 

She couldn't hear whistling yet but she had this sinking feeling the murderer was close by… and if she could be honest, she'd rather take her chances with the murder than her mother.

 

Andromeda managed to stand up, leaning on her sister when in the distance they could hear the whistle. Druella struggled to stand up, not releasing she had fractured her ankle on impact.

 

Andromeda looked at her sister. "We can't leave her here!"

 

Bellatrix almost growled. "Why the fuck not?!"

 

The faint sound of the whistling man was slowly getting closer.

 

"Because what if she escapes and goes to the muggle town? She would kill them all."

 

Bellatrix gritted her teeth and snarled at her mother.

 

It was an even split chance of the fog murderer killing Druella and Druella killing him.

 

"Oh fuck it." Bellatrix flicked her wand, knocking the older woman unconscious and conjured a rope, tying the two witches together.

 

Bellatrix apparated them to Diagon Alley and left Druella in an alley way. What neither sister noticed was that Molly Weasley had just turned the corner to walk down that way and saw Bellatrix leaving Druella and helping Andromeda.

 

The sisters returned back to the Granger house where Rebecca and Rodolphus were waiting on the couch for them.

 

Rebecca and Rodolphus ran over to them, helping Andromeda walk over to the couches.

 

"We just saw the Malfoy's at the hospital, what the fuck happened?" Rebecca almost yelled, helping Andromeda sit down while Rodolphus inspect both witches for serious injuries.

 

Andromeda grimaced and Bellatrix wiped her sweaty forehead.

 

"Druella held Draco hostage for Merlin knows what and fucking chased us all over the house. We tried to floo away but she grabbed a hold of us and we ended up back at the fog murderer's place before leaving Druella unconscious in Diagon Alley."

 

Rodolphus almost lost his temper and Rebecca's face darkened. "I'm going to fucking murder that bitch."

 

Andromeda reached out to hold Rebecca from leaving. "Rebecca don't."

 

Rebecca scowled. "No, I'm not sitting down on this one. Nobody fucks with my daughters."

 

It took almost two hours before the witches could calm Rodolphus and Rebecca down. It did make Bellatrix's heart swell to see Rebecca and Rodolphus wanting to defend them but after almost losing her husband she had to stop them.

 

_** RG*RG*RG*RG ** _

 

_ A few hours later.. _

 

Rebecca, Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa were sitting the in back yard at a little rustic table underneath a large tree, enjoying the summer weather. Andromeda had down a cup of skele-grew while the women spoke.

 

Rodolphus and Lucius were inside with Hermione and Draco, playing with the lego sets.

 

The blonde woman didn't know how she came to venting out all of her feelings that she kept bottled inside. All she remembered was Rebecca listening to hear with that loving smile of hers, never judging her and then suddenly Narcissa let a lot of things out before she could stop herself.

 

As soon as she revealed she was scared of something horrible happening, like what happened today, she immediately apologised but Rebecca silenced her by holding her hand gently.

 

"Never apologise my dear," Narcissa felt herself relax at the small smile Rebecca had. "I know that you're just looking out for your family Narcissa but you will drive yourself mad with all of this paranoia. It's okay to not be in control and what happened this morning was not your fault. There's no way you could have prevented it."

 

Narcissa opened her mouth to respond but snapped it shut when Rebecca cut her off.

 

"Let me finish. When I first found out my son and daughter in law had passed away I was absolutely distraught and when I got Hermione back I didn't want her out of my sight… but that constant paranoia took a toll on me and I was struggling to do everything myself… I do know what you are going through and you're not alone in this. You have your family, including myself, to help you through this. I know it sucks to not be able to stop every bad thing in this world and sometimes it does feel like you're alone… but no-one is ever really alone.. we are all here to help you."

 

The blonde witch and muttered a quiet thank you. Rebecca patted her hand.

 

"Now how about some tea?"

 

Rebecca stood up and walked to the back door, leaving no room for disagreement.

 

Bellatrix laughed quietly. "Merlin she's good at that."

 

Andromeda smiled and nodded in agreement, remembering the first time she blurted out all of her feelings to Rebecca. Narcissa furrowed her eyebrows.

 

"Good at what?"

 

"At being a mother." Andromeda said, looking back at the kitchen window where she could see Rebecca brewing some tea.

 

Bellatrix grinned at her and Narcissa felt confused.

 

Were mothers really suppose to be like that?

 

The three sisters sat in a few moments of comfortable silence. Bellatrix had a few thoughts floating around her head, regarding Andromeda and the private conversation her and Rodolphus had last night.

 

"Andy…" Both Narcissa and Andromeda looked at Bellatrix curiously. "Thank you for the present." she said softly, struggling internally to decide if what she is about to say next is what she really wants.

 

Andromeda smiled happily. She was glad Bellatrix finally got the present after so many years of trying to mailing to her, only to be sent back by the house elves at Black Manor.

 

"Also…I do want you in my life again… but do you mind if we take it slow?" Bellatrix was elated to both of her sisters grinning excitedly.

 

"We can take all the time you need Bella." Andromeda tried her best to contain her excitement and not hug Bellatrix. She didn't want to over step her sister's boundaries but Narcissa being Narcissa…

 

The blonde woman squealed excitedly pulled them in to a group hug.

 

Bellatrix laughed at her little sister's antics and looked at Andy.

 

"Good because Rodolphus and I want to live in this muggle town."

 

Andromeda had a massive smile while Narcissa let go of both sisters and gawked at Bellatrix.

 

Did Bellatrix LeStrange, bully, Quidditch Beater, Quidditch Co-Captain and ex Death Eater, just say she wants to live in a muggle town?

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

The Aurors did pick up Druella Black from Diagon Alley and arrested her but not for the crime of threatening her grandson's life.

 

Oh no.

 

When Molly Weasley went to check on Druella the crazy witch woke up from her delirious state and tried to attack Molly. Growing up in a family full of wizards, dragon trainers and Aurors, and raising a lot children Molly had picked a lot new skill sets.

 

As the Aurors arrived in the little alleyway all they saw was Molly Weasley 'defending' herself.

 

To Druella's absolute horror she was bested by a common housewife.

 

Druella would spend the next two years in Azkaban for assault.

 

And Molly would treat herself to a glass of wine whilst having a long bubble bath.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/22/Raising-Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/22/Raising-Granger

Chapter Twenty-Two

 

It had been a few weeks since the incident with Druella and there hasn't been any incident since then.

 

The sisters rejoiced in their mother's incarceration, forgetting that their father was still on the run. Neither really bothered to question their mother's actions, they assumed she got bored torturing house elves and decided to pick on the easiest target she could get her hands on; Draco.

 

Tomorrow would also be Hermione's first day of kindergarten and in three weeks it will be Hermione's fourth birthday. So there has been a lot planning for the party and collecting school supplies; bags, lunch boxes, ect. Though they had to make sure Hermione was ready, mentally speaking.

 

Sexual abuse is a particularly sinister type of trauma because of the shame it instills in the victim. With childhood sexual abuse, victims are often too young to know how to express what is happening and seek out help. When not properly treated, this can result in a lifetime of PTSD, depression and anxiety.

 

Which is why Rebecca, Bellatrix and Rodolphus were speaking privately to the psychiatrist Hermione has been seeing since she has returned home.

 

Though Hermione seemed to okay most of the time her communication skills haven't always… been honest.

 

It wasn't all the time but every once in a while something in the house would turn up broken. Hermione will admit to 'accidentally' breaking it but in those eyes you just knew she was lying.

 

The night terrors were still present and from what they were being told by the psychiatrist it will probably never go away.

 

The broken house items weren't the only thing either that had the three adults panicking.

 

Children who have been sexually assaulted, molested or rape, will more often or not do 'something similar' of what they experienced on other children. In their early teens they a more likely to engage in sexual activities, have drug or alcohol problems… all before they turn sixteen.

 

School grades tend to suffer and quite a lot will tend to drop out of high school.

 

Sexual assault of any kind is a permanent scar on a person's brain. Most people don't ever get over it.

 

"So is there any chance of her recovering?" Rebecca asked tearfully.

 

The psychiatrist, an old woman named Katherine, didn't seem to look at all hopeful. "If she does then she'll be one of the rare few victims that ever do, especially after watching her parents die."

 

You might as well just ripped out their hearts and stomped on them in front of the trio. It was one thing to read something like this in a text book but to actually hear it..

 

Hermione was in the room next to them, divided by a massive window wall, playing with the lego set. The four watched her for a while, heart broken that there wasn't much they could do to give her a normal life.

 

Bellatrix sniffed and gave Katherine a withering look. "So if Hermione goes into kindergarten tomorrow…. she could potentially… she could rape someone?"

 

The trio watched Katherine shake her and continued to look questionably at the psychiatrist.

 

"No, no, she may inappropriately touch a child if no-one is watching."

 

Rodolphus scoffed and Katherine almost glared at him. "I'm sorry but I highly doubt Hermione would touch another child like that. The only time she did any harm was when one of her friends was being bullied and she came to her aid. I mean if she has touched a kid like that then Pansy, a bloody chatter box, would have let that slip."

 

Bellatrix immediately started nodding in agreement but the psychiatrist took in a large breath before exhaling quietly.

 

"Mr LeStrange, children, especially around Hermione's age, have no concept of what sex is. They don't understand why they feel violated when someone molests or rapes them. Their brains are underdeveloped… and unfortunately young victim's brain will remain underdeveloped for a long time because of the trauma. Yes, Hermione may not ever touch another person like that but unfortunately victims do tend to become perpetrators themselves. Whether it's done sexually or not, there is still a high chance of Hermione engaging in criminal behaviour."

 

Hearing that almost shattered their hopes for Hermione but neither Bellatrix or Rodolphus could give up on Hermione. They needed her and she needs them. If it wasn't for Hermione they would have been in Azkaban now, rotting away with the other Death Eaters. Rebecca wasn't giving up either. If Emily could bounce back from all the horrible shit she endured growing up… then her daughter Hermione would have that ability as well.

 

"What about Emily, she got her life together. It took over ten years but she did it." Rebecca pointed out.

 

Emily used to be one of Katherine's patients.

 

Katherine sighed. "I know, I know… all I can say is just keep doing what you are doing now. Get her accustomed to healthy friendships, be patient with her and as for the kindergarten.. well I suggest she doesn't do the full five days. Start off with two days a week and see how well she adjusts. Do make sure to tell the teachers to keep an eye on her. Hermione needs all the help she can get."

 

The trio fell silent again, watching Hermione with worry.

 

This was going to be a lot harder than Bellatrix and Rodolphus expected.

 

Could they actually do it though?

 

Help raising Granger, with Rebecca, to become a normal healthy child?

 

Rebecca spoke softly after the minute of silence.

 

"What about when she's older?"

 

Katherine looked like she was in pain before she responded. "When she goes through puberty then you definitely need to watch out. The ages between eleven and seventeen is when paedophilia becomes present in the abnormal brain structure."

 

With the look on Bellatrix and Rodolphus's faces Rebecca assumed that they would walk away from Hermione and never see her again.

 

But they didn't and Rebecca was relieved.

 

"We'll make sure she never becomes a paedophile." They couple had determination written all over them.

 

Katherine actually looked pleased for the first time throughout the entire conversation.

 

"Good."

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

Bellatrix was drinking a beer with the muggle wives she became friends with over the last month and her sisters. Narcissa only drank water. Rebecca had told the other parents about what happened to Hermione a while ago so they could help out Hermione with her night terrors when she had a sleepover.

 

Now Bellatrix was telling them a bit about what she was told today, minus the possibility of Hermione touching another child.

 

The women were quite sympathetic and felt sorry for Hermione. To go through something like that after watching your parents die is a horrible thing to endure.

 

The dark haired witch felt relieved that the women would still stand by Hermione and help her through the trauma. It was a lot to ask of someone who wasn't related but when you live in a very small town like this one; everyone has your back.

 

The women weren't at a pub drinking or at the factory, they were in Carmelita's garage watching the Spanish woman fix a car.

 

Carmelita owned the town's only mechanic shop.

 

The Spanish woman made repairing a car look awesome. Well from the witches point of view. Klara Hartmann and Nadezhda Pukher knew the ins and outs of car because of the many times their cars had broken down traveling outside of the town. So they weren't that impressed with a basic repair job.

 

"So are you and Rod still moving into town?" Carmelita asked, changing the topic to something lighter.

 

She loved Hermione like a niece but after constant news reports on the tv and papers about children being raped…. it can take a toll on a person's mind. Sometimes reading a chapter from a book that involves something fluffy after so much horrible bullshit is good for the soul.

 

Sometimes it's just better to put the bullshit in a corner and not look at for a while.

 

Bellatrix seemed to perk up at the thought of living in this town. "Definitely, we've got a house to inspect this afternoon and if we like it we're going to buy it."

 

Narcissa gawked at Bellatrix. She couldn't believe how much her sister has changed.

 

Carmelita, Klara, Andromeda and Nadezhda cheered, smiling at the witch.

 

"It's about time you got out of your London ivory castle and joined the real people." Carmelita joked.

 

Bellatrix laughed. "What can I say, the Northern lifestyle has grown on me."

 

The blonde witch almost dropped her jaw while the other women continued to share jokes. Now it did take a while for Narcissa to get use to the Northern accent and she was surprised that Andromeda had a slight Northern twinge in her speech but what she hadn't realise until now… Bellatrix and Rodolphus no longer had their Londoner accent.

 

The Zabini's, Parkinsons, all of her friends had said repeatedly that Bellatrix and Rodolphus spoke differently but Narcissa just assumed they were talking about the muggle lingo the couple picked up.

 

But now she could finally hear it. Bellatrix adopted the Northern accent.

 

Don't get Narcissa wrong, she is very happy that Bellatrix and Rodolphus were changing their ways but it was hard to comprehend just how much they have changed in these last few months.

 

Maybe Narcissa needed to move out of the wizarding world as well…

 

"Oi LeStrange are you gonna take the job offer or what?" Nadezhda asked excitedly in her beautiful mixed accent, Russian and Northern English.

 

The other muggle women knew of the job offer but the sisters didn't. Andromeda and Narcissa looked quizzically at Bellatrix who offered a small sheepish smile.

 

"Heh.. Rainerio has asked me to join the police force," the sisters were surprised but their jaws literally dropped when this next part came out of Bellatrix's mouth. "and I said yes."

 

Nadezhda fist pumped and tackled Bellatrix in a bear hug. Nadezhda is a police officer as well and she has been looking for a partner to work with for a long time now because of the short staff.

 

The muggle women cheered and the sisters were speechless. Happy but speechless. Bellatrix searched her sisters eyes, hoping that they would be proud of her. Their lack of verbal response had her worried but as soon as she felt their arms around her, giving her a death grip hug, she knew she made the right choice taking the job offer.

 

Rodolphus was there at the time when Rainerio offered the both of them to work for the police. Rodolphus declined but almost started crying tears of happiness when Bellatrix said yes.

 

He was so happy for and has been supporting her every step of the way.

 

She'll have to spend some time away at the police academy to get trained but Rodolphus told her it was worth it. Bellatrix felt incredibly lucky to have Rodolphus by her side.

 

Rebecca was proud of her as well but she also scared of Bellatrix dying on the job and she told Bellatrix that. The witch felt happy to have mum that was worrying about her.

 

"What about Rodolphus, what's he going to do?" Narcissa prodded.

 

Bellatrix had a proud smile when thought of what Rodolphus wanted to do. "Rodolphus wants to be a dentist like Rebecca. He's in the process of filling out an application form for a university to study dentistry."

 

Andromeda and the women had such big smiles on their faces. They would have assumed Rodolphus wanted to fight crime as well but the fact that he wanted to be a dentist was rather sweet and unexpected.

 

"Hey Cissy, are you and your going to be joining us Northerners as well?" Klara asked hopefully. Klara loved speaking to the blonde witch, she reminded her of her little sister.

 

All the women looked at the blonde witch in question, every single of them with a glint of hope in their eyes. Narcissa looked like a deer caught in head lights.

 

Narcissa never really thought about moving to the muggle world. She would admit that the town is nice and their wasn't any wizard equivalent of a primary school education, only secondary school education(Hogwarts). To have Draco go to school and learn about things that a private tutor couldn't teach him seemed like a good idea.

 

Though if she and Lucius were to move here and send Draco to school, what job could she get?

 

She put off going to a Healers academy because she was pregnant with Draco but Draco was three now. She still wants to help people..

 

Maybe she could become the world's first magical human to be trained in both Healer's medicine and muggle medicine? No witch or wizard Healer has ever been trained to be a muggle doctor or nurse.

 

"We actually haven't talked about moving here yet though I'm starting to think we should." Narcissa looked between the women, thinking if she could really give up magic to live like a muggle.

 

"Well if you do move here Daniel is looking for more people to train as Doctors and LeRoy needs more surgeons." Bellatrix suggested carefully with a ghost of a smile.

 

Bellatrix had a hunch Narcissa wanted to move out Malfoy manor after what happened with Druella. Bellatrix also thought of sending Mrs Weasley a thank you letter when she read about the attack in the Daily Prophet.

 

Carmelita changed the subject again, noticing Narcissa needed some time to think, to sports and Bellatrix immediately started talking about the cricket game she watched with the wives.

 

Narcissa chewed her lip in thought. She would have to do more research into the pros and cons living in the muggle world.

 

She looked at Andy who happily engaging in the discussion about cricket.

 

Well if anyone knew the benefits of living in the muggle world it would be Andy.

 

_** RG*RG*RG*RG ** _

 

_ That afternoon.. _

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus were standing in the backyard of the house they were just inspecting. The realestate agent gave them space to discuss the house privately.

 

The house was obviously smaller than the manor but it was still a two story house. The attic was big enough to convert into a proper room, it had a basement, two car garage, a large backyard. When you enter the house the living/dining room was on the left and across from it was a rumpus room.

 

In the living/dining room there was an open arch way leading to the kitchen, so you could see the kitchen island and all the cabinets and sink and the kitchen window over looking the backyard. The backyard had a veranda and a bit of decking to the right, underneath the kitchen window where you place a barbecue and an outside dining set.

 

As you walk inside the front door the stairwell on the left side against the wall. Next to the stair well was some open space leading to a corridor that leads to the kitchen, the downstairs toilet, a study and the door to the garage which is on the right. Or left if you entering the house through the back door.

 

The rumpus room had two open arch ways for you to enter through. The one at the back of the room connects to the corridor as well.

 

There is a door on the stairwell that leads to the basement.

 

Upstairs, going from left to right, is a door leading up another set of stairs to the attic, next to the stair railing (over looking the open space and front door) was the first bedroom, next to that was another bedroom, a bathroom with a shower/bathtub, another bedroom across from the second bedroom, and the master bedroom which had it's own personal bathroom.

 

The master bedroom sits across from the first and second bedroom. The master bedroom's window was above the front door and with the way the house was built, you could open up the window and start walking on the roof tiles. To climb on the actually roof itself would be difficult and far too risky.

 

All in all the house looked wonderful and the couple loved the semi open floor plan. Compared to the other houses around town it was definitely one of the few big houses.

 

Rodolphus and Bellatrix were talking about what they would put in the house and maybe build a pool in the ground for the back yard. They don't have to worry about the neighbours because the wooden fence was tall and there isn't any neighbours at the back of the house because it sat next to the forest.

 

"So should we take it? We've already agreed that we love the house and we're going a part of the muggle world through work.." Bellatrix said smiling.

 

Rodolphus took one last look at the house and then grinned at his wife.

 

"Lets buy it."

 

Bellatrix jumped into her husband's arm, shouting excitedly.

 

"YES!"

 

The agent came back out when he heard the shouting, wondering what happened but his worry was put to ease when the couple cheerfully shouted at him.

 

"We'll take it!"

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

_ Meanwhile… _

 

Narcissa was chatting to her magical friends about Rodolphus and Bellatrix moving to the muggle world. The women didn't seem that surprised to Narcissa's confusion and the blonde witch became even more confused when they admitted to thinking about moving to the muggle world.

 

Each of the women explained why they thinking about it and Narcissa couldn't blame them for wanting to the leave the wizarding world.

 

Mariam Zabini, a proud and intelligent Libyan woman, had been an intern for the Daily Prophet along side Rita Skeeter, a 'two faced bitch' according to Mariam, since she was seventeen and hasn't gotten any where with the internship. So one day she decided to make a muggle resume, with her boss as a referral, and got a far better job in Manchester. The pay was twice money the money the Daily Prophet was offering and her new muggle boss was totally understanding about looking after her son.

 

Her boss even helped her find a nearby day care centre to put Blaise in while she and her husband worked. Blaise was loving having new friends to play with and he was starting to improving a lot more in his speech.

 

Eugenio did a low level league of Quidditch and had a part time job as a shop assistant in Diagon Alley and like his wife he wasn't really going anywhere with. Apparently when he was chatting to the muggles at Bellatrix's party, one of the men suggested finding a job involving football.

 

Within a few weeks he found a not so glamorous job working at the Manchester stadium and was getting paid a lot more. So he quit his old jobs and started working full time and found a local football to join.

 

The Zabini's haven't found a place yet but they are thinking of somewhere close to Manchester.

 

Imogen McLaggen wants to be a chef but everyone uses house elves to make food and not many people were keen on having the wife of Ethan McLaggen work for them. Most of the UK hated the Falmouth Falcons despite the team's skill level being next to the Harpies.

 

When Mariam told Imogen that muggles could be chefs she immediately went in search of work and was now doing a course and had a part time job.

 

During the off season of Quidditch Ethan didn't have any work and couldn't find one because of the team he plays for. He wasn't too sure of what type of work he was interested so he was working with Eugenio until he finds something he likes.

 

Unfortunately newbie Quidditch players, like Ethan, have a shit wage level.

 

Perseus was an intern for a local radio station in Manchester. Perseus wants to be a sports commentator but when your surname is associated with the Black family… work is a hard thing to find in Wizarding UK.

 

Ragnhild wants to be a fashion designer but in order to that in the Wizarding world you have to spend a few decades working in a clothes shop before a spinster would even consider taking you under their wing.

 

In muggle London Ragnhild found a university called the 'White House Institute', a branch of Melbourne, Australia's school of fashion, where she could learn from the best and actually make clothes as a part of the course's assignments.

 

Ragnhild's course at the fashion school starts within a week and the Norwegian woman was excited to start her career path in the fashion industry.

 

"You should go to a muggle university as well and learn about medicine Cissy." Ragnhild suggested.

 

"Would they accept me?" Narcissa asked, looking between her friends.

 

They all nodded. "Yeah of course, just send a letter to Dumbledore and get him to send a you muggle version of your graduation certificate and exam scores." Mariam sounded quite honest and Narcissa remained silent, thinking about her options.

 

"You should do it Cissy," the blonde witch looked up at Imogen who seemed a bit gloomy, "With your mother in jail and your father on the run I don't there's much chance for you to find work.. I mean you did say earlier the Malfoy company did lose money after the Daily Prophet announced your mother's sentencing and Cygnus's involvement with the attack on Ashwood."

 

Narcissa paled at that. She didn't think about the consequences of her parents actions would have on her family.

 

She guessed the Gods have already made their decision.

 

If the Malfoy's were going to survive the fallout of the consequences, they would have to do it in the muggle world.

 

At least if Cygnus returns he wouldn't be able to find them.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

_ Later that night… _

 

Cygnus and Savage managed to sneak back to the UK, using the Knockturn Alley sewer system that smugglers use to sneak around London.

 

Upon hearing that Druella was in prison the wizard shrugged. He didn't care for his whoring wife, he lived and breathed for the Dark Lord.

 

The wizard was trying to figure how get to his manor undetected when Savage mentioned he could smell a child nearby. Throughout the time they spent on the run Savage's need for rape almost got them caught too many times. Cygnus had bottled up his anger because he need Savage to bring him back home but tonight had enough of hearing the feral beast raping children.

 

Cygnus began shouting horrible but colourful things at Savage, calling him a worthless beast. Savage tried to defend himself verbally by pointing out that the wizard had been helping him but then Cygnus made the stupid mistake of revealing his true views on werewolves.

 

"Do you honestly think that I support your filthy kind's needs? The Dark Lord and I know your kind is inferior and a disgrace to the wizarding world. All of you beasts are just as filthy as a mud-blood and when the Dark Lord rises again you'll be the first to die for the crimes you have committed against pure-blood children."

 

The wizard kept going on and on, not once realising how much of a big mistake it was stab a werewolf in the back during the full moon.

 

You could hear the sound of Savage's bones breaking and reshaping into his feral lycan form.

 

Cygnus tried to crucio the lycan and it did work to stop Savage from running but only for a minute.

 

The wizard ran out of the sewers and down into Knockturn Alley, running through all the tight ally ways as Savage chased after him.

 

Cygnus almost made it to a safe apparition point when Savage leapt through the air and tackled the wizard to the ground. Cygnus tried to fight off Savage but the Lycan ripped his left arm off from the shoulder socket and bit his throat, slowly ripping the adam's apple from his neck.

 

An hour later a witch would come across Cygnus's bloodied head and nothing else.

 

Savage stalked through the town, looking for Black manor.

 

Savage was going to kill every single last one of the Black family for using him and his clan. He would make the Malfoy's watch as he raped their son.

 

He wanted vengeance for everything he lost


	23. Our Blades Are Sharp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/23/Raising-Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/23/Raising-Granger
> 
> This chapter is rated R for strong gore, violence, torture, all violent things you can associate with Ramsay Bolton. Also, sexual references/situation.
> 
> Please do NOT read if this content disturbs you and please check my profile page for links to support lines if you are struggling with anything.
> 
> 'Our Blades Are Sharp'
> 
> \- House Bolton (Game of Thrones)

Chapter Twenty-Three

_ "Our Blades Are Sharp" _

 

The hysterical shouting was in tongues, like at a Pentecostal Church. The wet hard sounds of fists colliding against bloodied skin resounded in the room with the shouting. Dark eyes peered through swollen sockets as two blurry figures belted each other, fighting to be the one to grab the closest wand. Bellatrix let out a wet gurgling sound as she tried to sit up against the wall, blood flowing down her chin.

 

Bellatrix struggled to see past her swollen eye lids and the reddish tears seeping out. With shaking arms she pushed herself up from the ground. The movement made her dry heave.

 

Her wand was sitting directly across from her, beckoning her to crawl over and help her husband.

 

She wasn't quite sure what happened in the moments leading up to this.

 

She remembers having a lovely date night with Rodolphus, watching a movie about a Club with rules and Brad Pitt; as suggested by Rebecca. Then-

 

A sickening crack silenced the shouting followed by a heavy thud. Bellatrix's blood ran ice cold. She couldn't see who was towering over who in the Black Manor's library. All she could make out was a tall blurry figure standing above a body.

 

"RODOLPHUS!" She shrieked, spraying blood all over herself.

 

The blurry figure looked at her, not saying a word.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

_ Earlier that night….. _

 

Rebecca was on the home phone talking to Rodolphus and Bellatrix while watching Hermione play with Pansy, Cormac, Draco and Blaise. The five children were happily playing with the Lego sets, pretending to be a group of heroes on a quest.

 

The older woman grinned as listened to Rodolphus and Bellatrix gush over about how cool _'Fight Club'_ was.

 

"Seriously Rebecca, we can't thank you enough for asking your friend to play the movie for us." Rodolphus gushed with a twinge of his French accent.

 

She was happy to hear that the couple loved the movie, especially Bellatrix who was still talking in the background about her favourite scenes. However, she was quite surprised that Rodolphus and Bellatrix called her from a payphone to check in on her and Hermione. It was quite touching to say the least.

 

"It's fine my dear. Consider it a gift for picking up Hermione and the children from kindergarten. Now go finish your date, you both deserve this night to yourselves."

 

Rebecca could hear them smile through the phone.

 

"Thank you Rebecca!" The couple yelled happily.

 

Somewhere near Manchester Rodolphus hanged up the phone and smiled adoringly at Bellatrix, who was jumping in excitement.

 

"So what else have you got planned for this evening?" The dark haired witch asked eagerly.

 

The French man grinned as Bellatrix looped her arms around his left arm. The favourite part of their dates for Rodolphus was seeing how happy Bellatrix got, whether it be hunting animals, or paedophiles now, or having a romantic picnic under the stars seeing that smile would always be his favourite.

 

Rodolphus reached into his pocket and pulled out a charmed leather satchel. Bellatrix eyed it quizzically before her eyes gleamed with a sadistic twinkle. Rodolphus tipped the satchel carefully, stretching out his arm so that whatever falls out wouldn't hit him or Bellatrix.

 

The thing that caused the sadistic look in her eyes was a hatchet that fell out of the satchel.

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus shared their wicked grins.

 

"How do you feel about destroying Black Manor?"

 

The witch moaned. "Sounds like the perfect foreplay."

 

Rodolphus snickered as he bend over to pick up the hatchet and handed it to his wife, a gift she graciously accepted.

 

"I thought torturing paedophiles was?" He purred darkly.

 

The corner of Bellatrix's mouth pulled up as the gleam returned once. "Could the night end with one?"

 

Though they promised Rebecca they wouldn't engage in the act they still fantasied about it. Rodolphus and Bellatrix knew that one day the darkness would overtake them but so long as they went after those who commit serious crimes, maybe it wouldn't be that bad.. or so they told themselves. Well, at least Rebecca was there to guide them if they felt struggle arise.

 

Maybe one day they could escape the monster within..

 

Rodolphus leaned forward, his lips brushing against hers before crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Rodolphus hissed as he felt the delicious pain of his wife biting his lips. The French man spoke between the kisses, almost growling in pleasure.

 

"We.. can… torture.. as.. many.. as.. you.. want."

 

Bellatrix pulled away as Rodolphus groaned and chased after her lips. She showed her neck to him instead which he hungrily kissed.

 

"Good, because I want to paint the walls of Black Manor before we burn it down." The witch moaned.

 

Rodolphus's hips jerked in response, arousal slowly taking over. Bellatrix hummed at the delicious friction it caused.

 

He loved Bellatrix's dark side.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

_ Meanwhile… _

 

Not too far away from Black Manor Savage was chewing happily on the remains of Cygnus Black. The full moon hid behind the clouds and the trees the werewolf sat underneath.

 

Bits of skin and muscle from the corpse were lodged tightly between Savage's crooked teeth.

 

The monster wanted savour this kill unlike the others he had brutally murdered since Cygnus's death. He figured that if he was to be caught it would be better for it to happen at Black Manor because the Aurors would have to investigate the relatives and send them to Azkaban.

 

He was getting weary of waiting for the children of Cygnus to turn up so he could kill them. He hoped that the Daily Prophet's report on the apparent 'death threat' to the family would get their attention but the Manor remained empty except for the talking portraits in the family tree room.

 

Using a bone from Cygnus's finger he began picking out the flesh from his teeth until the bone snapped between two of his teeth. His dirty fingers tried to pick the bone out. The bone remained in place.

 

With a growl he yanked out a knife that was in Cygnus's body and tried to remove the bone again. The blood and saliva made it difficult to keep the knife steady. Growing more frustrated he tried to use his other hand but howled out in pain as the knife sliced his tongue open.

 

The mixture of anger and pain raised his adrenaline levels to the point where lycan transformation would take over on a night like this.

 

In the distance late night wanderers froze in fear as the sound of howling echoed.

 

Bones splintered and reshaped underneath Savage's skin. His skin ripped open to accommodate the new bone structure and healed on top of it.

 

The werewolf laid on the grass, panting.

 

Until someone foolishly called out.

 

Savage leaped up and ran after the sound.

 

_** RG*RG*RG*RG ** _

 

It was nearing midnight when Bellatrix and Rodolphus arrived at the front wooden doors of Black Manor.

 

The grand manor was one of the biggest manors in the country. It towered over many homes. Though one of the few things that made this manor unique compared to the others was the maze like structure and all the hidden traps. Even the hedges and garden had traps.

 

Bellatrix stood still at the doors, her excitement dying and being replaced with horrible memories of her childhood.

 

She felt Rodolphus's hand grab hers gently, rubbing the pad of his thumb against the back of her hand. "We don't have to do this right now."

 

The witch scrunched up her face as she felt the tears prick her eyelids. She hated how much control this place had over her. Five minutes ago she was ready to burn the place to the ground but actually being in the presence of the place of her worst memories had her trembling like a puppy.

 

She tried not to think of the grotesque scars on her back that came from her parents torture. She tried not to think about the times her and Cissy hid in the crawl space when their mother tried to set them on fire.

 

"Get a grip Bellatrix. Rodolphus will help you through this like he has in the past." She scolded herself.

 

Bellatrix squeezed her husband's hand in reassurance that she was okay and stared defiantly at Black Manor. She will no longer let her past dictate her life anymore. Nothing was going to stand in the way of her marriage and new life.

 

"Lets bring this house to the ground."

 

With a wave of their wands they broke the doors off of the hinges, blasting back in the massive hall.

 

The splintered wood echoed through the empty manor. Not a house elf in sight.. unless you count the decapitated heads mounted on the walls.

 

Cautiously they stepped inside the pitch Black manor. The manor was scary enough just by the design but to see the dark shapes it made in the night had the couple on edge. The Black sisters use to believe that the shadows were watching their every move.

 

Both of them casted Lumos before venturing forth in to the belly of the manor. Along the paths they chose they left red x's behind them so they could find their way back outside.

 

"So where are we going to destroy first?" There was a slight hesitance in Rodolphus's voice and Bellatrix knew what caused it. This manor made his spine crawl.

 

"We'll destroy the ancestry room first and then the trophy room. After that we'll just burn the place to the ground."

 

Rodolphus nodded.

 

As they continued walking down the corridors they heard the floor boards creak. Both froze, careful not to make a sound and extinguished their lights. The creaking sound came from somewhere else.

 

They remained silent for the next five minutes, waiting to hear another sound but nothing came.

 

Neither knew why they had this sudden feeling like they were being watched. Something just wasn't right.

 

"C'mon, lets keep going." Bellatrix almost dragged a reluctant Rodolphus to the ancestry room. The French man kept looking over his shoulder as they walked but he couldn't see anything in the shadows. They kept a tight grip on each other.

 

At the end of the hall was a large engraved ebony door. Bellatrix trembled slightly as she reached to open the door. There was too many memories in this room. She took a breath to calm herself and swung the door open, the handle scratching the wall.

 

The ancestry room was hidden away in the depths of the manor. It was an enormous room filled with anti muggle-born propaganda and history of the few Black family members who hunted muggle-borns for sport.

 

Cygnus had removed nearly all of the ancestry records of the Black family. He believed they were worthless compared to the muggle-born hunters.

 

At some point in Bellatrix's youth she admired the 'hunters' and aspired to be just like them. The thought of her younger self's aspirations made Bellatrix shudder. Cygnus once told her that this was the heart of the Black family's traditions, right before he used crucio on her the first time.

 

Everything that Cygnus and the Death Eaters stood for was in this room glaring at the couple, taunting them with the past when they were bullies.

 

Rodolphus gazed at his wife with concern when she made no sign of movement. Softly, his thumb traced the back of her hand. "Bellatrix?"

 

The witch looked down at the ground gloomily. "I never realised how much control this place had over me.." She gave Rodolphus a sad smile and he squeezed her hand in response. "Even after all this time I still feel suffocated here."

 

Rodolphus remained silent for a moment, unsure of the right words to comfort Bellatrix. He mentally berated himself for taking Bellatrix here after such a lovely night. This place was the source of her problems. In what universe did he think it would be a good idea to bring her here.

 

As if sensing her husband's regret she squeezed his hand, tracing a heart with her thumb. Rodolphus looked up at her half expecting to see her annoyed but he was met with a reassuring smile.

 

"It's okay Rodolphus. I'm okay."

 

He smiled and nodded, feeling a bit relieved. Though he doubted he would ever forgive himself for taking her here.

 

Bellatrix lead Rodolphus to the back of the room where Cygnus had built an alter for his favourite ancestor many years ago. This ancestor had a kill count of fifty-two muggle-borns.

 

The witch felt a deep sense of shame and anger as she glared at the portrait of the ancestor. Unlike the other portraits this one wasn't 'alive'. The paint was chipped and falling off around that cruel smug face of Gregor Black. His eyes were as dark as hers and hair just as wild.

 

She felt nothing but pure hatred for this man.

 

Rodolphus was scowling at the painting. If he could travel back in time and kill this man, he would. Hell, he wished he killed Cygnus and Druella when he had the chance. He could have ended all the suffering his wife and sister in law endured during their youth.

 

Bellatrix raised her wand and pointed it between Gregor's eyes. "Incendio!"

 

A burning bright light emitted from the tip of her wand and fire spewed out, burning everything in its path. The warm glow illuminated the couple almost creating a fiery halo.

 

They grinned as the painting turned to ash.

 

As the fire small fire continued to rage on Bellatrix and Rodolphus let go of each other and began destroying everything in the room, including the family insignia which had the family's words inscribed on it; Toujours Pur. Bellatrix saved the family insignia for last, savouring the moment of destroying everything her parents held dear to their hearts.

 

Soon the fire enveloped the room and the couple stalked down the corridor, smoke and fire trailing slowly behind.

 

Destroying the room gave Bellatrix almost an odd sense of peace. She found the feeling quite hard to understand but the weight she felt before when she entered the house was gone.

 

Almost gone.

 

Following the marking they left behind a wet dog smell started to emerge as they got closer to the main hall. Bellatrix and Rodolphus shared a look before raising their wands and scouting the hall. The uneasiness they felt earlier returned. They shifted closer to each other, communicating only facial expressions.

 

Something was definitely wrong and they knew for sure that they weren't alone.

 

To the right of them was a pitch black corridor and they could hear a deep rumbling sound coming from there. The couple tensed up and pointed their wands to where the sound came from.

 

The rumbling sound was becoming louder and closer.

 

Instinctively Bellatrix and Rodolphus threw curses down the corridor. The light from the spells illuminated a part of a monster's face before it hit the door behind it.

 

The colour drained from their faces.

 

"Shit!"

 

Rodolphus and Bellatrix bolted in the opposite direction.

 

The monster, Savage, leaped out from the darkness and chased after them. His claws made it somewhat difficult to find his footing on the floor boards but he was still fast enough to almost reach out and grab them.

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus threw curse after curse behind them, managing to only injure Savage a bit.

 

Their hearts thumped against their ribs and they could hear it over the top of the snarling from Savage. They didn't know what was worse, being chased by a werewolf or the fog murderer.

 

Stupidly, the couple turned down a narrow hallway which had a series of fake doors and only one door that led into the Manor's library. Bellatrix couldn't remember if it was the last door on the left or Right, she needed time to think straight.

 

Savage was gaining on them and only needed two more steps before he could tear their heads off. Unfortunately for him though, Rodolphus threw an explosive curse at him. Savage yelped in pain and felt himself fly backwards down the hall, hitting the adjoining wall from the corridor they had come from.

 

The werewolf snarled and struggled to push himself off of the floor.

 

Bellatrix went to the last door on the right while Rodolphus tried the left. The door handle on the left fell off and Rodolphus almost cried from frustration when he felt Bellatrix pull him in to the library.

 

The witch slammed the door shut and locked it. Rodolphus tried to recuperate but was dragged by his wife once more. Both of them tried to regain control of their breathing as they tried to find another door when they heard the sound of shattering wood coming from behind them.

 

Before they could even react they were flung across the library, knocking over a tall bookshelf.

 

Bellatrix felt her bones break against the wood. She didn't know how many bones she broke and wouldn't know for a while. She felt a claw grab her ankle and her body was in the air again, this time she hit a glass cabinet.

 

Rodolphus pushed himself off the bookshelf and snarled at Savage. Savage let out a cruel wolfish laugh and towards Rodolphus. Rodolphus managed to hit Savage with another spell and send the beast flying back.

 

Bellatrix miraculously pushed herself off from the ground and limped to her husband's side, throwing spells at Savage.

 

Savage bared his disgusting teeth to the couple and threw a near by suit of armour at them and a table followed after it.

 

They managed to dodge the suit of armour but not the table.

 

This is when Bellatrix lost consciousness.

 

Against all odds however Rodolphus held on. Seeing his wife's limp body on the ground awoken the monster within in him. The full moon hid behind the clouds and Savage was returning to his normal form, though still stronger than a normal human.

 

Unfortunately for Savage Rodolphus was never a 'normal human'.

 

Rodolphus heard the distorted laughter from Savage, he heard him gloat and what his plans were for them but it was all drowned out from the memories of Bellatrix's abuse and the injuries Hermione received.

 

With the adrenaline pumping through his veins the pain of his own injuries dissipated and his fear turned in to something hideous he never felt before. He rises to his feet with ease and smiled at Savage.

 

The werewolf stopped laughing and gawked incredulously at the French man. "Do you not know when to stay down?"

 

Rodolphus began walking towards him, still smiling and not saying a word.

 

Savage took a step back when something caught his eye. Rodolphus's wand was in the middle of the space between them and Rodolphus was edging closer to it.

 

The werewolf looked between Rodolphus and the wand. The French man's smile turned into a daring grin, challenging Savage. Naturally Savage wasn't unnerved by anything but the twisted look on Rodolphus's bloodied face made him feel a twinge of fear.

 

He's never once saw a bloodied man get up from the ground and smile at him like the injuries were nothing.

 

Feeling his heart hammer against his chest for the first Savage sprinted across the floor and he could hear the cheerful laughter coming Rodolphus as he too ran for his wand.

 

Rodolphus deliberately moved a bit slower than Savage, waiting for the werewolf to bend over to pick up the wand. As Savage reached out to grab the wand Rodolphus doubled his speed and swung his foot into Savage's neck.

 

Savage grunted and fell to the side.

 

Rodolphus jumped on top of him and pinned Savage to the ground. The werewolf tried get him off but Rodolphus roared and grabbed Savage by the cuff of his neck and slammed his head repeatedly into the floor.

 

When slamming his head in to the ground became boring for Rodolphus he began belting Savage in the face as animalistic sounds tore from his throat.

 

With one hand he lifted Savage off of his back and literally punched his face in. Nearly half of Savage's teeth fell out from the assault and his nose caved in.

 

It was a long time before Bellatrix awoke to the sounds of Rodolphus's fist colliding against Savage.

 

In a last attempt to free himself from Rodolphus Savage reached out for the wand but Rodolphus grabbed his fingers and broke three of them. Savage howled in pain before Rodolphus delivered a blow that rendered him unconscious.

 

Rodolphus let go of him and Savage collapsed to the ground with a wet crack.

 

The French man vaguely heard his wife call out to him and he looked at her swollen face. He felt enraged again. He hated Savage.

 

Rodolphus grabbed his wand and stabbed it into Savage's left eye. Blood spurted out but he paid no mind to it. The wellbeing of his wife was his priority.

 

He ran over to her and kneel beside her, pulling into a hug.

 

"Ma Cherie, we need to get you to a hospital."

 

He felt her shake her head against his chest. "My love please." He begged.

 

Bellatrix may have felt weakened from her injuries but she did not want to see a doctor. She needed to see if Savage was dead.

 

"Is he dead?" She croaked.

 

Rodolphus peered over to Savage and saw his chest was still moving. He scowled.

 

"No."

 

The tiniest part of Bellatrix was grateful Savage wasn't dead yet. She still has unfinished business with the monster and she was sure as hell going to make him suffer for everything he has done.

 

She opened her mouth to reply when the smell of smoke wafted into the room. The ceiling above them creaked and groaned under the pressure of the fire.

 

Grabbing her wand, Rodolphus helped Bellatrix stand up and they both limped over to Savage. Rodolphus pulled his wand out Savage's eye when he felt Bellatrix grab his arm. Before he could say anything she grabbed Savage as well and apparated to the sub-basement of their new muggle home.

 

They had built extensions in the home for extra space for their house elves and magical items.

 

The three landed on the concrete floor with a dull thud. Bellatrix and Rodolphus gasped for air as they lied side by side on the floor. Bellatrix felt her husband's gaze on her and with little of her strength left she met his gaze.

 

"I know what you're going to say but we couldn't leave him there for him to escape."

 

Carefully Rodolphus cupped her face, wiping the blood from her stained cheeks. "I was actually going to say this wasn't a bad date night."

 

They laughed for a second before the pain made them wince. More tears leaked from Bellatrix's swollen eyelids which made Rodolphus frowned. He felt like a bad husband for not protecting her.

 

He grunted as he sat up. He was starting to feel the pain again. He called for the house elves and helped Bellatrix up.

 

Rodolphus ordered Toby and Hopkey to secure Savage to the table, a wooden x, beside them and drug him with the wolfsbane potion.

 

Rodolphus and Lilly tended to Bellatrix's injuries first. Rodolphus made sure Bellatrix was 100% better before he allowed Lilly to heal him. Though it took a lot of convincing from Bellatrix to reassure her husband that she was feeling much better, despite still having minor swelling and bruising.

 

After they were healed they set up the sub-basement for the torture that was about to come.

 

Rodolphus brought down his dentist tools and the most dangerous tools the couple bought from a hardware store; hacksaws, buzz saws, axes, and even lye.

 

Bellatrix brought down the CD player and record player. Lilly trailed behind with a tower of CDs and vinyls in her arms.

 

Why couldn't they listen to good music while they torture someone?

 

Once the room was ready the couple dismissed the elves and they waited for Savage to wake up.

 

It was a good thing the sub-basement was sound proof.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

Savage awoken to a strange sound maniacal laughter. He couldn't see out of one eye but with the other he saw Rodolphus and Bellatrix towering over him. He tried to move but the metal chains binding him to the cross wouldn't budge. He felt the ache in his joints from his body being forced to align with the x.

 

In Rodolphus and Bellatrix's hands were cordless circular saws. Savage's eye widened as they revved the saws, the metal gleaming under the blue lights.

 

They chuckled at Savage's sudden look of fear. They've been waiting a long time for this.

 

"You've been a naughty boy haven't you Savage?" Bellatrix mocked in her baby voice.

 

Savage flinched and tried to move away from them. They laughed again at his feeble attempts of escape.

 

Bellatrix lightly grazed his foot with the saw blade. Not damaging his skin but enough for him to instinctively recoil.

 

"Aww is the wittle baby fwightened? Aww poor diddums."

 

The werewolf bared his teeth. "When I get out of these chain-"

 

Rodolphus lunged at him, wrapping a hand around his throat. "Who says you're going to escape? Surely you've paid enough attention to there is no happy ending for you."

 

Savage snapped his mouth shut. Pleased with the silence Rodolphus released him and smiled at his wife before walking over to the CD player. Savage furrowed his eyebrows.

 

"If you're going to kill just get on with it!" He spat.

 

Bellatrix cackled. "Don't be silly Savage. We're not gonna kill you, not now at least. No, you see, this is our vengeance. You destroyed far too many lives for you to get a quick death."

 

The werewolf stared at her, bemused. A ghost of anger graced Bellatrix's face for a second. She pulled out pictures of all his victims. All the children he ruined.

 

"You are going to suffer for all the crimes you have committed."

 

She looked back at her husband when she heard the CD player turn on. Rodolphus grinned at her. "And I've got the perfect song for it."

 

Savage let out a sound of disbelief. "Seriously? You're going to need something stronger than that to kill a werewolf."

 

Rodolphus almost skipped over to his when Sophie Ellis Bextor's Murder On The Dance Floor started playing. "Don't worry, our blades are sharp."

 

They shared a passionate kiss and revved the circular saws, singing along with the song.

 

"It's murder on the dance floor, You'd better not kill the groove, DJ, gonna burn this goddamn house right down."

 

They started with Savage's toes, Bellatrix sawing off the right and Rodolphus sawing the left. Shrill screams were muffled by the loud speakers and saw blades tearing through the bones.

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus were dancing on the spot watching each individual toe drop to the ground, blood coating the couple.

 

"If you think your gettin' away, I will prove you wrong, I'll take you all the way, Boy, just come along, Hear me when I say, Hey, It's murder on the dance floor."

 

Once all ten toes were on the floor they sawed off thin slices off Savage's feet until it was nothing but bloodied stumps. Rodolphus and Bellatrix turned off the saws and picked another tool to use. Savage almost cried with relief when the saws stopped spinning.

 

Oh this monster had no idea what was coming next.

 

Rodolphus picked up a cordless drills with a very sharp drill bit and Bellatrix grabbed the nail gun.

 

The French man drilled into the knee caps while Bellatrix stuck 50mm nails up and down each leg. Savage yanked against his chains, howling until he passed out.

 

This continued for hours.

 

He passes out, they revive him, drug him with the wolfsbane potion and heal him so he wouldn't die just yet.

 

By the time the sun rose Savage no longer had legs and the happy couple were in the shower celebrating.

 

Rodolphus pinned Bellatrix against the shower wall. Her legs wrapped around his hips as he thrusted into her. She moaned in his ear as he continued much welcomed assault. Hard, fast thrusts hit the spot that made her eyes roll back into her head. She clawed at his back, egging him on to fuck harder.

 

He grunted in pain but he loved the feeling of his wife's fingers clawing against him. His hand tightened against her skin and thrust viciously into Bellatrix.

 

"Fuck!" She moaned, her back arching off the wall.

 

Their lips were bruise and swollen from earlier demands. Rodolphus took her bottom lip between his teeth, applying the right amount of pressure. Bellatrix hissed in pleasure and roughly kissed him, her tongue probing his mouth before snapping her head in ecstasy.

 

Somehow she escaped to notice Rodolphus snaking a hand between them. She felt the fingers rubbing her clit in a pattern only she liked.

 

Her walls tightened delicious around Rodolphus's thick member. Rodolphus moaned into her neck before marking her.

 

Bellatrix let out an even louder moan as felt the teeth grazed her skin.

 

She close now, he could feel it. Her fluttered around his cock. he almost came from that but he forced himself to keep going. He always made sure she get her pleasure before he did.

 

"Yes! Right ther-!" Her voice broke off and she screamed out in pleasure. Rodolphus followed her orgasm, grunting his release.

 

Bellatrix collapsed into his arms, panting. Carefully Rodolphus sat them both down underneath the spray of the shower head.

 

Bloody hand prints marked the tiles and glass. They would have to clean that later.

 

Rodolphus felt his wife's hand creep up behind his neck, playing with his curly hair. They grinned at each other.

 

"Ready for round three?"

 

Rodolphus laughed. "Who am I to refuse such a beautiful woman."

 

The next thing Bellatrix knew was she bent over the queen sized bed with Rodolphus's fingers hammering into her.

 

Torture was definitely the best foreplay.

 

For them at least.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

Savage was a sobbing mess.

 

Rodolphus and Bellatrix were currently removing each bone from his fingers and peeled back the skin to his wrists.

 

Savage begged and begged for mercy but the only response he got from them was "Did you stop when the children said 'no'?"

 

He had no idea how long he has been held captive but what was worse was he didn't know when he would be killed. They kept taunting him. Almost stabbing him in the throat but walking away laughing as he cried.

 

Never in his life has he ever wished for death until now. He wanted the pain to end.

 

All of the bones in fingers and hands were moved into a jar along with his other body parts. They often parade them around, showing him what he lost.

 

Bellatrix picked up a cup of water from the bench and poured it over Savage's genitals. The werewolf flinched. Were they going to clean him? He thought.

 

His question was soon answered when Rodolphus appeared beside him, hold a container with white powder in it. The French man smiled at the confusion on Savage's face.

 

"This is lye," he poured the contents over Savage's genitals and the werewolf let out a blood curdling scream. "And this is a chemical burn."

 

Savage passed out from the pain and woke up a few hours later to a mirror hanging above him. He could see all the damage they done to him. He started crying again when he saw his genitals had melted from the lye.

 

He heard laughter coming from the corner of the room.

 

Tears fell down his as the couple stalked over to him, brandishing their knives.

 

"Please." He begged.

 

Bellatrix cackled. "Do you hear that Rod? The wittle baby is begging."

 

"The poor baby." The French man mocked, dragging the knife along Savage's arm. Little rivulets of blood leaked from the new wound.

 

Bellatrix cut open his other arm and peeled the skin back as blood gushed out.

 

They skinned his arms and healed him before he passed out again. He awoke again but this time to eerie silence and the couple towering over him. They had their knives raised above where his heart is.

 

In a fluid motion they stabbed him in the chest twenty-four times. His blood pooled on the floor below him.

 

He gasped for air as blood filled his mouth, spraying the couple with blood.

 

Together, Bellatrix and Rodolphus slit Savage's neck open. They watched the last bit of life leave Savage's eyes.

 

The monsters in them were awake now.

 

There is no turning back from their bloodlust.

 

Though, it might just be the best thing to protect Hermione.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/24/Raising-Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/24/Raising-Granger
> 
> "If you don't know what you want," the doorman said, "you end up with a lot you don't."
> 
> — Chuck Palahniuk

Chapter Twenty-Four

_ "Lost In Oblivion" _

One of the struggles of life is that not everything goes to plan and if you're one of the unlucky few then life never really works out the way you want it to be.

 

This is something Bellatrix is just learning right now.

 

She had hoped that she would be getting her life together and finally doing something with her life but destiny decided to throw her an unexpected curve ball. A swing and a miss, Bellatrix found herself lost in oblivion, unsure of what to do with herself.

 

The police force rejected her test as they found her answers too aggressive, though they never told her that, and there was the lack of her driving experience that also contributed to the rejection. Bellatrix fell into a slump, not knowing what to do now. Rodolphus was reading all the books he could find on dentistry after he was accepted into the course and Narcissa was applying for a course in medicine.

 

Rebecca and Rodolphus tried to find ways of helping Bellatrix but she had little interest in going to university. She wanted the thrill of action and violence but she was too unstable for the police force. So Rodolphus spoke to Rainerio.

 

The Spanish-American man had one good idea that did lift Bellatrix's mood but she still felt lost.

 

Rainerio's idea was for Bellatrix to learn martial arts in the next town over and join a gym. Rodolphus joined Bellatrix in training and they both loved it. Even though Bellatrix felt lost she loved the feeling of fighting and pushing her body to its limit.

 

Plus Rodolphus was secretly turned on by the sight of his wife kicking arse. He couldn't explain why but the sight of Bellatrix throwing punches was purely arousing. He tried to contain himself during training so he wouldn't develop a full blown erection in front of everyone.

 

However, don't be mistaken into thinking the pureblood couple were any good at martial arts. Like all rookies they… well, they suck to put it gently. Their lack of fitness and strength wasn't a deterrent though. They enjoyed it more than learning new attack spells.

 

So while Bellatrix felt lost she tried to occupy herself with planning Hermione's birthday and reading A Game of Thrones. Which leads us to what Bellatrix is currently doing now; reading on her couch in her muggle home.

 

"WHAT? Oh get fucked!" Bellatrix slammed the book shut and almost threw it at the wall, startling Rodolphus from his studying.

 

He stared at her wide eyed until he realise what book she was reading. "Red Wedding?" He asked softly.

 

Bellatrix nodded, too frustrated to give a decent reply.

 

"I hope the fucking Freys' burn in the Seven Hells."

 

The French man got up from his seat and sat next to Bellatrix, pulling her into a hug. "Don't worry, soon after this chapter there will be a mention of Ramsay."

 

Rodolphus was ahead in the violent fantasy series and he briefly mention a character called Ramsay to Bellatrix, without revealing any spoilers. Understandably, both of them adored the psychopathic character. It's not often they come across a character that they can relate to on a deep personal level.

 

That is until they come across the chapter when Ramsay rapes someone..

 

Speaking of adoring psychopathic characters, Rebecca has yet to discover Rodolphus and Bellatrix killed Savage. The couple were terrified of telling Rebecca of their crimes. They didn't want to risk never seeing Hermione again and considering how pissed off she got when Rainerio let slip he hunted a paedophile down… well lets just say Rainerio shat bricks when Rebecca yelled at him.

 

"I just can't believe Robb Stark got killed, I mean the story felt like it was leading him to become the main character… if Arya Stark dies I'm going to kill George RR Martin!"

 

The French man smiled and shook his head as he rubbed Bellatrix's back. Not because he thought it was cute to see his wife become so involved with the books she read. Well it is sort the reason why but he thought it would be an amusing sight of Bellatrix trying to hunt down George RR Martin.

 

"I know you will my love but if you kill him we probably won't find out the ending of the story."

 

Bellatrix frowned at the thought of A Game of Thrones been incomplete but she quickly made a plan to solve it which had Rodolphus smiling.

 

"I'll write it myself, I don't need him to tell me that Daenerys becomes queen of Westeros and Esso."

 

Rodolphus snorted, rolling his eyes playfully. "I'm sure it will be a masterpiece."

 

The raven haired witch tilted her head up, smiling. "It will be fucking awesome and everyone will thank me for it."

 

Rodolphus laughed once more before returning to his study and Bellatrix resumed reading again, only to read Catelyn Stark's death.

 

"Well if you weren't such an arsehole to Jon you'd still be alive, bitch."

 

Rodolphus rolled his eyes.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

As much as Hermione enjoyed playing with her friends in kindergarten there is two things that she enjoys just as much as playing; Learning and reading. It became almost a signature look for Hermione to be carrying a book or three in her tiny arms. None of her friends cared, they enjoyed their friendship too much to care although for some adult they thought it was strange for a young child to be reading so much instead of playing.

 

Especially during lunch break.

 

The young children from the class were all scattered around the yard, playing all sorts of games. Pansy, Quinn and Cormac were pretending to be pirates while Brianna, Tyler and Santana were pretending to be British royal marines hunting pirates. Blaise wasn't there due to family problems.

 

Near by, underneath a tree, Draco and Hermione were reading a book together. It was Disney version of Peter Pan.

 

It was quite an adorable sight really. Hermione was teaching Draco how to pronounce new words, and Draco blushed when Hermione applauded him once he got the words right.

 

With pink cheeks Draco glanced up to Hermione noticing her mouthing the words on the page like a recital.

 

"Umm.. Her-my-oh-knee?" Draco almost squeaked.

 

Hermione quickly looked up from the page, smiling widely at Draco.

 

Nervously Draco picked up a small twig from the ground and twiddle it between his fingers. "Thank you for teaching me how read better."

 

The young girl smiled graciously and pulled Draco into a hug before smiling at him again.

 

"It's okay, that's what friends are for."

 

Draco gave her a shy smile in return. "Best friends?" He asked carefully.

 

Hermione grinned. "The best."

 

From the top of the playground Brianna looked over to Hermione and Draco, waving at them. "C'mon guys, play pirates with us!"

 

Pansy, Cormac, Quinn, Tyler and Santana all looked their two friends sitting under the tree, expecting them to join in.

 

"Yeah c'mon! You two can be ninja pirates." Pansy yelled.

 

Cormac stared at Pansy in confusion. "How come they get to be ninja pirates, I wanna be a ninja pirate!"

 

This quickly turned into a small argument between the friends as they argued who got to be ninja pirates.

 

Hermione brightly at her group of friends as she stood up.

 

"Come on, lets go be ninja pirates." Draco didn't a chance to respond as Hermione had already pulled him up from the ground and dragged him over to their friends. Not that he cared anyway.

 

He was too busy blushing from Hermione holding his hand.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

After four hours of studying for the dentistry course Rodolphus had to take a break from the mountain of books in front of him. He had to do something physical or he thought he would explode, so he went for a run.

 

A long run through the forest surrounding the town.

 

Now, Rodolphus, though skinny, wasn't by any means a fit man but was he was going to the gym and if he wanted to reach his goal of being able to 4km under twenty minutes then he had to push himself. Which is what he is doing now.

 

He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears, the pain in his lungs and the burning ache of his muscles. He pushed and pushed himself to not stop running, no matter how much his body craved to stop for a brief moment.

 

Rodolphus had no idea how long he had been running for, all he knew was that he had to keep running. Running until the monster within him no longer craved violence.

 

That was the real reason behind the exercise.

 

Like Bellatrix, he was struggling to push the idea of wanting to murder again. Rodolphus threw himself into his studies and being a father figure to Hermione and a decent citizen of the town… but clawing at the back of his mind was the memories of killing Savage.

 

The control they had over Savage was exhilarating to say the least. Rodolphus tried to tell himself that the gang members they tortured and killed before Savage was justified; that killing Savage completed getting justice for all the victims but deep down, no matter how much he wanted to deny it, he wanted to kill and torture again.

 

Even Bellatrix had mention a couple of times how good it felt to have that control over another person but quickly covered up by saying it was for justice. Though Rodolphus could see she was struggling too.

 

Both of them craved to kill again but neither wanted to give up their new life they were building.

 

Rodolphus knew that one day, maybe soon, they would break and go and kill someone. He just prayed to his Viking Gods that he wouldn't harm his loved ones and friends should the day come.

 

The French man collapsed to the ground with that final thought near a creek. Sweat covered every inch of his body and he greedily took in as much air as he could. He felt his body shake as he pulled himself into the creek.

 

The cold water enveloping his body soothed the burning muscles and for a while he didn't rise up from the water for more air. He held his breath and closed his eyes.

 

It felt peaceful in a way.

 

All of his worries slipped away momentarily and the sounds of the world disappeared.

 

He felt the sting of his lungs needing fresh air but Rodolphus forced himself to remain submerged just for a while longer before resurfacing again.

 

Rodolphus gasped for air, the harsh sun light blinding him for a few seconds. Once he gained control of his breathing, Rodolphus pulled himself onto dry land. The soft grass was like a bed. He sunk into the grass, enjoying the sun light for the first time in a while.

 

The soothing sounds of nature kept him in this peaceful state before a flicker of worry returned again.

 

He groaned. Rodolphus just wanted one day where he didn't feel so worried all the time or everything was out of his control. He was scared of losing Bellatrix, Hermione and every good thing that he recently got.

 

At the same time though… he wanted to inflict pain onto random nobodies. He couldn't understand why.

 

Things were finally starting to look up for Bellatrix and him.

 

Rodolphus stood up and waved his wand, drying his clothes.

 

His head hung low as he walked back to the town.

 

He prayed Bellatrix and Hermione were fairing better because the last thing he wanted was for them to go through more pain. He felt useless being unable to help Hermione and Bellatrix through their battles.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

There was an hour left until Bellatrix and Rodolphus have to pick Hermione from kindergarten. Bellatrix was hoping Hermione had a good day. It was hard seeing Hermione have panic attacks every couple of days when she was at kindergarten. The witch and her husband could tell Hermione wanted to be learning everyday of the week but the trauma of the rape have left the poor girl with crippling anxiety and Post Traumatic Stress Disorder that she had to end the learning day short.

 

There was one day where Hermione barely ate anything because of how severe the panic attack was. It was terrifying how at one moment Hermione could be laughing and the next moment she broke down.

 

Hermione herself had trouble understanding why she feels the way she does, despite how intelligent the young is. That was the trouble though; Hermione's brain wasn't mature enough to cope with the trauma she has endured which left her feeling helpless and lost.

 

Bellatrix growled as she belted the punching bag in at the gym she recently joined. There was hardly anyone in at this time of day which gave Bellatrix the opportunity to vent her frustrations on the punching bag.

 

She kept replaying the memories of Hermione's pain and struggles which made Bellatrix angrier by the second. She felt useless that she couldn't help Hermione and on top of that the craving for killing was eating her away.

 

How could she help anyone when she wanted to kill and torture?

 

It was confusing.

 

A part of her hoped that maybe if she threw herself into physical activities that maybe it would sate the monster inside, which it did to a small degree but how long would that last before she ended up killing or torturing again?

 

There had to be something she and Rodolphus could do to use this urge in a positive way. Something that would be better than martial arts and exercise.

 

With a final blow to the punching bag Bellatrix stepped away, wiping her sweaty brow with a sigh. If only there was a job she could get into that allowed her to be violent without raising any eyebrows.

 

Maybe she should have stuck with the Death Eaters; at least she could torture people without concern.

 

Bellatrix glanced at her watch and a small smile replaced the frown that formed earlier.

 

It was almost home time for Hermione which meant her, Rodolphus and Hermione could finish their Lego game they were playing earlier in the week.

 

Quickly she packed her gym bag, paid her day fee and went to a secret place where she could apparate away from the muggle population.

 

With a loud bang she arrived at the edge of the forest, behind her muggle home where no-one could see her.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

Hermione was bouncing on the balls of her feet impatiently. Tonight she would get to sleep over at Bellatrix and Rodolphus home. She couldn't contain the excitement, she loved playing games with the couple. It was one of the few things that helped her keep grounded and calm amongst all the bad memories and moments where she felt out of control.

 

She felt safe with them.

 

It was like having grown ups as a best friends, really. They didn't tell on her to Rebecca Granger when she did wrong by accident, they were always there to help her through thick and thin.

 

The bond she felt with the couple was nearly the same as the bond she had with her parents, even if Hermione couldn't recognise it at this point in time.

 

With books in her arms and her bag already on her shoulders, Hermione stared at the clock on the wall, silently counting down as her magical friends quietly complained about their parents not liking the muggle world as much as the children did.

 

As soon as the bell rung at 3pm sharp Hermione and her friends, both magical and muggle, ran for the doors. Parents of other children were everywhere but Hermione knew exactly where to look; Bellatrix and Rodolphus were both sitting on the swing set to a set of apple trees near the gate entrance.

 

As soon as Hermione made eye contact with the couple, and vice versa, she sprinted passed everyone around her with the biggest smile on her face.

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus both returned the smile, genuine happiness reaching their eyes.

 

"Bella, Roddy!" She called out gleefully, jumping into their waiting arms.

 

The couple caught her with as much grace as one could muster.

 

"Hello sweetie." They replied, placing Hermione down on the ground again.

 

Rodolphus took Hermione's bag and swung one of the straps over his shoulder and both he and Bellatrix took Hermione's hands.

 

The trio said their goodbyes to Hermione's friends and walked to Rebecca's house. Along the way to Rebecca's Hermione couldn't keep her excitement in about what she learnt today at kindergarten and told Rodolphus and Bellatrix about it, not sparing any detail about her day; including the new books she read.

 

The couple smiled, nodded and asked questions when necessary; not that Hermione noticed. She was just too happy to tell the couple about her day.

 

"So what did you two do today?" She grinned before whispering "Did you use any magic?"

 

They chuckled. "No, no magic today. Just reading books and doing boring things."

 

Hermione's smile fell a bit before it perked up again. "Do we get to play our Lego game again?"

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus grinned. "Of course! and we might have picked up a new Lego set over the weekend for us to build."

 

Hermione's eye widen with joy and curiosity. "Really? Well why are we walking so slow for, lets go!"

 

The couple watched Hermione bolt off to Rebecca's house, which considering Hermione's size wasn't that fast. Cute but not fast.

 

There was just something about the way Hermione ran made her look adorable, especially with that big smile full of joy.

 

"We should probably catch up to her before she falls over… again." Rodolphus looked at his wife, smiling.

 

The last time Hermione took off running because of a new 'something' she fell over. Luckily Hermione wasn't hurt but it still startled the poor girl.

 

Bellatrix chewed her lip before replying. "I'll catch up to her."

 

Bellatrix did catch up to Hermione however Rodolphus ran past them yelling "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

 

Which turned into a race between the three. Hermione won the race but only because Bellatrix and Rodolphus wanted to see her win.

 

They did this often.

 

Soon the trio were unpacking the new Star Wars lego set and continued on with their game from last week. Batman was fighting the Joker until Darth Maul appeared, so Batman had to get a lightsaber to fight the Sith which allowed the Joker to escape in the Batplane.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

_ Meanwhile… _

 

Rebecca Granger was sitting in her office clutching a letter from the London court. It was a summons to a court hearing about the Faelyn's, Emily Granger's parents, wanting visitation rights for Hermione.

 

With shaking hands she threw the piece of paper across the room.

 

After everything she found out about the Faelyn's over the years there was no way in hell she was letting Hermione near those radical douchebags. Not after everything they have done to Emily

 

Hell, it wasn't too long ago that the Faelyn's were demanding they adopt Hermione after Marcus and Emily Granger died. Not knowing if Hermione was alive or not and having those douchebags jumping down her throat about adoption scared the shit out Rebecca.

 

To lose Hermione on top of her son and daughter in law.. it was a fear like no other. Nothing in her many years of life compared to idea of losing all of her family. It was hard enough to lose her husband and youngest son in a car accident, then on top of that losing Marcus and Emily…

 

Losing something that you helped to create with love is one of the worst feelings a person could barely endure.

 

You might as well just cut out your beating heart and feed it to the sharks; it would be less painful.

 

Rebecca's head fell into to her hands, tears prickling away as she half sobbed. How the hell could she fight this court battle and win? She was getting to old to look after a child and recently her old age has started making itself known to her body. The Faelyn's could easily exploit this and use their rumours about Hermione's gay uncles that they too were unfit to be parents.

 

Knowing her luck so far… there was a good chance of losing custody of Hermione.

 

Rebecca looked over to the top draw of her desk and opened it, pulling out papers with Bellatrix and Rodolphus's names on it.

 

Maybe now was a good time to sign the papers for Bellatrix and Rodolphus to become Hermione's god parents.. She knows that they could easily put up a fight with the Faelyn's and win.

 

Plus she knows that Ted and Andromeda will keep an on the couple, though she doubted Bellatrix and Rodolphus had anything sinister planned for Hermione. If they had Hermione would have been kidnapped ages ago.

 

Rebecca sighed and leaned back into her chair, staring at her still shaking hands.

 

She frowned.

 

This wasn't a good sign at all. Deciding she was finished for today Rebecca packed up and closed the clinic.

 

Rebecca made it back home in time for dinner with Hermione and the LeStranges. After a long day it was nice to have the company of the couple. Not that Hermione wasn't enough, it was just nice having other adults around that could keep up with Hermione and have adult conversations with Rebecca.

 

After dinner Rebecca took her usual seat in her reading chair with a history book clasped firmly in her hands. Every once in a while she would peak over her book to watch Hermione playing with Bellatrix and Rodolphus; she smiled every time.

 

Which unfortunately made her think of the Faelyn's and the court hearing. If she wanted to beat the Faelyn's and make sure Hermione never sees them then she would have to sign the God parents papers. Especially if the Faelyn's ever found out that her old age was just now causing her problems.

 

Too wrapped up in her own thoughts Rebecca didn't notice Rodolphus walking over to her and taking a seat next to her. She almost jumped out of her seat when finally noticed Rodolphus.

 

Rodolphus quickly glanced over to Hermione to make sure the young girl wasn't listening before speaking quietly. "Are you okay, you seem a little sad."

 

Rebecca reached over and patted Rodolphus's hand, smiling reassuringly. "I'm fine love, just got a lot to think about this evening. I'm sorry I haven't been good company."

 

"No, no, you've been great. I was just a little worried.." Rodolphus glanced over to Hermione again before staring deep into Rebecca's eyes, silently telling her he was here to help. "You know if you need the night to yourself Bella and I can bring Hermione to our place now and take her to kindergarten."

 

Mrs Granger remained silent for a minute, pondering Rodolphus's offer. "Are you sure you two wouldn't mind, I'd hate to make things difficult-"

 

The French man waved her off. "It would be our pleasure to have Hermione spend the night."

 

Rodolphus was about to stand up when Rebecca squeezed his hand. He met her eyes and noticed they were slightly watery.

 

"Thank you Mar- Rodolphus." Rebecca fumbled over her words, almost calling Rodolphus her son's name.

 

He smiled and squeezed her hand back. "You're welcome."

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

The next day Hermione woke up with a smile on her face and grabbed new books to read from the bookshelf in the living room while Rodolphus and Bellatrix were making breakfast with the house elves. Music was playing while the couple were cooking and Hermione was double checking she hadn't grabbed a book she already read before.

 

The trio ate a hearty meal of eggs on toast with thin slices of roast beef and some vegetables on the side. It took a while for the Lestranges to adapt to not eating anything pig but they wanted to do it to respect the Granger's Jewish values. Though, they still didn't understand why the Jewish community couldn't eat pig. Didn't they know that bacon was delicious?

 

Soon it was time for Hermione to go to kindergarten.

 

Watching Hermione carrying a stack of books had to be one the Lestranges favourite images in the world. Hermione was chatting animatedly about how exciting it was to learn new things and read books about space.

 

A part of the couple hoped that Hermione will never lose her thirst for knowledge.

 

Once the trio arrived at the kindergarten they bumped into the McLaggens who just turned up at the same time as them. Which was a good thing because the LeStranges were going shopping in Diagon Alley with the McLaggens and Narcissa after this. They were looking for a birthday present for Hermione.

 

The parents watched on fondly as Cormac helped Hermione carry her books inside. The young children said their goodbyes as they walked in the classroom talking excitedly about what games they were going to play today.

 

Cormac, whom had blonde curly hair and chubby cheeks, was speaking 100 miles per second. "We should be wizard ninja pirates and fight the Sith and-"

 

Hermione nodded and grinned, liking the idea a lot.

 

She couldn't wait to have fun today.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

About an hour or so into shopping in Diagon Alley Bellatrix and Rodolphus had found the perfect gifts for Hermione; Standard book of spells: First Year, Hogwarts, A History and First Year book of potions. All three books were thick in volume and were meant for the first year of Hogwarts; which was the perfect gifts for Hermione despite the McLaggen's and Narcissa's verbal disapproval.

 

"Guys trust us, Hermione loves to read and learn new things. She will love this." Bellatrix reassured.

 

The three gave up trying to convince Bellatrix and Rodolphus buying text books for Hermione so they asked for an early lunch which lead into a slightly uncomfortable topic.

 

"I don't understand, I thought they wanted to pursue careers in the Muggle world?" Narcissa looked gobsmacked at Ethan and Imogen McLaggen, both looking rather uneasy.

 

Recently their friends let slip to Imogen that they were struggling to fit in the Muggle world and were returning to the Wizarding world. This wasn't a surprise to Bellatrix and Rodolphus however. The couple had discussed privately what the real reasons behind their friends moving to the Muggle world and the only plausible conclusion was because their names being associated with the Black family.

 

Since the recent announcement of Druella's court date and the news of Cygnus's disappearance, many members of the wizarding world were too involved with the Death Eaters case and Druella's court date.

 

Bellatrix laughed mirthlessly. "Cissy, they only left because of their apparent association with our family name. It was never going to be long term."

 

Both Ethan and Imogen frowned while Narcissa gaped.

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus didn't really care if they were honest. They understood why their friends did what they did and had the LeStranges be in the same position, they probably would have done the same thing too.

 

Though they wouldn't appreciate Cissy berating them which is sort what Cissy is doing now to Ethan and Imogen. The couple tried to explain to Narcissa that there interest in the Muggle world is genuine and that they wanted Cormac to experience what it is like growing up in the Muggle world so that he will be respectful to his future peers in Hogwarts.

 

The LeStranges could tell they were been honest but Cissy was upset that her friends wanted to avoid the accusations of being a Death Eater instead of having faith.

 

It was understandable for Narcissa to feel upset however to berate people who weren't involved with the plan seemed a little harsh in both Bellatrix and Rodolphus's eyes.

 

There was though a more pressing matter for Bellatrix and Rodolphus hence why they didn't interrupt Narcissa.

 

Both of them knew they had to talk about their violent urges and figure out if pursing to hunt down criminals was a viable option whilst caring for Hermione. Could they carry the weight of helping Hermione through her trauma and be violent to criminals in secret or would it all fall apart?

 

The couple gave each other a look and then smiled apologetically to the three bickering before them.

 

"Sorry to interrupt but Bellatrix and I must be going now, we promised we would help out Rebecca." Rodolphus lied smoothly.

 

Ethan and Imogen looked at the couple, pleading with their eyes not to go. Narcissa simply smiled, hugged and kissed them on the cheek goodbye. Ethan and Imogen did the same but held them a bit tight, pleading once more not to leave.

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus gave them a silent reassurance that they would be fine.

 

Ten minutes later the couple returned to their Muggle home, hid Hermione's gifts in their room, made some tea and sat at the dining table; unsure of how to start their talk.

 

Rodolphus watched his wife take a sip thinking about what to say. There was a long silence before Rodolphus broke it.

 

"Fuck it, look you and I both know we want to kill and torture again but I also know that we don't want to risk losing the life we're building now so…" Bellatrix looked a bit startled with the sudden speech. Rodolphus sighed. "What are we going to do now? I mean as great as it would be to rescue all those children paedophiles we still have Hermione to look after and a life."

 

Bellatrix remained quiet for a bit while Rodolphus looked at her, trying to read her thoughts on the matter. She took in a deep breath and placed her cup of tea down and reached over to hold her husband's hand.

 

"To be honest I don't know. I'm trying find a job that would allow me to be violent without risk of breaking any Muggle law but the only one I found was in the Army and I need to be really fit for that…. plus I would have to leave for a few months of training if I got in and I don't know if I can be away from you and Hermione for that long. What about you, have you got a plan?"

 

Rodolphus swallowed. Hearing his wife's idea and thinking about his plan made him incredibly anxious. A part of him wanted to end the conversation and pretend that they were normal people with normal habits and interests but the other part forced him to continue the conversation. They had to figure something out.

 

"Well martial art training seems to be working for the time been and if worse comes to worse I'll just… I dunno, join a boxing club."

 

Bellatrix frowned at the half hearted answer and squeezed his hand.

 

"You know I wouldn't leave you unless you were okay with me joining the Army."

 

Rodolphus smiled and placed his other hand on top of Bellatrix's hand. "Ma Cherie, as scary as it is for me to be far away from you I will always support you and to be honest I think the Army would be good for you. I mean, it's the year 2000, maybe the Muggles will have another minor conflict soon and you could put your skills to good use."

 

Bellatrix searched his eyes for the truth. "Are you sure? I mean after Ashwood and Savage-"

 

"I promise you I'll be okay.. plus it would be hot to see you in a uniform and carrying weapons." Bellatrix laughed at his cheeky grin.

 

They embraced briefly and continued talking, sometimes even laughing a bit.

 

As scary as it was having those violent thoughts float around their heads, and having their own nightmares, both knew deep down that they will be okay. Even if they could not explicitly say to a psychologist or Rebecca they had violent desires, either the psychologist or Rebecca would help them through their struggles.

 

Though they were lost in oblivion now, everything will one day work out for the best.

 

Because nobody fucks with the LeStranges.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

Today was the day.

 

Hermione is officially four years old and the young was bounce off the walls, excited to open her presents from Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Considering the nature of the presents Rebecca agreed to let Hermione open her gifts before the birthday party today.

 

Rebecca, Rodolphus and Bellatrix watched Hermione with big grins plastered on their faces as they watched Hermione tear off the wrapping paper on her presents. Hermione squealed with delight as saw the title of the text books.

 

"IloveitIloveitIloveit!"

 

She tackled Rodolphus and Bellatrix into a hug. The couple felt please with themselves that they got Hermione's gifts right. That will show their friends and Narcissa for doubting them.

 

The adults were glad Hermione was happy today. A couple of days ago they had to pick Hermione up from kindergarten because she had a panic attack and it took Hermione a while before seemed to be happy again.

 

Well, it was probably because of Hermione's new books that she was now happy.

 

"I can't wait to show Pansy, Cormac, Draco and Blaise!"

 

"Oh the presents aren't over yet sweetie." Rebecca grinned, pulling out a bag full of presents from behind her seat.

 

Hermione's eye lit up with joy.

 

Oh Hermione was going to have a great birthday today.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG*RG _ **

 

_ Meanwhile… _

 

Percy Weasley wasn't a typical young boy. Unlike his brothers he would rather spend his day reading instead of playing Quidditch.

 

Dozens upon dozen of freckles plastered his face and his curly ginger hair seemed to almost bounce in the breeze of the wind. He was sitting underneath a tree in the backyard reading a book and watching his siblings Bill, Charlie, Fred and George play Quidditch with Angelina Johnson and a boy named Oliver Wood.

 

Percy kept glancing up from his book to look at Oliver.

 

He didn't know why but there was something interesting about Oliver that kept distracting Percy from his book. Deciding he had enough of been distracted Percy went inside to read.

 

As he walked pass his younger brother Ron and baby sister Ginny watching the Quidditch match he could her his parents talking about the LeStranges. He didn't know much about the LeStranges except for his mother wanting to speak to them about something important.

 

Being young, he didn't quite care about his mother wanting to speak with the LeStranges. He just wanted a quiet spot to read and maybe become friends with this Oliver Wood boy.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/25/Raising-Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6864157/25/Raising-Granger
> 
>  
> 
> "I just know there's something dark in me and I hide it.  
> I certainly don't talk about it, but it's there always,  
> this Dark Passenger.  
> And when he's driving, I feel alive, half sick with the  
> thrill of complete wrongness.  
> I Don't fight him, I don't want to.  
> He's all I got.  
> Nothing else could love me, not even..  
> especially not me"
> 
> —- Dexter Morgan

Chapter Twenty-Five

 

_ "Do You Believe In Monsters?" _

 

_ November, 22nd.. _

 

Surrounded by small towers of papers and books on a large desk, leaving next to no room, Rebecca had her head in her arms. Between her appointments Rebecca was researching the law regarding to family rights over a child in the circumstances of when both parents are dead; the exact situation she was in.

 

If she could present a strong case against the Faelyn's attempt of visitation rights then she could keep Hermione away from them but she would need the best lawyer money could buy to beat the Faelyn's. Money she didn't have.

 

Even with the legal matters the Faelyns' had gotten into in the past, they still had a pretty decent chance of winning the court battle which terrified Rebecca to no end.

 

It didn't help either that one of Rebecca's cousins was well known to the London police for all the wrong reasons and the courts have been harsh to her family members when they tried to dispute parking tickets.

 

The first court date for Rebecca to fight against the visitation rights was in December which is just a few weeks away, hence why Rebecca was reading up on the law in family matters.

 

As the hours led into days and days became weeks, Rebecca felt the weight of fear on her shoulders. Right now she was suppose to be on her break eating a healthy lunch she packed in the morning but instead she was trying not to cry.

 

Unless someone could adopt Hermione that the courts knew nothing about them and could afford the best lawyers, the Faelyns wouldn't stand a chance even with their strong religious and political connections in the South.

 

For people outside the family would seem silly that Rebecca was scared of Hermione's other grandparents visiting the young girl; Mrs Granger had every reason to be. After everything these people had done to Hermione's mother she knew the Faelyns would try to kidnap her and do whatever they can to make it look like Hermione was been abused by the Granger matriarch.

 

These were the type of people who would argue in favour of 'straight' conversion camps and picket signs at soldiers' funerals. To her utter disgust they even tried to send a card to Rebecca rejoicing the death of her Jewish husband and sons. Ted Tonks intercepted the cards but she made him tell her what was in the card when she found out.

 

One would think that these actions and even the action of Emily, the Faelyns' daughter, running away from home would convince the courts that the Faelyns weren't good people but unfortunately it hasn't. Mr Faelyn was close with one of the judges in the London courts because of their corrupted religious views and any time Mr Faelyn heard about a Granger getting into slightest bit of trouble, he would call up the judge and somehow get them into court for a hearing.

 

Which is why a Granger rarely leaves the North.

 

The sound of someone knocking on the office door startled Rebecca from her thoughts. She clutched her chest briefly, feeling a slight twinge. Rebecca could hear Rodolphus calling out to her.

 

Rebecca took a breath and sat up straight.

 

"Come in."

 

The two exchanged smiles before Rodolphus gaped at the stack of papers around Rebecca.

 

"What's all this?" He asked, gesturing to the small towers of paper and books.

 

Rebecca paused for a moment, debating whether or not she should tell the LeStranges about the legal problems. Not wanting to worry Rodolphus she decided against the notion.

 

"Just some bills and appointments I need to sign off. Please have a seat, there's something I need to discuss with you."

 

Rodolphus felt dread crawl up his spine but remained looking calm. As his thoughts were running a thousand miles per second he took the seat across from Rebecca, his nails digging into his palms. "Did she know about Savage and the other Death Eaters? Is she going to make Bellatrix and I pack up and leave?"

 

With fake bravado, the French man relaxed into the seat and smiled while Mrs Granger quickly packed away the papers.

 

Not bothering to look at any of the paperwork Rodolphus glanced out the window and saw a cat sleeping on a tree branch. Amused by the adorable cat, the young wizard found the confidence to speak. "So am I in trouble?"

 

Rebecca looked up briefly and laughed. "Of course not Rod, I just wanted to know how your studies are going." The papers on her desk had diminished and with a final thud of a drawer closing, she smiled at Rodolphus. For the briefest moment Rodolphus wondered if Rebecca was lying about the papers. There was just something in her eyes that was off.

 

"So, how are your studies going?"

 

The French man beamed. "Great, first orientation day was good. Though I wish we could begin our practical work in trimester one instead of just focusing on theory. Other than that, I am pretty excited to start learning."

 

The older woman looked relieved and slightly proud. "I'm glad to hear it, honestly I am. I must admit I was worried that you and Bellatrix would struggle to find something in the Muggle world… how is Bellatrix doing with her job hunt?"

 

"Terrible." He thought but did not dare say aloud. "She has narrowed down some areas but she'll need to take up driving lessons."

 

Unfortunately for Bellatrix all jobs she was interested had some prerequisites; prerequisites that wizards and witches never learnt in school. Getting her fitness up and obtaining a drivers license is a walk in a park compared to learning the muggle skills she needed.

 

Then there was her own mental health and the monster that lived in both of them. Trying to act normal when you never were is a lot harder than either expected, even if Rodolphus was better at it. On some late nights they would find themselves stalking the streets of Knockturn Alley, following the late night dwellers to that hidden club where they stalked Dawlish to.

 

Their fingers itched to wrap themselves around the necks of the strangers, feeling their victims' heart pulse rapidly as the couple would squeeze the last bit of air from their lungs.

 

For obvious reasons they did not follow through with their urges but they did whisper to each other how they would do it in their lustful moments.

 

Neither of them questioned why the thought of killing people together made them excited. They just rode the waves of pleasure to release.

 

The sound of Rebecca's palm smacking her forehead startled Rodolphus out of his thoughts.

 

"I knew I forgot to do something. I will make some time this weekend to start teaching Bellatrix how to drive, that includes you too. There is no way in hell I'm letting you go about your life without driving a car."

 

Rodolphus felt something stir in his chest, much like the feeling he used to get when his father wanted to spend time with him and his brother. He felt the corner of his lips curl up. "Thank you, I appreciate that greatly."

 

She waved him off. "It's nothing."

 

With a shake of his head Rodolphus replied graciously. "Rebecca you have done a lot for us and we're not even blood. We owe you so much."

 

Rebecca reached over and grabbed his hand, giving Rodolphus a heartfelt smile. "You're a sweet boy Rod but you and Bellatrix do not owe me anything. I'm just glad to have met you both."

 

A comfortable silence fell between the two and an unsaid word hung in the air; family. It was almost like a mutual understanding between the two, neither would owe each other anything because that is not how a family works. You are just simply there to love and support each other.

 

A minute or so later Rebecca was the first to break the silence.

 

"Now I understand you have the basics of dentistry but I believe it is easier to learn on the job, so you will be helping Simon and I with Mr Redford."

 

Rodolphus froze for a moment. "That's four o'clock root canal patient isn't it?

 

Mrs Granger chuckled. "You'll be fine Rodolphus, I know you can do it."

 

The thought of helping perform a root canal made his stomach churn but something else lingered on his mind.

 

"Please don't take this the wrong way but we're not working with Simon Shepp, are we?"

 

Rebecca grimaced. "Sorry, Simon Thomas had to leave early to pick up his boyfriend from the airport."

 

_ "Fuck my life." _

 

Simon Shepp was that one person everybody thought as a creep. It didn't matter if you were a man or woman, he would violate your personal space. His breath down your neck, his fingers just ghosting over you but not actually touching. To Rodolphus, Shepp was like the male version of Mrs Brown. Anytime Rodolphus saw Shepp near a female co-worker he would either discretely block Shepp from getting close to the women or he would distract Shepp with work.

 

Everyone loves Simon Thomas because you could chat to him about anything and everything. As soon as Thomas walked in the door you knew that today would be a great day.

 

Unlike Shepp.

 

Now, whether or not Shepp knew what he was doing was difficult to grasp. On some days he would be okay to hang around with at work but the other days.. in the mens bathroom he would subtly try to compare penis sizes with the other male co-workers.. by standing next to you at the urinals.

 

As much as Rodolphus would love to see Shepp get fired, the clinic had a small amount of workers and it would take months for someone to replace his role as the dental surgeon.

 

He prayed to his Gods and Goddesses that Shepp was a just a good person and not a sexual predator.

 

"I know you don't Shepp but just try to work with him."

 

_"Fat chance."_ Was the bitter thought, though he knew it was an argument he could not win, so he swallowed his pride and gave a tight nod. "I will."

 

_ "But if he tries to touch my butt again I will break his face." _

 

Rebecca smiled. "Good, now go help Shepp prep for Mr Redford while I finish off the rest of the paperwork."

 

Mrs Granger, amused, watched as Rodolphus shuffled to the door and glancing at her as if she was joking about Shepp. She let out a small giggle as she waved a frowning Rodolphus goodbye.

 

Once the door was firmly shut Rebecca waited a moment, listening for anyone coming to her office before she slumped in her chair. _"What the hell am I going to do?… Ezekiel I need you here with me, if you are listening please give a sign my love."_

 

She walked over to the window, placing a hand against the glass panel and looked up at the cat. The grey tabby cat stretched itself over a thick branch, resting in the shade and occasionally flicking its tail. _"I wish I could do that… just enjoy a day of peace."_ Rebecca looked over to her desk, her heart sinking at the thought of those papers and the other personal problems she has.

 

Looking back to the cat she decided to just focus on her patients and spending time with her family and friends. Rebecca needed a day where she did not have to feel the pressure of life, she just wanted a day of peace.

 

Otherwise she probably would end up having a heart attack or maybe punching a co-worker and then a police officer. "Maybe I should take up boxing again." She smiled to herself.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG*RG* _ **

 

_ Meanwhile.. _

 

Bellatrix sat on wooden chair, legs hanging over the arm rest, nose deep in A Game of Thrones: A Clash of Kings. She didn't have much to do when she was left home alone except read and obsess over the remains of Savage in the basement. Rodolphus and Narcissa would stop by when they could but it seemed as if nothing to could stop the boredom that gnaws on Bellatrix in every waking moment.

 

As if boredom was not terrible enough, that dark need for violence and torture was constantly going through her thoughts; louder than a jet plane. She tried to ignore the feeling and the way her fingers would twitch any time she saw Savage's remains.

 

So that left Bellatrix bored. Bored and alone, reading a violent book to quench the bloodlust. Though at this stage any mentions of Petyr Baelish in the book seemed to aggravate her. "I hope Arya kills this prick… How Ned trusted him I will never understand…"

 

Angrily she flicked the page over to the start of a new chapter; 'Jon' it read. Bellatrix let out a groan. "Oh Gods.. I swear if you don't let Jon do his job I will smack you."

 

Bellatrix had a few characters that annoyed her in the book series, mostly Catelyn and Sansa. Surprisingly Cersei has yet to make the list simply because, as Bellatrix told Rebecca, "She's got balls."

 

After reading the first two paragraphs Bellatrix was rolling her eyes and sighing. A thin black bookmark, a gift from Rodolphus, went between the pages and Bellatrix set the book down. "How the hell is Jon suppose to protect the Wall if you won't let him do his job?!"

 

With the obvious lack of response Bellatrix threw her hands up in the air before running them through her curly hair.

 

An exasperated sigh escaped her lips as she sat up in her chair. The dark haired witch looked around the study, unsure of what to do now. She strummed her fingers against the arm rest, biting her lip in thought. "This is so fucking boring!… I could be doing other things right now.. but what?"

 

Annoyed, Bellatrix abruptly stood up and walked out of the study. To her surprise she found herself in the kitchen looking through the cupboards before speaking to herself once more.

 

"Why did I come in here for?.."

 

The witch left, wandering around the house until she arrived at the kitchen again. _"Why do I keep coming in the kitchen? There's nothing here for me!.. Get a hold of yourself Bellatrix."_

 

Composing herself somewhat, Bellatrix sped out of the kitchen and went outside to the backyard. The chilly breeze and cold atmosphere was refreshing for the young woman. She felt like she could breathe.

 

Bellatrix sat on the steps of the back porch. Closing her eyes and smiling as snowflakes fell gently onto her pale cheeks. The bloodlust and dark thoughts didn't feel so heavy outside. She opened her eyes to the sight of the snow falling on to the forest trees behind the fence, like icing powder on a donut.

 

She wanted to turn around and yell for Rodolphus to come sit with her but the silent house reminded her she was alone.

 

Suddenly the world felt quiet.

 

Bellatrix looked down at the ground and hugged herself, frowning at the snow.

 

_ "Maybe I should spend some time with Andromeda…" _

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG*RG* _ **

 

_ Meanwhile at Hermione's kindergarten… _

 

Hermione Granger and her friends are sitting at a table in kindergarten, just waiting until they can go outside and play in the small patches of snow. As per usual Hermione was the first one in the class to finish the tasks set by the teachers; finger painting? check. Organise the cubby? check. Read a book? Did it five times in one reading session.

 

However not all of Hermione's friends and classmates were doing as well as her. Draco, Pansy and Blaise being some of the youngest students in the class lacked in some of the social skills and patience to do half of the tasks. Draco struggled the most sadly. Been around so many kids made the poor blonde boy anxious and shy. Pansy, Blaise Quinn, Brianna, Santana, Cormac and Tyler tried to encourage Draco into been social but the young boy would often be reading behind a tree, away from everyone else.

 

Hermione seemed to be the only person Draco could be relaxed around. She would read a book with Draco first before getting him to play games with their friends. While this may seem incredibly cute and adorable, the teachers started noticing something.

 

Hermione Granger was secretly organising pranks on the teachers. Now the teachers could not prove it but it was just a gut feeling. Any time something was about to happen Hermione had this look in her eye like she knew something that none else did.

 

So Mrs Philips and Ms Porter watched Hermione talking quietly to her friends. All the other kids were chatting loudly as they ate their lunch and the two women could hear their conversations; except for Hermione's table.

 

"Hermione has to be the brains of the group. No-one else thinks like her." Mrs Philips whispered to Ms Porter.

 

Ms Porter nodded, eyeing the girl in question carefully. Whenever Hermione stopped talking the girl seemed to be listening to Pansy, Draco, Quinn and Cormac intently. "I think the ideas are coming from Cormac, Quinn, Pansy and Draco. I mean look how Hermione listens to them the most."

 

While the two teachers were conversing Hermione watched them from the corner of her eye.

 

"We gotta be smart and quick about this, that's what Bella did when she was in school." Hermione whispered.

 

Pansy nodded enthusiastically, hanging off every word while the others gave their own gesture of agreement. Hermione looked around discretely, watching the movement of each classmate and teacher. Their snack time was drawing to an end. She leaned in to her friends, whispering.

 

"It's time."

 

The group of friends split up, moving to their designated positions from the plan. Other children began lining up at the doors, waiting for recess to officially begin. Mrs Philips and Ms Porter eyed Hermione and her friends, trying to figure out if anything seem odd as they walked to the doors. Not seeing anything to worry about they let the children out to play.

 

"Remember kids, no snowballs and don't run on the ice."

 

Hermione smirked to herself. With her plan there would be a massive snow fight.

 

Pansy and Cormac ran up to the teachers, moving past the crowd of shuffling kids trying to get outside.

 

"Ms Porter! It's my turn to use the football. Cormy keeps saying its his but its not." The loud whining from Pansy caught the class's attention. With all the fuss about the snow the kids forgot about borrowing the sports equipment from the teachers. Especially the football. Everyone in the class wanted the football.

 

Mrs Philips and Ms Porter became surrounded by most of the class, bewildered by the loud tantrum Pansy threw.

 

With the class distracted Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Quinn, Brianna, Santana and Tyler ran to the best part of the playground, gathering snow in the sand buckets. In the what the kids called "The Tower", the group of friends set up the best defence they could.

 

Hermione peered out of the tower, looking at Cormac and waved her hand. Cormac grinned and grabbed Pansy by the hand before the teachers began ushering out the children. The two ran as fast they could, snow falling gently around them while the rest of the class squealed with delight; catching snowflakes on their tongues.

 

It was only when Pansy and Cormac reached the safety of the tower when the first snowball was launched, hitting Ms Porter.

 

The young woman looked around, gritting her teeth. "Who did that?"

 

No answer. All the children looked around until another snowball hit Timothy Rangebrook square in the face. Pansy's little pink face poked from the empty window hole in the Tower and bellowed "SNOW FIGHT!"

 

The teachers mouths hung open as the playground turned into a snowy battlefield. All the children yelled and cheered, launching snowball after snowball from their tiny gloved hands. White powder exploding against the playground and clothes as the children tried to charge at the Tower.

 

Some of the kids fell backwards as they were struck, snow scattering everywhere on impact; like a grenade on the beaches of Normandy. A few children fell or slipped on the icy parts of the play equipment, crying out while the next child either stepped over them or helped them retreat.

 

Neither of the teachers could reign the children in; they kept getting hit by snowballs too.

 

Ms Porter and Mrs Philips hid inside, peaking through the windows in horror.

 

"What the hell are we going to do? There's too many of them." Ms Porter cried.

 

Mrs Philips grab her friend by the scruff of her collar shirt. "Get your shit together Karen! They're kids, we can beat them at their own game."

 

Karen Porter faltered, her mouth trembling. "What do we do then?"

 

Mrs Philips looked around, hoping for an idea to come up. Over by the office door was a telephone, mounted high on the wall where the children couldn't reach.

 

"We call the parents."

 

Karen gaped at her friend. "Susan no, we can't-"

 

"Do you have a better idea?" Susan Philips snapped. "There's no way can physically overpower them with just the two of us, we need back up."

 

Ms Porter shocked her head. "There has to be a better way." Looking around the class for a sign, Karen was desperate. Susan rolled her eyes and glanced back at the phone when a snowball hit the window next to them.

 

Gathering her nerve Susan stood up. "That's it, I'm calling the parents."

 

"Wait!" Karen grabbed her arm.

 

Annoyed, Susan looked down at her friend who was pointing at something on the far wall.

 

"Bellatrix." Karen said, hope shining in her eyes.

 

"What?"

 

Karen looked at Susan. "Call Bellatrix, Hermione will listen to her and all the kids love her."

 

Unsure, Susan looked at the drawing Karen was pointing at. Hermione drew Bellatrix as Batman for the class task of 'people we look up to".

 

"God help us."

 

Many minutes later the snow fight was in full swing and there were 'casualties' on both sides. Hermione and few of her friends were a quivering mess while Pansy was throwing snowballs left and right with both hands. Being the shortest of the group Pansy made up for it with her aggressive arm power.

 

It would have been an impressive sight if it was not so cute and amusing.

 

Suddenly the atmosphere of the kindergarten became colder. The breeze came to a dead stop, clouds hid the sun and the snow flakes turned into misty rain. Hermione and her friends looked at each other, disappointed but with a hint of fear. The children on the playground stopped cheering and throwing snowballs, frowning at the sudden weather change.

 

Most of the children ran for cover while Hermione and her friends remained in the tower; Cormac, Quinn, Santana, Brianna and Tyler groaning in frustration. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but a sound in the distance distracted her.

 

**_ "Crunch, Crunch, Crunch.." _ **

 

The young girl looked over to the gate entrance behind her, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. Briefly it stopped but Hermione couldn't shake the feeling that something or someone was coming. "Shh! I-I hear something." Hermione shakily breathed.

 

Draco, Quinn and Cormac came to her side while the others waddled over, muttering to each other in confusion.

 

"What is it Her-my-oh-knee?" Draco whispered, gazing at the entrance.

 

Hermione frowned. "I don't kn-"

 

**_ "Crunch, Crunch, Crunch.." _ **

 

This time the sound was closer and louder. A shadow figure appeared at the far end of the fence line and sounds came again. For the briefest moment Hermione thought it was the monster from the night her parents. Hermione grasped the closest hand to her, willing herself not to cry.

 

**_ "Crunch, Crunch, Crunch.." _ **

 

The group of friends gasped and hid behind the wooden walls of the Tower. Pansy pulled her beanie down to cover her face, hid her arms and legs in the coat. You could only see the tip of her bright pink nose amongst the clothes.

 

"What do we do?" Pansy whined from the inside of her coat.

 

They looked around them. All the snow was left in the tower were small clumps; barely enough to make one snowball.

 

The rusty sound of the gate moving startled the friends, holding each other out of fear as the crunching sound resumed. It moved closer and closer until it was right next to the ladder, the entry way closest to Hermione.

 

Hermione stared at the entry, holding her friends' hand so tight it was sure to leave a mark for the day.

 

Bellatrix's head came into view.

 

All the friends let out a sigh of relief, Hermione looking the most relieved.

 

Bellatrix gave them all a look.

 

"You know I never thought I would have to be the one to ruin people's fun but here we are."

 

Hermione went wide eyed and gulped while her friends didn't understand Bellatrix.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG*RG* _ **

 

Hermione sat on the single seat couch looking down at her hands while Bellatrix smirked, waiting for Hermione to look up. It was a few moments before Bellatrix broke the silence, deciding she didn't want Hermione to be upset.

 

"I'm not angry Hermione."

 

The small girl looked up at Bellatrix surprised, a tiny voice stuttering from her mouth. "You're not?"

 

The young woman laughed."Of course not!..-" the smile from the witch faded a bit, becoming slightly serious. "but don't tell your grandmother that. In fact don't even tell Rod or Cissy."

 

Bellatrix could only imagine their reactions if they found out she didn't scold Hermione for getting into trouble at kindergarten. The thought alone made her shudder. To her relief though, Hermione promised not to tell anyone; even if a nagging feeling told her that maybe she scold her a bit.

 

_"What's the worst that could happen? Break fifty school rules at Hogwarts and get expelled?"_ She scoffed internally. _"As if."_

 

"So what do we do now?" Hermione asked.

 

The witch scrunched her face in thought, a finger tapping on the arm rest of the couch. They had a few hours to kill before Rodolphus would come home and then another three till Rebecca would be finished with work. _"We could watch Xena.. oh wait, Rebecca said Hermione is too young.."_

 

Bellatrix looked at Hermione and tilted her her head. "What do you want to do?"

 

A wide grin graced Hermione's face as her eyes lit up with excitement.

 

"Can we see the magic world? Or maybe see Dora, or-or the library?"

 

Bellatrix chuckled, Hermione seemed almost out of breath trying get out all the words. "Umm.." Hermione leaned in, waiting for Bellatrix to say yes.

 

On the outside the witch seemed to be calm but internally she felt her chest tightened and uneasy. She knew one day she would have to spend time with Andromeda's daughter but for whatever the reason she felt nervous; almost ashamed. Not of Nymphadora or her family. No, Bellatrix felt shame for her actions in Hogwarts.

 

It has been hard not to be reminded of her past prejudice and abhorrent behaviour. She loved the muggle town and people she has met but she didn't feel like she deserved to be here.

 

" _What if she sees the monster in me? or the town?…. Hermione even?"_

 

Doubt and fear plaguing her mind, Bellatrix went for the easy option. "We will visit the library, as for the magic world and Dora we'll ask Rebecca first."

 

Hermione grin grew even wider. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANKYOU!"

 

The older witch smiled.

 

They got ready to leave for the library within five minutes and apparated near the library in the next town over, away from prying eyes. "Now remember, we don't tell anyone about this."

 

Hours came and went for Hermione and Bellatrix before they had to return back to Rebecca's house. When Rodolphus arrived at the small house, he greeted the two witches with a hug and kiss on the cheek. Rodolphus had missed the phone call from the kindergarten, leaving him clueless about the snow fight until Hermione started apologising profusely before Bellatrix could take him aside to explain what happened earlier today.

 

Like any typical parent Rodolphus was annoyed and disappointed that Hermione got into trouble. As much as he did not want to be angry or punish Hermione in any sort of way, Rodolphus told Hermione off and grounded her for four days. She had to return any books she borrowed from the library the next day and apologise to her teachers and her friends parents for getting the kids in trouble. In the meantime however she had to sit in the corner until Rebecca came home from work.

 

It hurt Rodolphus to punish her. Really it broke his heart but if he was going to help raise Hermione then he has to start acting like an adult around Hermione.

 

While the trio waited for Rebecca, Rodolphus and Bellatrix started prepping dinner while Hermione quietly did her timetables on her fingers. No-one told her to do it, Hermione just wanted to practice and liked the challenge of timetables.

 

Twenty minutes later Hermione could smell the mince meat cooking in the pasta sauce and hear a small salad being put together. She felt her stomach grumble and groan as she sat there, becoming hungrier by the second. Hermione could picture the dinner being made in the kitchen; the sauce bubbling away, the long and thin noodles softening in the boiling water. The picture in her mind made her mouth water.

 

The sound of the front door opening and closing shattered the image from Hermione's thoughts and when she turned around she was greeted with a stern looking Rebecca.

 

Hermione had the decency to look ashamed.

 

"We need to have a talk young lady." Rebecca's sharp voice made Hermione look down and away from her grandmother.

 

Hermione was definitely in big trouble.

 

_** RG*RG*RG*RG*RG* ** _

 

_ Saturday… _

 

For the last few days Bellatrix has been a nervous wreck. Andromeda had agreed to properly introduce Nymphadora to her, Rodolphus and the Malfoy's. They arrived at the park a few minutes early so that Bellatrix could calm herself down a bit. The dark haired witch kept picking at her nails while Draco and Hermione played on the playground; Lucius happily playing a game with the two.

 

Bellatrix wanted Rebecca to be here with them but the matriarch insisted that this is something Bellatrix needs to do without her, as the woman told her: "Love conquers all."

 

Though this did little to sway the anxiety monster that lurked in her head.

 

She felt her husband thread his fingers through her own, drawing circles on her hand with his thumb. Bellatrix looked into her husband's gentle eyes, feeling slightly relaxed.

 

"What's wrong Ma Cherie?" Rodolphus whispered. Narcissa looked on in concern at her sister.

 

Looking away from her sister and Rodolphus, Bellatrix swallowed the imaginary lump in her throat and let out a trembling croak.

 

"What if she doesn't like me? Or hates me?"

 

Bellatrix felt silly for saying it but the thought kept swirling around her head long before Andromeda had agreed to this.

 

Sometimes it felt like the whole world could see the monster in her and all the horrible things she done. The tiniest part of her realises that it is a bit irrational but it did not stop the fear eating away at her conscious. Nor did it help to still have the need, or want, to torture and kill. She almost felt like a puppet; her strings and actions being controlled by the monster in charge. Rodolphus was in a similar position to her but she could not bear the thought of her family and friends seeing the monster within.

 

It would be emotionally devastating for her.

 

Rodolphus pulled her into a hug, her head resting on his shoulder. Narcissa moved seats to be closer to her sister.

 

"She would never hate you Bella."

 

The little voice of fear and self doubt rejected those words. While she was a Hogwarts student this voice, though soft spoken, kept her mind in self doubt. They stick around because they feel sorry for you. and as Bellatrix got older the words changed but the message remained the same, just spoken more softly. You're a burden, they don't actually love you and why should they? You're a monster.

 

Bellatrix couldn't bear to look at either of them, so she focused on the grain of the wooden bench they were seated at.

 

Sensing the doubt and sadness, Rodolphus and Narcissa did whatever they thought would comfort Bellatrix.

 

Rodolphus's hand, slightly calloused from physical work, cupped Bellatrix's soft pale cheek and spoke with such kindness Bellatrix thought she might burst into tears right then and there. She didn't however.

 

"I wish you could see how much you are loved and adored Ma Cherie." Both Narcissa and Bellatrix looked at him. Narcissa was nodding fervently, agreeing with every word spoken. Bellatrix sniffed, wanting to believe while holding so much love in her eyes.

 

_"I don't deserve it."_ She wanted to say. _"I don't deserve you.."_

 

Rodolphus continued, as if he could see into her mind. "You are loved by more people than you realise. Have you not seen the way the children look up to you? Why else would the teachers call you and not the other parents. Children always know who they can trust and love and especially feel safe with."

 

She looked away, not wanting to show that she felt ashamed; ashamed of herself. Bellatrix felt Narcissa bristle beside her, her sister trying to sit straight.

 

"Rodolphus is right Bella," like a timid doe, Bellatrix glanced at her younger sister. "You would not believe how often Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Cormac talk about you. Even the children from Pansy's party still talk about you and they only met you once. They adore you my sweet sister, they can see how big your heart is."

 

Bellatrix looked down again but this time she was smiling. Tears threatened to fall but that feeling in her chest gave her the strength not too. Even if a soft voice in the dark cavernous part of her mind whispered Liars..

 

Taking a breath Bellatrix smiled to her sister and her husband. "Thank you."

 

Narcissa hugged her tight whispering 'I love you'.

 

Rodolphus grabbed her hand and kissed it, flashing a sweet smile he reserved only for her. He didn't have to say anything after the kiss because she remembered the first time he had done it and knew what it meant.

 

Her heart swelled with emotion.

 

A high pitched squeal from Draco broke them out of their staring.

 

"Come play Aunty Bella!"

 

The adults shared a smile before Bellatrix got up from her seat to play with the kids until the Tonks arrived.

 

Bellatrix wasn't too sure of who was more nervous; Her sister and brother-in-law or herself. One's thing is for sure though Nymphadora, five years older than Hermione, was relaxed. Her niece reminded her of the muggle stereotype of a 'surfer dude' or 'surfer gal'.

 

While Andromeda attire was reminiscent of a lady, Nymphadora was a.. what the muggle phrase? A tomboy; a girl interested in what is typically known or associated with boys, like rough housing or playing sports. Her shirt was a Manchester United jersey and ripped denim jeans with converse. In her arm was a dirty football.

 

Nymphadora had shoulder length brown hair, same as her mother's hair colour, her father's eyes but she carried herself similar to Sirius Black; cocky attitude with a warm smile.

 

_"Before he became an arsehole."_ Bellatrix thought to herself, smiling at the memory of a young Sirius Black.

 

Before Andromeda could perform a proper introduction Nymphadora walked right up to Bellatrix and stuck out her hand casually.

 

"Wotcher, I'm Dora."

 

Being raised in a strict blood supremacist family the casual greeting was odd, especially for Narcissa and Lucius, but Bellatrix and Rodolphus smiled warmly however before Bellatrix shake her hand Andromeda scolded her slightly.

 

"Nymphadora!"

 

A streak of hair changed to red for the briefest moment before Nymphadora rolled her eyes. The LeStranges, Malfoys and Hermione gaped. Some in shock while the rest were amazed.

 

_ "A metamorphmagus! My niece is a metamorphmagus.. that's pretty cool." _

 

Nymphadora turned around and shrugged, raising her arms up. "Wot? I thought this was a meet 'nd greet?

 

A smile was itching to break out on Ted's face while Andromeda seemed a bit flustered. Lucius and Narcissa were smiling politely though they were thinking that if Draco did the same thing, they too would be slightly bothered. Not to say Lucius and Narcissa didn't like Nymphadora, they did.

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus's smiles turned into grins, already liking their niece.

 

Andromeda sighed. "It is but-"

 

"So what's the problem then? It's not like I'm asking for money or anything."

 

Andromeda gave her daughter a stern look, warning her to behave. This only raised an eyebrow on the young metamorphmagus. With a sly grin she turned to looked at Bellatrix.

 

"Although… Do you have any money?"

 

Narcissa and Lucius gaped, Rodolphus and Ted chuckled while Bellatrix laughed and Andromeda's nostrils flared. Draco and Hermione giggled until Narcissa gave them a stern look.

 

With a cheeky grin of her own, Bellatrix replied. "Depends on how much you want."

 

The sisters went wide eyed while Rodolphus and Ted sniggered away like school children.

 

"Bellatrix!"

 

Nymphadora gave Bellatrix a wide toothy smile, ignoring the adults around her. "Wanna play some football?"

 

Draco and Hermione gripped on to Bellatrix's clothes, begging to play as well.

 

Feeling her heart grow and swell, she returned the smile to her niece "Sure."

 

It was quite comical to say the least. Andromeda, Lucius and Narcissa gaped at the entire interaction while both Rodolphus and Ted quietly agreed that the meeting went well.

 

"I am so sorry, I honestly did not expect Nymphadora would do that." Andromeda said apologetically to Narcissa and Lucius. The eldest sister knew that the Malfoy's were not as relaxed as Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

 

Rodolphus rolled his eyes as he watched his in-laws smiled politely. "It's quite alright." Lucius said.

 

The French man chuckled, the others looking at him. "Honestly there's nothing to apologise for. Nymphadora seems like a good kid with a kind soul."

 

Andromeda and Ted both smiled at him. Lucius and Narcissa quickly concurred with Rodolphus, not wanting to seem like they disliked their niece. They did like her, it was just her odd method of greeting others threw them through a loop.

 

Rodolphus walked over to his wife, smiling as played with the kids.

 

Granted it was not at the polite standards a parent would want to have but maybe the meeting was suppose to be like this.

 

To the French wizard it was definitely his favourite family introduction. Already he loved the relaxed personality of the girl, she seemed to down to Earth. He was already planning on introducing her to his side of the family. His brother and wife would adore just as much as he was already beginning to adore her.

 

_ "The world needs more people like Nymphadora.." _

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG*RG* _ **

 

_ Later that day.. _

 

Night time has well and truly made its way over the small muggle town. The LeStranges, Hermione, Malfoys and Tonks all got together for a family dinner after spending the day at the park. Nymphadora did eventually give the Malfoys a proper greeting but it seemed that the girl was quite taken with Bellatrix and her cousin. Rodolphus was her second favourite.

 

To Nymphadora's dismay they eventually had to say their goodbyes as they all had to to go home but not before Bellatrix promised to organise a sleepover with the other kids at her and Rodolphus's home.

 

Which leads to where Bellatrix and Rodolphus are at now; at their muggle home, soaking in a bath tub together.

 

Rodolphus was staring at Bellatrix, smiling, until Bellatrix noticed and blushed a bit.

 

"What?"

 

Still smiling Rodolphus shook his head. "Nothing..well I love seeing you so happy, especially that smile you had just before."

 

With a playful roll of her eyes, she chuckled. "You have got such a honeyed tongue my love, you should be a writer." She sunk lower into the tub, the warm water rising above her shoulders and drowning half of her curly mass.

 

He laughed. "I would only write for you Ma Cherie and for your eyes only."

 

Bellatrix shook her head. She would have made a humorous remark but after today she was quite enjoying the 'corniness', as a muggle might say, of his affection. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

 

They sat in the tub silence for a while. Just enjoying and taking comfort in each other's presence. Until, that is, Bellatrix wanted to discuss A Clash of Kings.

 

"I really don't like Petyr Baelish."

 

Rodolphus laughed. "I hate him too. I either want Arya or Tyrion to kill him. Or maybe Jon.."

 

Bellatrix hummed in thought. "I absolutely love Jon and Tyrion but I think Arya should be the one.. and then she should become captain of the Queens guard for Daenerys."

 

"That would be awesome." Rodolphus grinned, nodding. "It would be fucking badass.. you need to write to Martin and tell him this! Imperio him if you have to."

 

The dark haired witch smiled, her head tilted as she and her husband exchanged glances.

 

Changing topics, Bellatrix grabbed her husband's foot and began massaging it. Rodolphus did the same.

 

"So are you excited for your second orientation day on Monday?"

 

Rodolphus nodded. "Oui and a bit frightened to be honest."

 

The witch frowned. From what Rodolphus had told her about the first day, it seemed everything would be okay for her husband. "How come?"

 

"Beside having Narcissa travelling with me to the city I will be alone with total strangers in my course."

 

Seeing Bellatrix frown Rodolphus smiled at her reassuringly. "I'll be okay. I will come back home throughout the day if the muggles are too much to handle."

 

If Rodolphus could be brutally honest, the muggles on his first orientation day seemed all odd to him. It was like being on another planet; incredibly different from the muggle town he has gotten used to. The professor was as dull as the professors at Hogwarts too. He often wondered why they even bother to teach at all with their attitudes and approach to the course.

 

The witch bit her lip in thought, wondering how her sister was truly handling it. If Rodolphus felt nervous she could only imagine Narcissa would be close to having a panic attack at the mere thought of having orientation again.

 

"Is Cissy enjoying it?" Bellatrix asked, frowning.

 

Rodolphus hummed happily, remembering the excited look on Narcissa's face when they met up for lunch.

 

"Oui, it is like one big adventure for her. Her lecturer, Mrs Harding, is apparently a half-blood so she was happy to assist Cissy with unfamiliar terms and the value of muggle money."

 

Bellatrix relaxed further into the water and let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. Rodolphus noticed the change in his wife's composure. He sat up in the tub, water splashing on the tiled floor as he pulled Bellatrix to him.

 

They both stared into each other's eyes, reading the emotions they felt.

 

"Everything is going to be okay my love, you'll see."

 

More water splashed and pooled on the tiles as the couple embraced.

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG*RG* _ **

 

_ Monday.. _

 

Wanting to get the muggle experience of having to physical travel without use of magic seemed like a good idea at the start for Rodolphus. He thought after living in a muggle town for a few months he had the muggle travelling down pat; walking everywhere in the secluded town, getting a car ride to the next town's gym with Rainerio and walking almost an hour to the nearest train station using a map.

 

So he set his alarm clock to wake him at five in the morning, had a small breakfast, got dressed and walked to the train station. Easy, he thought.

 

Wrong.

 

It was pitch black in the early morning and having to walk across the bridge, the only way to get in town, with the dense forest having branches over head scared the hell out of him. He had the strangest feeling of being watched and it stayed with him even on the dirt free way road. He could not hear anyone else walking on the road with him but he kept looking over his shoulder, wand clutched in his hand.

 

Not wanting to skip the second and last orientation day he carried on walking, ignoring the feeling to run away as fast as he could.

 

There was not a single cloud in the sky nor stars or the moon.

 

_ "Weird.." _

 

He reached for the walkman Rebecca gave him in the side of his coat, wanting a distraction from the eerie feeling. His hand stilled, the tips of his fingers brushing against the fabric of the coat. _"I probably shouldn't, there might be a reason for this fear."_

 

Rodolphus continued to trudge along the dirt road until the crunching sound of dirt turned into the sound of shoes on rough bitchermen replaced it. Suddenly Rodolphus no longer felt uneasy. A sigh of relief escaped his lips.

 

The young wizard was now at the half way point on the journey to the train station and could see a faint light of a street lamp in the distance.

 

Rodolphus grabbed the walkman from his coat pocket and switched it on. Motley Crue's album Shout At The Devil started playing on side A of the cassette tape, courtesy of Rebecca Granger. The old headphones fit snugly around his head as the opening song played, forgetting about the eerie feeling from moments ago.

 

Whether or not he danced and sung along to the music was of no-one's concern.

 

Nor would he ever tell anyone of this new routine.

 

As he walked further down the road, his curly hair bouncing to movement of his head bopping, Rodolphus realised that he was close to the station so he ceased all dancing. He turned the volume down, grabbed the change he needed for a ticket and unintentionally swaggered up to the counter.

 

An old man sat behind the counter, horned rim glasses hanging off the tip his pointed nose, reading a Stephen King novel. Rodolphus and Bellatrix had met the man when Rebecca took them to the train station earlier in the month. Robert was the man's name.

 

Robert didn't even look up from his book when Rodolphus appeared. Before Rodolphus had his head phones down, Robert slide a ticket across the counter.

 

"Trains won't be running on this line tonight from six o'clock this evening till midnight, so make sure you get here early." Robert's rough voice was almost inaudible from behind the book.

 

The wizard groaned internally.

 

"Thank you." Rodolphus offered a polite smile as he handed over the coins but it unnoticed by the man as he plucked the coins from Rodolphus. "Have a good day Robert."

 

Robert sniffed. "You too Rupert."

 

Not bothering to correct the eighty-eight year old man, Rodolphus walked down the only platform to where the front carriage would be.

 

Ten minutes of waiting and readjusting his satchel bag, his grandfather's old bag from the 1920's, and listening to Motley Crue when a dirty train finally arrived. Rodolphus board the train and found a spot by a window.

 

Rodolphus ignored the world around him, checking his map, watching stations go past every twenty minutes before he had to catch a connecting train to Manchester. A few muggles stared at him and he ignored them. He knew he looked odd with the way he dressed compared with the modern day clothing muggles made. Luckily he hid the scars he got from Ashwood, otherwise he would have endured questions from people.

 

He preferred to dress smart or business like when travelling to Manchester, hopefully letting people know that he was only going for business; not 'hookups' as the students in his class did.

 

An hour later Rodolphus arrived at Manchester and walked to a secret location where he would wait for Narcissa to arrive.

 

Fortunately he did not have to wait long for his sister in-law. Barely two minutes had gone by before the blonde woman appeared next to him.

 

"Rodolphus! How are you?" She greeted him happily, hugging him.

 

"I'm quite alright, what about you?" He smiled, kissing her cheek.

 

Narcissa grinned. "Good, I just popped Draco over to Bellatrix on my way over. Thank the Gods there was no tantrums this time. He is quite resistant to kindergarten at the moment."

 

Furrowing his eyebrows, Rodolphus spoke with concern for his nephew. "Why? Has something bad happened."

 

Immediately he worried that Hermione might have been exhibiting some of the extreme behavioural problems the psychiatrist talked about. _"Let me be wrong.."_

 

The blonde woman laughed. "No, he's just upset he can't play his favourite sport at kindergarten or read all day."

 

Relieved to be wrong, Rodolphus continued talking to Narcissa was they walked to a cafe near her university. They chatted for another twenty minutes, a tea in Narcissa's hands and a latte in Rodolphus's, before they said their goodbyes.

 

Rodolphus strolled over to his university, eating an apple and sat down in front of the library to read a text book until he had to go the orientation class in the auditorium on the first floor.

 

The French man was the first person to arrive at the auditorium. Rodolphus looked around and saw no-one there, not even the professor who was in charge of the orientation days. Bemused by the lack of students and professors, Rodolphus sat in the front closest to the door. He waited around for ten minutes when a man walked into the auditorium looking just as confused.

 

He was a tall forty year old, lanky dark skinned man with bags around his eyes. He was dressed similar to Rodolphus. He looked to the French man, smiling awkwardly.

 

"Iz zis ze dentiste orientation?" The man spoke with such a thick French accent Rodolphus was oddly comforted by it. He didn't feel so alien in the university.

 

Rodolphus smiled and replied in his native tongue. "Oui, c'est l'orientation du dentiste," the wizard stood up to introduce himself, extending his hand. "Mon nom est Rodolphus LeStrange, Comment vous appelez-vous?"

 

The man looked relieved to hear Rodolphus speak French. "C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Rodolphus, mon nom est Samuel Luamba."

 

The two spoke for almost ten minutes when the professor and other students finally started to turn up.

 

It turns out Samuel moved over from the Congo a few months ago to look for a stable job and to start a new life. Rodolphus had a sneaking suspicion that Samuel was a wizard from the way he misspoke when talking about how he travelled to the United Kingdom.

 

Rodolphus sat in the poorly made desk, his note book out and eager to learn but to his dismay the professor didn't say much about what they would be learning when the first semester started. He seemed to jabber on about how annoyed he was listening to train passengers talk about football and that he couldn't understand how people were interested in sports at all.

 

Other students in the class, eager to please or have a superiority complex, engaged the professor in his ramblings; happy to insult strangers.

 

Samuel and Rodolphus looked at each other, annoyed with the class and professor.

 

Eventually the professor did get around to actual orientation related subjects but all it was, was him reciting their book list and class materials. Orientation ended after that.

 

As the students and professor staggered out, conversing about the types of people they disliked. Rodolphus sat there dumbfounded.

 

Suddenly the prospect of learning with muggles fell to pieces. _"It's like I'm back at Hogwarts…"_

 

The sound of Samuel clearing his throat pulled Rodolphus from his thoughts.

 

"My apologies Rodolphus but I must leave now, I have work in half an hour."

 

Samuel stuck out his hand. Rodolphus shook it. "It is alright Samuel, I will see you when the semester starts."

 

They said their goodbyes and Rodolphus was unsure of what to do now. He had half an hour until Narcissa would be on break.

 

Bored and not knowing what to do, Rodolphus walked to Narcissa's university and waited across the street in a cafe. To his surprise Narcissa was inside having a cup of tea while reading one of her text books. The wizard walked over and greeted her.

 

Narcissa looked up, shocked. "H-hi, did your orientation end early too?"

 

He nodded. "Yep, it was an absolute waste of time."

 

The blonde woman made a sound of agreement. "I know right? and the level of immaturity is astounding." Her voice dropped low as she leaned in.

 

Again, Rodolphus nodded and replied quietly. "If I wanted immaturity I would go back to Hogwarts."

 

She hummed, agreeing once more. Sighing Narcissa changed the topics. "Have you and Bella got any plans for your anniversary? It falls on Christmas, are you two going to do something festive on this special occasion?"

 

Rodolphus smiled, thinking about his wedding day. "Uh nothing yet but I was thinking of getting Hermione to help me surprise Bella."

 

Narcissa's face lit up and fawned over the idea of Hermione helping out. "That is such a wonderful idea."

 

He grinned and continue to plan out the special day in his head until he felt Narcissa poke him.

 

"Oh, sorry I was just-"

 

Narcissa waved him off. "I know. I was asking if we should head back to Bellatrix."

 

The smile on Rodolphus's face grew impossibly wider at the idea while Narcissa shook her head and rolled her eyes.

 

A few minutes later they arrived the LeStrange homestead in the muggle town, only to find Bellatrix angrily clutching a letter and torn up Daily Prophet's in the lounge room. The house elves did their absolute best to clean the mess but the angry witch kept making more.

 

Both Rodolphus and Narcissa ran over to her, asking question left, right and centre.

 

Bellatrix didn't answer, she just showed them the letter.

 

**_ -Attendance of Druella Black's court hearing is mandatory for immediate family members- _ **

 

They had to attend the court hearing tomorrow at eleven in the morning.

 

Rodolphus scowled at the letter.

 

_** RG*RG*RG*RG*RG* ** _

 

_ Tuesday… _

 

Bellatrix wanted to jump over the wooden rails and attack her mother. Not with a slap. No, she wanted to punch, kick, choke, stab, torture, burn and kill the insane woman seated in the middle of the small courtroom. Druella hadn't spoke a word for the last ten minutes and Bellatrix felt like she was at her wits end with the woman already.

 

Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa and Rodolphus weren't the only ones in attendance.

 

Molly and Arthur Weasley were a few seats over to the left of Bellatrix, glancing once in a while to the sisters and Rodolphus. Bellatrix barely notice them staring, she was too focused on trying to kill her mother with her eyes.

 

The one time however they did make eye contact, Molly and Arthur offered them an apologetic smile. Not knowing why or how to respond, Bellatrix gave them a subtle gesture of appreciation.

 

It was a long while before Druella could give her defence about the attack in Diagon Alley. Bellatrix rolled her eyes and scoffed repeatedly as Druella gave lie after lie about what happened. From the corner of her eye she could see that Molly and Arthur were baffled by her vocal disagreement. She assumed that they were expecting to take Druella's side and lash out at the Weasley's.

 

_ "Shows what you weasels know…" _

 

Soon it was Molly's turn to give her statement and be question by the legal members. Unsurprisingly, Druella stood up and spouted insults and the typical "LIES!"

 

Druella tried to jump over the table but was restrained by the guards.

 

"Now, since that disruption is at a end I believe it is time we had a break. Court will resume in twenty minutes."

 

Rodolphus led his wife and sister in laws to a secluded area away from the paparazzi. He could just make out an old school classmate Rita Skeeter flashing a Daily Prophet badge. He sneered at the memories of her. She was one of the worst students at Hogwarts, not because she hexed people. No, she cut people down vicious rumours and lies. It was because of her everyone thought Bellatrix hated him and constantly cheated on him; Rita even went so far as to say Bellatrix was engaged in an incestuous relationships or was promised to the Dark Lord.

 

To put it bluntly, he and Bellatrix hated Rita with a passion.

 

Pushing aside his own grievances Rodolphus turned his attention to the sisters in front of him; particularly his wife.

 

Bellatrix was seething, muttering obscenities about Druella and how she would like to 'crucio the old hag.'

 

Rodolphus reached out to hold Bellatrix's hand when Molly and Arthur appeared beside them. Awkward silence fell between them, neither knowing who or what to say first. In a typical Gryffindor fashion Molly broke the ice.

 

"I'm sorry about all this, I didn't realise everyone wanted to make a scene out of this." Molly seemed almost afraid to speak but she manage to get the words out.

 

Andromeda was the first to reply. "Thank you.. we're sorry to for our _mother's_ ," all three sisters cringed at the word. "actions. She had no right to attack you."

 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus could see the cogs spinning in the Weasley's heads. It was interesting to seem trying to decipher why the sisters did not like their own mother. Though there was something else going on in Molly's head but they couldn't figure it out.

 

"I am sorry that you were attacked but I am happy she'll get a long prison sentence because of it." Bellatrix said nonchalantly.

 

Andromeda gave her a look while Narcissa hissed. "Bellatrix."

 

The Weasley's eyes went big for a split second before they recovered. Rodolphus didn't say a word as he observed everyone around him; he felt uncomfortable with the setting. He didn't trust the Weasley's nor did Bellatrix or Narcissa.

 

Narcissa cleared her throat and smiled politely. "Sorry, it's been a long day for us all. Um Bella could you accompany me to the ladies room."

 

The dark haired witch rolled her eyes but followed Narcissa anyway, mumbling like a child. "Can't you scold me out here? Everyone knows you're going to anyway."

 

Andromeda led the Weasley's away to a more secluded area to apologise properly. Rodolphus remained in his spot looking angry.

 

As soon as the two sisters were in the ladies room Narcissa checked all the stalls, cast a charm on the bathroom and locked the door.

 

Bellatrix leaned against a white tiled wall, fiddling with her wand.

 

"Bellatrix you can't lose your composure while we are here, the media is watching and who knows who might be listening."

 

The witch shrugged. "So?"

 

Narcissa scoffed in disbelief. "So? So?! Bellatrix, we do not know who is our ally here," Bellatrix stopped playing with her wand and looked at her sister, "How do we know that there isn't any Death Eaters here, waiting for us to slip up? You could put our entire family in danger, you could put Hermione in danger."

 

Bellatrix swallowed the lump in her throat. It never occurred to her that someone might be listening or watching. Their father used to brag all the time about the amount of secret Voldemort supporters in the ministry and where were the sisters right now?

 

The ministry.

 

"Shit.."

 

Narcissa nodded, happy that her sister was finally paying attention.

 

"I'll try to be more calm." Bellatrix felt like she was about to have a meltdown. How could she have been so foolish to forget about her enemies?

 

A sharp knock on the door pulled Bellatrix back to reality. Narcissa grabbed her hand and dragged her out.

 

"Come on, we have to finish this court proceeding and then we will discuss what happens next."

 

The rest of the court proceeding went as one would expected to go. Druella spewed out more rubbish while Bellatrix tried to restrain her anger, which was more difficult than expected. Bellatrix broke her finger nails on the arm rests of her seat. Blood dripped down while the judges and Molly spoke.

 

Bellatrix didn't realise at first until Rodolphus whispered it to her.

 

She sighed internally, wanting to leave and never look back but she had to know what the sentencing was.

 

Thankfully, with other crimes Druella had committed in the past and her vocal association with the Death Eaters gave her twenty year sentence.

 

_ "Thank the Gods!" _

 

**_ RG*RG*RG*RG*RG* _ **

 

_ Later that night.. _

 

Rebecca took Rodolphus and Bellatrix with her to another abandon factory forty-five minutes away from their town. Bellatrix took an axe to a wall in an office and Rodolphus was pounding his fists against metals and concrete. Rebecca sat on the top of her old car, sipping a beer and listened to the radio.

 

She didn't want to hear the LeStrange's howling in anger. It was quite frightening and rarely anything scares Rebecca. She even made them leave their wands in the car and kept a loaded gun next to her.

 

That is how much they scared her in this moment, though sadly they weren't the first and won't be the last.

 

Rodolphus, in the basement, was howling in pure rage. His voice was rough and little spittles of blood flew out of his mouth as his fist pounded the wall in front of him. Knuckles and fingers bleeding smeared the red warm liquid across the weathered concrete; droplets splashing onto the ground and Rodolphus's bare feet.

 

Druella did not speak directly to Rodolphus through the trial, she only made comments about her daughters' 'poor choices' in husbands. This wasn't the cause of Rodolphus's anger; it was the memories of how Druella and Cygnus treated the Black Sisters and the effect they still had on them.

 

He was angry that he couldn't take the pain away. He couldn't protect them from their parents.

 

It wasn't fair that Druella and Cygnus treated their own children like dirt or that the memories still affected the sisters to this day.

 

He wanted to breathe smoke and fire.

 

He wanted to destroy everything around him; every piece of beautiful art, every award winning garden, just everything that held value and beauty.

 

He wanted the world to feel the pain he felt, to feel as helpless and scared as him, to have no control over life.

 

Rodolphus felt the bones in his fingers break and dislocate but no pain came. He didn't care he was breaking his hand against the wall. Feeling his hope slip away gave him something in return; freedom. It was odd yes but he was starting to understand what the characters felt in Fight Club. Finding freedom in self-destruction was thrilling, nothing could stop Rodolphus.

 

Logically speaking however, he knew he should be talking to someone. He should be in counselling, maybe taking medication to level the chemical imbalance. He should be doing a lot of things instead of breaking his hands but in this moment nothing else could give him the release he needed.

 

He needed to wear himself out, drain all the emotions and restart his brain. Even if it means feeling a brief connection to a fictional story.

 

Bellatrix didn't look so good either in her fit of rage.

 

Her hair was wild, cuts on her body from swinging the axe like a madwoman bled and her eyes were void of emotion.

 

It was like staring into a black hole.

 

She kept swinging the axe until the head broke off form the handle and lodged itself into the office wall. Bellatrix let out a loud and piercing scream before collapsing in exhaustion.

 

That's how Rodolphus found her.

 

He laid on the ground next to her, worn out and bloodied.

 

They stayed there in silence for a few hours, contemplating what happened earlier that day. Then they started crying, shaking as they held each other. Pure raw emotion poured out. They cried until they almost passed out from exhaustion.

 

Feeling the weight of the day slip away, leaving only fatigue behind they waddled out of the factory.

 

When they saw Rebecca looking at them with motherly concern they felt guilty.

 

Rebecca still embraced them much to their surprise.

 

With Rebecca they felt hope for the future.


End file.
